


Unforeseen Complications - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 11

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Series, Smut, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 113,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hell of their daughter being kidnapped and their wonderful family holiday they return to Cardiff and Torchwood to tell their team mates of Jack's pregnancy, after a few weeks of relative normality they find themselves on the hunt for something that's slipped through the rift unseen ... with an added complication!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: Unforeseen Complications   
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Andy, My OC's: Caden, Eloise, Claire, Chloe, Damien, Ianto's family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: After the hell of their daughter being kidnapped and their wonderful family holiday they return to Cardiff and Torchwood to tell their team mates of Jack's pregnancy, after a few weeks of relative normality they find themselves on the hunt for something that's slipped through the rift unseen ... with an added complication!  
Spoilers: Probably not, but you never know ...  
Warnings: Angst, slash, language, fluff ... the usual!  
Rating: PG - NC17 For series.

  
     

In the three weeks since their return home, to Cardiff and Torchwood life seemed to return to normal, well as normal as it can be for them and their family. They had bid a sad farewell to the Doctor and Donna only a couple of days after returning who had offered to stay as extra support while they were away on holiday and all promised each other that the next time they met would be under happier circumstances.

The weekend followed this and Ianto's parents offered to have the twins for a couple of nights, they had missed Eloise as much as they had understandably and wanted to spend some time with their grandchildren. So on the Friday evening they had taken the twins there, staying for dinner and announcing formally to them that Jack was pregnant and they would be grandparents again in May.

Ianto mum did a good job of looking as surprised as his dad and gave them a little smile, she hadn't said a word to anyone, not even his father. They both voiced their concerns, knowing how badly Jack had been at the end of his pregnancy but both Jack and Ianto assured them that no matter what happened they would make sure nothing bad happened to either Jack or the baby.

Claire spent the weekend at her boyfriends, she couldn't wait to have both the twins back under her care again but she understood how their grandparents would come first. Jack and Ianto spent most of the Saturday at the hub, catching up on what little had happened while they were away on their holiday and making sure Gwen was okay, being four more weeks pregnant that Jack but she seemed to be glowing.

They made the decision to not tell the others for a little longer about Jack being pregnant again, of course Chloe knew but like Ianto's mum she had kept the news to herself, she knew it wasn't hers to tell but upon their return from holiday she managed to get Jack to agree to a examination while the others weren't there, staying behind late to do so so she could reassure them as well as herself that all was fine with Jack and the baby.

Jack and Ianto spent all of Saturday evening and most of Sunday in bed, alternating between making love and dozing until hunger dragged them from their bed but even then they couldn't quite leave each other alone, indulging in small touches and kisses as they ate and watched TV until it was time for Ianto's parents to bring the twins home.

The following two weeks were quiet where the rift was concerned and when Jack reached eight weeks pregnant, Gwen being twelve and just beginning to get a very tiny bump to her slim figure they decided it was time to share their news. They called Gwen, Chloe and Damien to the main hub and told them to take a seat on the sofa opposite as they stood opposite with daft grins on their faces.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own. “We have some news to share.” Happiness radiating from him as he spoke.

Ianto slid his free hand onto Jack's stomach and kissed him softly on the cheek as Gwen's eyes widened in understanding.

“You're pregnant?!” She squealed, looking like she might explode.

“Yep.” Ianto grinned. “About eight weeks.”

“Oh my god!” Gwen leapt up from the sofa and wrapped her arms around them in a three way hug before turning and looking at Chloe. “You knew.” She said a little accusingly.

“I did, but only 'cos Jack had a scare and I promised not to tell.” Chloe replied.

“It's okay, I can't believe it, we're going to get fat together!” She shrieked.

“Damien?” Ianto noticed he was sitting on the sofa still looking a little bemused as if he couldn't believe Jack was pregnant again.

“Sorry.” He replied as he got to his feet and moved closer to them. “Congratulations to you both.” He smiled as she shook their hands in turn and wandered off deep in thought towards his workstation.

Jack went to follow him, Chloe stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. “I'll go.”

Chloe moved over to where Damien was sat looking less than happy. “What's wrong, aren't you happy for them?” She accused.

“Don't get me wrong, if they're happy I am but has everyone forgotten what happened last time? How sick Jack got, how they twins nearly died inside him? I'll never forget Ianto sobbing into my arms, how distraught he was.” He looked at her with fear, fear for them in his eyes.

“Oh Damien, of course no one has forgotten, least of all them why do you think it's taken so long for them to have another child? Because Ianto was so adamant that he was never going to let Jack go through that again, but like a lot of people who've had bad pregnancy experiences they find themselves changing their minds.”

“I still don't understand why they would willingly put themselves through something like that again.”

“Because the need for another child is greater than the worries of being pregnant.” She told him softly. “And the chances of Jack getting pre pre-pre-eclampsia again are much smaller and if he does we'll be more prepared for it this time.”

“You sure about that?”

“Trust me, I'm a doctor.” Chloe said, giving him a small smile and kissing his cheek.

“Well, if they can cope with what might come then I'll just go with the flow.” Damien gave her a small smile back, he still couldn't get the image of Ianto so distraught the day Jack gave birth out of his head. “I need a little fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes.”

By this time Jack and Ianto had retreated to Jack's office and were standing in the middle kissing softly for anyone to see and not caring a hoot while Gwen sat at her workstation, hand on her own tiny bump as she glanced up at them now and then smiling to herself.

None of them noticed Damien leaving until they heard the cog door open and by then he was gone, Chloe jogged up the steps to Jack's office to reassure them about how he reacted. As she entered the room they pulled out of the tight embrace they were in but they stood with as arms around each others waists.

“He's not got anything against you being pregnant Jack, he's actually scared that it will end the same way as with the twins. It seems he's never got over you dying during childbirth and how it affected Ianto.”

“Where's he gone?” Jack asked.

“Said he needed some fresh air, he'll be okay.” Chloe replied.

“Who'd have guessed it would be Damien who reacted this way.” Ianto said thoughtfully.

“He's just worried about you, both of you.”

“I'm going to go and find him, talk to him.” Ianto replied, releasing Jack from his embrace and after kissing him softly on the cheek he left the office and the hub, heading for the bay where he was sure he would find him.

Damien was sat on a bench gazing into the horizon, he heard someone approach and felt them sit next to him on the bench but he just kept staring straight again even Ianto spoke to him.

“You know, before I suggested to Jack that we should have another baby I did a lot of research, spoke to Chloe about the risks a second time round and check in books and on the internet.” Ianto told him quietly.

Damien turned and looked at him. “You suggested another baby to Jack? But you were the one who said no more? Even after all this time I can't get that image of you sobbing in my arms when the twins were born.”

“Even after all the problems Jack had I still found myself wanting more children as they twins grew, when their fourth birthday was looming I realised we shouldn't leave it so there was too much of a gap between them and any siblings we might have. Yes, I'm still worried something bad might happen again but we and Chloe will do everything we can to make sure this pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible.”

“But what if ...”

Ianto cut him off. “No what ifs, we will take this as it comes and deal with any problems if they happen as they occur.” Ianto smiled at him. “Really, this was planned and after a year of trying we're so happy, I hope you'll be happy for us?”

“Of course I will, you know I am. Jack is confined to desk duty now, isn't he?”

Ianto was touched by his concern. “Yep, especially now everyone knows about it.”

“Oh god, I just had a thought!” Damien exclaimed. “Jack and Gwen, pregnant at the same time ...”

“Tell me about it.” Ianto chuckled. “Come on, lets get back it's chilly out here.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack, something on the police bands sounds like it's more something for us than them, I'm surprised Andy hasn't called.” Damien said as he walked across the hub to where Jack was sat on the old sofa 'resting his eyes' as he liked to call it.

“He's on holiday.” Jack replied as he reluctantly opened his eyes and took the sheet of paper Damien held out to him of a printed image. “Where was this found?”

“Floating in the bay but from their preliminary reports they don't think it's where it originated from, whatever was done to this person happened elsewhere and then dumped.”

“Well, no human did this that's for sure.” Jack replied getting to his feet. “Take Ianto and Chloe and stake our claim, we're taking over this investigation.”

As the three of them left Jack sighed softly to himself, it seemed that he was confined to the hub no matter how danger free anything needing investigating seemed and after losing the argument too many times to count he had now resigned himself to the fate. Turning round he saw Gwen watching him with what he imagined was a look on her face that mirror his own.

“Sucks doesn't it?” She said.

“Yeah, big time.” Jack moaned as his ran his hand through his hair.

“I was thinking of going to the coffee shop, maybe picking up some pastries?”

“We shouldn't.” Jack replied but not rebuffing the idea completely.

“My doctor said one cup of normal coffee a day would be fine, and what they don't know ...”

“Won't hurt them.” Jack finished her sentence grinning.

“Exactly. Back in ten.” Gwen replied as she grabbed her bag and headed out through the cog door.

Jack walked up to his office, plonked himself down in his chair and smiled at the framed photograph on his desk of Ianto, the twins and himself standing on the cliff top on their holiday. A passer by had offered to take it for them and Jack was glad they had taken them up on their offer, they all looked so happy in the picture. It was barely four weeks since they had returned but it felt like an eternity.

Placing his hand on his stomach Jack rubbed it slowly back and forth, being on desk duty was a pain but he knew it was for his own good, his and the babies and that made it bearable. His stomach was still flat even though Ianto kept trying to convince himself he could feel a tiny bump Jack knew it was wishful thinking. He was only nine weeks and although Gwen's bump started to make a tiny appearance at just twelve weeks she was a lot slimmer than him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the alarms going off as the cog door opened, he watched as Gwen crossed the hub carrying two coffees and a paper bag and headed up to him. He took the offered cup and took a long satisfying sip before speaking.

“I needed that, thank you.” He told her.

“You're welcome.” She opened the paper bag and offered it to him, Jack slid out a Danish pastry and took a big bite making sounds of delight as he chewed the rich treat.

“Weren't you banned from eating them last time?” Gwen asked between nibbles of her own.

“Borderline gestational diabetes, but not this early so I can indulge at least for now.” Jack replied as he stuffed the last piece in his mouth.

“Are you scared, that you'll get sick again?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, more than I'll ever let onto Ianto but I really want this baby so I'll deal with it when it happens. What about you, does giving birth scare you?”

“No, not really although that might change as the baby get bigger inside me.” Gwen chuckled.

“It's strange that there's only four weeks between our due dates, if you went into labour late we could have them close together.”

Gwen stroked his hand over her tiny bump lovingly. “I hope it's not late, I can't wait to hold it in my arms. Thirteen week, that's almost a third of the way there. Rhys is so excited.”

“Have you thought about what you'll do when the baby's born, will you put it in a nursery, get a nanny? I'm sure we could find you someone as wonderful as Claire.”

“Shame I can't steal her away.” Gwen joked. “Not sure yet, but it will be one of those options. I can't see myself becoming a full time mum.”

“How does Rhys feel, about you coming back here afterwards?”

“I don't think he's too happy, he knows the risks we face but he would never deny me the job I love, not any more.”

“He doesn't fancy being a house husband?”

“Can you honestly see Rhys at home surrounded by bottles and dirty nappies?” Gwen laughed.

“Maybe.” Jack grinned.

“No, I wouldn't want that for him, he needs his job as much as I need mine.”

“Well, if you want to go for the nanny option be sure to let me know and I'll help you find one.”

“Thanks Jack.”

Gwen got to her feet and picked up the empty takeaway coffee cups and the paper bag. “Best get rid of these.”

“Good idea, they'll be back soon I suspect.” Jack agreed, not fancying any kind of confrontation with Chloe or Ianto over him drinking 'proper' coffee.

Jack's comm beeped in his ear as Gwen made her way down into the main hub, he pressed it to activate.

“On our way back Jack.” Ianto's voice came into his ear. “It's not a pleasant sight, it's human for sure but something alien definitely caused it to be in the state it's in now.”

“Any clues as to where it originated from, before being dumped in the bay?” Jack asked.

“Nope, nothing. Maybe once Chloe has done the autopsy we'll have more to go on.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Jack told him, getting up from his chair to join Gwen and fill her in.

“Bye cariad.” Ianto replied as he cut the comms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A short time later Ianto and Damien come through the door struggling a little with the body bag they are carrying between them followed by Chloe as they get it as fast as possible down into the medical bay and onto the autopsy table. Jack and Gwen followed them down, not missing the slightly unpleasant aroma coming from the sealed bag.

“So, preliminary thoughts?” Jack asked Chloe.

“Something encased a person, I haven been able to determine if it's male or female yet, in a cocoon and from what I can gather left the body to decompose until it was in whatever state they require it to be and then fed on the bodies internal organs.” She replied.

“Yuck!” Gwen shuddered.

“Judging by the fact it's encased a whole adult human being in it's cocoon I would say we are dealing with something large, how the hell did it get through the rift without out noticing?” Ianto asked.

“Maybe it didn't come through the rift, perhaps it just travelled here somehow. What if it's not an it but a them?” Damien suggested.

“Lets hope it's just an it.” Jack replied. “Okay Chloe, lets get this over with.”

“Might want to use breathing masks.” Chloe said, opening the drawer that contained them. “It smells really ripe.” She tossed one to everyone and fastened the remaining one on her own face.

“Ready?” She asked, fingers ready to unzip the body bag.

They all nodded.

There was total silence as Chloe unzipped the bag, then she took a deep breath, very grateful for the breathing mask before flipping back the top section. Both Jack and Gwen both felt their stomachs flip at the mess in front of them, the partially decomposed body ripped open from throat to crotch and the top of it's head missing.

“Shit.” Gwen muttered before rushing from the medical bay with her had over her mouth, Jack hot on her heels.

Rushing out through the cog door and through to the fake tourist office before ripping the masks off , then out through the door as they gulped down mouthfuls of fresh air. Even though they hadn't been able to smell the body the sight combined with their pregnancies sent their senses reeling.

“Damn!” Jack muttered. “Damn pregnancy.”

“Don't you ever let Ianto hear you say that.” Gwen told him. “But yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

“Looks like we get to stay away from anything icky though, that could be a big plus.” Jack grinned.

“I never want to see anything like that again, ever!” Gwen stated.

“Couldn't agree more. We should go back.”

“We should put the masks back on though, even if we can't see it we'll be able to smell it.”

“Good thinking.” Jack agreed as they walked back into the fake tourist office and picked the masks up from the floor where they had flung them.

Walking back in to the hub they were a little surprised to find Damien sat at his workstation and Ianto in the kitchenette, neither of them wearing the breathing masks.

“Bags sealed again and Chloe has sprayed the hub with some air freshening formula she came up with a little while ago apparently.” Damien told them.

They slowly removed the masks, reluctant to breathe but pleasantly surprised when they did and found the air smelt of vanilla.

“Here.” Ianto told them as he approached holding two mugs. “Camomile tea.” 

Both Gwen and Jack screwed up their faces in disgust making Ianto and Damien laugh.

“It'll settle your stomachs, drink.” Ianto told them, watching as they took a sip and tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces again.

Chloe's taken pity on you both, she's going to do the autopsy later when we've gone home.” Ianto told them.

“Thank god for that!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Well, it's late afternoon now, nothing much we can do until Chloe does her autopsy. I suggest we all go early and let Chloe get on with it, that way she won't have to work too late, rift permitting.” Jack told them.

“Consider me gone.” Gwen replied. “I need something to get the image of that ... thing, out of my head.” With that she grabbed her jacket and bag and bid them a good evening before exiting the hub as fast as she could.

Jack moved over to the medical bay and called down to Chloe. “Did you hear that?”

“Yep, thanks Jack, it's going to take me a while to do this so the earlier I get started on it the sooner I get to go home.”

“No problem Chloe, you know where to find me if you need me.”

“Bye Jack.”

By the time Jack got back to the main hub Damien was gone and Ianto was sat on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table with his eyes closed. Jack sat down next to him, taking his hand in his own as Ianto opened his eyes.

“Home, you're tired.” Jack said softly. “Dinner, bath and early night.”

Ianto clutched Jack's hand a little tighter. “Early night? Is there a promise in there somewhere?”

“Not that tired then?” Jack chuckled.

“No, that's your job.” Ianto joked as Jack let out a small yawn as if on cue. “I can always find some energy for you.”

“Being pregnant sucks.” Jack moaned as he yawned again.

“But it's worth it in the end.” Ianto replied, kissing his lips softly.

“Yeah, it is.” Jack returned the kiss a little more deeply.

“Do you think you two could go home and smooch? I'd quite like to get started.” Chloe's voice came out of nowhere.

They broke apart to find her stood the other side of the coffee table with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “Might want to say hi to your kids while you're at it.”

“We're going, we're going.” Jack told her, standing and pulling Ianto to his feet with him. “Anyone would think I was the boss around here.

“What on earth makes you think that?” Ianto laughed as they grabbed their coats and headed out into the cool evening air.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving home they were more than happy to find the wonderful aroma of what smelt like a casserole wafting from the kitchen. It wasn't the job of their children's nanny to cook for them but she was doing it more and more of late, telling them it was just as easy to cook for five as it was three.

They were barely through the front door then the sound of excited children filled the air followed by their five year old twins bursting into the hall with squeals of delight at the sight of their fathers. Ianto grabbed Eloise under the arms and swung her around as she giggled while Jack crouched down and pulled Caden into a big hug until the kids swapped and welcomed their other parent home in the same excited manner.

“Claire said we're going back to school soon daddy, different school?” Eloise asked as they walked into the living room.

“Yeah, we found you a better school that has very good security, which means no one can take children from it that don't belong to them.” Jack replied honestly.

“We have to make new friends again.” Caden pouted. “I like my friends at the other school.”

“You only knew then two days bub, you'll make new friends easily.” Ianto told him.

“I wanna go to the new school dada.” Eloise told him. “One where no one bad can take me.”

“No one will ever take you away from daddy and I again.” Ianto reassured her. “No one, or your brother.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Ianto told her again.

“Where's Claire?” Jack asked.

“Kitchen.” Caden replied. “Making casserole, yummy.”

“What would we do without her.” Jack sighed.

“Die of starvation or from eating junk food.” Ianto grinned.

“You still don't eat enough vegetables.” Jack chuckled.

“Don't start on that again.” Ianto replied rolling his eyes and making the twins laugh.

“Lets go and see if dinners ready yet.” Jack said, leading them all in the direction of the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen just as Claire was lifting a huge casserole dish from the oven, she smiled at them as she set it on the table. “Just in time for dinner.”

“You're an angel Claire.” Ianto told her. “I'm starving.”

“Plenty for everyone, sit.” She told them.

Claire got out five large bowls and filled them one at a time and handed them out starting with the twins, they all dug in hungrily helping themselves to the chunks of buttered bread she had already put on the table. As they ate Claire wondered if Jack would have any weird food cravings which made her smile when she imagined his wanting ice cream and pickles or sardine and strawberry sandwiches.

“Any plans this evening?” Jack asked her, knowing their odd hours made it hard for her to arrange her own personal life.

“Some friends are going to the movies, I said I'd meet them there if I was able.”

“Feel free, just keep your phone on vibrate in case something crops us, we'll bathe the kids and get them to bed.” Jack told her.

“Thanks.” She smiled finishing her bowl of casserole, she got up to clear the table.

“Leave it, we can do that.” Ianto told her. “Go get ready.”

“Okay.” She agreed, placing the empty bowl back down and running from the kitchen and up t her room.

“So, who wants to help dada fill the dishwasher?” Ianto asked, looking at Jack and the twins.

“Not me.” Caden shouted, getting down from the table and running from the room.

“Or me.” Eloise told him, following her brother.

“I guess that leaves me then.” Jack laughed as he collected the empty dishes.

“I'll go and start their bath.” Ianto suggested. “Won't be long before they demand separate baths I imagine.”

“Yeah, before the 'whys he got one of them and I haven't' questions preferably.” Jack joked.

“You know I can't wait until we have to give them the 'birds and bees' talk and I so want you you tell them while I watch.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Well, you're all 'you and your quaint little categories' and how no one should be ashamed of sex and the like, I want to see how you handle telling our children about it.”

“I shall tell them that they're not allowed to have partners till they are at least thirty and no sex till they are forty.” Jack said somewhat seriously.

“I don't think that'll work.” Ianto laughed pulling Jack into his arms and kissing him softly.

“It might if we locked them in the hub.” Jack said thoughtfully.

“Jack, not going to happen, we will just give them any information they need and inform them of the risks. Also telling Caden he how he could get pregnant will be interesting, we don't need any accidents with either of them.”

“Okay, okay, I concede.”

“Good, now get that dishwasher filled and I'll get the kids in the bath.”

Jack grinned to himself as he filled the dishwasher, if only Ianto knew just how serious he felt about locking the kids away but he knew he couldn't. They had to experience life and it's ups and downs just like everyone else, but hell, no one liked to think of their kids having sex.

Jack also tided the kitchen and straightened up the living room, picking up some wayward toys and straightening the cushions on the sofa before venturing upstairs where he found the kids out the bath and wearing their pyjamas while they brushed their teeth.

“Who wants daddy to tell you a story?” Ianto asked them when they finished, Jack was stood in the doorway leaning against the frame watching them.

“Me me me.” They both chanted, heading off to their room.

“You go read to them while I take a shower, I do believe you promised me an early night?” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“So I did, won't be long.” Jack replied and left the bathroom after pressing a small kiss to Ianto's lips.

Ianto pushed the door closed and sighed happily as he stood under the cascading water of the shower.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe sighed as she picked up the breathing mask, it would hinder her a little but there was no way she would be able to do the autopsy without it, if the smell didn't make her pass out it would surely make her vomit.

The first thing she did was cut through the cocoon widening the split so she could get to the body within, peeling back the sides to gain easier access causing a thick black goo like substance to ooze from under the body.

“Yuck.” Chloe muttered to herself as she picked up the digital camera and began taking photographs before continuing to the next stage.

The sharp scalpel cut through the decomposing flesh easily extending the long gash in the body around the neck and across the hips, Chloe eased the flesh wider apart and her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged at the sight in front of her.

All the organs were missing as she expected, the body was just an shell containing the skeleton, even the organs donating the body as male or female were missing and it was swimming in more of the black goo.

Splitting the cocoon even further she gingerly dipped her hands into the goo and felt around the groin area and finally found evidence of the sex of the body as her fingers probed blindly, confirming the body was female.

Chloe quickly removed her hands, threw the gloves that were sticky with the black goo into the waste bin and donned another pair before continuing. After taking some more photographs she moved to examine the head.

The face was intact except for the lack of eyes, the top of the skull was missing completely as was the brain, she could see the top if the spinal column clearly. Whatever had done this took everything it possibly could except for the skin and bones.

Once she exhausted the physical examination with didn't take long due to the lack of body parts, noting only the sex of the body and that it looked like the body had been sliced open with something sharp and serrated but she was sure it wasn't a knife or sword or any kind of man made blade in her notes she turned to more practical tests.

Chloe took samples of the black goo and from various parts of the body, sealing them in test tubes and labelling them intending to perform every test she could think of in the morning. The tests would need close monitoring and some would take hours and she knew that she would work better when she had got some rest.

Samples all collected she sealed the body bag and placed it in cold storage for the night, after cleaning the few medical instruments she had used and making sure they were in the steriliser for their next outing she headed out the medical bay and into the main hub.

She check the rift monitor out of habit as she slipped on her coat, noting that all was quite she turned off anything that wasn't important and left the hub for the evening. Getting into her car she pulled her mobile from her bag as sent Jack a text message just outlining her findings before driving home.

*

Gwen hit the button on her answer phone, it was telling her she had three messages. By the time she had played them all she was slumped on the floor with tears rolling down her face, in all her excitement about the baby it was something she had never given any thought to and now she was going to have to face reality.

She fumbled in her pocket and dialled Rhys' mobile number, praying for him to answer it.

“Gwennie, what's wrong?” He asked, hearing her crying into the phone.

“Come home Rhys, please, now.” She begged between sobs.

“Talk to be babe, what is it.”

“Can't, I ... just come home okay?”

“Coming now.” Rhys told her, cutting the call and running out his office yelling to his secretary something had cropped up.

“Come on, come on move.” He seethed at the traffic ahead of him at the traffic lights. “Shit.”

His eyes fixed on the lights, begging them to turn green. “Come on you bastard.” He shouted at them.

“Yes!” He exclaimed when they finally changed colour a minute or so later, slamming the car into gear as he cursed the cars in front for not moving fast enough.

Rhys sped through the streets as fast as possible, not caring about speed limits and hitting his horn impatiently each time someone got in his was until he screeched to a halt outside their house. Without even stopping to lock the car he let himself in through the front door and his heart broke at the sight of his wife in a crumpled heap on the hall floor sobbing her her heart out.

Pushing the front door closed with enough force for it to slam he rushed to his wife's side, sitting on the floor beside her and gathering her into his arms just holding her as she sobbed into his chest. Rhys kissed her softly on top of the head before brushing over her hair soothingly with his hand until she began to calm down a little.

“What is it, tell me?” Rhys asked scared. “Did we lose the baby?”

“No.” She replied simply.

“Talk to me.” He encouraged her gently. “I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong.”

“Listen to the answer phone messages, I don't want to hear them again, I'm going to go and wash my face.” She told him, rubbing at her red rimmed eyes and she walked up the stairs.

Rhys waited until she was out of earshot before pressing the play button on the answer machine, all three messages were the same but each sounded more and more urgent. “Shit.” Rhys muttered to himself as he went upstairs to find his wife.

Gwen was sat on the bed in their room, staring at the little teddy Rhys had given her when she first discovered she was pregnant but no longer crying. He climbed on the bed beside her and pulled her close.

“Talk to Chloe in the morning, before you call the doctor's okay?”

Gwen nodded. “Yeah.” She replied before taking comfort in Rhys' arms.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Jack had read to and settled the twins to sleep and had his own shower he found Ianto looking like he was fast asleep in bed, the bedside lamp was on low casting a soft glow over his husbands bare back. Quietly Jack slipped off his dressing gown and hung it on the hook on the back of the door and closed it softly then carefully got into bed next to Ianto.

“Not asleep.” Ianto mumbled into his pillows before slowly turning onto his back, eyes closed.

“Could have fooled me.” Jack replied chuckling softly.

“Not.” Ianto murmured half opening his eyes as he smiled. “I'm on a promise.”

“You're tired and need sleep.” Jack said, kissing him very lightly on the lips.

“No, need you.” Ianto yawned softly as his arms wrapped themselves around Jack's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Jack smiled into the kiss as Ianto's tongue snaked out from between his lips and pressed where his met, trying to force them apart and sighing loudly into Jack's mouth when he ceded. Ianto's tongue found Jack's lazily tasting his uniqueness as his fingers tangled in Jack's hair until it went from soft and sleepy to passionate.

Ianto broke the kiss and looked at Jack from beneath his eyelashes. “Make love to me.”

“Always.” Jack replied planting a small kiss to his lips before nipping the bottom one before soothing it with his tongue.

As Jack lowered his head and kissed down his neck Ianto's hands slid down Jack's back, not stopping until he reached his hips, holding them as Jack's mouth found one of his nipples.

Ianto's back arched off the bed a little as Jack sucked on the hard nub, his fingers finding the other, already pert and rolling it between his fingers before squeezing and causing Ianto to gasp out loud at his touch.

“Okay?” Jack asked softly after releasing the nipple from his mouth.

“Mmmm.” Ianto murmured in reply.

Jack smiled to himself, Ianto was fighting sleep he could tell so he wouldn't hang it out to long no matter how much he loved to. He kissed his way down Ianto's torso, his tongue dipping into Ianto's belly button and making him gasp before placing small kisses over his stomach.

“Jack please ...” Ianto said, his voice almost a whisper.

“Please what?” Jack asked teasingly.

“Fuck me, make me come.”

“Soon, very soon.” Jack replied seconds before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking on it as the tip of his tongue causing Ianto's hips to cant off the bed.

Jack let Ianto's cock slip from his mouth. “Patience.” He told him.

“Want to come.”

“You will, soon.” Jack replied chuckling.

Reaching over to the bedside table Jack grabbed the lube and coated his fingers liberally, Ianto's legs parting wider as he felt Jack's fingers slide between his buttocks and tease his opening. Jack slowly slipped a finger inside his lover, easing it in carefully before bringing it back and forth, fucking him with it for a few moments before adding a second.

“So good.” Ianto mumbled. “Not as good as your cock though.”

“You are being very bossy tonight.” Jack laughed softly.

“Need you, need sleep, need to come, just fuck me.”

“Okay, come on.” Jack encouraged Ianto onto his side and spooned against his back, stifling a yawn of his own as he did so and Ianto let out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt Jack's cock nudge between the cheeks of his arse and slip slowly inside him.

Jack slid one arm under the pillow that was under Ianto's head and the other around his body, wrapping his hand around Ianto's cock and slowly stroking it as he began to slowly thrust into his lovers body. Ianto pushed back to meet Jack's thrusts then forwards into his fist as Jack kissed and nibbled the back of his neck.

“Faster Jack, faster.” Ianto panted.

Jack increased the speed of his hand, pumping Ianto's cock faster will his thrusts into his body remained slow and deep, wanting Ianto to come first, wanting to feel his orgasm around his cock before he came.

“Don't make me beg ... Sir.” Ianto growled, knowing it still excited Jack when he called him it.

“Sneaky.” Jack murmured into his ear before biting down on his earlobe as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“I know, Sir.” Ianto was panting hard now as Jack pounded faster and faster into his body, feeling his own orgasm mounting as Jack's hand worked faster and faster on his cock until it hit him, his come shot across the bedding and Jack's hand.

As Ianto's arse contracted deliciously around his cock Jack's thrusts got more and more erratic until his own come spurted inside his husbands body. Waiting a few minutes till his orgasm was spent Jack pulled his softening cock from Ianto's body, Ianto rolled onto his back his eyes closed.

“Love you.” Ianto said sleepily.

“Love you too.” Jack replied, kissing him tenderly as Ianto wrapped his arms around him and placed his head on his chest. “Night.”

“Mmmm.” Ianto murmured as he began to drift into sleep.

Jack wondered briefly about getting up and cleaning up the mess on the other side of the bed but decided it could wait till the morning, he just wanted to stay wrapped in Ianto's arms.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe's hand fumbled in the dark as she tried to locate her mobile which was ringing insistently in her ear, finally locating it and flipping it open without even looking to see who was calling as her eyes were still closed.

“Hello?”

“Chloe, it's Gwen, sorry to call you so early but ...” Gwen trailed off.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, her phone informing her that it was barely gone six in the moring and she suppressed the urge to groan.

“Must be important Gwen, what's up?”

“I need to talk to you, something about the baby before everyone else comes in and I'm bringing Rhys with me.”

“Do you think there's something wrong?”

“The doctor left me three messages yesterday to make an appointment, I don't want to talk about it over the phone.” Gwen told her sadly.

“I can be at the hub in maybe thirty minutes?” Chloe suggested.

“Thanks Chloe, I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

Chloe dragged herself from the bed and into the bathroom, letting the water of the shower flow over her head as it helped her wake up. Fifteen minutes later she was out of the flat she shared with James and heading towards the hub wondering what had upset Gwen, although she did have an inkling what it might be.

Walking in through the cog door she found Gwen and Rhys sat on the sofa waiting for her, she slipped off her coat and put it along with her bag on the floor beside the sofa before perching on the edge of the coffee table.

“Okay, what did the doctor say in the messages?”

Rhys spoke as Gwen looked like she was going to burst into tears. “He wants her to have some tests, to rule out Downs Syndrome.”

“Did he say anything else?” Chloe asked.

“He said something about an ultrasound scan and blood tests.” Gwen said quietly.

“How old are you Gwen?” Chloe inquired.

“Thirty eight.”

“You're in a higher risk bracket for Downs, it doesn't mean your baby will have it but the tests will help determine how high the risk is, they would also do a amniocentesis depending on how the tests come back.”

“Oh god.” Gwen exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

“Gwen, I can do the scan, our scanner is more accurate than that of the hospitals.” Chloe told her, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Gwen looked up with wide eyes. “Really? I never thought ...”

“Hey, we don't have all this alien tech for nothing.” Chloe smiled softly.

“What happens if the tests are positive?” Rhys asked.

“Then you both have to decide whether you still want to go ahead with the pregnancy, no one else can decide that for you.”

“Right.” Rhys answered, worry etching his face.

“Want to do the scan now Gwen?”

“Yes, I need to get this over with.” She told her.

Gwen and Rhys followed Chloe to the medical bay, after slipping off her t shirt and loosening her jeans Gwen lay back on the table as Chloe got the scanner and adjusted the settings, turning on the computer to see the images more clearly she then turned back to Gwen.

“Okay?” She asked her.

Gwen nodded. “Yeah.”

The room became silent as Chloe ran the scanner over Gwen's stomach till she got the image she needed and then pressed a button to freeze the image on the computer. Rhys squeezed Gwen's hand and kissed her softly on the forehead as Chloe did what she needed to do on the screen.

“Okay, from what I can tell from the scan everything looks fine but I want to do the blood tests just to double check.”

“Do it.” Gwen told her nibbling nervously on her bottom lip.

Chloe got the necessary equipment and went about drawing a sample blood, placing a small plaster over the tiny wound before Gwen sat back up, slipping her t shirt on again.

“How long?” Rhys asked.

“Soon, I promise, I'll do it now.”

“Come on, lets get out of here and get some coffee.” Rhys suggested to Gwen.

“Will you call me, when you get the result?” Gwen asked Chloe as she got off the table.

“Yes, as soon as I know.”

“Thanks again Chloe.” Gwen told her as she and Rhys walked up the steps that lead back to the main hub.

Chloe began the tests immediately, she was sure the scan and her readings were correct but she knew she wanted to confirm it. It was almost eight when she heard the cog door open as the alarms went off and two sets of footsteps walk across the hub. Both Jack and Ianto appeared at the railings above.

“Working on the body?” Jack called down to her.

“Not quite yet, small favour for Gwen.”

Jack frowned at the sight of the blood samples. “What kind of favour?”

Chloe took a moment to answer, then smiled at the results she had got. “Well, I have to call Gwen and Rhys now and give them some good news.”

“Chloe, tell!” Ianto groaned.

“I have to tell her the baby is completely healthy and there is no sign of Downs Syndrome.”

“Oh my god, you mean, she thought? Why didn't she say?” Jack asked.

“She didn't have a clue till she got her phone messages from the doctor last night, she asked me to come here early this morning and even I didn't know till I did.”

“But everything really is okay?” Ianto asked.

“Yep.” She grinned.

“Better phone and tell them the good news then.” Jack told her, taking Ianto's hand in his.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

After Chloe had phoned Gwen and Rhys with the good news she handed the phone to Jack and he told her to take the day off to, knowing Gwen's emotions would probably be running riot. Not long after, just before Chloe began to make a start on the tests of the samples she took from both the body, the cocoon and the black goo Jack got a call from the police informing they had found another body in the same state as the first one and again in the bay. Ianto and Damien left to go and retrieve it while Chloe got on with the tests while Jack kept her company.

“Any idea what that black stuff might be?” Jack asked her as she placed a small amount under the microscope.

“At the moment I don't know if it's part of the body that's decomposed or something the alien has introduced to the body while it was in the cocoon to make the body decompose.”

She bent down and looked into the microscope, taking a few moments and then frowning a little before straightening up and looking back at Jack.

“I'd say it was secreted by the alien, there's something alive in it, microscopic but there.” She told him.

“Yuck!” Jack made a face as his stomach flipped at the thought, he might not be getting morning sickness but his body was definitely reacting to the thought of anything icky. “Okay, when Damien gets back we need to get him to search the data basis and see if he can find anything like this.”

“I'll do more tests on it, try and get it broken down into compounds, see if there is anything recognisable in it.” Chloe replied as she dripped some into a test tube. “As much as I like your company Jack, I don't think you should be around these tests in your condition.”

“Fine, fine, I'll be in my office when you know anything.” Jack grinned.

It wasn't long before Ianto and Damien returned with the other body zipped into a body bag, the same nasty aroma leaking from it as they hurriedly carried it across the hub. Chloe asked them to place it in cold storage with the first one.

As they opened the door to the refrigerated room and placed it next to the other body bag it became apparent that there was something different about the first body even though it was still zipped tightly in the body bag.

The awful stench had got even stronger, they quickly left the small room and headed up to find Chloe to tell her. Taking breathing masks with them Ianto accompanied Chloe back to cold storage, slipping them on Chloe carefully began to unzip the first body bag.

As soon as she did the black goo began to ooze from the opening, lifting the edge up a little to stop the leak she unzipped a little more and both she and Ianto both gaped at the sight before them. There was no sign of the cocoon or the remains of the body, the goo had dissolved everything completely.

“That is disgusting!” Ianto stated blandly.

“I need to complete my tests, it must be the tiny bugs living in the goo that caused this.” She said as she re zipped the bag. “I think we should incinerate this one, we can't get anything else useful from it.”

“Sure, give me a hand to carry it through.” Ianto told her.

They picked up an end each desperately ignoring the horrible sloshing sound coming from within the body bag, Ianto grasped it with one hand as he opened the furnace door with the other and they tossed it into the flames. They took the breathing masks off with a sigh of relief as they drank in real air.

“I'll go tell Jack, you go and finish the tests.” Ianto suggested as they headed back up to the main hub.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, it might help identify what's doing this to these people.”

“You going to need to autopsy the other one too?” Ianto asked.

“I need to know if it's the same sex if nothing else, the first one was female. If they are then maybe there's a pattern of sorts if only a small one.”

“Just do it when were not here again, okay?” Ianto asked, wrinkling his nose unconsciously.

Chloe laughed. “I will, can't have Gwen and Jack throwing up over the corpse can we.”

“Contaminating evidence, no that would never do.” Ianto grinned.

They went their separate ways, Chloe back to the medical bay and Ianto over to Damien's work station where Jack was standing talking to him. They both glanced round at the sound of Ianto's footsteps, Damien turning back to the screen of his computer but Jack smiled at him as he approached, his arms wrapping loosely around Ianto's waist.

“The first body had disintegrated completely, nothing but black goo left.” Ianto said as he filled Jack in.

“You incinerated it?”

“Yep, Chloe's continuing her tests on the black goo, see if she can come up with anything that might help identify the alien.”

“Damien's searching the database, looking to see of there is anything that might match the condition of the bodies.” Jack informed him.

“So from what I gather whatever it is, is using the human race as food?” Damien asked.

“Yeah, and that's not acceptable.” Jack replied before placing a small chaste kiss to Ianto's cheek and asking “Coffee?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I really need to teach someone here how to make coffee properly, like I did Claire.”

“Maybe, but admit it, you like being the resident coffee god?” Jack chucked.

“God eh? Only of coffee?” Ianto smirked.

“Well, there are a couple of other things I can think of, I mean first ...”

Jack was cut off by a loud cough from Damien. “Guys!” He moaned. “Please.”

“Sorry.” Ianto told him. “I'll take him away before he melts your brain.”

“Hey!” Jack grinned in complaint as Ianto grabbed his hand and led him away from Damien's workstation and up to his office.

“Do I get a kiss now?” Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

“Do you deserve one?” Ianto replied.

“No, probably not but how about one in advance for you for the coffee you're about to make?”

“Sounds fair.” Ianto murmured as Jack's lips met his in a tender kiss.

“Jack!” Damien yelled.

“No rest for the wicked.” Jack grinned as he stole one last kiss before he and Ianto moved back down the steps to the main hub. “What's up, you found the culprit?”

“No, huge rift spike, multi story car park in the centre of the city.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“There's CCTV up there now isn't there?” Jack asked Ianto.

“Yep, made sure the council put them them there, it seems to be a very active rift point.” Ianto confirmed.

“Okay, lets see what we're dealing with.” Jack replied as Damien opened up the feed for the CCTV camera on top of the multi story and went back a few minutes into the archives.

They watched the black and white fuzzy image as the swirling lights of the rift opening came onto the screen and then gasped as what apparently looked like a female human walked out of it, none of them missed her pressing a button on the leather strap she had around her wrist.

“Oh my.” Damien muttered as they watched her.

She stopped still and surveyed her surroundings, she was wearing what looked like a skin tight cropped top over her ample bosom, and bottom skimming skirt and thigh high heeled boots. All three men watched transfixed as she tugged at the hem of her skirt as if she was suddenly aware how short it was and then strode across the top floor of the car park and out the the camera's view.

“Bloody hell!” Damien spluttered. “If aliens can look like that where have the rest of them been hiding?”

There was no response from Jack and Ianto, Damien turned to see them still gazing at the screen.

“Hey, guys, you with me?” Damien asked.

“Umm, yeah.” Jack said, swallowing hard.

“Yep.” Ianto confirmed, regaining his usual composure.

“No denying a pretty girl can still turn your heads.” Damien chuckled. “I was wondering if she was an alien?”

“Hey, just 'cos we love each other doesn't mean we can't appreciate beauty.” Jack grinned. “And I'd say she was as human as me.”

“And just how human are you Jack?”

“Almost completely!” Jack laughed. “Now, lets see if we can track where she went, we need to find out why she's here, she has a vortex manipulator and she didn't come here by accident.”

“Time Agency?” Ianto asked him.

Jack frowned. “Too young I'd say, but she got that wrist strap from somewhere, or someone.”

“The picture's a bit grainy but I'd say she wasn't even eighteen.” Damien added as he searched through the other CCTV cameras in the area for her.

“That outfit she was wearing, she didn't look comfortable in it, like she had dressed for the occasion.” Ianto pondered out loud.

“Maybe she googled the 21st century.” Ianto chuckled. “And didn't do too good a job of defining normal everyday dress.”

“Well, the sooner we find her the better, she doesn't want to be walking around certain parts of Cardiff dressed like that.”

“Okay, she was heading into the city centre a few minutes ago, let me try and see where she went.” Damien told them, switching between CCTV camera's again.

“Think she's dangerous?” Ianto asked Jack.

“No idea, but for how we treat her as if she is until we find out her motive for being here.”

“Found her, she's in the high street looking in the window of Dorothy Perkins.” Damien said with an air of accomplishment.

“Okay Ianto, you and Damien go and get her back here, any sign of trouble then subdue her with minimum force.”

“I'll take the stun gun.” Ianto agreed, sprinting off to collect it.

“As for you, don't let her use her womanly wiles to distract you.” Jack joked with Damien.

“Oh, and what about Ianto, you two were as transfixed as I was?” Damien cocked an eyebrow at Jack and grinned.

“Well, one of you needs to stay coherent.” Jack laughed.

Five minutes later they were out the hub and heading into the city, Jack watching the CCTV to let them know if she moved from her current position. He watched as she entered the store, wondering if she had also managed to gain current currency as he watched Ianto and Damien come into view.

“She's in the shop.” Jack informed them over the comms.

“We're on it.” Ianto responded.

Jack watched as they entered the shop and waited for them to tell him what was happening.

Damien and Ianto walked through the door and glanced about, they spotted her over the other side if the shop picking up a skirt that although short compared to the one she was wearing seemed extremely long, she hung it over her arm and moved to a rack of t shirts, picking one out and placing it over her arm with the other and headed to where the arrow pointed in the direction of the fitting rooms.

“She's picked out clothes to try on, were going after her.” Ianto informed Jack. “Seems very odd for someone who's just come through the rift to another time.”

“Yeah, she must be up to something.” Jack agreed.

The girl at the entrance to the fitting room moved to stop them, telling them men weren't allowed back there. Ianto sighed as Damien flirted with her a little, telling her they were Torchwood and it was a matter of life and death till she succumbed to his charm and after slipping him her phone number on a scrap of paper let them through.

They spotted her instantly, she hadn't even closed the curtain on the cubical in which she was trying on the clothes. She was wearing the skirt she had picked out and was just pulling the t shirt over her head, both of them tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra as they approached. Ianto coughed lightly and she turned to face them, her face at first a little worried and confused was then replaced with a bright smile.

“Hi, I'm Teyla and I'm guessing you must be Eye Candy.” She said holding her hand out the Ianto.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto became aware he must be gawping like a fish at her introduction and shook himself out of it to see Damien in the same state beside him, deciding quickly he pulled his gun and not the stun gun from it's holster and aimed at her, watching as the smile dropped from her face.

“Where is he?” Ianto demanded.

“Who?” She replied innocently as Damien placed his own hand in readiness on his holster.

“Captain John Hart.” Ianto spat out the name, even though he had save his life he still couldn't bring himself to like the man.

“No idea.” She shrugged.

“You know him though, or you wouldn't have called me ... that?” Ianto frowned, unable to bring himself to repeat the nickname.

“Oh yes, he was the one who ... lent ... me this.” She pointed to the vortex manipulator on her wrist.

“Lent?”

“Well, maybe lent isn't quite the right word.” She grinned.

“You stole it from him?” Damien asked.

“Borrowed without permission, that's what I like to call it.”

“So you're intending to give it back then?” Ianto asked.

“Not decided yet.” She smirked.

“So, how do you know John then? Surely you're too young to be, well ...” Ianto trailed off, up close she looked even younger.

“I am sixteen you know.” She replied indignantly and then laughed at the looks on their faces. “Kidding, I mean ewww, he's old enough to be my dad.”

“Okay, enough for now, you're coming with us.” Ianto told her.

“Do I get a choice in the matter?”

“NO!” Both Ianto and Damien told her in unison.

“You won't need to gun, I promise I won't try and run away.” She suggested.

“One good reason why we should trust you?” Damien asked.

“I want to see Torchwood, see if it lives up to the stories I've heard.”

“From John I guess?” Ianto asked.

“Who else.” She stated.

“Fine.” Ianto told her, slowly lowering his weapon and replacing it back in it's holster.

“Try and make a run for it and I promise you we will shoot first and ask questions later.” Damien told her.

“I like you.” She grinned, winking at Damien. “I have a thing for men like you.”

Ianto contacted Jack over the comm. “We're on our way back with the young woman.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Jack replied.

“I'm too old for you too!” Damien told her as they led her from the shop, telling the assistant Torchwood would compensate them for the clothes she had changed in to.

“You sure about that?” She asked, moving a little closer to him.

“Damn!” He muttered as something bordering on lust went through him. “Just walk.”

“So, Eye Candy ...”

Ianto cut her off. “Don't. Call. Me. That.” He growled.

“Sorry, Ianto Harkness-Jones.” She grinned again at the look her gave her. “Oh yes, I know all about you and the legendary Captain Jack Harkness, or Harkness-Jones as he is now.”

“How much exactly did John tell you?” Ianto asked.

“Enough.”

“Why?” Damien asked.

“Well, when I explained who I was it seemed he was falling over himself to help me.”

“Help you what?” Ianto was getting a little worried now, was she here to harm Jack.

“Find what I was looking for, felt sorry for me.”

“Why would he feel sorry for you?” Ianto asked as they reached the fake tourist office door.

“My mum had just died, accident and I was all alone in the world.”

“So, what are you looking for and why would he tell you about us, Torchwood, what does that have to do with anything?” Ianto asked.

“Not really as much of a what as a who.” She replied as they walked through the cog door, Jack waiting the other side for them.

“A who?”

“Yeah.”

Teyla walked towards Jack, placed her hands on her hips and looked him up and down and grinned. “Hi daddy.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

There was total silence in the hub, not a single person spoke as Jack stared at the young woman in front of him in shock. He was stunned. Ianto looked back and forth between Jack and Teyla trying to see a resemblance, Teyla's hair was white blonde and her feature's petite but as soon as he looked into her eyes Ianto knew without a doubt she was Jack's daughter.

“I'm sorry?” Jack stuttered.

“I said, hi daddy.” Teyla beamed at him.

No mistaking that smile either Ianto thought to himself, trying to process the shocks going through his brain.

“But ... how?” Jack asked, clearly in shock.

“Well, I'd have thought you would have known that, especially with your reputation.” She smirked.

“No, I mean, who's your mother, father?”

“Losing your memory daddy darling?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Okay, I can't do this here. Damien, please go back to trying to find out something about the other problem we have at the moment and help Chloe if she needs it, Ianto, you, me and Teyla need to go somewhere else to talk.” Jack told them.

“You sure you don't want to speak to her on your own, I mean ...” Ianto began.

“No, if she's my daughter you have every right to hear what she's going to tell me.” Jack replied, taking Ianto's hand in his own.

“Cute.” Teyla grinned.

“Move, now.” Jack ordered, the three of them moving towards Jack's office.

“Nice.” Teyla stated as she entered the office and perched herself on Jack's desk. “Don't stand on my account.”

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other before sitting on the sofa, neither of them feeling at all comfortable.

“Tell me about your mum and how you know John Hart.” Jack told her.

“My mum was beautiful, I'm told I look like her but she always said I had my daddies eyes and cheekiness.” She began before her expression changed and sadness took over. “She was killed, in an accident. I was meant to go and live with my aunt, my mums sister but she's the opposite of my mum and I just couldn't think of anything worse.” She finished with a shudder.

“Go on.” Ianto encouraged her gently.

“Her name was Jasmine, I grew up on the Boshane Peninsular. It's not where I was born but she said it was where my daddy came from, she was under no illusions you would come back.” She said, looking at Jack. “As she never told you she was pregnant but she kinda hoped that maybe one day fate would bring both back together again.”

“Jasmine.” Jack repeated the name out loud, he really didn't remember her but somehow he knew it must have been during his two missing years. “Sorry.” He told her apologetically.

“You're human?” Ianto asked.

“Human as my father.” She smiled. “So, anyway I was at my mums funeral and there was this guy there, he was so sweet to me.”

“John?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, seemed he knew my mum from way back before I was born, was a friend of my mums cousins best friend and they all used to hang out together.” She paused for a moment. “Along with the man who was my father.”

“So how come John never mentioned you to me?” Jack asked.

“They lost touch not long after, he never knew I existed. When I showed him the only photo I had of my dad he told me he knew exactly where I could find him, you.”

“And he took great delight in sending you here?” Jack replied.

“No actually, he told me I should think about it first.”

“Doesn't sound like the John we know and love.” Ianto responded sarcastically.

“I asked him to take me to you but he said something about him having promised to stay away.” She shrugged.

“He did, I never thought he'd actually stick to it.” Jack replied.

“Well it seems he feels he owes it to you for some reason, he wouldn't tell me why.”

“So how did you get here? Is that his wrist strap?”

“Yeah, I kinda borrowed it from him while he was sleeping.” Teyla grinned.

A horrified look crossed Jack's face. “You and he, you didn't ... please tell me you didn't ...” He couldn't quite bring himself to say what he was thinking.

“Sleep with him? Ewww, no. He stayed the night at my aunts after the funeral, left it in the bathroom after his shower so I helped myself.”

“How old are you?” Jack asked.

“Sixteen.”

“This all seems like a dream, I have a sixteen year old daughter from the future which is actually my past that I knew absolutely nothing about.” Jack groaned as he got to his feet and began to pace about the office. “You seem to be taking this very calmly.” He added to Ianto.

“After getting over the initial shock I find myself just going with the flow.” Ianto replied, not quite sure if he believed himself.

“The twins are going to flip!” Jack exclaimed.

“Twins, you have other kids?” Teyla asked excitedly. “I always wanted brothers and sisters.”

“Caden and Eloise, they're five.”

“Wow, can I meet them?”

“Soon, look, you won't be offended if we run some tests. You know, just to see if your DNA matches your dads?” Ianto asked her, trying to be practical.

“No, do all the tests you want.” She smiled.

“Jack, you okay?” Ianto asked, his face concerned at the sight of Jack pressing his hand to his stomach.

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” He winced a little.

“Teyla come with me, Jack lay down, I'll be back in a moment.” He said as he steered Teyla out Jack's office and down to the main hub.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto led Teyla down to the main hub and towards the medical bay, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Damien do he darnedest not to watch as the young woman walked past. Damien may only be in his mid twenties but he was far to old for Teyla and he knew it, also if she was Jack's daughter Jack would become very protective of her, sooner or later.

Ianto also wondered of Teyla was exuding a female version of her fathers pheromones, that could make life a little interesting.

“What you smiling at?” Teyla asked, noticing the small smile playing on Ianto's lips.

“Nothing.” Ianto replied as he led her down the steps into the medical bay.

Chloe was surrounded by test tubes and all manner of equipment as she continued her tests on the black goo, she was so engrossed she didn't really notice Ianto and his companion walking down the steps till they were almost at the bottom, then glanced up.

“Hi.” She said smiling at Teyla as her eyes looked questionably at Ianto.

“Chloe, this is Teyla, she came through the rift earlier. Teyla this is Chloe out medic.” Ianto introduced them.

“Hello.” Teyla said to Chloe, smiling brightly.

“You need me to run some tests? Damien told me, you know ...” Chloe trailed off.

“Thought he might.” Ianto grinned. “Yes, just some basic DNA tests to prove if Teyla here is Jack daughter.”

“You okay with this?” Chloe asked her.

“No problem, after all this time I'd like to find out if he really is my dad.” She replied.

“Then I'll leave you to it, I need to get back to Jack.” Ianto told them before bounding up the steps and back into the main hub before either of them could answer.

“Take a seat.” Chloe said, indicating the hard plastic chair. “I just need to get what we need.”

“Sure.” Teyla replied, sitting on the chair. “Is there something wrong, with my dad, I mean Jack?”

“Why do you ask?” Chloe asked as she got the syringe and vials for the blood samples out.

“He had his hand pressed to his stomach and Ianto seemed worried about him, told him to lay down while he bought me down here.”

“He'll be fine, just a bit of stress.” She tried t keep her words light, she didn't like the fact that any stress Jack had manifested itself as pain. “Now, lets get these tests started.”

*

Jack was stretched out on the sofa in his office when Ianto got back there, his eyes closed and his hand resting on his stomach but he didn't look like he was in pain. Ianto moved over to the sofa and knelt beside it, placing a small kiss on Jack's forehead as Jack's eyes opened.

“You okay?” Ianto asked, his hand joining Jack's on his stomach.

“Yeah, pains almost subsided now.”

“You're more worried about her than you're letting on, I know you.” Ianto said softly.

“I don't remember her mother at all, not her name or anyone that looked remotely like Teyla.”

“You fathered here during the two years you can't remember?”

“I think I must have, yes.” Jack admitted.

“But even if her mam had told you about the pregnancy you wouldn't remember it, don't feel bad about not knowing about her when you never even knew in the first place.”

“Do you really think she is may daughter?”

“She has your eyes.” Ianto smiled. “No mistaking them.”

“But she's so ... blonde!” Jack exclaimed.

“Well, judging by her eyebrows and eyelashes it's natural so I can only assume she mostly takes after her mam. Good thing too.” Ianto chuckled.

“Hey!” Jack pouted.

“Well, you maybe gorgeous but you wouldn't make a good woman.” Ianto grinned.

“Her mum must have been beautiful, I've always had good taste.” Jack grinned back.

“Flattery will get you anywhere.” Ianto replied before leaning down and kissing Jack tenderly on the lips.

“You are you know, beautiful.” Jack smiled, brushing his fingers down Ianto's face.

“And you are daft but I still love you.”

“If only we were alone ...” Jack murmured, pulling Ianto down for another kiss.

“Well, we're not! Later you can have your wicked way with me, I promise.” Ianto replied as Jack moved into a sitting position and patted the seat beside him, Ianto sat down close and put one hand around Jack, the other back on his stomach. “Pain gone?”

Jack nodded. “Teyla, she's with Chloe?”

“Yep, she's doing the tests as we speak.”

“So I shouldn't let myself get stressed over this, if she is my daughter then we just have to go from there, find out why she's here, why she wanted to find me.”

“It can't just be because she's lost her mam, I think there's more to it than that.” Ianto agreed. “And yes, no stress allowed for you or the baby.”

“This is all we need on top of whatever's killing those people.”

“One thing at a time Jack, we'll work it out, we always do.”

“You're right, I know you are.” Jack sighed.

“Of course.” Ianto chuckled.

Jack glanced out through the glass wall off his office. “No one about, I think we might just have time to indulge in a little snogging before anyone comes to find us.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ianto whispered as he snuggled closer to Jack.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe placed the blood she had drawn from Teyla into half a dozen test tubes and placed half of them in storage and set about using the rest for her tests as Teyla watched. Neither of them really saying much as Chloe concentrated on the job in hand until he placed the test tubes in the device they had scavenged a while back that among other things gave DNA results in a hour or so.

“Okay, just need to wait for that to do it's job.” Chloe told Teyla, indicating the device. “Coffee? Do people still drink coffee in the 51st century?”

“Of course, why would anyone give up coffee?” Teyla asked.

“Just wondered, you know with caffeine being bad for you I thought they might have banned it.”

“Nope, they'd be an uproar.” Teyla laughed.

“You're in for a treat, Ianto makes the best coffee in the world, probably the universe.”

“Then I need to try it.” Teyla replied, following Chloe up the steps and into the main hub.

“Damien, seen Ianto? Teyla needs to try his coffee.”

“Nope, neither him or Jack since he went back to Jack's office after taking Teyla to see you.” Damien replied, desperately looking at his computer monitor and not the young woman.

“That doesn't sound good, I hope Jack's okay.” She replied as they walked further into the hub.

Chloe glanced up at Jack office. “Ah.” She said grinning.

“What?” Teyla asked as he followed Chloe's line of sight and saw Jack and Ianto clearly through the glass wall of the office snogging on the sofa. “Oh!”

“They do that a lot.” Chloe giggled at the look on Teyla's face. “At least they're still dressed.”

“You mean? Oh my god! Your winding me up aren't you?”

Damien laughed out loud at the young woman's statement. “Believe me, they've been caught more than once in a less than completely dressed state.”

“Okay, watching the man who maybe my dad snogging someone is just weird!” Teyla frowned. “I 'spose that means no coffee now?”

“I'm sure they'll come to their senses soon ...” Chloe began.

“But don't count on it.” Damien finished.

“But I do make a mean cup of tea.” Chloe offered.

“Sure, tea will be fine.” She replied, pointedly not looking back at Jack's office.

“Come and help me.” Chloe told her, leading her to the kitchenette.

Chloe switched the kettle on and got the mugs ready as Teyla watched her.

“You look like you want to ask me something?” Chloe said to her.

“They look very happy together, have they been a couple long?”

“They met about ten years ago when Ianto conned his way into a job, then I think they kinda ... well ... just.”

“Shagged?” Teyla suggested making Chloe laugh.

“Yes, that's one way of putting it but then they realised there was actually more to it than that and finally admitted they loved each other, so at least eight or nine years I think.”

“Wow, and they have twins?”

“Yep, I guess being from the 51st century it won't come as a shock to know that Jack carried them?”

“No, it's seen as pretty normal, not here though?”

“Nope, he had to keep it a secret. Caused them no end of trouble when someone thought they had found out that he had given birth to the twins but that's not my story to tell.”

“Does anyone know, other than the people who work here?”

“I think Ianto's parents know, but none of his siblings although it won't be long before they really start wondering how both the kids look so much like their parents when they think they used a surrogate.”

“And now there's me!”

“Well you will be a little easier to explain, if people assume your just from a previous relationship in this century then they won't question it, but it will be a bit of a shock for them.”

“I guess.” Teyla replied. “Why are you making five mugs of tea?”

“It's time the two love birds were brought back down to earth.” Chloe chuckled, pouring the boiling water into the mugs and finishing the teas.

Placing the mugs on the try Teyla followed her out to the main hub, she gave Damien his and then placed the tray on the coffee table and picked to Jack and Ianto's. After telling Teyla to make herself comfortable on the sofa Chloe carried the mugs up to Jack's office, opening the door with her elbow and letting herself in without knocking and stood waiting to see if they had noticed her enter the room.

A minute or so later she cleared her throat and they finally pulled apart, Ianto blushing a little when he realised Chloe was in the room. She held up the mugs. “Tea.”

“Where's Teyla?” Jack asked, taking his mug.

“Down in the main hub, the results of the DNA tests shouldn't be much longer.”

“What do you think, do you think she could be Jack's daughter?” Ianto asked her, straightening his clothes.

“She has his eyes, that's for sure.” Chloe replied, looking straight into Jack's eyes.

“That's what Ianto said.” Jack told her.

“Any idea what you're going to do if she is your daughter?” Chloe asked.

“Play it by ear, find out exactly why she's here.”

“You think she's here for more than to just find her father?” Chloe frowned.

“No idea.” Jack told her. “But I learned a long time ago to not take any risks where my family is concerned. No way we're taking her home to meet the twins just yet, but I'm not sure what to do with her, can't exactly lock her in a cell if she's my daughter.”

“We'll work something out Jack, now, how about we go down and maybe talk to her some more?” Ianto suggested.

“Yeah, something to take my mind off the test results.”

“The snogging didn't work then?” Chloe laughed.

“Chloe!” Ianto exclaimed going a little pink again. “Right, out now.” Ianto added, ushering them all from the room and down to the main hub.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

It was barely ten minutes after they made their way down to the main hub that there was a beeping noise coming from the medical bay indicating that the alien tech had finished doing the tests Chloe had set it doing.

“Okay, Jack and Ianto with me, the rest of you stay here.” Chloe told them.

Jack and Ianto dutifully followed Chloe down into the medical bay, leaning against the wall as Ianto's hand slipped into Jack's and squeezed it reassuringly as Chloe studied the readings.

“Okay, not sure if this is good news or bad news.” Chloe said as she looked up.

“Just tell me, is she my daughter?” Jack replied.

“She is, yes.”

“Oh god!” Jack exclaimed. “I have a teenage daughter I know nothing about and to be honest I'm not sure I believe her motive for coming to find me is just that she wanted to meet me after her mum died.”

“What makes you think she has an ulterior motive?” Chloe asked.

“I'm not sure, just something nagging at the back of my mind. Actually the thought that she knows John Hart is just ringing warning bells in my head.”

“But she could be telling the truth, that he had no idea she was going to steal his vortex manipulator and it's all innocent.” Ianto replied.

“Yeah but after what happened with Gray I'm not taking any chances, for now I don't want her in our home or meeting the twins until I'm more sure that's she not up to something.”

“Then what do we do with her, as you said yourself we can't exactly lock her in a cell like a prisoner.” Ianto questioned him.

“We'll have to put her up in a hotel or something, surely you agree with me that she shouldn't be in our home for now?” Jack replied.

“I do yes, we have to just be practical for now. We have more than just her accommodation to worry about, she only had the clothes she's in now and no toiletries or anything else.”

“Could I make a suggestion?” Chloe asked.

Both Jack and Ianto nodded. “Yep.” Ianto replied for them.

“James is away from tomorrow for a week on a computer course, we have a spare room and she could stay with me.”

“You sure about that, we know nothing about her?” Jack replied.

“If she's here to cause any kind of problem than I imagine that it would be one of you two that she has in her sights, I think it would be a little insensitive of us to bung her in a hotel after just finding her father, considering her mother has just died.”

“You're right, it would. Okay if you're okay with her staying with you while James is away then I agree it's a good idea.”

“So, that's her accommodation sorted, now someone just has to take her shopping.” Ianto added.

“Hey don't look at me, I've still got those tests on those bodies to finish before the second one dissolves away completely.” Chloe told them. “And I hate shopping.”

“Well don't ask Damien he's having a little trouble keeping his eyes in his sockets.” Ianto chuckled,

“She's only 16!” Jack exclaimed.

“And here it comes.” Chloe laughed.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Over protective parenting.” Ianto grinned.

“But ...” Jack began.

“Jack, it's perfectly normal, well a little odd considering you barely know her but I understand completely.” Ianto told him.

“Damien is far to old for her!”

“Some would say that about you and I.” Ianto replied, watching the look on Jack's face before continuing. “And Damien knows he's too old for her.”

“He better!” Jack frowned.

“Jack, stop winding yourself up over things that may never happen.” Chloe told him, noticing a small grimace of pain cross his face.

“Jack, what's wrong?” Ianto asked concerned.

“Nothing, just letting myself get stressed again.”

“Chloe, can you give us a minute, then we'll come up and tell Teyla the news.” Ianto asked her.

“Lips are sealed, one of you can tell her.” Chloe replied, moving towards the steps and up out of the medical bay.

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips before hugging him tight.

“I know stress is something we really can't avoid in our jobs but for the babies sake you need to try and keep as stress free as possible, letting yourself get stressed over Teyla won't help anyone and for now we have no reason to assume she's here for any reason other than to find you.” Ianto told him softly.

“My voice of reason, as always.” Jack replied. “What would I do without you?”

“I never want you to know.” Ianto replied a little sadly.

“Me neither.” Jack agreed, kissing Ianto tenderly. “Love you.”

“As I love you gorgeous, now lets go and tell her that you are her father.”

“And that you're taking her shopping?” Jack asked hopefully.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “So it would seem.”

“Maybe you could treat yourself to something, how about a nice suit?” Jack suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Jack I stopped wearing suits long ago and I know you like me in jeans just as much.”

“I still miss the suits, you look great in a suit.”

“That's harassment Sir.” Ianto replied with a wink. “Come on, lets go and let your daughter out of her misery.”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

As the three of them emerged from the medical bay and into the main hub they could see Teyla stood by Damien at his workstation, watching him work. He was concentrating on the monitor and as they got closer it became obvious he was feeling a little uncomfortable at her presence but she seemed totally oblivious to the effect she was having on him, both of them turn as they heard Jack, Ianto and Chloe's footsteps getting closer.

“Any luck?” Jack asked Damien as they approached, knowing he was still searching for any clues at to what had killed and cocooned the bodies.

“Drawing a complete blank.” Damien sighed, sighing a little with relief as Teyla moved away from his side and towards the others.

“Okay, lets leave it till tomorrow now, go home and get some rest and we'll see you in the morning, rift permitting.” Jack told him.

“Thanks.” Damien grabbed his jacket and all but fled, being so attracted the the young woman was definitely making him feel uneasy.

“Teyla, lets go and sit down.” Jack told her, leading her towards the sofa along with Ianto.

“Okay if I get back to my other tests?” Chloe asked.

“Sure, thanks Chloe.” Jack told her.

Teyla sat on the sofa and looked up hopefully and Jack and Ianto who stood before her.

“Come on, tell me, am I really your daughter?”

“Yes!” Jack grinned, feeling a little more excited about the idea than he had before.

“Really?” I mean I was told you were but until this moment I was prepared to hear that I wasn't told the truth.” She replied excitedly.

“It's true, Jack's your da.”

“Da?”

“What Ianto calls his dad.”

Teyla leapt to her feet and hugged Jack tight before doing the same to Ianto.

“I can't believe it, when my mum died I thought I'd lost everything and no I find my dad, his partner and that I also have a little brother and sister.”

“Okay, we need to talk.” Ianto told her.

“I don't like the sound of that.” Teyla frowned.

“I think I'm happy, okay, I know I'm happy that I've found a daughter that I never knew I had and believe me if I had know I wouldn't have abandoned your mum.” Jack paused for breath. “But I have to tell you that I've had some bad experiences with family and John Hart and I don't want to upset you but I, we don't feel you should meet the twins yet or come home with us.”

“I think I understand.” Teyla replied sadly. “So what now?”

“Chloe's boyfriend is away for the next week and she has a spare room she's offered for you to stay in. You might not even be there that long but we think it's best.” Ianto replied.

“Chloe's cool.” Teyla replied a little relieved. “I think that'll be great.”

“It's settled then, for now.” Jack told her. “We just need to spend more time together and get to know each other more.”

“Understood.” Teyla smiled. “Umm, do I call you Jack or dad?”

“I ... I think for now Jack, sorry I need to get my head around this a bit more before I can have someone other than the twins calling he dad, or daddy in their case.”

“Cute, so Ianto, what do the twins call you?”

“Dada.”

“I hope I can call you that, one day.”

“We'll see.” Ianto told her, giving a small smile.

“So what now?” Teyla asked.

“Well you need some basics, some clothes and toiletries and the like so you need to do some shopping.” Jack told her.

“With Chloe?”

“Nope, Chloe hates shopping, so you're stuck with me.” Ianto told her.

“You like shopping?”

“Not really but I'm used to it, too many clothes ruined in the line of duty.”

“Catching aliens right?”

“How much exactly did John tell you, about us and Torchwood?” Jack asked.

“Not much actually.” She shrugged. “So, when do we get to go shopping?”

“Give me ten minutes?” Ianto told her. “Then we'll hit the shopping mall, it's open late on week days.”

“Okay.” Teyla agreed, sitting down on the sofa and picking up one of Gwen's old magazines and flicking through it.

“Jack, a word.” Ianto said, taking Jack's hand and leading him towards the relative privacy of the kitchenette.

“What's up?” Jack asked as they stopped by the coffee machine.

“Nothing.” Ianto grinned. “Just wanted you to myself for a few minutes.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” Ianto replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack and kissed him deeply.

“We could just sneak off home.” Jack murmured in his ear when the kiss broke.

“We could but I'd still have to take Teyla shopping.”

“We could get Gwen to do it?” Jack suggested.

Then they both chuckled knowing Gwen would go into copper interrogation mode and the poor girl wouldn't get any peace.

“Fine, you go shop and I'll see you at home later when you've dropped her off with Chloe.”

“We won't be long.” Ianto replied.

“I'll hold you to that. One more kiss?”

Ianto didn't reply just pressed his lips to Jack's again, kissing him deeply before reluctantly releasing him again.

“Sooner I go, sooner I get home.” Ianto said, taking Jack's hand as they walked back into the main hub.

“Ready to go?” Ianto asked Teyla.

“Yes.” She replied, jumping to her feet.

“Let's go then.” Ianto told her, grabbing his car keys. “Later Jack.” He told him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips before leading Teyla out the hub.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Jack watched Ianto and Teyla leave and then sat down on the sofa, barely moments later Chloe sat down next to him and took his hand.

“You okay?” Chloe asked.

“I'm not sure to tell the truth, in the space of half a day I've gained a daughter, a teenage daughter I knew nothing about from a time I have no memory of and is it so wrong of me to not trust her?”

“It's because she knows John isn't it, the not trusting thing?”

“Yeah.” Jack admitted. “Even though I know now that she is definitely my daughter I just can't get the thought out my head that he's sent her here for some reason. No idea what it might me but I can't stop it niggling at the back of my mind.”

“Then you're doing the right thing, not letting her become part of your family until you believe that you can trust her. Jack, she can stay with me for as long as you need.”

“What about James? He's only away for a week.”

“We'll deal with that when and if it happens, after everything that's happened to you, Ianto and your family in the last five years it's totally understandable you would feel like you do.”

“And Gray, how could I ever have known my own brother would hate me so much.” Jack replied sadly. “John may have promised to stay away after helping to save Ianto's life but I'll never trust him.”

“Jack, if she is up to anything we will work it out and deal with it.” Chloe tried to reassure him.

“I know, I know, thanks Chloe.” He replied squeezing her hand. “You got much left to do?”

“Nope, a few tests need leaving for a few hours so not much I can do till the morning now.”

“Right, get yourself home then and get prepared to have a teenager in you life.” Jack gave a small grin.

“I don't think anyone can prepare for that!” Chloe joked lightly. “You get home to, I haven't forgotten you were in pain again earlier. Go home and play with your kids and relax.”

“Is that an order as a friend or my doctor?”

“Both!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Okay, consider me gone.” Jack replied getting to his feet.

“I'll lock up and make sure the rift predictor is diverted to your wrist strap.”

“Thanks again Chloe, for everything. Any problems with Teyla just call me.”

“You can count on it!” Chloe laughed as she called out, watching Jack slip on his coat and wave as he left via the cog door.

*

Ianto had regretted taking Teyla shopping less than an hour after they reached the shopping mall, apparently she loved the 'retro' look and wanted to try almost everything in every shop although he seemed to be having trouble getting her to buy much. It seemed she was reluctant for too much money being spent on her, Ianto did think he was a little odd for a sixteen year old girl.

Three hours later she finally got into the spirit of the thing and Ianto was following her from shop to shop with his hands full of carrier bags full of clothes and shoes and they were heading for their final stop, to buy her underwear. Feeling a little self concious he told her to go into the shop and choose whatever she wanted and he would come in and pay when she was done.

Ianto sank onto one of the benches provided and plonked the bags on the floor. His feet and arms were aching and he was desperate for a cup of coffee, a whole pot of coffee.

“Ianto?” He heard his name being called, turning round he let out a groan at the sight of his sister walking towards him.

“Rhiannon, hi.” Ianto said as she sat down beside him.

“Lots of shopping there.” She replied as he nosed into one of the bags before he could stop her. “Isn't Eloise a bit small for theses?” She asked as she pulled a pair of black heeled shoes from one of them.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You know I wouldn't buy anything like that for Eloise Rhi, don't be daft.”

“Not Jack?” She asked as her eyes widened in wonder.

“No, not for Jack, or me before you ask!”

“So ...” Rhiannon was cut off by a voice calling out to Ianto from the doorway of the shop opposite them.

“Ianto, all done now, just need for you to pay.” Teyla called out, appearing in view still wearing the skirt and t shirt she had acquired when she first arrived alone with her thigh high boots and her hands full of hangers holding bra's and panties.

“What the hell is going on Ianto?” Rhiannon demanded.

“Not what you think!” Ianto snapped at her before grabbing the bags at his feet. “And none of your business.”

Rhiannon watched open mouthed as he entered the shop before storming off and grabbing her mobile phone from her handbag, she scrolled through the contacts and then hit the call button as she reached her car, getting into the drivers seat as it rang.

“Jack?” She asked as soon as the call connected.

“Rhi? Is that you? What's wrong?” Jack asked worriedly.

“My little brother, I just saw him in the mall shopping with some blonde bimbo.”

Jack bristled at her words but forced himself to stay calm. “Did you speak to him?”

“He told me it was none of my business, but if he's cheating on you Jack god help him I will will kill him before you can get your hands on him.”

“Rhi, Rhiannon, calm down. He's not cheating on me, I know exactly where he is and who he's with and Rhi if you had looked closely you would have seen she's only sixteen and she's not a bimbo.”

“Who is she Jack?”

“She's staying with a work mate, Ianto got stuck with taking her shopping.”

“Why would he agree to do that?” She pushed.

You know, it really isn't any of your business Rhi.”

“What's going on Jack?”

“Goodbye Rhi.” Jack replied cutting the call.

Rhiannon shoved her phone back in her handbag and started her car, looking up she spotted Ianto and the blonde emerge into the car park. She watched as Ianto put the bags into the boot of the car, from what she could tell they were all from women's fashion shops except for one.

She put the car into gear and drove towards the exit, which took her past Ianto's car and almost crashed into a post when she saw the girl give Ianto a peck on the cheek. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

Once she was out of the car park Rhiannon stopped and waited for Ianto's car to appear, when it did she followed him. She watched from the car as he pulled up outside I house she didn't know and grabbed the bags from the boot before leading the girl to the door and knocking.

When the door was opened by another woman she guessed she must be the work colleague, Ianto handed the bags to the girl and after a short exchange of words she couldn't hear headed back down to the street.

What she didn't expect was for him to not go to his own car but to jog over to hers and open the passenger door, leaning his head in.

“Why are you following me Rhi? I know you phoned Jack.”

“You two are up to something.”

“Well, whatever we're 'up to' is none of your business, go home Rhiannon.” Ianto told her before slamming the car door and moving back to his own.

He couldn't help but grin to himself at what Jack had told him when he called, that Rhiannon had thought he was cheating on Jack with a girl young enough to be his daughter and that she had threatened to kill him for Jack.

Waiting till Rhiannon's car went past Ianto then started his own, turning his attention to the one bag that was still in the boot and knowing Jack would enjoy it immensely he drove home to his family.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

When Ianto arrived home he let himself in and placed the carrier bag out of sight in the small cupboard in the hall before going in search of Jack, from the sound of it the twins were already in bed and he could hear the TV on low in the living room. He smiled as he walked into the room, Jack was lying on the sofa on his side watching what appeared to be a wildlife programme about whales.

“You know in the 51st century this beautiful creatures are all but extinct.” Jack said, looking up as he heard Ianto enter the room. “Such a shame.”

“It is, can the future be changed or is it set in stone about things like that?” Ianto asked sitting on the edge of the sofa as Jack moved his legs backwards.

“Some things are set, some are in flux, the Doctor did explain it to me once but I'm never sure what is and what isn't.” Jack shrugged.

“Then I guess we should just let what will be, be.” Ianto said sadly.

“Maybe.” Jack replied, his arm reaching up, his hand going to the back of Ianto head and pulling Ianto down for a kiss.

“Did Rhi really threaten to kill me for cheating on you?”

“Yeah, your own sister!” Jack grinned. “Think she'll drop it?”

“Nope, as soon as we think we can trust Teyla we will have to tell my family about her, obviously they don't need to know the complicated details but we can still say she's from a past relationship and that you knew nothing about her.”

“What's the story going to be if we end up sending her home ... or ...” Jack didn't want to think that something bad would happen that would mean he would lose her again.

“As far as Rhiannon's concerned she's a friend of Chloe's, I don't think she bought it completely but she followed me to Chloe and James' house so it may throw her off for a little while.”

“You were gone a long time.”

“I have the patience of a saint.” Ianto replied. “And I think I should be rewarded in some way.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Jack grinned.

“Yep, where's Claire?”

“She went to bed, wanted to watch a new DVD she bought the other day so she's watching it in her room.”

“Well, I'm going to go and kiss the twins goodnight and use the bathroom, see you upstairs soon?” Ianto suggested.

“Ten minutes, plenty of time for you to make yourself beautiful for me.” Jack grinned.

“Oi!” Ianto exclaimed, batting him with a pillow causing a muffled moan from Jack.

“That hurt!” Jack pouted.

“Then never ever even joke about things like that, I am not a girl!”

“I do love to tease you, go on I'll be up very soon.” Jack told him. “Sorry.”

“I have a good mind not to give you the present I bought you now.” Ianto smirked.

“Present? Okay, I'm really sorry, does that help?”

“It may do, see you in ten.”

Ianto rushed out the room, grabbed the bag from the cupboard in the hall and dashed upstairs. He crept into the twins bedroom and kissed the sleeping pair gently on their foreheads before locking himself in the bathroom. After his quick shower he heard Jack come up and go into their bedroom, taking a few minutes to get his surprise ready he then left the bathroom and headed into Jack who was just about to take his dressing gown off.

The look on Jack's face when he saw Ianto was priceless, a combination of surprise, excitement and shock that Ianto had actually done what he had suggested. Ianto was stood before him dressed in a charcoal grey pin stripe three piece suit, deep red shirt and a tie that matched both items. Jack found himself speechless as Ianto moved towards him.

“I can't believe you bought a new suit.” Jack managed to utter. “You look ... incredible.”

“Thought you might approve.” Ianto said softly before kissing Jack chastely on the lips. “Want to unwrap me?”

“Thought you'd never ask, you have no idea how hard I am from just seeing you like this.”

Ianto slid his hand beneath Jack's dressing gown and found Jack's erection standing proud beneath.

“I think I do.” Ianto replied as Jack let out a small moan of pleasure.

“I may not get all your clothes off before I have to shag you.” Jack admitted, his hands going to Ianto's tie and slipping the knot undone and sliding it from around his neck and dropping it on the floor ignoring the look Ianto gave him.

“Don't care.” Ianto murmured as Jack opened the top two buttons of his shirt and kissed the base of his neck. “Just the spot, you always get just the right spot.”

“I should hope so, after all this time.” Jack whispered in his ear as he unbuttoned his jacket and waistcoat. “It makes you melt.”

“Mmmm.” Ianto murmured as Jack began to suck on the same spot, his hands unbuckling Ianto's belt before tackling the button and zip fastenings on his trousers before pulling Ianto's shirt free of their confines.

“Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry, before I make a mess in my pants.”

“So, it's not just me this suits having an effect on then.” Jack replied as he moved to finish unbuttoning Ianto's shirt as Ianto kicked his shoes off.

“It's a chain reaction, the suit is your kink, you getting so excited is mine.” Ianto's hand moved under Jack's dressing gown again and grasped his cock firmly and began to stroke it slowly making Jack gasp as he opened the last shirt button.

“Keep doing that and you won't be the only messy one in this room.” Jack told him, pulling him close and kissing his deeply as his hand slipped into Ianto's open trousers and the briefs below finding Ianto's straining cock.

“Fuck me Jack, like this half dressed and desperate.”

“Can we pretend were in my office and I have you bent over my desk while the others could burst in at any time?” Jack asked panting softly.

“Use the dressing table.” Ianto told him, dragging him towards it and bending over, leaning his forearms on it for support.

Jack ran his hands over Ianto's fabric encased arse slowly before grabbing the waistband of both his trousers and briefs and yanking them down to his knees in one swift movement, opening the belt of his dressing gown with one hand as he fumbled in one of the drawers with the other for lube.

“Mmmm.” Ianto mumbled as he felt Jack's lubricated fingers in-between his buttocks, teasing his hole. “I remember suggesting you hurry.”

“Don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't, just get your gorgeous cock inside my arse and fuck me into tomorrow!” Ianto groaned, trying to keep his voice low.

“Oh god I love it when you talk dirty.” Jack told him as he slid a second finger inside his husband.

“I want you to pound my arse, fuck me hard and deep and then feel your come as it shoots into me.” Ianto added, fucking himself on Jack's fingers.

Jack pushed Ianto jacket, waistcoat and shirt up his back revealing his arse completely and before sliding his fingers from his hole he marked his buttock, kissing the purple love bite as it appeared before him.

Ianto canted his hips as he felt Jack's cock nudge between his buttocks and begin to press into his arse, pushing back until Jack was ball deep and fully seated. Neither of them moved for a moment as they each relished the sensations of their intimate connection, until Ianto reached for Jack's hand and wrapped it around his cock.

“Now Jack, fuck me.”

“Don't come, try not to come.” Jack told him as he began to pound into Ianto's arse from the off, his movements becoming more and more frantic and erratic as he felt his orgasm approaching, his hand slowing on Ianto's cock as he felt him nearing his own release before muffling his yell as he came by biting down on Ianto's shoulder.

“Just a ...” Jack panted hard. “Just a sec.”

With barely time to recover from his orgasm Jack withdrew his cock from Ianto and swivelled him around to face him, kissing him briefly before dropping to his knees and taking Ianto's cock in his mouth as his clothes flapped around his face.

His throat relaxed as he took Ianto's cock in completely, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard, one hand playing with Ianto's balls while the other teased his relaxed hole. Ianto's hips bucked, fucking Jack's mouth as his orgasm approached, one hand grabbing Jack's hair and tugging hard and biting his lip as his come shot down Jack's throat.

Jack kept sucking until he had swallowed every drop of Ianto's essence, releasing the softening cock he got back to his feet licking his lips and then kissed Ianto. Ianto's slid his tongue into Jack's mouth, wanting to taste himself as they snogged hard, hands wrapped tightly around each other.

“Please tell me you'll start wearing suits to work again, I really do miss them” Jack asked a little breathlessly when the kiss finally broke.

“Not sure that would be a good idea, if it's going to have this effect on you.” Ianto grinned.

“Or you.” Jack chuckled. “But I'm confined to the hub and it would give me something to ...”

“Keep your eyes entertained?”

“Yeah.” Jack admitted grinning.

“Maybe, we'll see.” Ianto replied, running a hand down Jack's torso till it reached his stomach. “Umm, nearly 10 weeks pregnant now and no bump.”

“You're pouting!” Jack exclaimed.

“I don't pout!

“You will get your wish soon enough, I'm sure of it and then you won't be able to keep your hands off me.” Jack grinned.

“I don't deny it turns me on, it's strangely erotic.” Ianto bent down and placed a soft kiss to Jack's stomach.

“We should get some sleep, while we can.” Jack suggested, helping Ianto strip off his remaining clothes.

“Yep, who knows what the next week might throw our way.” Ianto replied as he toed off his socks before kicking off his trousers and briefs.

Jack removed his dressing gown and the climbed into bed naked, wrapping themselves around each other and sharing one last lingering kiss before settling into their familiar position for sleep.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe sent Teyla off to have a bubble bath while she made dinner, she was hoping to use the evening to try and find out more about the teenager, her mother and if she was lucky more about why she was here. Like Jack she had a feeling there was more to the young woman's visit that just to track down her father, she hoped she was wrong but they needed to know more about her before introducing her to the rest of Jack and Ianto's family.

Teyla appeared about an hour later just as Chloe was taking dinner from the oven dressed in a pair of pyjama's she had purchased during her shopping trip with Ianto. The teen had taken great pride in showing Chloe just what she had bought, she had gone for various hot fashion items but not from designer stores and lots of basics like jeans and t shirts.

As they sat down to eat Chloe poured herself a glass of wine.

“Can I have one?” Teyla asked.

“I'm not sure your dad would approve, he barely drinks himself and you are under age.”

“I did a lot of research on this century before coming here, which included the fact that it's not illegal for me to drink alcohol at home.”

“Maybe, but I'm not giving you it without your father's permission.”

“Fine!” Teyla mumbled, making Chloe chuckle, she had obviously spent too much time with Ianto that afternoon as she sounded just like him.

“What?” Teyla asked.

“Nothing, so, tell me about your mum.” Chloe asked her.

A sad look came over Teyla's face and Chloe wondered if she should change the question.

“I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about your mum if it's too soon.”

“No, it's okay. My mum was great, we were more like friends than mum and daughter.”

“How long ago ... when did she ...”

Just over two weeks ago, she was killed in an accident.” Teyla paused for a moment to compose herself. “She died instantly, I don't want to talk about how she died.”

“That's okay, I'm sorry.”

“She was beautiful, I have her hair and her features. Well, except for her eyes, she always told me I have my father's eyes.”

“I noticed that, as soon as I saw you. Did your mum hate your dad, for not being around?”

“No, when she spoke of him she said that even though she could have found him she didn't want to try and tie him down with a baby that he didn't expect.”

“What did she tell you about him?” Chloe asked.

“That he was gorgeous and charming but definitely not a one woman man.”

“She was okay with that? Did they have a relationship?”

“He was a one night stand, I was an accident. I came to terms with that a long time ago.”

“What do you think of him, now you've met?”

“Well she was right, he is gorgeous, for an older man. I'd have thought he would look older?” Teyla questioned.

“There's a lot of things about Jack you need to talk to him about, that's one of them.”

“Can't you tell me?”

“Not my story to tell, sorry.”

“I'm a little surprised that he's been with the same partner for so long, after my mums description of him. Ianto's cute, he has good taste.”

“I think he was alone for a very long time before he met Ianto, I wasn't working for Torchwood when they met but from what I'm told they just seemed to fit together completely.”

“Were any of you there when they met?”

“Just Gwen.”

“John mentioned Gwen, she wasn't there today was she?”

“No, she had the day off to spend with her husband, she's pregnant and had a bit of a scare.”

“She's okay though?” Teyla asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Yes, she and the baby are fine.”

“Are Jack and Ianto going to have any more children?”

“You'll have to ask them that!” Chloe chuckled. “Come on tell me more about you, your mum, where you grew up.”

“As I said, I look a lot like my mum. We spent a lot of time together although we both had friends of our own, I'm going to miss her so much.” Teyla wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

“Of course you will, it's natural.”

“Jack doesn't remember her at all does he?”

“No, his life has been very complicated.”

“Something else I have to ask him about?”

Chloe nodded. “So, you grew up where Jack was born?”

“Yes, my mum moved us there when I was about two, I don't remember anything different.”

“Did she ever consider looking for him herself?”

“No, but she hoped that maybe he would find her again one day, fate, you know.” Teyla gave a small smile.

“So what about you, you're sixteen right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you finished school?”

“Sort of ...”

Chloe gave her a look that told her she should continue.

“From what I researched school here is much the same as there but they frown a little on you of you just leave when you complete high school, almost everyone goes onto further education.”

“So you finished high school?”

“Yep, with flying colours. I was meant to go and stay with my aunt so I could go to university.”

“Does she know where you are?”

“No.” Teyla told her, looking a little guilty. “I just left without even a note, mind you I bet John told her as soon as he realised I had borrowed his wrist strap.”

“He's going to be more than a little angry with you.”

“He has to find me first!” Teyla smirked. “Those things aren't easy to come by these days, since the time agency folded, so he told me anyway.”

“Let's hope he stays away then or he might not survive the experience.” Chloe told her.

“Why?”

“Ianto isn't his biggest fan.”

“Ah!”

“Okay.” Chloe began as she finished her wine and picked up the empty dinner plates. “ Want to talk some more, or watch TV for a bit?”

“I think I'd just like to go to sleep, time travel isn't good for the head and I'm beginning to feel the effects.”

“Like jet lag on speed I imagine.” Chloe laughed.

“Speed?”

“Illegal narcotic.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.”

“Anyway, anything you want before you go to bed?”

“No, I just need sleep thanks.”

“See you in the morning, sleep well.” Chloe told her as Teyla headed for the spare bedroom and she headed for the kitchen, still unsure as to how she felt about the young woman.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of Jack's mobile ringing in the early hours of the morning from the bedside table where it was lying woke them both, Jack reached for it as Ianto buried his head under his pillow hoping that it was a false alarm. The soft glow of the phone's display told Jack it was 4.16am and that it was Andy Davidson calling him.  
Jack sighed as he flipped the phone open. “Aren't you on holiday?” Jack greeted him.

“Got back yesterday, barely twelve hours and here I am already getting caught up in one of your spooky do's.” Andy said far too brightly for the time of the morning.

“What's up?” Jack asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position in the bed.

“Those cocoon things, well we've just pulled another two from the bay. The file on them says that Torchwood is dealing with it, anything to report?” Andy asked.

“Chloe's been running tests on them but we've not got anywhere much, we have no idea what's doing it only that whatever it is is using them as food.” Jack told him.

“Yuck!” Andy exclaimed.

“Just all the soft internal tissue, all the skin and bones are left intact but there's a fluid introduced that dissolves everything completely within a couple if days we think.”

“So happy I haven't had my breakfast yet.” Andy snarked. “I take it you'll want these two as well?”

“Yeah, I'll send Ianto and Damien to collect them, couldn't you have told me this later? Or did you just want to wake me up?”

“Nope, I need you down at the bay, the cocoons weren't the only things we found this time.” Andy informed him.

“Anything life threatening?”

“No, it looks dead, very dead.”

“Okay, we'll be there soon.” Jack told him, cutting the call and flipping his phone closed as Ianto peeked out from under the pillow.

“It's not even light yet.” Ianto grumbled. “Why do we always seem to be doing this stuff at night, in the dark.”

“You love your job really, just admit it.” Jack chuckled as he climbed out of bed.

“Where do you think you're going?” Ianto asked as Jack rummaged around in a drawer for underwear.

“The bay, to check out whatever it is Andy called about.” Jack replied as he pulled on his briefs.

“You're confined to the hub, remember?” Ianto said as he got out of bed and began to dress.

“Andy said it's nothing life threatening, I'm not showing yet and if there's any sign something bad might happen I'm out of there, I promise.”

“Jack.” The look on Ianto's face told Jack he wasn't happy with the plan.

“Oh come on, I'm going around the bend being stuck in the hub.”

“Fine, but if I say you should go, you'll go okay?”

“Yes boss.” Jack grinned giving Ianto a mock salute.

Ianto grabbed him by the braces and pulled him close, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Don't ever stop wearing these.” Ianto said as he twisted the braces in his hands. “So many uses.”

“Does that mean you'll start wearing suits to work again.” Jack asked eyes up the one from the night before hanging on the wardrobe door.

“Maybe, if you behave I'll wear it one day.”

“I always behave.” Jack pouted making Ianto chuckle.

“Come on, lets get going.” Ianto told Jack with a final peck to the lips and they crept quietly downstairs and out the house, driving through the quiet streets towards the bay.

Andy was waiting for them by the bay with one of his officers, standing by something covered with a tarpaulin on the floor under a single flood lamp.

“Good holiday?” Ianto asked as they approached.

“Fantastic, but it feels like I've never been away now.” Andy replied, nodding at the tarpaulin by his feet. “Help yourselves.”

Taking the disposable gloves the officer offered them they peeled back the tarpaulin, the sight beneath it making them both gasp audibly followed moments later by Jack clamping his hand to his mouth at the almost toxic small an throwing up over the railings into the water below.

“He going soft?” Andy asked Ianto.

“Nope, just got a dodgy tummy, he'll be fine.” Ianto replied as he crouched down to take a closer look with his handkerchief over his nose.

“That's ...” Jack said as he returned, stopping and shuddering at the sight on the floor.

“Yucky?” Ianto offered.

“Yeah, something like that.” Jack grimaced.

“Looks like the leg of a giant insect.” Andy suggested.

“Yep, if more than a little decomposed.” Ianto replied from behind the handkerchief. “Jack?”

“Have to agree, think it's connected to the cocoons?” Jack replied.

“At this point no idea.” Andy replied. “But the cocoons were washed up onto the shore and this was barely four feet from them.”

“We'll get it back to base, see what Chloe can find out.” Jack told him, trying desperately not to retch.

“I'll go get a body bag, I think I have one on the boot of my car.” Ianto told them.

“No, I'll get it.” Jack said, grabbing the keys from Ianto's hand and sprinting off.

“Maybe he should see a doctor?” Andy suggested.

“He'll be fine.” Ianto replied, muttering under his breath as Andy turned to speak to the officer “In about six and a half months or so.”

When Jack returned they wrapped the item in the tarpaulin before putting it in the body bag and zipped it closed, breathing a sigh of relief that the stench was now somewhat contained. Telling Andy they'd let him know if they found out anything they carried the body bag towards the hub, locking it in the cold room till Chloe came in.

“You should try to get some sleep.” Jack told Ianto as he watched the younger man yawn. “We have a couple of hours before anyone comes in.”

“Is Chloe bringing Teyla in?”

“She won't want to leave her alone in her house, so I guess so.”

“You don't trust her, do you?” Ianto asked, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

“It could be nothing but she just seems, well, so normal.” Jack shrugged. “I'm not used to normal.”

None of us are. Come on, I think a doze on the sofa will do us both good.”

Ianto took his coat off and hung it over the back of a chair near the sofa and they both toed off their shoes. Jack took his own coat off and lay on the sofa with his back pressed to the back of it so hat Ianto could lie in front of him, then once they were spooned together he pulled the coat over their bodies as they rested their heads on the cushions and tried to get some rest.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

As the alarms went off indicating that someone was entering the hub via the cog door both Jack and Ianto looked up groggily from the sofa, through half asleep eyes Chloe and Teyla slowly came into focus.

“Wakey wakey boys!” Chloe told them cheerfully. “Dawn of a beautiful autumn day.”

“Didn't feel like that at 4am.” Ianto grumbled sitting up so Jack could do the same, lifting the coat off the top of them as he did so.

“We got called out by Andy, there's a ... present waiting for you in the cold room.” Jack told her.

“More cocoons?” Chloe asked as Teyla just stood quietly watching the interaction going on before her.

“No, what looks like a decomposing very large insect leg.” Ianto told her, getting to his feet and stretching. “It smells revolting.”

“Lucky me!” Chloe groaned.

“There are two more cocoons though, Ianto and Damien will have to go and collect them when he gets in but I don't see how they can provide us with any more information that the first two.” Jack added.

“I doubt it, but at least we can incinerate them properly.” Chloe replied.

“Can I help?” Teyla asked excitedly, looking at Chloe. “I got an A+ in all my exams for all the sciences at school.”

“I don't know, Jack?”

“She won't be in any danger, will she?” Jack asked.

“Shouldn't be.” Chloe shrugged. “But you know I'll take every precaution.”

“Then okay, Teyla you can help Chloe but you do exactly what she tells you.”

“Sure.” Teyla replied. “Dad.” She added hesitantly.

“Right, work to do.” Jack told them as the cog door opened and Damien appeared. “Damien I need you to go with Ianto to collect two more cocoons shortly, Ianto, coffee first?”

“I could murder a cup, Teyla?”

“Please, milk and two sugars.”

Ianto headed for the kitchenette while Chloe and Teyla moved in the direction of the cold storage room. Damien went to his workstation where he still had a programme running as he tried to identify whatever was killing the people and cocooning them, Jack headed up to his office.

Chloe and Teyla carried the body bag to the medical bay and lay it on the autopsy table where Chloe slowly began to unzip it, Teyla gagged at the smell as Chloe wrinkled her nose.

“Well, at least it's not as revolting as the cocoons.” Chloe told her.

“It's disgusting!” Teyla replied, hand over her nose.

“I'll get us some breathing masks and spray the air with the special air freshener I concocted, should make the air more pleasant in about half an hour.” Chloe replied as he moved to the drawer that contained them, tossing one over to Teyla.

“That's better.” Teyla said as she slipped it on.

“Right, time to slice and dice!” Chloe exclaimed, picking up a scalpel and grinning at the look on Teyla's face.

*

After delivering the coffee's to the rest of the team and Teyla Ianto carried his and Jack's up to Jack's office, the cog door opening and Gwen walking in as he was half way up the steps.

“Fresh coffee for you by the machine.” Ianto called out to her before continuing up.

“You're a sweetheart Ianto.” She called back, taking her coat off as she changed direction in anticipation of coffee.

“Wait till she sees Teyla.” Jack said as Ianto handed him his mug.

“Can't wait.” Ianto grinned back, taking a sip of his coffee. “Do you think it was wise, letting her help Chloe?”

“Will keep her occupied, while we try and work out if she's genuine or not.” Jack shrugged, a little sadly.

“You want her to be, don't you cariad?” Ianto asked, moving around the desk and perching on the edge.

“I'd hate to discover I have another daughter and then find out she was here with ulterior motives.”

“Well, so far she seems lovely, and she certainly didn't try and take advantage of our generosity when I took her shopping yesterday.”

“Could still all be just part of some plan.” Jack frowned.

“Jack, I know but until we find out if she is or not we really have to treat her like she is your daughter.”

“I know, I do, it's just ...” Jack paused. “I know!”

Ianto drained his coffee mug and set it down on Jack's desk before taking Jack's empty mug from his hands and putting it beside it then lent down, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him tenderly.

“But I do think we should wait a while before she get to meet the twins still, let alone telling her you are immortal, that you lost two years of memories that included her mother and most definitely they fact that you are pregnant.”

“Lets give her the week, while she's living with Chloe and see how it goes.” Jack agreed.

“Now, I best get Damien and go and collect those cocoons.”

“Can I have another kiss first?”

“Always.” Ianto grinned, kissing him deeply.

“Jack! Ianto!” Gwen's voice echoed around the hub followed by the sound of her feet running across the main hub.

“She's met Teyla.” Ianto grinned.

“Oh boy!” Jack chuckled as she burst through the office door.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen stopped in front of them, hands on hips with a none to happy look on her face.

“That young girl, she says she's your daughter?” Gwen directed the question at Jack then glared at the both of them. “Didn't think to tell me?”

“We only knew about her yesterday Gwen, you had the day off and it was just a little bit of shock.” Jack replied.

“Understatement of the year!” Ianto added. “Gwen, honestly we barely had time for it to sink in ourselves and if you hadn't been in today we would have contacted you.”

“Everyone else knows about her.” Gwen pouted making both Jack and Ianto smile.

“Not everyone Gwen, not even Ianto's family.” Jack told her.

“Oh ...” She paused. “Why not?”

“Because we're not ready to let her into our personal lives yet.” Ianto replied, moving to the door and closing it quietly.

“But she is definitely your daughter?”

Jack nodded. “Chloe confirmed it, did you give anyone the chance to tell you anything or did you just come rushing up here?”

“I just came up here.” Gwen replied a little sheepishly.

“Right, well she came through the rift using a vortex manipulator she stole off John Hart ..”

“How does she know him?”

“Let me finish, okay?”

“Sorry Jack.”

“Her mother died, he knew her and she ... borrowed it from him without his permission.”

“So she came looking for you?” Gwen asked softly.

“Yeah, but as you can understand even though she is Jack's daughter we're a little wary of her, after what's happened in the past we just want to be sure there's no ulterior motive before we introduce her to the twins, or Ianto's family.” Jack replied.

“She knows nothing about Jack except that he's her father.” Ianto added.

“And I don't remember her mother, so it must have been during the two years I have no memory of.” Jack told her. “But I do know her mum never told me she was pregnant, she told Teyla that.”

“Does she know about the twins?”

“Yep, but for now she's staying with Chloe, she doesn't know Jack's pregnant either.” Ianto replied.

“Noted.” Gwen reassured them. “So what do you know about her?”

“Not much, just that she grew up on the Boshane Peninsular.”

“Where you're from Jack?”

“Her mum moved there when she was a baby, half hoping she would run into me again.”

“Did she say whether you were in a relationship or if it was just a one night stand?”

“Not really gone into that.” Ianto told her.

“Not that it really matters now.” Jack added. “I just want to know if we can trust my own daughter.”

“Only time will tell that Jack.” Gwen replied. “Anything I can do, just ask.”

“Thanks Gwen, we're hoping she'll open up to Chloe while she's staying with her.”

“She has your eyes.” Gwen said, suddenly changing the subject. “She's gorgeous.”

“She takes after her mum she says, I always did have good taste.” Jack grinned, looking at Ianto and winking.

“Jack!” Ianto groaned, knowing he was blushing a little, he still couldn't control it after all the years they had been together.

“Still beautiful.” Jack replied, reaching out to brush his fingers down Ianto's cheek and then tilting his face up to plant a soft, brief kiss on his lips. “Beautiful.” He repeated when he pulled back.

“You're daft, gorgeous and daft.” Ianto chuckled softly as he took Jack's hand in his, both of them totally oblivious to Gwen who was watching the exchange with a soppy look on her face.

“It's why you love me.” Jack replied, kissing him again, a little deeper, wrapping his free arm around Ianto's waist as they lost themselves in their embrace.

Gwen let out a discrete cough, followed by a second a little louder a few moments later and the pulled apart, Jack with a huge grin on his face and Ianto looking a little embarrassed that they had forgotten she was there.

“I need to go and get those cocoon's with Damien.” Ianto announced, untangling himself from Jack's embrace. “Back in a while.” He added, leaving the office and bounding down the steps to the main hub.

“You two are adorable, you know that?” Gwen told Jack, mile wide smile on her face.

“I blame love.” Jack told her, flopping happily down into his chair. “Did you enjoy your day off?”

“Yes, thank you, we really need to have a day to ourselves. We called the doctor and told him we were going to go private and he said that was okay as long as the results were passed onto him.”

“Chloe will provide all that for you.” Jack told her.

“You okay?” Gwen asked. “No more pains?”

“A little when we discovered Teyla but it seems to be caused my stress, so I'm doing my best to stay stress free.”

“Always good for pregnancies, but hard to avoid in this job.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Jack agreed. “You went near the medical bay, I hope the smell didn't make you sick?”

“Chloe's sprayed that air freshener of hers, smell was non existent.”

“Could have done with that in the early hours of this morning, I was hurling my stomach contents into the bay when we went to get it.”

“You're not meant to be out in the field Jack.” Gwen frowned.

“Andy said it wasn't life threatening.” Jack replied. “So we took the chance and it seems he was right.”

“If I'm confined to desk work then so are you!” She told him indignantly.

“Does that mean we still get sneaky pastries and proper coffee now and then when we're stuck here alone?”

“You better believe it!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Then I feel the need to send Chloe somewhere with Teyla but for now we shall just have to conform.” Jack moaned. “If there's no nasty smell in the medical bay we should go and see how they are getting on.”

“Lead the way.” Gwen told him, following Jack out the office and down the steps.

They stopped at the railings above the medical bay and looked down, there was no smell as Gwen had promised but the sight below wasn't a pretty sight and they looked at each other with identical looks of repulsion.

“Chloe, anything to report?”

“Nearly done with the preliminaries, want to come down?”

“Not really, come and find me when you're ready.”

“Sure Jack, about ten minutes maybe.” Chloe estimated.

“Okay.” He called down. “Lets get away from that!” Jack added to Gwen, leading her over to the old sofa and sitting down beside her. “So, you thought of any names yet?” Jack asked, trying to waste a little time.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

After deciding to wait till Ianto and Damien returned to go though what Chloe had found out about the other item that had washed up in the bay with the last two cocoons so she didn't have to go through it twice they now found themselves, along with Teyla sitting around the table in the conference room with coffee as Chloe began.

As she spoke various photographs she had taken flashed onto the screen mounted on the wall.

“First things first, it was very decomposed. There was barely any flesh or skin still on it.”

“Before or after it went into the water?” Jack asked.

“Before, but I think the fish made it worse.” Chloe replied.

“The fish ate it?” Gwen asked, looking revolted at the thought.

“Yeah.” Teyla grinned.

“No local fish as chips for us for a while then.” Gwen stated, glancing at Jack who looked a little like she was feeling.

“Any idea on what it's from?” Ianto pushed.

“Going on the structure of the skeleton and the research Teyla and I have done on the 'net I would say it was from some kind of insect type creature, being.”

“But that thing was at least three feet long?” Ianto frowned.

“Three feet and two inches to be exact, so that means whatever it belongs to is big. Maybe even adult male size, or bigger.” Jack replied.

“A giant insect?” Gwen shuddered visibly. “Any idea what kind?”

“The kind that wraps people in cocoons, eats their internal organs and is undeniably if alien origin.” Ianto replied blandly, rolling his eyes at her.

“You know what I mean Ianto!” Gwen retorted.

“Yes, but unfortunately we have no idea what this thing is. Chloe, are they connected?” Damien asked.

“Yes, at least I think so. There were traces of the same black goo on the appendage as I found in the cocoons.”

“Anything else?” Jack asked.

“The bones have a strange consistency, they seem to have a kind of rubbery quality to them and there's something about the chemical make up that's, well wrong!”

“Wrong in what way?”

“There are two chemicals I've found that I have no idea what they are but they are certainly not of earth origin and I have no idea what they do or why there would be there.”

“So, to clarify we're hunting for a huge bug that eats people?” Damien asked.

“Might make tracking it down a little easier, we're going to have to hack into UNIT's data base. I really didn't want to resort to that, after ... well you know but it seems we have no choice.” Jack replied.

“I'll get straight onto it.” Damien told him, getting up and leaving the room.

“UNIT? Who are they and what happened?” Asked Teyla.

“Something we don't talk about if we can help it.” Ianto told her, getting to his feet as he glanced at Jack. “Jack, coming?”

“Yeah, Teyla stay with Chloe and help her with the new cocoons as you seem to have a natural affinity to science, Gwen, see if you can help Damien. Will be quicker if you both search at the same time.”

“Consider it done.” Gwen nodded, following everyone out the room and down to the main hub.

Ianto took Jack's hand and led him up to his office, closing the door softly behind him and pulling Jack into his arms.

“You okay cariad?”

“It's just the thought of UNIT, brings back horrible memories and to tell the truth I worry about something like it happening again after this little'n is born.”

“He's dead Jack, he can't hurt us ever again.”

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto lips. “I know, but you never know if someone else might get the same idea.”

“Not going to happen Jack, not ever.”

“You can't know that.”

“I can and if anyone so much as looks at us the wrong way once the baby is born they'll wish they hadn't.” Ianto told him. “Even if I have to shoot them.”

“Not worth it Ianto, not after what it did to you last time. I couldn't let you put yourself through that again, no matter what the reason was.”

“I survived Jack.”

“Yes, but ...”

“It would only ever be as a last resort, to protect you and our family.”

“Last resort, you promise?”

“Yep, but it's not going to happen.” Ianto replied, his voice hitching with emotion.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For falling in love with me, giving me children and making me feel protected. I've never had that before, I've always been the one doing the protecting.”

“You protect me, it's mutual when you love someone.”

“And oh how I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones.” Jack smiled softly.

“I know.” Ianto told him, kissing his softly as he moved a hand to rest on Jack's stomach. “We should be able to find out what this little one is soon.”

Jack shook his head. “I don't want to, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I do too.” Ianto grinned. “A good surprise for a change.”

“I find myself wanting to tell Teyla, about the new baby.”

“Not yet, we wait the whole week like we decided but I do agree that it seems like we can trust her.”

“It's only been a day or so since she found me but it seems to right.”

“And she seems to be fitting in here, well, perfectly.” Ianto agreed.

“She's certainly getting on well with Chloe.”

“We should be spending more time getting to know her.”

“We should, lets take her out for dinner before we head home, just you, me and Teyla.” Jack suggested.

“Good idea, now I think I need a kiss before we head back down to the hub, we really need to make sure Teyla's not being 'interrogated' by Gwen.”

“Oh god ...” Jack began but was cut off by Ianto's lips claiming his own.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

It was two days later before they actually found themselves in the local French Restaurant thanks to the rift spewing out a seemingly constant stream of flotsam and jetsam, none of which was of any danger, just random pieces of broken spaceships and the odd alien artefact that Jack deemed useless.

Damien and Gwen were still trawling through the thousands of aliens in UNIT's on-line archives, even trying to specify certain criteria in the search engine hadn't helped much. Teyla had been helping Chloe with more tests, she seemed to excel in anything connected with science and they were getting on like they had know each other years.

Sitting in the restaurant, their starters ordered Jack and Ianto found themselves completely alone with Teyla for the first time. Ianto didn't count the shopping trip he had taken her on as he hadn't thought of her as Jack's daughter as such and they didn't do anything but shop.

“So, Teyla, how you enjoying 21st century earth?” Ianto asked her quietly, trying to break the quickly becoming uncomfortable silence.

“It's so cool, so retro.” She beamed at him. “I love the clothes.”

“Anything you don't like?” He continued.

Teyla shrugged. “Not seen much really, been either at Chloe's or in the hub helping her.”

“We'll have to rectify that, Jack?” Ianto asked, squeezing Jack's hand, a little concerned at his silence.

“Yeah.” Jack mumbled.

Teyla glanced from one to the other before speaking. “Just need to pop to the ladies.” She told them, getting to her feet.

“Jack, what's the matter?” Ianto asked as soon as she was gone.

“I ... now were actually alone with her I don't know what to say.”

“Jack Harkness-Jones lost for words, never thought I'd see the day!” Ianto exclaimed tenderly. “She's your daughter, just ask her whatever you want to know.”

“I don't know where to start.”

“She won't care, just talk to her. She coming back.”

“Oh god.” Jack muttered under his breath.

“Jack, just breath and relax, she won't bite.” Ianto grinned.

“So, what we talking about?” Teyla asked as she sat back down opposite them.

“I was wondering, if now that you've found me, us, will you stay?” Jack asked her a little hesitantly.

“I wasn't sure when I first arrived, I mean I had never met you and you knew nothing about me so I was prepared to leave again if need be.”

“And now?” Jack asked.

“I think I want to stay, if you want me in your life.”

Jack nodded. “I want to know all about you, if you stay are you going to go back to school?”

“I can do, I found it really easy and it wasn't just the sciences I got A+ in, I aced every subject.”

“We'd have to get Damien to fake her results, to get her into collage to do her A Levels and then she could go to university.” Ianto suggested.

“I read about that in the history books, nothing like how we do it at home.” Teyla told them.

“Yeah, they just stay at the same school to continue their education until such time they reach their academic achievements.” Jack told Ianto.

“I like the idea of going to a new school and meeting new people.”

“You know you'll never be able to tell them where you're from?” Jack asked her.

“I'm not an idiot!” She exclaimed.

“I know, sorry.” Jack replied. “I just worry about these things since ... anyway, what do you want to do with your life?”

“Before I came here, nothing but now I know exactly.”

“And?” Asked Ianto.

“I want to work at Torchwood, what Chloe does is so cool.”

“Much to dangerous.” Jack told her. “I'm not sure I want to risk losing you to 'Death By Torchwood' when I've only just met you.”

“Death by Torchwood?” Teyla frowned.

“Most employee's who work for Torchwood barely make it to their thirties, Ianto and Gwen are the only exceptions to far.” Jack told her.

“And you.”

“I'm another story altogether.” Jack replied.

“Do I get to hear it?”

“Maybe, but this evening is all about you.” Jack told her firmly, still not ready to share his personal life with the young woman.

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Whatever you want to tell me, everything.” Jack told her.

“I don't know where to start.” Teyla replied.

Ianto chuckled softly as squeezed Jack's hand again.

“At the beginning.” Jack told her, smiling softly.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“I was born on the planet of Hevos where I lived with my mum till I was about two, I worked out that in this time, on this planet my birthday is somewhere around the 23rd or 24th May. Obviously I don't remember anything about living there, I was too small.” Teyla paused to take a sip of her drink. “I had a happy childhood, lots of sunshine and my mum and I got on more like friends than parent and child. I had a few friends, even a boyfriend but once mum died I felt like I had no one special left in my life.”

“So you decided to come and find me?” Jack asked.

“Not at first, the thought never entered my head until I ran into John Hart at the funeral. I mentioned something about wishing I had a dad, telling him your name. Your real name.” She glanced at them both but neither of them reacted. “And he told me he knew where you were. After a long talk I finally got him to tell me where, and when you were.”

“Then you stole his vortex manipulator and came here.” Ianto replied.

“The idea formed in my head, the more I thought about it the more I decided it was the right decision but he didn't agree, so yes, I borrowed his wrist strap and came to find you. I really didn't think it would be so easy.”

“What exactly did he tell you about me?” Jack asked.

“Just that you were living on Earth, in the 21st century the last time he saw you and that you had a partner called Ianto, or Eye Candy as he liked to call you.” She replied, smiling at Ianto. “He said you were cute.”

Ianto felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. “I hate that name with a vengeance.”

“So he said.” She chuckled softly. “But he wasn't wrong.”

Jack cleared his throat sensing that Ianto wasn't at all comfortable with the turn the conversation was taking, and neither was he for that matter as it seemed like his sixteen year old daughter was hitting on his husband and changed the subject.

“Are you planning on staying now your here or did you just want to find me, see if I lived up to your mum's stories and then head home?”

“I had no idea, I guess I was playing it by ear.”

“And now?” Ianto asked.

“I like it here, what I've seen of it and I definitely like the idea of being involved with Torchwood.”

“I already told you I don't like the thought of you working there, it's dangerous. If you stay then you go back to school, at least for the time being.” Jack told her sternly.

“Boring.” Teyla replied doing a good impersonation of Jack's own pout. “So when do I get to meet my little brother and sister?”

“We need to talk to them first, let them know about you and adjust.” Ianto told her, resting a hand on Jack's thigh.

“Also we have to think of where you can stay, you can't live with Chloe indefinitely.” Jack added.

“I could get a flat?”

“I don't think so, you're only sixteen!” Jack exclaimed. “And we only have three bedrooms, ours, the one the twins share and Claire's”

“Claire?”

“The kids nanny.”

“I could sleep on the sofa?”

“It is big and comfortable.” Ianto replied, his hand unconsciously rubbing small circles on Jack's leg. “But not exactly practical.”

“Yeah, but we'll have to think about moving soon in any case, the twins will be wanting their own rooms soon and ... well it would be nice to have a little more room.” Jack almost mentioned the baby but for some reason he still wanted to keep that little bit of information from her.

“So, I can sleep on the sofa, for a little while anyhow?”

“I don't see why not.” Jack replied causing Teyla to let out a loud squee in the relative silence of the restaurant and causing a few glares of disapprovement in their direction. “Sorry.” Teyla murmured.

“Okay, but not for a few more days.” Jack told her.

“Thanks Jack ... dad ...”

“Dad is just fine.” Jack told her, giving her a small smile. “Ianto?”

“You can call me Da if you want, might feel a bit odd for a while though.” Ianto told her.

Teyla nodded. “Thank you.” She said smiling widely.

Finishing their meal they drove Teyla back to Chloe's before heading home, Jack was unusually quiet the whole way but Ianto left him to his thoughts until they were inside their home. It was late evening now and both the kids were fast asleep when they checked on them, kissing them both softly on the head they headed to their room as Claire was obviously in bed also.

After stripping off their clothes they climbed into bed, Jack immediately curled around Ianto and rested his head on his chest. Ianto raised his hand and ran his fingers slowly and comfortingly through Jack's hair.

“You're quiet.”

“The longer Teyla's here, the more we find out about her, the more I want to like her and believe she's telling the truth.” Jack replied quietly.

“But?”

“She just seems to good to be true, the perfect teenager.”

“I don't think that exists.” Ianto replied, chuckling softly.

Jack lifted his head and looked into his eyes. “And that's what's causing the nagging doubt at the back of my mind. And her seemingly flirting with you, in front of me, that is wrong on so many levels”

“I don't think she was being serious.”

“I hope not.” Jack replied a little possessively.

“Jack, she's sixteen, I'm old enough to be her father and I'm certainly not going to jeopardize what we have for a fling with a little girl.”

“So you would with someone else?” Jack asked abruptly, his eyes brimming with tears.

“No, of course not Jack, I love you, only you and I would never be unfaithful to you with anyone, let alone Teyla.”

The tears spilt down Jack's cheeks before he could stop them. “I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Ianto replied, brushing Jack's tears away with his thumbs before moving one hand to rest on Jack's belly and kissing him softly knowing it was the pregnancy hormones talking. “Try and sleep.”

Jack placed his head back on Ianto's chest and closed his eyes. “Sorry.” He whispered.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Finally another two days later Damien got a break through with what was killing people and cocooning them. He stared at the computer monitor for a few moments a little unable to believe he had actually found something that seemed to match before calling Jack over the comm.

“Damien?” Jack answered from down in the archives, where his arms were currently wrapped around Ianto's waist distracting him from his work.

“I've found it, the alien. Nasty looking big bug thing like we suspected.”

“On my way.” Jack replied before cutting the comm and adding to Ianto. “Lets go see what nasty is killing the residents of Cardiff.”

“And there was me enjoying be groped while I tried to do the filing.” Ianto grinned as Jack released him from his arms and took his hand as they walked out the archives.

“Makes it more fun, admit it.” Jack grinned.

“But takes a hundred times longer!” Ianto replied, rolling his eyes but grinning back.

They met Damien at his workstation. Gwen, Chloe and Teyla were out getting lunch.

“Chloe was right then, it's about six foot tall.” Ianto said looking at the picture of the alien on the screen.

“Ugly little bugger.” Jack added. “Okay, what is it?”

“It's called a 'Spra'ken', as we know it wraps it's victims in a cocoon and add that black goo which dissolves the internal organ's which they then suck suck through a tube like appendage in their mouths after ripping open the cocoon then the black goo dissolves everything that's left.”

“That is disgusting!” Ianto exclaimed, not missing that Jack was looking a little green around the gills at the thought.

“Well at least it shouldn't be hard to find a six foot tall bug.” Jack said, looking closer at the picture on the screen.

The bug looked like a cross between a huge bee and a cockroach, it's main body was black but it's legs were yellow and black striped and it's huge eyes were also yellow but it didn't appear to have a stinger.

“Is it dangerous, other than the obvious?” Ianto asked.

“According to this it has a paralysing sting in the same appendage in it's mouth that it uses to feed, other than that no. But it won't be as easy to find as we might like to think, it's a shape shifter.” Damien informed them.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Not seen a shape shifter since Gwen got pregnant with that alien egg at her wedding.” Jack muttered. “Damn, that'll hinder things a little.”

“I've been thinking, I reckon it's luring people to it's lair so maybe it's changing into human form to attract them and then taking them 'home' for whatever reason ...”

“Sex?” Jack suggested.

“Probably, and then it turns back into bug thing and turns them into dinner.” Damien finished.

“Okay, we'll go with that theory as it's a good one to go with and the only one we have!” Jack exclaimed. “Chloe has the DNA of all the victims so we need to search the data bases for missing persons over the last month and find out their last known movements.”

“See if there's any connection, if they all frequent the same places and then go from there.” Ianto added.

“Correct.” Jack told him. “Brilliant deduction Sherlock.” He told Damien, slapping him on the shoulder as the cog door opened setting the alarms off as they other three walked in.

“What's up?” Gwen asked seeing the smiles on their faces.

“Break through on the cocoon case.” Jack replied. “Chloe, we need all the DNA details of the victims, Gwen I need you to help Damien go through the police data bases for missing persons over the last month or so and see if we can tally them together.”

“Can I help Chloe?” Teyla asked.

“Of course.” Jack told her. “Okay, lunch first, I'm starving.”

After handing out the various lunches Jack took his up to his office with Ianto and mugs of fresh coffee, making themselves comfortable on the sofa in his office while they ate.

“It's almost a week now since Teyla arrived Jack, we need to make the decision to tell Claire and the twins about them.” Ianto told him.

“I know.” Jack sighed. “I'm still not convinced we can trust her, but yes we have to do it and then just hope for the best.”

“Tonight, as long as nothing else comes up.”

“Tonight.” Jack agreed reluctantly. “But I'm still not ready to tell her about my immortality or the baby yet.”

“One step at a time.”

“How do you think the kids will react to finding out they have a big sister?”

“I suspect Eloise will love the idea and Caden will ask if he can have a big brother instead, considering he wants the baby to be a boy.” Ianto chuckled. “Hey, you're about eleven weeks now, you should start showing soon.”

Jack lifted Ianto's hand and placed it on his stomach. “Anything?”

“Too much fabric in the way.” Ianto replied, rubbing his belly through the layers of fabric.

Jack began to unbuckle his belt.

“We can wait till later.” Ianto protested weakly.

“No one will see.” Jack told him, opening the button and zip of his trousers.

“Fine.” Ianto said grinning, his hand moving between the layers of shirt, t shirt and trousers and pressing it against Jack's belly. “Not sure, maybe.”

Jack slid his hand beneath Ianto, his fingers probing his belly and then he smiled. “Yep, there.” His hand moved on top of Ianto's placed it on the spot, Ianto's fingers presses gently and his grin surpassed Jack's. “It's there, very tiny but it's there!”

“I suspect my tummy will be getting lots more attention from now on.” Jack said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, kissing his softly as his hand swept back and forth over the bump. “The kids will be so excited.” He added.

“Lots to tell them this evening then, will have to make sure they know not to mention this to Teyla.”

“They're good kids, they'll keep it to themselves if we tell them to.”

“Lets just hope their sister is as well behaved.” Jack added, his apprehension about Teyla meeting the kids more than a little apparent in his tone of voice.

“It'll be okay, you'll see.” Ianto told him reassuringly as Jack fastened his trousers again.

“Yeah, maybe.” Jack replied. “Come on, lets go and see if Chloe has the DNA matched to anyone yet.

“Good idea.” Ianto told him, knowing he needed something distract himself from the evening to come for a while.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

By the early evening Chloe had matched all the victims DNA with the police's missing persons reports but they decided to wait till the following day before questioning the families and friends to see if they could come up with some kind of link between them. All they had so far was that three were female and one was male all aged between eighteen and thirty. And that there was at least another half a dozen unexplained disappearances over the last month or so.

It was agreed that Gwen and Damien would take two of the cases and Chloe and Teyla the other two while Jack and Ianto stayed behind and manned the hub the following day. Gwen was also told by Jack that if there was the slightest hint of danger she was to return to the hub, as was Teyla. Jack wished them all a good evening and he and Ianto went home to talk to Claire and the twins about Teyla.

When they got home the twins had just finished their evening meal and were watching a DVD while Claire loaded the dishwasher and tidied the kitchen, as soon as the kids knew they were home they ignored the TV and ran to greet their parents. After lots of hugs and kisses all round they settled down on the sofa with them to watch the rest of the DVD until Claire appeared.

“Claire.” Jack smiled softly at her. “We need to talk to you, you and the twins.”

“Something wrong?” Claire asked frowning. “Is it the baby?” She asked softly.

“Nope, babies fine.” Ianto replied.

Claire sat on the armchair opposite and looked at them, waiting for one of them to speak.

“Kids, can we need to turn the DVD off for a minute, we need to tell you something important.”

“Okay daddy.” Eloise replied, picking up the remote and pressing the 'stop' button.

Jack cleared his throat, then took a deep breath. “How would you feel about having a big sister?”

“How can we have a big sister, babies are little?” Caden asked.

“She's not a baby bub, daddy found out that he has another daughter that her mummy never told daddy about.” Ianto explained.

“Before you met dada?” Eloise asked accusingly making all of them chuckle a little and breaking the tension.

“Yeah, a long time before I met dada sweetheart.” Jack told her, kissing the top of her head. “It's a little hard to explain but you know daddy is from the future?”

Both Caden and Eloise nodded.

“Well, I met her mummy a long time ago before I came to this time and met dada.” Jack told them, grateful that his kids knew why their daddy was special.

“Is she very old then?” Asked Caden.

“Nope.” Ianto laughed. “She's sixteen.”

“Wibbly wobbly ...” Jack began.

“Timey wimey stuff.” The twins finished.

“Too much time spent with the Doctor!” Jack exclaimed. “But yes.”

“How did she get here, and why?” Asked Claire curiously.

“She came through the rift, using one of these.” Jack indicated his wrist strap. “It's not hers, she 'borrowed' it. Her mum died and she wanted to find her father.”

“And you knew nothing about her?”

“No, she told me her mum told her that she ever told me.”

“Wow, that must have been a bit of a shock.” Claire replied.

“Just a tad!” Ianto smiled at her. “She obviously takes after her mam in looks but she has Jack's eyes.”

“Where is she dada?” Asked Eloise.

“She's been staying with Chloe, until we got to know her better but she really wants to meet you two scamps.” Jack told her. “And live with us.”

“Don't worry, no one will be losing their bedroom.” Ianto added hastily, knowing what was going through Claire's mind. “She's going to sleep on the sofa for now, if it works out then we'll have to look into moving out building an extension.”

“And you'd have to do that anyway, with the baby coming.” Claire replied.

“That's another thing, for now she doesn't know about the baby or that I can't ... well you know.” Jack told her, one thing the kids didn't know about him was that he couldn't die.

“All she knows is obviously Jack is from the future, so we need to keep the baby a secret kids.”

“Okay dada.” Eloise told them.

“Caden?” Jack prompted.

“Okay daddy.” Caden sighed. “Don't like keeping secrets.”

“Yeah, I know, but you understand why?”

“So that bad people don't know you are special and do bad things to us. It's okay daddy, I won't say anything.”

“Good boy bub.” Ianto told him with a grin.

“So, again, how do you feel about having a big sister?”

“Wonderful.” Eloise replied, bouncing on her seat.

“Rather have a big brother.” Caden pouted.

“Well, sorry, it's a sister!” Jack told him grinning.

“Fine!”

“Okay kids, how about you go and play in your room for a while we talk to Claire.”

“Can't we watch the rest of our DVD?” Eloise asked.

“In a little while sweetheart.” Ianto assured her.

“Okay, come on Caden.” They watched as the kids ran from the room and bounded up the stairs, no doubt to discuss their new big sister.

“Something you're not telling them?” Claire asked as soon as the kids were out of earshot.

“She's definitely my daughter, Chloe did the DNA tests but there's something niggling at the back of my mind, she just seems to perfect.” Jack replied.

“She came here almost a week ago, we've been delaying the meeting of her and the twins but she really wants to meet them.” Ianto added.

“And you don't quite trust her?”

“No, I feel bad about it but ...” Jack trailed off.

“Understand completely Jack, I'll keep a close eye on her for you while she's here.”

“Thanks Claire, I know it doesn't really come under your job description.”

“It does if it means looking out for the twins.” She told Jack firmly.

“Thanks.” Jack told her smiling.

“I'll get the kids in the bath, they can finish their DVD when their ready for bed.” Claire suggested.

“Good idea, we can watch it with them before they go to bed.” Ianto told her, wanting some alone time with Jack.

“We'll be about an hour.” Claire replied as she got to her feet and left the room.

“That went well.” Jack told Ianto. “I was worried the kids would freak out or something.”

“Not our kids.” Ianto chuckled. “They take everything in their stride.”

“We should have let them feel the baby bump.”

“It's too small, they won't really feel it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“It'll be big enough before you know it, then they'll be wanting to feel it kick every five minutes.”

“They'll have to fight their dada off first.” Jack grinned.

“Yep.” Ianto replied before kissing Jack softly on the lips. “I think we are both very tired and should have an early night tonight.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “You propositioning me beautiful?”

“Oh yeah Gorgeous.” Ianto grinned.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Once the kids were in bed and asleep Jack and Ianto claimed they were 'absolutely shattered' and left Claire in front of the TV watching a movie and went to bed, Jack lay on his back as Ianto curled against his side with the flat of his hand resting on Jack's stomach as they shared small tender chaste like kisses and they talked quietly.

“Think it's a boy or a girl?” Jack asked.

“No idea, but I'm kinda hoping it's a boy for Caden as Eloise doesn't mind whether she has a baby brother or sister and he's desperate for a brother.” Ianto replied.

“We should ask Chloe to do a scan soon, just to check all is well.”

“Why should anything be wrong, something worrying you?”

“Mmmm, I know Chloe said those pains were just caused by stress but I guess I just want to be sure.” Jack told him. “And you just never know, look what Gwen and Rhys went through.”

“You're right, no harm in just checking the baby's okay.” Ianto replied before kissing Jack a little more lingeringly.

“That was nice, can I have more?”

“Always.” Ianto smiled, claiming Jack's lips once more.

They just lay there for a long time, just kissing tenderly. No tongues, no lust, just kisses full of love as Ianto slowly rubbed his hand back and forth and it little circles over the tiny bump in Jack's otherwise flat stomach until Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto a little tighter as he pulled him closer.

Ianto felt the tip of Jack's tongue teasing his lips, the very tip of it pressing against his as he tried to deepen the kiss. As Jack's fingers ghosted a few inches up and down his spine he let out a small moan allowing Jack's tongue access to his mouth and the kisses turned quickly to passionate as he let Jack take control of the kiss.

Jack's tongue tasted every inch of his mouth as if exploring it for the first time, Ianto moaned softly as the tip of it found the hot spot on the roof of his mouth before he tangled with Ianto's. The kiss got more and more heated as their tongues began to battle for dominance as teeth and lips clashed and their passion began to build.

At some point one of them broke the kiss, both of them gasping a little for air as they looked into each others eyes, words not needed, their eyes conveying how they felt at that very moment for each other as Jack pulled Ianto so he was lying on top of him. Both of them rolling their hips as their erections pressed together as they shared another heated kiss until it broke naturally once more.

“What do you want? Tell me exactly what you want.” Ianto asked Jack.

“Drive me to the edge with your fingers, mouth and tongue and then I want to watch you prepare your self before riding my cock.” Jack told him, his voice husky with lust for his lover.

“No problem.” Ianto smiled as he nipped Jack on the earlobe before moving to his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to the sensitive juncture where it met his shoulder before sucking hard enough to make a mark that would maybe last till the morning as Jack moaned softly below him.

Ianto swept the flat of his tongue over the blossoming bruise before placing a small kiss on it, the tip of his tongue leaving a wet trail as it moved downwards to Jack's smooth chest and teasing a nipple into a hard peak before sucking it into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth as Jack's back arched off the bed a little.

“I've changed my mind, just fuck me into oblivion.” Jack murmured.

Ianto let the nipple slip from his mouth and looked up at Jack's face, his eyes closed with a look of complete pleasure on his face.

“No fucking tonight, just making love.” Ianto whispered.

“You have any idea just how much I love you?”

“I think I have an inkling.” Ianto smiled before moving his ministrations to the other nipple, finding it already and erect. Ianto rubbed the pad of his thumb over it, applying pressure hard enough to make Jack gasp before the flat of his tongue soothed it. Jack let out a small shiver as Ianto blew cool air over the wet skin, murmuring something incomprehensible.

Ianto lay a trail of sloppy kisses down Jack's torso not stopping till he reached Jack's stomach, pressing long, noisy kisses to the place where the tiny bump resided. Worshipping the belly that held his child as Jack's fingers tangled in his hair before continuing the kisses lower until he reached the base of Jack's cock.

“Ianto please.” Jack begged, his voice barely audible.

Ianto answered by peppering Jack's cock with small kisses before swiping the flat of his tongue up the straining erection and then delving into the leaking slit as Jack's hips canted beneath him, placing a hand on Jack's hip to control his movements a little Ianto took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth and sucked as his tongue continued to taste his leaking pre come.

Sliding his hand between Jack's legs Ianto cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand before abandoning them, his fingers moving between Jack's buttocks seeking his tight hole and teasing it as his relaxed his throat and took in Jack's full length and began to suck with vigour.

“Fuck! Ianto stop, I'll come, want to come inside you.” Jack moaned loudly, tugging on Ianto's hair. “Ianto.” Jack panted a little louder when he didn't stop.

Ianto let Jack's cock slide from between his lips and looked at Jack with a small grin on his face as he moved to straddle his body, reaching for the lube on the bedside table as he did so.

“Do it, I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.” Jack told him huskily.

Ianto lent down and kissed Jack hard as he slicked the fingers of one hand, biting on Jack's bottom lip before pulling back as Jack's tongue snaked out and soothed his own lip.

Ianto lent backwards, leaning on one elbow and exposing his hole to Jack as his fingers moved between his own buttocks, Jack watching as his teased the tight muscle with a finger tip before sliding it into his own body with a small moan of pleasure.

“This what you want? Watch me Jack as I fuck myself with my own fingers.”

Jack gulped as Ianto added a second finger, watching intently as Ianto worked them in and out of his body as he prepared himself for his lover, it took all Jack's self restraint to not grab his own cock and wank himself off there and then as he watched the delicious sight before him.

“Now Ianto, oh god now.” Jack told him, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss as Ianto's fingers slid from his body. “Let me feel your tight arse around my cock.”

Ianto shuffles forward a little on his knees and used his hand to position Jack's cock so it was pressed against his hole.

“Now?”

“I swear if you don't ride me now I'm going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress even though I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock and watch you come undone as you lose control.” Jack hissed impatiently.

In one swift move Ianto sank down on Jack's cock, not stopping until Jack's cock was fully sheathed inside his arse, revelling in the feeling until he felt Jack buck his hips beneath him.

“Move dammit!” Jack almost growled.

Ianto lent back, pressing the palms of his hands on Jack's thighs as he began to move, slowly moving up and down Jack's length. Jack reached down and took Ianto's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with Ianto's movements with his eyes locked on Ianto.

Ianto's eyes were closed and a look of total ecstasy had flooded across his face at the double sensations of Jack's cock in his arse and his hand on his cock. Jack began to move his hand faster in an attempt to get Ianto to speed up his own movements but he was totally lost in what he was doing.

Jack's other hand reached down to cup his balls, fondling them as he wanked Ianto faster and faster as he felt the tell tale signs of Ianto's orgasm approaching. Watching as it hit, the look of utter pleasure crossing Ianto's face as his hot come spurted in streams over Jack's body and his arse pulsated around his cock as Jack thrust up into his lover, his own orgasm following swiftly as Ianto clenched his internal muscles tight.

Ianto lifted himself off Jack's softening cock and flopped down on the bed beside him, both of them panting as they let their heartbeats return to normal. Jack reached for the tissues and cleaned up the mess coating his body before gathering Ianto into his arms and kissing him tenderly.

“When my belly's big with baby I'm going to miss that.”

“Won't matter, I'll be so turned on just looking at you all big and swollen with my baby you won't care how we make love.”

“I remember.” Jack grinned. “I love you so much.”

“I'll love you forever.” Ianto replied, pulling Jack towards him for another kiss, not wanting the way he was feeling at that moment to end.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The following day Damien and Gwen went to interview relatives of two of the aliens victims and Chloe and Teyla the other two, with strict instruction to Teyla to do whatever Chloe told her too and Gwen to steer clear of anything that might turn dangerous.

Jack and Ianto had agreed that they would tell Teyla that evening that she was welcome in their home and to meet the twins and Claire after the required information had hopefully been collected. Ianto managed to get the filing finished that he had been trying to do the day before by giving Jack a huge pile of paper work to work through, although he did promise to provide him with lots off decaf coffee while he did it.

It was later afternoon before the other four returned, each pair with a list of interests if the victims and their local haunts. Jack sent them all to the conference room, calling Ianto over the comms to join them so they could go over the information and see if there were any common factors.

Once they were all seated, with coffee Ianto had bought up with him Jack began.

“Gwen, Damien, is there anything that connects to two victims you have?”

“Just one, a local night club. Both the victims had been there in the last month, including the night they went missing.” Gwen replied. “We should check it out.”

“What nightclub?” Chloe asked, looking at her notes.

“Place called the 'Blue Banana” Damien replied. “Frequented mostly by the late teens, early twenties age group.”

“Snap!” Teyla said excitedly.

“Both out victims were also last seen on an evening they had been to the same club.” Chloe explained.

“Our two were September 23rd and October 7th.” Gwen added.

“And our were.” Chloe checked her notes as she spoke. “September 30th and October 16th.”

“So a week or so between each victim being taken. Looks like this shapeshifter is using the club to choose it's meal.” Ianto said with a look of distain.

“Anything about the victims that links them, does it prefer blondes or brunettes, does it like them skinny or curvy, anything?” Jack asked.

“First victim was Samantha Jones, brunette, curvy and nineteen years old. Second was Scott Taylor, blonde and athletic aged twenty two.” Damien replied.

“Third was Michaela Flowers, tall, slim redhead also nineteen and the last, so far was Tina Smith. She was blonde and Twenty one.” Chloe told them.

“All attractive?” Asked Jack.

“Very.” Gwen replied as the others nodded in agreement.

“And we have no idea if this things is disguising itself as a man or a woman, or both.” Ianto stated.

“Or no real way of knowing who 'alien' is if we saw it, remember the one that tried to wreck Gwen's wedding, we had no idea.” Jack added.

“So, we go to the nightclub, talk to the staff to see of they remember seeing anyone new.” Gwen suggested.

“Yeah and also we need to track down the victims friends and see if they remember their friends leaving with someone they didn't know on the night in question.” Jack replied. “Gwen, call Andy and tell him we might have a lead before he starts bugging us for answers.”

“Will done. Okay, who's doing what?” Gwen asked Jack.

“Damien I need you to see if their have been any other unexplained disappearances, locally or further afield. Gwen, you make a start on finding out some information on the victims friends so we can question then tomorrow while Ianto and I go and and investigate the nightclub.” Jack told her.

Damien nodded and headed off to his workstation, Gwen made her way to her own armed with her notes which included the families phone number in the hope they could give her the numbers of the victims friends.

“Chloe, have all the cocoons and corpses been incinerated now?” Jack asked.

“Yes, the first two turned to liquid and the second two we just took samples before resigning them to the same fate.”

“I need you to go over the tests again, look for the unexpected, anything.”

“Like what?”

“No idea, but you'll know it if you find it.” Jack shrugged. “Teyla you can give Chloe a hand but first we need to talk to you.”

“Meet you in the medical bay.” Chloe told Teyla as she left the three of them together.

“We spoke to the twins and Claire last night and they know about you.” Jack told Teyla.

“I get to meet them?” Teyla asked, a huge smile crossing her face.

“Soon, it was going to be this evening but with the events of the day we're going to have to put it off till tomorrow.” Jack replied.

“How does that change it from this evening?” Ianto asked Jack.

“'Cos tonight we're going clubbing!” Jack grinned. “We can question the staff and just mingle, see if we can spot anyone that might be the alien.”

“Can I come?” Teyla asked.

“No!” Jack and Ianto replied in unison. “You're under age.” Ianto continued as she pouted.

“But I'm with Torchwood.”

“No, you're not.” Jack told her firmly.

“Fine!” She mumbled.

“Don't sulk and remember you get to meet your little brother and sister tomorrow.” Ianto told her.

“I 'spose that's something to look forward too. Does that mean I get to stay at your house as well?”

“Yeah, but on the sofa for now I'm afraid.” Jack replied.

“It's a very comfortable sofa.” Ianto added.

“Doesn't matter, I just want to get to know my family better.” Teyla smiled as she got to her feet. “I'll go and see what I can do to help Chloe now.”

Ianto took Jack's hand in his as they watched her leave the conference room, squeezing it reassuringly knowing Jack was still a little reluctant to let her into their personal lives and if he was honest with himself, he was too.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

“Why can't we just play the Torchwood card?” Jack grumbled as they stood in the line outside the nightclub.

“Because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, remember then plan?” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, mingle with the crowd to see if there's anyone or anything that looks suspicious and then talk to the staff if need be.”

“Your plan I believe and a good one, so don't mess it up!”

“Is it just me or do we seem a little out of the usual age bracket for this club?” Jack asked as they shuffled forwards a few steps.

“Me, by about ten to fifteen years, you, well you know the answer to that.” Ianto chuckled.

“You calling me old?” Jack growled playfully in Ianto's ear mindful of the surrounding people.

“Yep, but it doesn't matter, I bet they don't have the stamina to match us.” Ianto grinned.

“Think they'll care if I dance with you, I mean, it's not a gay club?” Jack asked glancing about them, he didn't care one iota what they thought but he knew Ianto wouldn't be quite so relaxed about it in a straight club.

They moved a few more feet forwards, almost to the doors.

“We'll find out once we're in there I guess.” Ianto shrugged. “But we are actually meant to be working.”

“All work and no play makes Jack horny!” Jack grinned.

“You're always horny.” Ianto laughed.

“True, but it makes me worse.”

“Maybe I'll drag you into the loo's like teenagers and let you shag me.” Ianto replied, leaning close and whispering in Jack's ear.

Jack let out a soft moan of excitement. “I might hold you to that.” He replied as they finally made it through the door to the club, paid their entrance fees and entered the club.

“Okay.” Ianto said. “Lets get a drink and watch the crowd for a bit.”

“See if we can spot anyone that seems to stand out in the crowd.” Jack agreed as they headed for the bar.

“Pint of lager and a bottle of water.” Ianto told the barmaid.

“Oh god, how am I going to get through a night clubbing on just water.” Jack groaned.

“Just think of the baby.” Ianto half shouted into his ear over the loud music, knowing no one would actually hear him.

Ianto paid for the drinks and turned to give Jack his.

“Look.” Jack said, nodding in indication to a couple if girls dancing who were obviously more than just good friends. “Looks like we'll be okay dancing later.”

“Is it me or is that hot?” Ianto replied as they girls kissed briefly as their undulated their bodies close as they danced.

“It's not just you.” Jack grinned in agreement.

Ianto gulped down half his pint in one go as they both watched the girls. “Maybe we should shift our focus back to the job in hand.” Ianto suggested.

“Yeah.” Jack nodded as they both turned, dragging their gaze to the other side of the dance floor.

They stood quietly watching the dancing throng for a while, looking for any kind of sign that someone was there for purposes other than just dancing or a shag but neither of them could spot any sign of something off.

“Maybe they strike later, as the club closes to not arouse suspicion?” Ianto suggested.

“Well nothing odd seems to be going on now, they might not even show at all given that we have no idea when they will strike again.”

“Yep, all we know is the dates of the last ones, even they are too random to predict exactly.”

“Come on.” Jack said draining the last of the water from the bottle and putting it on the bar. “Lets mix business with pleasure for a while and then we'll talk to the staff when the place closes if nothing happens.”

Ianto put his glass down next to Jack's. “I'm game if you are, lets show this ... children how it's done.”

“Lead the way.” Jack told him.

Ianto took Jack's hand and lead him into the middle of the throng, a small smile on his face as he remembered a time when just holding Jack's hand in public would have been enough to embarrass him. Once they reached the spot he deemed perfect he stopped and turned to face Jack, letting go of his hand and placing his arms loosely around Jack's neck and began moving in such a way so that he mimicked the way the two girls had been dancing earlier.

“Ianto Harkness-Jones I do believe you're all but shagging me on the dance floor.”

“Play your cards right and you might find yourself being fucked in the loo's before the evening ends like I mentioned earlier.”

“I so hope we don't find that alien this evening.” Jack moaned softly in Ianto's ear as their hips undulated closely on the packed dance floor.

“You read my thoughts.” Ianto told him, his breath ghosting over Jack's lips.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

They were lost in their own world in the middle of the nightclub's dance floor, Ianto's arms loosely around Jack's neck. Jack's hands resting on Ianto's hips as they moved to the music ignoring the other people around them, eyes locked on each others with their faces barely inches apart.

“We're meant to be working.” Ianto murmured, not taking his eyes off Jack's.

“Yeah, but I find myself not really caring.” Jack mumbled back. “And we couldn't see anyone we thought looked suspicious.”

“Maybe we should get back to it when this track finishes.” Ianto suggested.

“Sure.” Jack replied, not really listening as he brushed his lips against Ianto's.

As the track began to fade to the end Jack pressed close to Ianto. “I think I should drag you to the toilets.”

“I don't need to go.” Ianto smirked softly.

Jack lent forward and whispered in Ianto's ear. “Fuck me.”

“Well, if you put it like that.” Ianto whispered back as he took Jack's hand and led him from the crowded dance floor totally oblivious to the looks they were getting from most of the women and some of the men in the club.

The gents toilet was a hub of activity, Ianto lost a little of his bravado when he saw how many men were in there but Jack pulled him into one of the stall, shut the door and locked it and pushed Ianto against it as he mouth devoured Ianto's, his hands gripping his arse and his tongue plunged into his lovers mouth giving Ianto no chance to object.

“Fuck me Ianto, hard and fast.” Jack gasped as he dragged his mouth away from Ianto's.

“I feel like a naughty teenager.” Ianto replied, biting on Jack's neck and he yanked Jack's belt undone and his braces off his shoulders.

“Been a long time since I felt a teenager.” Jack mused out loud causing them both to giggle slightly at the double meaning of the sentence.

Ianto pushed Jack's trousers and briefs down to his knees in one fluid motion before squatting down before him and swallowing his cock in one go without any warning as his hand moved between his legs and his buttocks seeking his arsehole, his fingertips teasing the tight quivering muscle.

Jack braced his arms on either side of the cubicle as his hips canted, fucking Ianto's mouth as Ianto fumbled one handed with his own belt and jeans fastenings. Ianto's free hand slid inside his clothing, wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly but firmly as he continued to let Jack fuck his mouth.

Moving one of his arms Jack grasped Ianto's hair, tugging on it with his fingers as he felt the tip of Ianto's finger ease carefully into his hole, the ring of muscle relaxing as his hips thrust faster and faster and biting his lip as his come shot down Ianto's throat as Ianto continued sucking him through his orgasm.

Ianto released Jack's cock from his mouth and straightened up, kissing his passionately as he let Jack taste himself in his mouth, his own hand still wanking his cock.

“Lube?” Ianto groaned in Jack's ear as he bit his earlobe.

“Coat pocket, cloakroom.” Jack groaned.

“Idiot.” Ianto growled but in an joking manner. “Turn round.”

Jack turned to face the back wall of the cubical, pressing his hands to it as he lent over the toilet as Ianto sucked two fingers into his mouth and soaked them with saliva before using them to seek out Jack entrance again, sliding a wet finger inside him as Jack let out a short low hiss. Ianto added a second finger quickly, knowing Jack would stop him if he hurt him and feeling the need to prepare him quickly.

“Now Ianto.” Jack told him. “Now.”

Ianto didn't hesitate, withdrawing his fingers he pushed the head of his cock slowly into Jack's body until it was fully sheathed and began to thrust fast and deep.

“So tight, so deliciously fucking tight.” Ianto rasped into Jack's ear before biting the back of his neck, placing his hands on Jack's hips as he thrust faster and faster abandoning all self control as he felt his orgasm mounting. “I. Fucking. Love. You.” Ianto stated between each thrust, letting out a loud guttural growl before he could stop himself as he came deep inside Jack's arse.

Ianto slid his cock from Jack's arse and Jack turned to face him, losing themselves in lingering passionate kiss until there was a loud banging on the other side of the door.

“Oy, this isn't a knocking shop, out.” A voice yelled.

“Shit!” Ianto hissed under his breath as they rearranged their clothing.

“Now!” The voice from the other side of the door demanded.

“Whatever.” Jack replied, sliding the lock open before grasping Ianto's hand before they opened the door and emerged.

“As the manager I have to right to remove you from the premises.”

“Like to see you try.” Ianto muttered under his breath.

“Leave and don't come back.”

“We would but we're her on official business.” Jack replied, pulling his ID from his trouser pocket and flashing it at him. “Torchwood.”

“Bloody Torchwood? I don't care if you're the flaming king of England, get out my club.”

“But there's something killing your patrons and we need to find it before it kills anyone else.” Jack challenged him.

“What, by fucking each other in the public bogs? Out, now!”

“Going, going.” Jack relented, knowing Ianto was getting more and more angry and upset by the minute.

“Good.” The manager yelled after them as they left the toilets.

“Shit!” Ianto grumbled. “Now what do we do, all my bloody fault, if I hadn't suggested it in the first place.”

“No, we're both to blame, I'm as much to blame as you.” Jack told him. “We'll just have to come up with another plan, one of the other's will have to stake the club out.”

“Gwen, she could take Rhys.” Ianto suggested as they strode quickly down the road towards the nearest taxi rank. “Can't imagine them getting caught shagging in the loo's.”

“Yeah, need to come up with a good reason as to why we can't go back though.” Jack chuckled.

“Oh god yes.!” Ianto exclaimed as they climbed into a taxi and gave their home address.

As the taxi drove away with them neither of them noticed a very heavily made up Teyla being allowed entrance into the club they had just been kicked out of.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Teyla glanced about looking for Jack and Ianto as soon as she got into the club, she knew they wouldn't be happy with her being there but she wanted to prove to them she could be useful to Torchwood and what better way than to help find the alien that was killing the patrons of the club.

Not seeing them from where she was she moved about the club trying to track them down but had no luck, finally she went to the bar as asked the bar staff they remembered seeing two good looking men in earlier to which their reply was basically have you looked around you?

She glanced about again and realised what they meant, the whole place was filled with beautiful people. Then she mentioned that they were somewhat older than their normal clientèle and one of the bar staff remembered them instantly as they had looked so out of place.

“Oh yeah, they were here.” He replied with a chuckle, causing the female staff to giggle.

“Why that so funny?” Teyla asked.

“'Cos they got thrown out.” One of the barmaids grinned.

“What did they do, start a fight?”

“No, they were caught shagging in the bogs.” The barman laughed.

“What, you're kidding?”

“Nope, the manager asked them to leave, gave him some old flannel about being Torchwood but he wasn't having any of it and they left.”

“Who'd have guessed my daddies would have had it in them.” Teyla chuckled.

“They were your fathers?” One of the barmaids asked a little shocked.

“Well, technically one's my daddy, the other's my step da.”

“Your dad's are hot.” She sighed. “Sorry.”

“It's okay, can I speak to the manager?”

“I'll go get him.” The barman told her, heading off into a back room.

Teyla ordered a glass of coke while she waited, she was under age and didn't want to get herself into trouble for drinking alcohol as well as being in the club if she could help it. The barman appeared a few minutes later and beckoned her though to the back room where the manager was sat behind his deck, a back of monitors showing live CCTV feeds from various parts of the club to his left.

“You claiming to be Torchwood too?” He asked her as he walked towards his desk.

“Not claiming to be, am.” She replied, flashing a card she had found in the hub, her finger obscuring the photo before putting it back in her pocket.

“We're those two really your fathers?” He smirked.

“Yep.” She replied, sounding rather proud of them.

“And Torchwood? I've heard of them, hell, everyone has heard of bloody Torchwood.”

“And we're trying to find something that's killing and eating your customers.”

“Surely if an alien is coming in here we would have noticed?”

“Not this one, do you have CCTV tapes from that outside camera?”

“We keep them for a month.”

“I'd like to borrow them, see if we can find anything suspicious that might help.”

“And what makes you think I'll just had them over to you, just like that?” He asked.

“Because if you don't you may just regret it.” She told him, pulling a knife from the thigh high boots she was wearing as she moved suddenly and held it to his throat.

“Fine, drawer over there, they're all dated.” He gulped loudly.

“Thanks.” She grinned before whacking him around the head hard with the handle of the knife knocking him out cold.

Teyla grabbed the tapes from the drawer and located the machine recording the office and removed that as well, replacing it with a blank one as she slipped a small while pill in the man bottle of beer and then left the room, shoving the taped into her large handbag.

“Get what you needed?” The barman asked as she rushed by.

“Yes thanks.” She replied, flashing his a smile and headed for the exit.

*

The house was quiet when Jack and Ianto reached home, Claire and the kids all in bed asleep as it was gone midnight. They crept quietly up to bed, checking briefly on the kids and kissing them softly before heading to bed, both of them a little annoyed with themselves at getting distracted from the job in hand and fucking it up big time. But they also agreed despite getting caught the sex in the loo's had been worth getting thrown out the club for.

They had barely been in bed ten minutes when Jack mobile rang, Jack removed an arm that was wrapped around Ianto's body and reached for it, fumbling in the darkness with his eyes still closed and flipped it open.

“Harkness.” He mumbled.

“Jack, it's Chloe, Teyla's missing.” She told him, clearly upset.

“What do you mean by 'she's missing.' He asked as he flipped on the bedside light, both him and Ianto now both fully awake.

“I got up to get a drink of water and I noticed her bedroom door was open, she always closes it at night, when I looked in she wasn't there. I've searched the whole place, no sign of her.”

“No sign of anyone taking her by force?” Jack asked as they got out of bed and started to dress.

“No ... hang on, I just heard the front door.” She told Jack.

The line went quiet for a few moments and then Chloe's voice came back.

“She's back and Jack, you're not going to be very happy.”

“What's she done?” Jack growled.

“She went to the nightclub.”

“I'm going to kill her!” Jack exclaimed as he pulled on his boots.

Minutes later he and Ianto headed out again towards Chloe's house, both of them wondering what the hell she was playing at.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

By the time they reach Chloe's house a short drive away Jack was fuming with Teyla, Ianto had tried to talk to him in the car but he wasn't in he mood to listen. Jack grimaced as he got out the car, the pains in his stomach were back with a vengeance but he tried to ignore them desperately trying to keep it from Ianto as they reached Chloe's front door and rang the bell.

“Where is she?” He demanded as soon as the door opened.

“Living room, look Jack before ...” Chloe tried to talk to him but he just rushed past her.

“He's livid.” Ianto told her, closing the door behind him. “She shouldn't have gone there and he's really gunning for her.”

“That'll be those extra hormones flooding around his body.” Chloe replied as they heard Jack's raised voice.

“We should get in there.” Ianto said, rushing towards the living room with Chloe close behind him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jack yelled at Teyla.

“I wanted to help.” She shouted back.

“I forbade you to go to the club, you deliberately disobeyed me.”

“I thought maybe if I could prove myself you'd let me work for Torchwood.”

Ianto and Chloe stayed quiet as they yelled back and forth with each other.

“Even if I EVER considered letting you work for Torchwood you don't just go straight into the field, there's training required first.”

“I can handle myself!” Teyla snarked.

“Even I get hurt sometimes, badly hurt, it's not a fucking game.”

“I never said it was, I just want to help find this alien.”

“And you can, by helping Chloe in the hub.”

“Oh, and you did so well this evening, I didn't get thrown out the club for shagging in the toilets.”

Ianto went bright red at her words as Chloe gaped at Jack and then Ianto as Jack reacted.

“That is none of your business, and it still doesn't meant you should have gone there.”

“Well at least I got something that might help, all you did was get fucked!”

“Enough, go to you room, I won't have you talking to me like that.” Jack screamed at her.

“How old am I? Five?”

“Your bloody well acting like it, you're lucky I don't put you over my knee.”

“Oooh kinky!”

“Now, before I really lose my temper.” Jack growled.

Teyla got to feet and put her hands on her hips in a defensive stance. “Fuck you!”

Jack clenched his fist as his side, no matter how angry he was he wasn't going to resort to hitting his daughter.

“Out, now!”

Teyla tossed her head and flounced from the room, smirking at Ianto and Chloe as she left. The moment they heard her bedroom door slam Jack gave a yelp of pain he had been holding in and dropped into the sofa clutching his stomach.

“Jack.” Ianto rushed to his side with Chloe.

“Hurts so bad.” Jack groaned. “Shit.”

“I'll get you some painkillers, Ianto move him so he's lying on the sofa.” Chloe told them, leaving the room.

“You need to calm down Jack, the pain will ease off if you try and relax.”

“Relax? Are you kidding?”

“Yes, she was out of order Jack, in more ways than one but getting yourself worked up like this isn't going to help anyone.”

“I wanted to slap the smug look off her face Ianto, my own daughter.”

“You didn't and you never would, I know you too well to even think you would.”

“You don't know how close I got to doing it, how dare she speak to me like that.”

“Take these Jack.” Chloe held out a glass of water and two pills.

Jack swallowed them and handed the empty glass back. “Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her.”

“Wasn't the best tactic, but she still shouldn't have reacted in the way she did.” Chloe told him.

“What did she mean when she said she got something that might help?” Ianto asked.

Chloe pointed to the pile of video cassettes piled on the coffee table. “CCTV footage of the outside of the club for the last month.”

“At least she was right on that count.” Ianto said quietly.

Jack moaned as he pressed on his stomach again. “Damn, I have to stop getting myself so worked up.”

“I suggest you go home to bed and try and sleep, let Teyla stew and talk to her again in the morning.” Chloe told him firmly. “When you calm down.”

“I agree.” Ianto told her. “Come in Jack, I'm taking you home.”

Jack moved into a sitting position and groaned louder.

“Did you really get kicked out the club?” Chloe couldn't resist asking.

“Yep.” Ianto replied.

“What the hell were you two thinking?”

“We were dancing, taking a little break and things got a little heated.” Ianto admitted, his face colouring again.

“And you shagged in the toilets?”

Ianto nodded, his face bright red now.

“But it was so worth it.” Jack grinned, Chloe seeing the barely faded bites on his neck for the first time.

“Yep.” Ianto added quietly making Chloe laugh.

“Take him home Ianto and Jack, rest!”

“Believe me, at the moment I'm incapable of anything else.”

Ianto helped Jack to the door. “Please don't tell the others.” Ianto pleaded to Chloe.

“I won't but who's going to stake out the club now?”

“I thought Gwen and Rhys ...”

“Gwen's pregnant remember, hub duties only.”

“Damn, we'll think of something.” Jack replied as they left the house. “See you tomorrow Chloe.”

After closing the front door Chloe made her way up to Teyla's room, tapping on the door before entering and found the young woman curled in a ball on the bed sobbing.

“He hates me.” She stammered.

“No, he was just angry with you for breaking his trust.” Chloe told her. “He's going to talk to you again in the morning when he calms down.”

“I heard him groaning, and you saying you'd get him painkillers, what's wrong with his? Is he sick? Is he going to die?” Teyla asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

“No, he's not sick or dying, just having a little problem with stress at the moment.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Want some hot chocolate?”

“Please, thanks Chloe.”

“Stay there, I'll make us both one.” Chloe went back downstairs to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, she was more worried about Jack's pains than she was letting on to anyone, tomorrow she would talk to them about having a scan to check all was okay.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

When they arrived home again despite the late hour Ianto insisted that Jack had a relaxing bath to finish calming him down as he was still in some pain despite his the fact his anger had mostly dissipated. Ianto made the bath comfortably warm rather than hot and added lavender bubble bath for it's relaxing properties, lighting a couple of candles to give a soft glow.

Once he'd got Jack in the bath he left him soaking in the dim light and went to make him a cup of decaffeinated coffee and took it up to the bathroom for him, sitting on the edge of the bath as Jack sipped the hot beverage.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, pains almost gone now.” Jack told him.

“Promise me you'll talk to her more calmly tomorrow? Yes, she ignored you and I agree she should be punished somehow but the shouting match you two had didn't solve anything, did it?”

“No.” Jack admitted, not looking Ianto in the eye.

“Jack, I'm more worried about the baby than the fight you and Teyla had.”

“I'm sorry, I don't want to do anything to risk the baby, I just got so upset with her.”

“All those extra hormones zooming around your body won't help but it's no excuse.”

“I know, I don't know what else to say.”

Ianto reached out and took the now empty mug from Jack's hands, placing it on the floor he reached over again and tilted Jack's face upwards by placing his fingers under his chin and kisses him softly.

“It's okay, just try and keep the stress levels to a minimum, for me as much as the baby, okay?”

“I'll try.” Jack replied before letting out a loud yawn.

“Come on, bed.” Ianto told him, pulling out the plug with a flourish.

Ianto reached for a towel as Jack got out the bath and wrapped it around him, pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. His hand travelled down and stopped on Jack's stomach, sliding between the folds of the towel to press on the bare skin below and searching out the barely there bump.

“We waited a long time for this baby, I can't bear to think of anything happening to it.” Ianto told him softly.

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's. “Losing another baby is not on my agenda.”

“As long as we agree on that.” Ianto told him, smiling at him softly. “Now bed.”

The slept curled in each others arms, Ianto had turned the alarm clock off as by the time they got to bed it was getting on for 3am and he knew someone would call if anything came up. The more sleep Jack got the better before he spoke to Teyla again he thought, closing his eyes once he knew Jack was asleep and drifting off himself.

By the time Ianto woke the next morning it was almost 10am, they had both slept through the kids getting up and dressed and somehow Claire had managed to stop the twins disturbing their parents. Ianto rubbed slow, tender circles over Jack's stomach before shifting his position so he could place a couple of small kisses on the small bump.

“Hey there.” Jack said sleepily.

“Morning.” Ianto replied, moving again to place a small kiss to Jack's lips. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I was shattered.”

“Good.”

“That I was shattered?” Jack frowned.

“No you dope, that you slept well, that was some evening huh?”

“Could have gone better.”

“Well, it's done and dusted now. We will have breakfast, go to the hub and decided who's going to stake out the night club and you will talk calmly to Teyla and dish out a suitable punishment and then we will start viewing the tapes she got.”

“You have it all planned out?”

“Yep, makes for less stress.” Ianto told him firmly.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

“Me neither, but you're stuck with me now.”

“Good.” Jack replied, echoing Ianto before kissing him tenderly.

An hour later they were in the hub, Jack was up in his office, Ianto was making everyone coffee and a very nervous Teyla was in the medical bay with Chloe waiting for Jack to summon her. Chloe had spoken to then in private, telling them she thought a scan would be a good idea and they agreed for her to do it later, when they found a way to get Teyla out the hub as she still didn't know Jack was pregnant.

Both Gwen and Damien had no idea what all the tension in the hub was about and so far no one was telling them, when Jack finally called out for Teyla to go to his office they watched her slowly walk up the steps as if she was dreading something before looking at each other and shrugging.

“Chloe, please tell us what's going on?” Gwen begged as she emerged from the medical bay.

“Sorry, not my place to say, but there will be a meeting in the conference room after Jack's talked to Teyla.”

“What about?” Asked Damien.

“Something to do with the nightclub.” Was all Chloe would say, going back to the medical bay to escape their questions, grinning to herself as she thought about how Jack and Ianto got themselves kicked out the nightclub.

Teyla walked into Jack's office, he was sat in his chair and Ianto was perched on the edge of the desk.

“Sit down.” Ianto told her, giving her a small reassuring smile.

Teyla sat nervously on the sofa and waited for Jack to speak.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

“First I want to apologise for yelling at you.” Jack began. “Although disobeyed me it wasn't the right way to go about things.”

“I shouldn't have yelled back.” Teyla replied meekly. “And I accept my punishment whatever it is.”

“Before we get to that there's some things I think we need to tell you, and we need to make you feel more like you're my daughter, our daughter.” Jack told her, smiling at Ianto who nodded.

“Something we should have told you when we told you about the twins, we weren't going to tell you today but it's important as it's part of the reason Jack reacted so angrily over what you did last night.” Ianto told her.

“Your sick aren't you? Chloe said you weren't but ...”

Jack cut her off. “No, I'm not sick ... I'm pregnant.”

“Whoa!” Teyla gasped.

“And it's no excuse for how I acted last night by all those extra hormones in me at the moment tend to make me a little irrational.”

“Pregnant? Twins again?”

“No, just one.” Ianto told her, his relief clear in his voice.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Teyla asked excitedly, all her worry about her punishment gone.

“We don't know, we want it to be a surprise.” Jack grinned, his hand resting protectively on his stomach. “I'm only about eleven or twelve weeks pregnant.”

“Barely showing.” Ianto told her, not missing the wink Jack gave him and blushing a little pink.

“What?” Teyla asked, looking back and forth from one of them to the other.

“Nothing.” Jack chuckled.

“And tonight you get to meet the rest of the family.” Ianto told her.

“Brilliant.” Teyla beamed.

“But first there's a few more things we should tell you.” Jack added, looking serious.

“Go on.”

“Okay, to cut a long story very short I didn't get here fairly recently, I've been living on this planet for over one hundred years. In fact, despite my gorgeous good looks I'm over one hundred and fifty years old.” Jack told her, ignoring the time he was buried alive.

“So, how?” Teyla asked, looking confused.

“Something happened to me, before I came here to live permanently. I died and was brought back to life, since then I can't die.” Jack told her.

“Well, technically he can die he just doesn't stay dead.” Ianto added.

“So you'll live forever? Wow!”

“So I'm led to believe.”

“I couldn't imagine that, living forever.”

“I try not to think about it, just live each day as it comes.” Jack told her, glancing at Ianto with a little sadness in his eyes.

“The twins don't know their daddy is immortal, please don't say anything to them.” Ianto told her.

“Of course not!”

“Also, male pregnancy isn't normal here, so no one but our team mates, Ianto's parents and a couple of very close friends know he can and is pregnant.”

“Noted.” Teyla nodded.

“Okay, now back to the main reason for this talk.” Jack told her, watching Teyla's face drop.

“What you did last night was irresponsible.” Ianto began. “You snuck out without telling anyone where you were going, you went to the nightclub when Jack forbade you to go there and put yourself in danger,”

“I was looking you you two, I thought you would both still be there.” Teyla pouted.

“And us being there would be better how?” Jack asked. “We would have just marched you out of there and put you in a taxi back to Chloe's.”

“I want to help.”

“So you keep saying but what if the alien had been there and chose you for it's next victim?” Ianto asked her.

“I'm not an idiot” She replied defensively.

“Teyla, whatever's taking these people looks human when it does and it's obviously attractive enough for people to go willingly with it, if some young hot guy had chatted you up would you have even thought it might be the shapeshifter?” Jack replied.

“No.” Teyla sighed, knowing they were right.

“At least you can see what you did wrong now.” Ianto told her. “Which is the important thing.”

“Yeah ... okay, name my punishment.”

“Well, considering you did actually manage to get something that maybe useful in finding out what identity the shapeshifter uses to lure it's victims we're going to be lenient on you. This time!” Jack told her.

“Just tell me!”

“You get to clean out the weevils for two weeks.”

“Those ugly aliens in the boiler suits in the vaults?” She asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Yup.” Ianto grinned.

“Shit!”

“Language young lady.” Jack grinned.

“Sorry dad.”

“So, next thing in the agenda is watching those tapes closely, see if we can spot anything unusual.” Ianto said.

“Any idea if it's being male or female?” Teyla asked.

“Nope. Both sexes been used as food.”

“We're the guys gay? Or bi?” Teyla asked.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Well, more women than men have been killed, so maybe it's transforming itself into a man and finding it easier to lure women .... and gay or bi men?”

“Well, it's certainly a starting point.” Ianto agreed. “Not just a pretty face.”

“I did mention I was clever.” Teyla rolled her eyes.

“Damn, she's doing that now!” Jack groaned at Ianto making him chuckle.

“Okay, tapes to watch.” Jack told them, getting up from his chair and leading the way down to the main hub. “Then Chloe wants to scan me, check the baby's okay before we head home so you can meet the twins.”

“And the weevils?” Teyla asked.

“You start first thing in the morning.”

“Now there something to look forward to.” Teyla groaned.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

After three hours of going through the video footage they barely had anything to go on, they had photo's on each victim but the CCTV recordings weren't very clear and they were worried they had missed something vital.

“Damien, can you convert these to digital form and try and clean them up, if only a little?” Jack asked.

“I can try, not making any promises thought.” Damien answered, gathering the tapes and heading with them to his workstation.

“Oh Damien.” Jack called out to him before he got more than a few feet. “How do you fancy going clubbing on Torchwood?”

“I thought you and Ianto we're handling that?” He replied, turning to face them with a grin in his face.

“You told them!” Ianto exclaimed flushing pink as he realised Gwen was grinning along with Chloe and Teyla.

“Wasn't me.” Teyla grinned.

“Chloe!” Both Ianto and Jack glared at her making her giggle. “You promised.” Ianto continued.

“It was an accident, honestly. Teyla was talking to me about it, saying how cool it was that her father got thrown out of a nightclub for, well, you know and as I replied I didn't realise that Gwen had just appeared behind me and heard every word. So really you could say it was both our fault.” Chloe replied, nudging Teyla with her elbow.

“And you had to tell Damien?” Ianto asked Gwen.

“Well, it was too good to keep to myself and well, everyone else knew.” She giggled.

“And I really didn't want to know, but well ...” Damien chuckled.

“Okay, okay, so everyone knows Ianto and I got chucked out for ... misbehaving in the toilets. Back to the matter in hand, Damien, are you up for it?”

“Staking out the nightclub yes, I can take a mate.”

“That's fine, just keep him out of harms way and don't let him have any inkling that you're there for anything other than a good time.” Jack told him.

“Of course.” Damien replied. “So, let me get these tapes transferred and maybe I'll know what I'm looking for.”

“Yeah. Okay, Chloe, Teyla's coming home with us this evening so I thought maybe you'd like a little girly time alone before she pack's, I know you've got close while she's been staying with you.”

“We have, thanks Jack.”

“Have fun, whatever you do, but remember to keep your mobile on you just in case.”

“What about the scan?”

“We'll do it in the morning, that's okay isn't it?”

“Sure Jack, first thing.” Chloe replied as she and Teyla grabbed their coats and bags.

“Thanks dad.” Teyla told him as they headed out the cog door chattering about going for a meal and an early movie.

“Does it feel weird, her calling you dad?” Asked Gwen.

“A little, but it's growing on me.”

“I like her.” Gwen stated as she moved to her workstation.

“Any chance of some coffee?” Damien called out.

“Yep, I could use some myself.” Ianto replied.

“See you in my office.” Jack told him as he walked in the direction of the kitchenette.

“Jack, is everything okay, with the baby?” Gwen asked concerned, her hand going to her own belly.

“Yeah.” Jack grinned. “Fine.”

“Then whys Chloe insisting on a scan?”

“If I get stressed it manifests physically as pain, it was really bad last night so she just wants to check it's me and not the baby.”

“Right, if you're sure that's all it is?”

“It is, I promise.”

“Are you getting cravings? I'm craving pickles and strawberry ice cream. Oh not together.” She added as a look of disgust crossed Jack's face.

“That's a relief, that would be revolting.” Jack laughed. “No, not yet.”

“Bump showing yet?” She pressed her hand to her belly smoothing her t shirt over it revealing her small bump.

“Tiny one, not really noticeable yet.” Jack told her. “But Ianto found it.”

“I got the feeling he ... like you being pregnant with the twins?”

“Yeah.” Jack flashed her a huge grin.

“Okay, don't need to know anymore.” She laughed. “Oh, here comes Ianto with the coffee.”

“Shame it's decaffeinated.”

“I'll sneak us some proper coffee in again next time I get the chance.” She whispered as Ianto gave Damien his.

“And pastries?”

“You bet.” She replied as Ianto moved closer.

“What are you two conspiring about?” Ianto asked as they took their mugs.

“Nothing, just baby talk.”

“Why don't I believe you?” Ianto asked with a smile.

“Jack was just telling me how much you liked his baby bump.” Gwen grinned as Ianto blushed again.

“I wasn't, honest.” Jack told him as he muttered something about getting him for it later and walking off to see how Damien was getting on.

“Real coffee and pastries soon, yes?” Jack was almost pleading as he asked Gwen after sipping his coffee.

“It's a promise.” Gwen told him, as he turned and headed over to Damien and Ianto, smiling as she watched Jack take Ianto's hand in his and place a soft kiss to the back of his neck thinking how lucky they were to have each other.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

It was a couple of hours before Damien got all the CCTV converted to digital on his computer and then it was down to them to watch again, first they were watching all the footage but after an hour they decided to just watch the footage concerning the entrance/exit doors. After a couple more hours they finally had a breakthrough, they had no exact dates for the disappearances of the victims but they recognised one of them leaving the club, the first woman found in a cocoon with a tall blonde man.

“Now he's cute.” Jack grinned at Ianto as he said it. “I can see the attraction.”

“We don't know if it's the right guy, although the date on the tape was only a week before the cocoon washed up in the bay.” Damien told him.

“Then we have to keep searching for the others, see if it's the same guy they leave with.” Ianto added.

“Gwen, did we have any luck finding out if the guy was bi or gay?” Jack called over to her.

“No, he was straight, but one of the girls was a lesbian.” She replied, walking over to them with her notebook.

“That really doesn't help.” Ianto groaned. “Maybe there's more than one?”

“Or it's being male or female depending on it's mood or feeding habits, I mean male and female bodies differ in ways other than their looks.” Jack suggested.

“Hormones for instance?” Gwen asked.

“Yep.” Ianto agreed.

“Testosterone, oestrogen and the like.” Jack replied.

“Damn, well, as long as it only uses two identities it won't be too hard to find, if it's using others were stuffed!” Damien sighed.

“Lets hope it hasn't changed it's hunting ground either.” Ianto added.

“For now we go on the assumption it's still using the nightclub, if we don't find anything then we consider other possibilities.” Jack told him.

“Right, time to watch some more footage.” Damien said as he pressed the play button.

The next person they spotted was the second victim, the man and he was leaving with a woman a couple of days later. The woman could have been the sister of the man the first victim left with, same kind of features only more feminine and with the body of a woman.

“Wow, she's hot!” Damien exclaimed.

“She sure is.” Whistled Ianto, getting his own back for Jack's earlier comments and making them all chuckle.

“Well, the third victim was the lesbian, lets find her and see if it's using the same form.” Gwen told them.

It was a bit longer before they managed to find the third victim but it confirmed their theory, she left with the beautiful blonde woman. They watched the footage as they exited the club and walked away, stopping for a full on snog before moving again out of the range of the camera.

“Okay, that confirms it.” Jack said. “We know exactly who we are looking for now, and we just have to be there when they try to strike again.”

“Well, it looks like I'll be going clubbing tonight then, and for the foreseeable future.” Damien replied.

“You make sure you have your mobile on you at all times, your comm will be too noticable. Whatever happens you don't try and get this thing on your own.” Jack told him. “The minute you have it in your sights you call.”

“You can count on it.” Damien told him.

“We won't expect you in early tomorrow if nothing happens.” Jack added. “Make sure you stay till the club closes.”

“Yes boss.” Damien gave him a mock salute.

“And no shagging in the bogs.” Gwen told him, walking away giggling towards her workstation.

“One of these days ...” Ianto began.

“You should be used to Gwen by now.” Jack chuckled, taking his hand in his own and squeezing it.

“It's getting late, we should head home and prepare the twins and Claire for Teyla coming this evening.” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, Damien, Gwen, you two okay to finish up here? Just redirect the rift predictor to my wrist strap when you leave?” Jack asked.

“Sure, we'll be fine.” Gwen told him as Damien nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” Jack answered, pulling Ianto with him by the hand as he headed for his office to collect his coat.

After bidding them a good evening and Damien good luck Jack and Ianto headed home, they arrived in time to give the kids their baths and get them into their pyjamas and then told them they had something important to tell them. Sitting on the sofa with them and Claire in the armchair opposite they began.

“Remember we told you about Teyla?” Jack asked the twins.

“Our sister?” Eloise asked excitedly.

“Yep.” Ianto replied.

“Well, she's out with Chloe at the moment but soon she'll be coming here to meet you both.” Jack told them.

“She's going to live with us?” Caden asked.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Another girl.” Caden pouted. “The baby better be a boy.”

Laughter filled the room as Jack replied. “We don't know if it is but somehow I find myself hoping it is for the baby's sake.

“Claire, you are not responsible for Teyla, she's sixteen and doesn't need a nanny.” Ianto told her.

“Fine with me.” Claire smiled. “Can't wait to meet her.”

“We decided to tell her about the baby, so you don't have to keep it a secret from her now.” Jack informed the twins.

“Okay daddy.” Eloise replied.

“Good!” Caden stated.

“I know secrets are annoying, but you know why we have them.” Jack told him gently.

“Because you're special daddy.” Eloise said.

“I'm special too.” Huffed Caden.

“'Course you are bub.” Jack said, ruffling his hair.

“What does she look like daddy?” Eloise asked.

“She quite tall, has very blonde hair, so blonde it looks white and has eyes like me.”

“Is she pretty?”

“As pretty as you sweetie.” Ianto told her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

At that point Jack's mobile beeped notifying him he had a text, it was from Chloe. Flipping it open he read the message and sent a short reply before closing it again.

“That was Chloe, they'll be here in about ten minutes. Ready to meet your sister now?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” The twins chanted in their usual fashion.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

The twins looked out excitedly for Chloe's car from the living room window, shrieking with delight when they saw a car pull up and park at the bottom of the drive.

Jack got to his feet. “Stay here with dada while I let Teyla in.” He told the twins.

“Okay daddy.” Eloise replied, still jumping excitedly around the room.

“Want to come with you.” Caden pouted and stamped his foot.

“Do as you're told and stay with dada or bed without meeting her.” Claire threatened as Jack left the room. “Be a good boy.”

“Fine.” He grumbled sounding just like his dada and threw himself down on the sofa.

“Tired.” Claire mouthed to Ianto.

“I guessed as much.” Ianto replied as Caden yawned as if to prove the point.

All four of them looked up as Jack re-entered the room, Teyla following behind.

“This is Teyla.” Jack announced, somewhat proudly.

“Hi Teyla.” The twins and Claire smiled.

“This is Claire, the twins nanny and these are the twins, Eloise and Caden.” Jack introduced them.

“Great to meet you Claire.” Teyla told her before turning her attention to the twins. “Hey you two, I'm your big sister.”

“Half sister.” Caden told her knowingly.

“Yeah, our daddy is your daddy but you had a mummy and we have a dada.” Eloise added.

“Bright kids.” Teyla grinned at Jack and Ianto who were now sitting side by side on the sofa.

“Very.” Claire told her. “Nothing gets past these two.”

“Are you looking forward to having a baby brother or sister?” Teyla asked the twins.

“It's a baby brother!” Caden told her. “I know it is.”

“No you don't, you just want it to be.” Eloise argued.

Caden stuck his tongue out at his sister.

“That's not a nice thing to do Caden, apologise to your sister.” Ianto told him.

“Sorry Ellie.” He said quietly.

“Eloise, arguing won't solve anything, so you apologise to your brother.” Ianto continued.

“Okay, I'm sorry Caden.”

“That's better, you don't want Teyla to think you're naughty children do you?” Jack asked.

“We're not naughty.” It was Eloise's turn to pout.

“We know your good most of the time sweetie, it's okay.”

“Want to play Teyla?” Caden asked.

“What do you want to play?” She asked politely.

“Lego.” Caden told her. “You can build things.”

“Lego?” Asked Teyla.

“You can build houses and castles and spaceships.” Eloise told her as Caden dragged the huge toy box on wheels across the room and opened the lid.

“Wow, look at all those bricks and things.” Teyla said as she knelt down on the floor with the kids as began pulling bricks out. “What do you want to build?”

“Spaceship.” Caden told her.

“Eloise?”

She nodded. “Spaceship.”

“Okay, lets see what we can make.” Teyla said as the three of them pulled out more of the plastic pieces.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked getting to his feet, indicating that Jack and Claire should follow him.

Once they were all in the kitchen Ianto closed the door and put the coffee machine on.

“So, what do you think of her?” Jack asked Claire.

“Did you tell her anything else other than the baby?”

“Yes, that I can't die. Why?”

“Well, she seems nice and the kids have apparently taken to her but ... well ... doesn't she seem just a little too perfect for a sixteen year old? And you've only known her a week and you're letting her into your family?”

“You don't like her?” Ianto asked.

“She's not done anything to not like but there's just something about her, I can't put my finger on it but I think she maybe up to something. I don't know, I can't explain it, I could be completely wrong”

“I had major doubts but I think I trust her.” Jack told her.

“Then I trust your judgement.” Claire smiled, taking a mug of coffee from Ianto.

“Time to go back before she wonders what we're up to.” Ianto said, giving Jack his coffee and then placing his own and Teyla's on a tray along with two cups of chocolate milk he made for the twins.

Teyla and the twins were making good progress on the spaceship, Ianto handed them their drinks and sat on the sofa with Jack again as Claire settled in the armchair wondering about what Claire had said, we're they right to trust her so soon?

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

They let the kids stay up over two hours after their normal bedtime, building the Lego spaceship with Teyla but once they started getting tetchy with each other and fighting over who was going to put what brick where there was a mutual agreement between them that it was time for the twins to go to bed. Teyla hugged each twin and kissed them in the cheek before Jack and Ianto half carried the yawning duo up to bed.

“What you you think of your sister?” Jack asked as they settled them into their beds.

“Half sister.” Eloise mumbled as she snuggled into her pillow and fell straight to sleep.

“She 'k.” Caden replied. “For a girl.”

Chuckling softly they left the room and closed the door behind them, bath yawning themselves as Claire appeared at the top of the stairs.

“I'm going to turn in, I know it's early but I want to finish my book.” She told them.

They both bid her goodnight, knowing she was really being more thoughtful than anything else and giving them time alone with Teyla. Grabbing spare pillows and a duvet from the wooden chest at the top of the stairs they took them down for later when Teyla would be sleeping on the sofa.

“This sofa is huge!” Teyla told them as they entered the living room, she was sprawled across it. “And so comfortable.”

“I know, it's why we chose it.” Ianto told her.

“Very handy, it can easily double up as a small bed.” She replied.

“We know.” Jack grinned, glancing at Ianto.

“Do you think Damien will have any luck at the nightclub?” She asked, moving back into a sitting position as Jack sat down in the armchair and pulled Ianto with him so he was sprawled across his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“We have no way of predicting when the alien will strike again so all we can do it wait.” Jack told her.

“And don't even think of sneaking off out to try and help.” Ianto added.

“I've learnt my lesson.” Teyla pouted.

“You have your fathers pout, that's for sure.” Ianto told her grinning.

“I don't pout!” Jack replied, a little indignantly before kissing Ianto on the back of the neck.

“You've really been together over ten year? You still act like newly weds.” Teyla observed.

“Those damn pheromones.” Ianto muttered before laughing as Jack pouted.

“You can't get enough of them.” Jack stated before nipping him on the back of the neck. “Anyway, I need to make the most of this, once the baby gets bigger I won't be able to hold Ianto like this and I'll be too heavy to sit on his lap.”

“You make a cute couple.” Teyla observed.

“We know.” Jack laughed.

“Do you ever fight?”

“We've had our moments but we love each other too much to do anything to hurt the other.”

“The perfect couple.” Teyla replied.

“I wouldn't say that, but we try.” Ianto told her.

“I think it's cool, I got two dads instead of one.” Teyla told them then put her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

“Bed time I think, we're all tired.” Jack suggested.

“It's only ten.” Teyla protested. “Can I watch some TV?”

“Yeah, just keep the volume down.”

“I will, I'll go and change into my pyjamas in the bathroom first.” She said as she got to her feet and grabbed one of the bags she had bought from Chloe's.

Ianto slid off Jack's lap and held out a hand to him as Jack got to his feet, pulling him into a hug and kissing him softly.

“You're handling this really well.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“Must be one hell of a shock finding out you're the father of a sixteen year old daughter, I know I'd be freaking out if it was me.”

“I wish I could remember her mother, sounds like she was a good woman.”

“No point fretting over it, just get to know Teyla better.”

“My voice of reason, as always beautiful.” Jack told him, kissing him tenderly.

“Someone has to be.” Ianto grinned as Teyla came back into the room ready for bed.

“Night.” Ianto told her.

“Sleep well.” Jack added.

“You too.” Teyla replied as she lay on the sofa pulling the duvet over herself and reached for the TV remote.

Sliding under the duvet of their bed Ianto reached for Jack and pulled him towards him, kissing him passionately as his hand skimmed down his back and rested on his arse.

“There's other things we need to make the most of before your bump gets to big.” Ianto told him when the kiss broke.

“We shouldn't, what with Teyla down there.”

“Jack, it's no different to the twins and Claire being in their rooms up here, we'll just have to be quiet.”

“But ...”

Jack never finished what he was going to say as Ianto's hand slid between his buttocks and the tip of a finger teased the tight entrance to his body.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

“How can I say no now.” Jack murmured against Ianto's lips and pushed him onto his back.

“Impossible.” Ianto replied with a soft moan as Jack's lips brushed across his before moving to his neck and placing small kisses at the base of it as his hand slid down his torso and teased the head of his cock.

Ianto reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, handing it to Jack. “I just want to feel you deep inside me, coming inside me.”

“You don't want me to do this then?” Jack whispered, nipping on an erect nipple.

“Maybe a little.” Ianto sighed as Jack sucked the nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

“Or this?” Jack said as his mouth trailed kisses down his torso.

“Jack.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Just fuck me.” Ianto moaned.

“Feeling bossy tonight are we?”

“You complaining?”

“Never could resist a bossy bottom.” Jack grinned, coating his fingers with lube.

“Or any bottom.” Ianto chuckled.

Feeling Jack's finger pressing into him Ianto let out a low moan, canting his hips to draw it further inside his body as Jack's mouth found his again. Jack added a second finger, fucking him slowly with them as their mouths clashed sloppily until Ianto pulled away panting softly.

“Now Jack.” Ianto told him, reaching down between their bodies and wrapping his hand around Jack's cock.

“You'll have to give it back then.” Jack chuckled softly in his ear.

“In a moment.” Ianto murmured, stroking it slowly and firmly, brushing his thumb over the leaking up and making Jack gasp.

Jack placed his hand over Ianto's and lifted it off his cock, placing Ianto's hand on his own cock before Jack aligned his cock with Ianto's hole and slid his full length inside him in one achingly slow motion.

“Slow and deep or fast and furious?” Jack asked, biting down on his earlobe.

“Fast, furious and deep.” Ianto told him. “Bloody move will you.” He practically shouted.

“Shhhh.” Jack whispered. “People in the house.”

“Then move!” Ianto hissed.

As Jack began to thrust Ianto lifted his legs up high, gripping the back of one thigh with his free hand and his pumped his cock furiously. His hips thrusting to meet jack as he pounded into him faster and faster, fiercely kissing Jack to stifle his loud groan as he came over his hand and body.

“Turn over.” Jack told him, withdrawing from his body and kneeling back.

Ianto rolled onto his front and moved onto his knees, leaning in his forearms as he parted his legs and let out a small moan as Jack's cock slid deep inside him again. Jack grabbed his hips with his hands and using them for extra leverage began to pound faster and faster into his lover, trying not to gasp as he neared his orgasm and letting out a low groan as he came hard inside him.

Ianto collapsed to the bed beneath him, Jack managing to roll to his side as they fell and kissed the back of his neck as Ianto rolled into his side. Neither of them moved for a while, they just lay panting as their heart rates returned to normal. As Jack moved onto his back Ianto curled against him, placing his hand on Jack stomach and finding the small bump.

“Does it feel strange, being pregnant?” Ianto asked.

“First time it felt really strange but when I was carrying the twins it felt like the most natural thing in the world.”

“Well, it your time it is. Any other bloke here would think it very odd I imagine.”

“I would think some women think being pregnant feels strange.” Jack replied.

“I guess so. Sometimes I wish I could, you know, have your baby.”

“Really?”

“You can do this amazing thing for me, an expression of our love and I can't reciprocate.”

“You're just jealous of my big belly.” Jack smiled.

“No, although I'd love to be able to experience that too. Before I met you I would never in a million years have thought that I would have wanted to be pregnant, carry a baby and I really wish it was possible.”

“I wish it too, but it's never going to be possible in this century.” Jack told him, kissing the top of his head. “Also if you could I'd miss the nausea, back pain and every other joy that comes with being pregnant.” Jack grinned.

“And me finding you being pregnant so erotic.” Ianto said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Jack's belly.

“There is that.” Jack replied grinning. “Who and I to say no to sex.”

“You never do, well, except for those two weeks in the middle of the pregnancy when you strangely go off it.”

“Only two weeks though, we'll survive ... and you do have a right hand.” Jack chuckled.

“Not the same, but better them feeling like my cock's going to explode.”

“Never a good thing, ever!” Jack stated, turning suddenly serious.

“Please tell me you don't know someone that's happened to?”

“Well, there was this guy, well not really a guy as he was alien and what he neglected to tell me was when his species come their cock's literally explode.”

“Oh my god, what did you do? Was he inside you?”

“I wish, I was wanking him off and all of a sudden his cock just ... explodes in my hand, orange come spurting everywhere as his cock looks like it's in shreds.”

“Yuck!”

“I thought I'd maimed him for life, I just pulled up my trousers and legged it.”

“And the poor alien?”

“He was going to be fine, I later found out it was normal and actually designed to work like that.”

“I'll do my best to keep away from exploding cocks” Ianto laughed.

“I should bloody well hope so!” Jack replied kissing him softly. “Now, how about round two, this time a little less frantic?”

“I think I could be persuaded.” Ianto told him, his hand rubbing in small circles on Jack's hip.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

The following morning when they made their way downstairs they found Teyla already up and helping Claire with getting breakfast for the twins, after talking to her and Claire they decided that Teyla should spend the day at the house and get to know them better. As soon as they got to the hub Chloe was waiting for them, they barely got in past the cog door before she pounced.

“Medical bay, now.” Chloe ordered Jack.

“Can't I have a coffee first, check my messages ...”

“No, this scan should have been done last night, there's probably nothing to worry about but I want to be sure.”

“Do as your told Jack.” Ianto grinned.

“Okay, lets get it over with.” Jack sighed, following Chloe to the medical bay with Ianto.

Jack unbuttoned his shirt and opened his trousers before laying on the examination table, pulling his shirt up and pushing his trousers down a little lower as Chloe got the gel and the scanner and pulled up the programme on the computer to view the scan more clearly and view the results.

“Ready?” She asked Jack.

“Yeah, lets see the little bub.”

Chloe squirted the cool gel on Jack's stomach and then pressed the scanner to it, moving it around till the image of the foetus appeared on the screen.

“Just going to take some measurements.” Chloe told them, freezing the image.

“Is everything okay?” Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand in his.

“Just give me a sec ...” She murmured.

“Something's wrong.” Jack whispered to Ianto.

“Be patient, she's just doing her job.” Ianto whispered back.

“No whispering.” Chloe told them. “Okay, according to the scan you are a little further ahead that what the TARDIS suggested, only about a week or so though and I estimate about thirteen weeks.

“Even closer to Gwen's due date, oh god, we could go into labour together!” Jack exclaimed.

“Unlikely.” Ianto told him squeezing his hand.

“Very unlikely.” Chloe added, he face becoming serious.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked, seeing fear creeping into Jack's eyes.

“Okay, the babies heart rate is 112 beats per minute, this is on the lower end of the scale but still within normal limits but I want to monitor the baby for a while and make sure it doesn't dip lower.” Chloe replied. “Today you're going to be resting and I will check the readings every hour or so.”

“So there is something wrong?” Jack asked.

“Could be nothing, just normal for the baby that your carrying. If the rate stays the same then for now we'll assume so, if it dips any lower or proves to be erratic then I will need to investigate further.”

“Shit.” Ianto muttered under his breath.

“Try not to get stressed, it won't help, both of you. I need you to relax Jack, okay?”

“I'll try.” Jack assured her.

“Now, I can't see anything surrounding the baby that might be causing those pains when you get stressed but I'm going to scan a bit lower okay, that's where the pain manifests it's self yes?”

“Yeah, below the baby.” Jack confirmed.

“Can you push your trousers down a little more please.”

Jack raised his hips off the table and slid them down further with the top if his briefs, the top of them barely covering his crotch now.

“That okay?” He asked, the nervousness he was feeling clearly evident in his voice.

“Perfect, Jack please try and relax.”

“Easier said than done.” Jack admitted as the scanner moved lower on his body.

Both Ianto and Chloe spotted the image on the screen at the same time, and Ianto didn't miss the look in Chloe's eyes as she registered what she was seeing.

“What is it, what's wrong?” Jack asked, beginning to panic at their expressions.

“I think you have what's known as a Molar pregnancy along with the normal pregnancy.” Chloe began.

“Which means?” Jack asked, not liking the sound of it one little bit.

“It looks like it a complete molar, which occurs when the nucleus of the egg becomes lost or inactivated during fertilization. As a result, the fertilized egg has none of the mother’s or in this case, yours Jack, chromosomes. To compensate, the father’s chromosomes are doubled during reproduction, and this prevents a foetus from forming. With a complete mole, abnormal placental tissue fills the uterine cavity and no baby ever grows. This is growing just below the baby.”

“Am I going to lose ...” Jack couldn't finish the sentence.

“The baby is completely separate from it in it's own amniotic sac and I can't be positive but it seems to be a secondary pregnancy somehow as it's not as advanced as the baby. Something I don't think could ever happen in a female pregnancy, on the down side the pregnancy hormones are feeding it and it will grow.”

“It could crush the baby, couldn't it?” Ianto asked.

“Yes.” Chloe replied honestly. “And I believe it's responsible for the pains you've been experiencing.”

“Can you remove it, without harming the baby?” Jack asked, near to tears.

“I wouldn't want to give you an anaesthetic so early on in the pregnancy, the baby might not survive an operation.”

“What about later? When it gets bigger?” Ianto asked.

“Maybe, but there's always a risk with an anaesthetic, no matter the age of the patient.”

“So that ... thing could kill my baby?” Jack said as a tear ran down his cheek.

“There must be something we can do?” Ianto begged. “We can't lose this baby.”

“I'll do some research and maybe I'll find something that we can try. I know telling you to relax is asking something nigh on impossible, but I really need to monitor the baby's heart rate. Move to the sofa in the main hub, it'll be more comfortable and I can use the portable monitor to check it okay?”

Jack nodded as he got off the examination bed and adjusted his clothes. “Please, save my baby.” He told Chloe as Ianto led him out the medical bay by the hand and to the sofa.

“I'll get you a pillow.” Ianto told him, trying to remain calm. “You should lie down.”

“Thanks.” Jack replied before bursting into tears.

Ianto sat down on the sofa next to him and held him as he sobbed into his shoulder, his own tears falling down his cheeks and into Jack's hair.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Chloe could hear Jack's sobs from the medical bay, she grabbed a couple of things and then bounded up the stairs and ran across the hub to where Ianto was holding Jack tight trying to hold back her own tears at their distress.

“Jack, listen to me, you have to try and calm down.” She told him softly, not missing the fact that his hand was clutching his lower abdomen. “Jack.”

“Leave. Me Alone.” Jack wheezed. “Can't breath.” He told her, his breath hitching as he began to gasp.

“He's hyperventilating, Ianto, you need to loosen your grip on him.”

Ianto tried to disentangle Jack from him but he was holding on tight.

“Jack, you want to take every chance to save this baby?”

Jack nodded, unable to speak.”

“Then you have to calm down, passing out won't help you or the baby, okay?”

Jack nodded again, trying to gulp down air.

“Release your grin on Ianto, I need his help.”

Jack slowly unclenched his fists, letting got of the fabric of his t shirt and looked up at him with panic in his eyes.

“Jack, look at me.” Chloe told him, moving so she was in his line of sight and crouching down. “Ianto, I need you to do whatever you can to relax him.”

Ianto put his hands on Jack's back, massaging his neck and shoulders as Chloe spoke calmly to him.

“Just look at me and concentrate Jack, just look into my eyes and listen to my voice. I need you to breath more slowly.”

“Can't.” Jack gasped.

“Yes, you can, I know you can, you just need to focus on your breathing and slow it down.”

“Not. Working.”

“Jack.” Chloe said sharply. “No talking, just do what I tell you or you are going to pass out.”

“It's not working Chloe!” Ianto panicked.”

“It will, it is. Jack that's it's in and out ... slowing down.” Chloe encouraged him.

“Oh god.” Jack panted. “I thought I was going to die and take the baby with me.” He managed to gasp, his breathing beginning to settle down.

“You weren't going to die, put you would have passed out. Hows the pain?”

“Bad.” Jack admitted. “Hurts like hell.”

“I'm going to give you something for the pain okay, it's safe for the baby. I want you to lie down, Ianto, can you fetch him a pillow?”

“Going now.” Ianto replied, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips before running up to Jack's office and into his old room where they still kept bedding in case of an emergency where they got stuck in the hub.

When he returned with the pillow and a blanket Jack was laid completely out of it on the sofa, he lifted his head and placed the pillow beneath it before covering him with the blanket and looked at Chloe for an answer.

“I lied a little, it was a sedative, he wouldn't have let me if he knew.”

“It's okay, I think you did the right thing.” Ianto told her. “Can I have one too?” Giving her a small wry smile.

“Not the answer Ianto.”

“I know, I just thought ...”

“I understand, lets let him sleep.” Chloe told him, leading him towards the kitchenette. “I need coffee after that.”

“Trying to distract me isn't going to work.” He replied as he followed her.

“I know, but I really do need a coffee.”

“I need something stronger, but I can see that it might be a little early in the day even under the circumstances.”

“I'd say 8am is, yes.”

“Gwen and Damien will be here soon, I don't want them to know yet, I need to discus what we tell them with Jack first.”

“Okay.”

“Chloe, be honest, what are the chances of the baby surviving this?”

“Until I explore all the options I can't answer that.”

“Okay, as of his moment, what are the chances?” Ianto asked, passing Chloe her mug of coffee.

“Ianto, I ...”

“Chloe, I need to know.”

“Twenty, maybe thirty percent of survival.”

“Fuck.” Ianto replied, brushing the tear away that escaped down his cheek.

“Ianto, I promise I will everything I can to save this baby, and you can quote me on that.”

“I know you will.” Ianto told her, putting down his mug and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You might want to go and hide in the archives for a while.” Chloe suggested as they sirens sounded at the cog door opening. “Till you're feeling ... stronger.”

“What will you tell them? About Jack?”

“That he was in pain and I gave him something for it, it's all they need to know.”

“Thank ... again.” Ianto replied as he picked up his mug again and headed out of sight.

Chloe watched him go sadly, she knew in her heart the baby's chances of survival were probably less than she had estimated if they didn't find a way of removing the growth but she needed him to have hope. Leaving the kitchenette she found Gwen stroking the top of Jack's head before placing a kiss to the top of it as she stroked her own blossoming bump.

“Is he okay?” She asked concerned.

“Just some pain, and no sleep so I gave him something.”

“Where Ianto?”

“In the archives, he needed some time alone, he was getting a little distraught at Jack being in pain.”

“Perhaps I should go and find him, offer him some comfort.”

“Maybe later, for now he just needs to be alone.”

“Okay.” Gwen replied, stroking her hand over Jack's hair one last time before moving to her workstation.

Chloe went to the medical bay and collected the portable foetal heart monitor and returned to Jack, carefully loosening his clothes she placed it on his belly and turned it on, breathing a sigh of relief as the sound of the babies heartbeat, it was still at the same rate as before and for that she was grateful.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

When Jack woke a good few hours Ianto was sitting quietly next to him reading a book, hearing the small sounds of Jack waking he placed it on the coffee table and took Jack's hand in his.

“How you feeling cariad?”

“Pains gone.” Jack told him, pulling himself into a sitting position. “It was just a painkiller Chloe gave me, was it?”

“No, it was a mild sedative, don't be angry with her.”

“I'm not, I know why she did it.”

“You okay?”

“Not really, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to handle this, waiting around worrying about the baby while Chloe tries to come up with a solution.”

“I'm scared too Jack, but we can't think the worst or we'll go mad with worry. We have to have faith in Chloe, she'll do whatever she can for us.”

“I know she will, it's just ... what if she can't?”

“Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, we have to try and think positive.”

Jack nodded. “We can't lost this baby Ianto, losing another baby would kill me inside.”

“Me too, I want this baby as much as you, you know that.”

“I know you do, I'm just lucky I've got you.”

“Always.” Ianto told him softly before pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Chloe's been monitoring the baby's heartbeat while you were sedated, it's doing just fine.”

“At least that's something. Where is everyone, it's very quiet in here?”

“Andy called, more cocoons have washed up in the bay in various states of decomposition, Chloe and Damien have gone to retrieve them and Gwen is meeting Andy at the station to see if he can tell her anything more than we already know.” Ianto informed him.

“How many?”

“Five.”

“Damn. I guess Damien had no luck at the nightclub last night then?”

“Nope, he said he and his mate were there till closing but no sign of anyone, male or female that looked like the image on the CCTV.”

“Shame we don't have any other leads, the cocoons didn't even give any clues to the environment where they came from. The black goo and the water of the bay saw to that, this suggests to me the alien stockpiles them and then goes hunting again when they near the end of their food pile.” Jack reasoned.

“So we should go on the assumption it will start hunting for food again soon?” Ianto replied.

“Yeah, so Damien needs to keep up the nightclubbing.”

“I wish we could be more involved, but even if we hadn't got kicked out I don't think it would be a good idea at the moment.”

“I agree, and Damien is capable of doing this, he'll alert us if he finds anything. What are they doing with the cocoons once they've collected them?” Jack asked, rubbing his hand in soft circles over his belly.

“Four are going straight into the incinerator and Chloe's going to run even more tests on the fifth in the hope she might find something she's missed, but she's not holding out much hope.”

“Do you think Chloe will let me go home? If we take the portable scanner?”

“Are you going to tell Claire, or Teyla about the complication?” Ianto asked him.

“I'm not sure, I don't think so yet. I don't want them to worry, we can tell them if things ... take a turn for the worse and we can't let the twins get any hint that something might be wrong.”

“Yep, I agree.” Ianto replied as the cog door rolled open to the sound of the alarms, Damien and Chloe walking through into the hub with a bodybag.

“Hey, you're awake.” Damien commented. “Feeling better Jack?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jack told him. “Chloe, can I have a word?”

“Sure, just let us get this into cold storage.”

“I'll make some coffee.” Ianto told Jack. “I'm sure everyone will appreciate a cup.”

“Even decaf is better than nothing.” Jack agreed, pulling Ianto close for a brief kiss before letting him go.

By the time Ianto returned with the coffees Damien was at his workstation and Chloe was sat with Jack, Ianto handed Damien his coffee and then took the other three mugs over to the sofa.

“Jack just asked me if it was okay for him to go home, I think it's probably a good idea. You both need some time to think after what we discovered today, it was a shock to both of you and I think a couple of days at home, with you getting as much rest as possible will be the best thing you can do.” Chloe said.

“We should take the portable scanner, yes?” Ianto asked.

“It's easy to use and it will help give you peace of mind that the baby is thriving.”

“What have you told Damien and Gwen?” Jack asked.

“Just that you were in pain and needed sleep, I won't say anything unless you want me to.”

“Thanks Chloe, we want to keep this to ourselves for now.”

“Don't blame you, go home, we can handle this place and if anything comes to light you'll be the first to know.” Chloe reassured Jack.

“I just keep thinking about how on earth we can tell the twins that they're not going to have a little brother or sister.” Jack told her sadly.

“If I have my way you won't have to, now get gone and I can start my research.”

“We're going!” Ianto told her, pulling Jack to his feet. “Keep us in the loop.”

“We will, make sure he rests.”

“He won't have any choice in the matter.” Ianto told her.

“He is right here!” Jack said indignantly.

“I know.” Ianto chuckled softly as they left the hub hand in hand.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Over the next week Jack and Ianto stayed home, they told the twins, Claire and Teyla that Chloe had ordered him to rest as he wasn't sleeping and that it wouldn't do him or the baby any good. They all accepted this explanation without question, the twins being on their best behaviour so that daddy could sleep. All expect Claire that was, she had lived them long enough to notice the signs of something being wrong but she didn't push the issue, just waited until they were ready to tell her what was worrying them.

Whatever was going on she knew it was keeping them awake at night, she could hear them whispering in the still of the night and from the tone of the hushed whispers it wasn't sweet nothings that were passing between them. She also thought it was strange as neither of them barely left the house, if Jack was home to just to rest she felt sure Ianto would have gone into work but apart from the odd phone calls back and forth work was almost forgotten.

Then in the middle of the night, one week after they had announced that Jack needed to rest Claire had to get up to use the bathroom, she crept quietly past their room so as not to disturb them, hearing their whisperings once more. She was on her way back though when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks through the crack in the door.

“Jack, the baby's okay, we listened to it's heartbeat only this evening.” Ianto voice was soft and reassuring.

“But I'm only fourteen weeks pregnant Ianto and as the baby grows so does ... it.”

“You know Chloe wants to scan you again, she's going to keep an eye on it, she's doing everything she can to make sure this baby survives.”

“But look at me, my bump is growing too fast, I look more pregnant than I am!” Jack hissed back. “It's growing too fast.

“It's still barely there Jack, it just seems like it is.”

“Are you trying to tell me it's all in my head?” Jack snapped.

“No, just that you're worried and it seems worse than it is.”

“How could it possibly seem worse than it is? My baby could die before it's even born, before it get big enough so survive outside my body.”

“Jack ...”

“How the hell do we tell the twin I might lose the baby? Do we tell them now to prepare them and worry and scare them for the rest of the pregnancy? Or do we wait until we know what's going to happen and then just dump it on them when the baby does?” Jack's voice raised a notch.

“Jack, shhh ..”

“Don't tell me to shhh.” Jack bit back at him.

“Jack, we have to think positive, that Chloe is going to find a way to deal with this.” Ianto replied, trying to remain calm. “Getting stressed over what might not happen won't help us or the baby.”

“What the hell do you know? I'm the one carrying the baby, you can't tell me how to think.”

“Fine.” Ianto told him, getting out of the bed.

“Where you going?” Jack asked.

“Somewhere, anywhere I can't fight with you.”

“Ianto ...”

“Go to sleep Jack, get some rest for OUR baby.”

As Ianto moved across the room to grab his dressing gown Claire raced back to her own bedroom wondering what the hell was going on, once she had heard Ianto go downstairs she emerged again and crept along the passageway. Pausing out side Jack and Ianto's bedroom door she could hear Jack sobbing softly, sadness flowed through her as she headed down to talk to Ianto.

She found his sitting curled on in the corner of the huge sofa staring out the window into the night sky, he glanced around as he heard her enter the room but them turned his attention back to the window. Claire sat down on the sofa, leaving a gap between them.

“Talk to me Ianto.” She told him, hugging her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

“Nothing to talk about.” Ianto replied.

“I know something's wrong Ianto, I've been sensing it all week.”

“It's nothing. It's fine.”

“I might be able to help.” Claire suggested.

“No one can help, it seems, that's the problem.”

“Is it the baby?”

“Yes, no ... sort of.” Ianto told her as he finally turned to face her, she couldn't miss the tears glistening in his eyes. “Claire, the baby, it could die.”

“I heard you and Jack arguing, I didn't mean to, I went to the bathroom and overheard you.”

“I don't want to fight with him but he's got it in his head we will lose the baby, it's just a matter of when.”

“Start at the beginning Ianto.” She encouraged him.

Ianto slowly told her about the findings they had made when Chloe had performed the scan a week beforehand and filled her in on the problems it could cause, including crushing the baby before it was ready to be born.

“Oh Ianto.” Claire said softly, moving closer to him on the sofa. “You should have told me, I wouldn't have told the others, you know you, and Jack can talk to me anytime.”

“I don't know what to do Claire, losing this baby will devastate him.”

“And you?”

“Yep, and me, but I have to stay strong for Jack, one of us has to be positive.”

“You can't fight over this, you have to be there for each other.”

“I know, but I find myself getting so angry with him.”

“Just be there for him, it's all you can do. Has Chloe come up with anything yet?”

“Nope.”

“What about Gwen, or Damien?”

“They don't know, we haven't told them.”

“Then I think you should, hell, you're Torchwood aren't you, between you you should be able to come up with something, having something buried in those archives that might help save the baby?”

“Claire, you know what?”

“What?”

“I think you're right! I'm going to suggest it to Jack in the morning.”

“And now?” Claire asked as Ianto wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

“I'm going back to bed, with my husband.” Ianto replied as he got to his feet, pulling Claire with him and giving her a hug. “Thank you.”

“Get some sleep.”

“I'll try.” Ianto released her from the hug and moved towards the door. “Night.”

“Night.”

Ianto slipped back into bed, he could tell Jack was awake still from his breathing, spooning against his back he whispered in his ear. “I love you.” before closing his eyes as he held him tight. “I love you too.” Jack whispered back.

Neither Ianto or Claire had spotted Teyla rushing away from where she had been eves dropping and rushing to the twins room where she had been 'camping' on the floor with them, with a smile on her face and an evil glint in her eye.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Teyla couldn't get back to sleep, her thoughts were running wild. When she had first arrived she hadn't intended for Torchwood or her father to find her so soon and it ruined her initial plans, but now she had been welcomed into the family it seemed things were about to go the way she intended again.

Learning a few things about her father that John Hart had neglected to tell her had also changed some of what he had considered doing but now she knew there was something wrong with the pregnancy and Jack and Ianto were fighting as they both tried to come to terms with what was going on meant she had found another way.

Listening to the twins sleep in the room with her she felt a small pang of guilt over what she was going to do but just the thoughts of why she was doing it were enough to put the feeling out of her mind. Finally she slipped back into sleep with a smile on her face at the thought she was going to do what she came to this backwards century for in the first place.

*

The next morning Ianto was awake, curled around Jack wondering how to tell him he had confided in Claire about the problem with the pregnancy and if he was going to get upset with him. They had agreed to go into the hub as well so that Chloe could do another scan to check on both the baby and the growth and even though he had agreed with Claire they should tell Damien and Gwen what was going on he had a feeling Jack wasn't going to agree.

“Hey.” Jack murmured as he began to wake.

“You sleep okay?” Ianto asked, as he had slept badly after their argument and his chat with Claire.

“Yeah, mostly. I'm sorry.”

“Me too, we shouldn't be fighting.”

“My emotions are all over the place, I know, but it's no excuse.”

“You're scared, of losing the baby, I can understand that as I am too.”

“It's a week now and Chloe still hasn't found a way of solving the problem.” Jack replied sadly. “I think I've just resigned myself to the fact this baby isn't meant to be.”

“Jack I ...” Ianto hesitated for a moment. “I talked to Claire last night and ...”

“You what?” Jack replied, sitting up abruptly. “You told her? Without asking me first?”

“She's our friend Jack, she'd already sensed something was wrong, you know we can trust her not to say anything to the twins or Teyla.”

“No one is to know, that's what we decided.”

“I know, but I was upset and she was there, ready to listen.”

“Offer you some comfort did she?” Jack sneered. “Give you something I haven't for the last week?”

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, shocked that Jack would ever think like that.

“Not even a little kiss?”

“I'm not talking to you when you're in this mood, I'm going to shower, we're meeting Chloe at the hub in an hour.”

“Is there any point?”

Ianto glared at him, got out of bed and dragged his dressing gown and headed for the bathroom almost bumping straight into Teyla as he left the room. Stepping under the spray of the shower he knew it was Jack's hormones talking, that he shouldn't have reacted but he didn't like being accused of cheating no matter what was going on.

He hadn't even thought about the fact they hadn't had sex in a week, he was too worried about Jack's state of mind to even think about it but it was obviously bothering Jack. As he climbed out the shower he decided to go back to Jack and apologise for confiding in Claire and show him how much he loved him, even if it was just a kiss.

Ianto was just reaching for a towel when the bathroom door flew open, in his haste he had forgotten to lock it, turning round without thinking he came face to face with Teyla. She made no attempt to appear shocked or sorry for bursting in on him, she actually looked pointedly at his groin and smirked.

“Oh I can so see what my dad sees in you.” She told him, winked and left Ianto feeling startled as she exited the room.

Ianto grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, leaving the bathroom he headed straight to his bedroom and was a little shocked to see the bed empty and no sign of Jack. Dressing quickly he headed downstairs, there was no sign of Jack but he found Claire in the kitchen.

“Do you know where Jack is?”

“He left, said he had somewhere to be.” Claire frowned.

“He didn't say where?”

“No, I assumed you knew.”

“Dammit, hopefully he's gone to the hub.”

“You want some coffee?” Claire offered picking up a mug.

Ianto sat at the kitchen table. “Thanks, maybe some time alone will help him calm down.”

“You had another fight?”

“Yep, he was angry I told you last night, about the baby.”

“I'm sorry, it's my fault, I pushed you to tell me.”

“No, don't blame yourself Claire, if I hadn't wanted to tell you I wouldn't have. No one to blame but me.” Ianto replied sadly.

“Jack's having a scan today, right?”

“Yep, if he turns up for it, he's still being negative about it. I shouldn't have fought with him, I know it's the hormones making him say ... nevermind, I should go and find him.” Ianto replied, draining his coffee mug.

“I take it you didn't mention telling the others?”

“Didn't get a chance and I don't think I will mention it until he accepts you knowing.”

Claire nodded. “Okay, go find him.” She said, taking the empty mug from his hand. “I should go get the twins up.”

“Give them a kiss from me, and Jack.” Ianto said as he rose from the chair and headed out the kitchen.

“Didn't recognise you dressed.” Teyla grinned as he met her in the hallway.

“Sorry, I'll remember to lock the door in future.” Ianto replied, reaching for his coat.

“Oh don't mind me, I didn't mind one bit.”

Ianto gave her as strange look as he shrugged on his coat. “Fine.”

“I heard you two arguing this morning, everything okay?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Ianto replied trying to sound more sure of it than he felt.

“Well, you know where to find me if you want to talk, or anything.” She gave him another wink as she moved to pass him, Ianto felt her hand stroke over the curve of his arse and span round but she was already gone from the hall.

Ten minutes later Ianto was still sat in his car on the drive wondering what the hell was going on, he could have sworn Teyla was flirting with him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. With the state of mind Jack was in he was either going to flip at Teyla or accuse him of leading her on, no he was going to have to try and handle this himself.

Ianto started the car and reversed down the drive, that would have to wait until later, for now he needed to see if Jack was at the hub and if not track him down and try and make peace with him before Chloe did the scan. If he could get Jack to go though with it.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Ianto ran through the cog door as it opened, the sound of his footsteps echoing around the hub as he ran towards the medical bay in search of Jack.

“Chloe, is Jack here?” He yelled down to her as she looked up hearing his arrival.

“No, I haven't seen him.” Chloe replied. “What's wrong?”

“We had a little ... disagreement.” Ianto replied. “I'll go and find him.”

“I'm ready to do the scan when you do.”

“Okay.” Ianto called back as he ran out the hub the same way he had entered and headed from Jack's favourite brooding point.

When he reached the roof of one of Cardiff's highest buildings at first he thought he wasn't there, but as he turned to leave he spotted Jack huddled on the floor leaning against a small brick cube on the middle of the roof. As he approached he could see Jack's arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was resting on top of them .

“Jack.” He said softly.

“I'm an idiot.” Jack replied, his voice muffled buy his arms.

“Yep, a pregnant, hormonal, insecure, scared idiot.” Ianto replied trying not to smile.

“Hey, you're not meant to agree with me.” Jack replied as he lifted his head and looked at Ianto.

“I know you didn't mean what you said, about me and Claire, I shouldn't have reacted how I did.”

“And I never should have said them.” Jack replied as Ianto sat down next to him.

“I never should have told Claire without talking to you about it first.”

“You were upset and I was in no mood to listen, I can understand why you told her. And yes, you're right, she won't tell anyone.”

“We have to stop fighting, this problem is hurting both of us and upsetting each other isn't going to help.” Ianto said firmly.

“It's like I can't stop myself, I say things I don't mean without thinking and then regret it when it's too late.”

“It's a good job I know you well enough to realise that.” Ianto replied, pressing a small kiss to the side of Jack's brow.

“I want to be positive about the baby, I really do but I'm so scared I'm going to lose it I feel like I can't get my hopes up.”

“And I feel like I'm being positive for both of us and it's getting really hard Jack, to keep it up when you're being so negative.”

“How about I try a little harder, maybe we could start by thinking about names?” Jack suggested.

“Think it would help? For the baby to have a name?”

Jack nodded.

“Then yes, I think it's a great idea. Now how about we get back to the hub so Chloe can do the scan, she's waiting for us.”

“I'm scared, scared that she's going to give us more bad news.” Jack admitted.

“But it could also reassure us that for now at least the baby is okay.”

“I guess ...”

“Come on, lets get it over with.” Ianto told him, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to Jack.

Jack took his hand got to his feet, pulling him close and hugging his tightly before kissing him softly.

“I don't deserve you.” Jack said, stroking his fingers down Ianto's cheek.

“You do, believe me, you do.” Ianto told him as they walked across the roof towards the steps that led inside the building.

When they reached the hub they found Gwen had arrived as was talking to Chloe, there was no sign of Damien but they expected that as he was still clubbing nightly in the hope of tracking down the alien that was cocooning it's victims.

“Morning.” Gwen said brightly to them as they descended the steps into the medical bay.

“Morning.” The replied in unison.

“Chloe's just done a scan for me, all on track, I'm sixteen weeks like I should be and the baby's growing well.” She told them grinning, her hand rubbing over the blossoming bump beneath her t shirt.

“That's great Gwen.” Jack replied, feeling happy for her despite his own problem.

“Thanks, I'm going to celebrate with a pastry, one won't hurt, will it?” She asked Chloe, catching Jack's eye.

“No, not at all.” Chloe assured her.

“Pastries all round then.” Gwen replied, slipping on her coat and picking up her handbag before leaving the hub.

“Right, lets get this scan done while Gwen's out.” Jack told Chloe a little abruptly.

“You know the drill.”

Jack loosened his clothes and lay on the examination bed while Chloe got the scanner ready, the programme required already on the computer from Gwen's scan.

There was total silence in the room as Chloe spread the gel on Jack's stomach and then placed the scanner over the baby, the reassuring sound of it's heart beating fill the hub as the image appeared on the screen.

“Just going to take measurements again.” She told them as she froze the image. “Okay, now to check on the growth.” She added a few minutes later.

After another few minutes silence Ianto was the first to crack. “Chloe, is it ... growing?”

“Okay, the growth has gown a little but to tell the truth not as quickly as I thought which is good news, as for the baby.” She stopped herself, about to refer to it as the sex the scan indicated and then began again. “ It's growing fine, in fact I'd go as far as to say it's growing a little faster than expected.”

“Is that bad?” Jack asked.

“No, it could be a very good thing if we have to deliver early.” Chloe replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

“You've still not come up with any other way to get rid of the growth, other than surgery?” Jack asked.

“No, you have no idea how much I wish I had.” Chloe replied sadly.

“Jack, I ... when I spoke to Claire she suggested something ... promise you'll listen without jumping down my throat?” Ianto asked.

“You told Claire?” Chloe asked.

“Yep. Jack?”

“I can't promise my hormones won't make me flip, but I can try.” Jack replied.

“She suggested we tell Gwen and Damien ...”

Jack cut him off. “No, I don't want them to know, especially Gwen.”

“Let me finish, I know why you don't want to tell Gwen, because of her own pregnancy but I think it was a good idea. She said that if we tell them maybe between all of us we can come up with something that we haven't thought of already.”

“Like what?” Jack frowned.

“She said that maybe we have something in the archives that could help.”

“Something alien?” Chloe asked.

Ianto nodded. “Something we've forgotten.”

“I'm not sure I like the idea of using something alien on you Jack, what if it went wrong?”

Jack looked at Chloe and then Ianto thoughtfully for a moment before replying. “You say the chances of this baby surviving are small, yes?”

“Yes.” Chloe replied simply.

“And surgery is too dangerous, so I think anything that might make raise the chances of this baby making it's due date are worth trying. It's a brilliant idea Ianto, I'm sorry about earlier.”

“It's forgiven already, you know that.” Ianto lent down and placed a small kiss on Jack's lips.

“Okay, it's decided, once Damien's in we tell them.” Jack replied.

“I'll leave you two alone for a bit.” Chloe told them as she wiped the gel of Jack's belly. “But I shall be expecting coffee soon.” She said as she left the medical bay.

Jack sat up on the examination table and pulled Ianto close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him tenderly before resting his forehead against Ianto's.

“I really do love you, you know that, don't you?” Jack told him.

“Why else do you think I put up with you?” Ianto smiled softly before Jack kissed him again.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Damien arrived at the hub around the middle of the morning, once he had informed them that his nightly clubbing wasn't having any result so far Jack told him to try and stick with it for a bit longer as so far it was still the only lead they had.

“Right, Ianto, any chance of you performing some coffee magic?” Jack asked.

“Sure.” Ianto replied, knowing Jack was trying to psyche himself up to tell Gwen and Damien about the problem with the pregnancy.

“Thanks, we'll be in the conference room.” Jack replied, herding the rest of the team along with him.

“Is something wrong?” Gwen asked, noting the strange expression on Jack's face.

“Just need to wait for Ianto to come back with the coffees.” Jack told her, glancing at Chloe.

“It's the baby isn't it? What's wrong?” Gwen asked, panic in her voice as she placed a hand on her own belly.

“Is it twins again?” Damien asked, hoping it was something good rather than something bad, but like Gwen sensing it was something to do with Jack's pregnancy.

“Nope, it's not twins.” Ianto replied, walking into the room carrying the tray of mugs.

“Triplets?” Gwen squealed.

“No.” Jack replied bluntly. “Sorry, please just sit and listen.”

Gwen nodded as Damien replied. “Okay.”

“I'll let Chloe explain, she can do it better.” Jack told them as Ianto sat down next to him and grasped his hand.

“Jack has a complication along with his pregnancy, as well as they baby he has what it known as a Molar pregnancy.” Chloe told them and then went into the details.

“So, it could ... kill the baby?” Damien asked, trying to clarify it in his head.

“Yes, if it grows too fast it will crush the baby before it can be delivered safely.” Ianto told him.

“Can't you do something?” Gwen yelled at Chloe.

“No, an operation could kill the baby, it's not worth the risk.” Chloe shouted back, her emotions running high.

“But if it's going to kill the baby anyway ...” Gwen countered.

“It's not a hundred percent that it will kill the baby and I'm not going to do anything that might harm it.” Chloe told her and then burst into tears.

“Gwen.” Jack shouted at her. “Chloe has spent the last week trying to come up with a solution, do not shout at her.”

“But ...”

“Apologise to her.” Jack told her forcefully as Damien held Chloe as she cried into his shoulder.

“Sorry Chloe.” Gwen muttered.

“Like you mean it.” Jack growled.

“Chloe, I'm sorry.” Gwen told her sounding more like she meant it.

“Chloe, it's okay, we know you're doing everything you can.” Ianto told her softly as he moved over to where she was being comforted by Damien.

“I just wish there was something I could do, I feel so helpless.” Chloe replied, wiping away her tears on the sleeve of her jumper.

“Which is the reason we are telling Damien and Gwen, it was Claire's suggestion, that between the lot of us maybe we could think of something that could help.” Jack replied.

“But how, if Chloe's explored all the medical aspects?” Gwen asked.

“Maybe there's something in the archives that could help, that we're over looking.” Jack told her.

“Something alien?” Damien asked.

“Yep.” Ianto told him.

“You're willing to try something alien?” Gwen's eyes widened. “But not operate?”

“If we have the right thing to do the job, then yes.” Jack told her.

“Don't you have every item logged and labelled in the archives?” Damien asked Ianto.

“I do, but have you seen how much there is down there these days? Just going through the list one by one could take weeks.”

“I volunteer to start trawling through the archive records, someone has to start somewhere.” Damien offered. “Just tell me what kind of thing I'm looking for.”

“Anything that is listed as medical equipment and we can go from there, thank you.” Ianto replied.

“I'll keep searching the medical databases and the internet, I'm not giving up yet.” Chloe told them.

“You know when you kinda know something that might help but it won't come to you?” Gwen asked them.

They all nodded.

“There's something niggling at the back of my mind but I just can't pin point it.” Gwen sighed. “And I have the feeling it's just what we need.”

“Then just keep trying to remember.” Jack told her. “It's all you can do.”

“I will.” She told him before turning to Chloe. “I really am sorry for yelling at you.”

“It's okay.” Chloe told her as Gwen gave her a hug. “Jack, you should still be home resting, for at least another week I think as the baby's heart beat is still low, just to be on the safe side.”

Jack groaned. “Really?”

“Yes, listen to your doctor.” She told him firmly.

“Yes ma'am!” Jack replied, giving her a mock salute.

“Go on, get out of here.” She laughed.

“I'll see you at home.” Ianto told Jack. “I'm going to help Damien get started in the archives first.”

“Good idea.” Jack agreed, taking his hand and pulling him close for a goodbye kiss that deepened until Gwen gave a small cough and they pulled apart grinning. “See you later.”

Ianto walked with Jack to the cog door and gave him another kiss before heading down to the archives with Damien to make a start on what could become a major trawl through them.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

By the time Ianto eventually got home it was very late, there had been some trouble with some Weevils in the bay and it had taken him, Damien and Chloe hours to finally sort it out and retcon a couple of tourists.

Letting himself into the darkened house he shut the door quietly behind him guessing that everyone was asleep, hanging up his coat he crept upstairs and into the twins room.

The twins and Teyla were all asleep in sleeping bags on the floor under a draped sheet playing at camping again, leaving the room again he went to check on Jack.

Jack was lying down the middle of their bed on his side, fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Ianto's pillow. Ianto moved stealthy across the room and kissed him gently on the forehead before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Pulling a bottle of beer from the fridge Ianto prised off the cap with the bottle opener took a long gulp before moving to the living room, turning on the TV before settling down on the sofa.

Flicking through the channels with the remote he finally settled on a classic comedy thinking he would watch it while the drank he beer and then head to the shower before going to bed as it was nearing midnight.

Placing the bottle on the floor beside him Ianto placed a cushion behind his head and stretched out, his eyes fluttering closed before he even thought about it and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Crash ... the sound of china hitting the floor and smashing made Ianto jerk awake from his sleep, wondering what was happening.

“What?” He muttered, half asleep.

“You bastard, you ... how could you?” Jack's voice screamed at him.

Ianto became aware that he wasn't alone on the sofa, Teyla's white blonde hair coming into focus on his chest. Lifting his head he realised she was sprawled against him wearing such a tiny chemise it barely covered her modesty and it was blatantly obvious she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

He also realised that her hand was resting on his crotch through his jeans where his usual morning erection was showing in all it's glory.

“Jack, it's not what it look like.” He panicked, sitting up and pushing Teyla off him before getting to his feet.

“Oh come on now Ianto, no point trying to lie your way out of it now.” Teyla smirked.

Jack was rooted to the spot, unable to believe what he had seen before him.

“There's nothing to lie about Teyla and you know it.” Ianto spat at her. “Jack, nothing is going on, you have to believe me.”

Jack's face was totally blank as he spoke. “Not what it looks like from here, I ... we don't have sex for a week and you look elsewhere? And with my daughter? A child? She's only sixteen for gods sake Ianto.”

Ianto moved across the room towards him. “I haven't had and never will have sex with her.”

“What was that then, she was all over you?” Jack sneered.

“I was alone when I fell asleep.”

“So she crept down in the night and 'slept' with you without your knowledge?”

“Yes! Ianto shouted. “You really think I'd resort to having sex with that little bitch because we haven't for a week?”

“That's my daughter you're calling a bitch.” Jack face was like thunder.

“Jack, can't you see what she's doing? She's obviously trying to make us fight, break us up?”

“Then I'd say she's doing a bloody fantastic job.” Jack replied, turning on his heal and running from the room, out the front door and slamming it behind him before Ianto could stop him.

Ianto turned to Teyla who had a look of innocence on her face.

“You little fucking bitch, what the hell are you doing?” Ianto shouted at her.

“Me? Nothing.” She replied sweetly.

“Nothing? Nothing? You saw the consequences of what you just did, Jack thinks I cheated on his with ... you.” Ianto spat out the last word.

Teyla shrugged and smirked at him.

“We let you into our lives, our family and this is how you repay us? I'm going to find Jack and when I finally get him to listen to me you are going to tell him the truth.”

“Why should I?”

“You are NOT going to break up my family and ruin our lives, what about the twins, don't you care what this could do to them?”

“No.”

Ianto strode quickly across the room till he was face to face with her.

“Why are you doing this, just tell me why?” Ianto pleaded.

“Because I can.”

“No, there has to be another reason, tell me.”

“Fuck off ... or better still fuck me, then I won't be lying when I tell my dad what you did.”

“You little slut.” Ianto yelled her her, raising his hand to strike her when a small, scared voice called out.

“Dada?”

Ianto turned and saw Eloise stood at the doorway with tears rolling down her face.

“Dada, I heard shouting, I'm scared.”

“I haven't finished with you.” Ianto hissed at Teyla before rushing to his daughters side.

“Where's Claire and Caden?”

“Claire's in the shower and Caden is still asleep.” She sniffed and Ianto picked her up into his arms.

“It's okay sweetie, Teyla and I had a bit of a disagreement.”

“What about?”

“Nothing for you to worry your little head about, lets go and see of Claire is out the bathroom yet.”

“Okay dada.”

Ianto carried her up the stairs and found Claire emerging from her room, fully dressed and her hair still damp.

“What's wrong?” She asked seeing Eloise's tear stained face and the upset look in Ianto's eyes.

“Jack thinks I slept with Teyla.” He told Claire, leaning over and whispering in her ear as he put Eloise down. “It was a set up, I have to go and find him.”

“Why would she do that?” Claire asked shocked.

“I don't know, she wouldn't tell me.”

“Just go and find him.” Claire told him, taking Eloise's hand.

“I just hope he's not done anything stupid.” Ianto told her before racing down the stairs and out the front door not caring one bit about Teyla, just that he needed to find Jack fast.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

The kids bedroom door opened behind Claire and Eloise and a sleep Caden appeared.

“Something woke me up.” He yawned.

“Dada and Teyla had a fight.” Eloise told him.

“Wow!” Caden exclaimed, a little disappointed he had missed it.

“I want you to do something for me, I want you to both go in your room and stay there for me.” Claire told them, hearing Teyla moving around down below.

“Why?” Caden asked.

“Because I have to do something for daddy and dada and I need you both to stay where it's safe.”

“What?” Asked Eloise.

“Something only a grown up can do, will you promise to stay in your room?”

Both the twins nodded, worried looks on their faces. Claire gave them a quick hug and reassured them everything would be okay before ushering them into their bedroom and closing the door before running into her own room and grabbing a key she had hidden which unlocked a metal box under her bed.

Taking the contents she ran down the stairs just as Teyla was walking into the hallway, now fully dressed. Claire blocked her way to the front door with a determined stance.

“You're not going anywhere.” Claire told her.

“And who's going to stop me?”

Teyla laughed.

“Me.”

“What the kids nanny? I'm not scared of you.” Teyla snarked.

“You know, I knew you were up to something the minute I met you. However, you should never underestimate the nanny.” Claire told her as she pulled the gun she was hiding behind her back into view and aimed it at Teyla.

“Playing with guns is dangerous.”

“Oh I'm not playing, I know exactly what I'm doing. The twins were kidnapped when they were tiny and part of my training as their nanny was how to use this is I needed to.” Claire told her, advancing towards her. “Move.”

Teyla moved backwards, not taking her eyes off of Claire or the gun that was trained on her into the dining room.

“Sit.” Claire instructed, pointing the muzzle of the gun at one of the chairs.

“And if I don't?” Teyla asked, trying to appear tougher than she looked at that moment.

“Want to find out?” Claire replied, cocking the gun.

Teyla sat in the chair as Claire pulled the two pairs of handcuffs from the waistband of her jeans and moved behind her, using one to handcuff her wrists together through the wooden uprights of the back of the chair and the other to cuff her ankle to a horizontal strut between the legs.

“Give me one good reason not to shoot you?”

“You don't want to go to prison for murder?”

“Jack and Ianto work for Torchwood, they are my employers.” Claire stated. “Going to prison not an option.”

“I'm Jack's daughter?”

“Once Jack comes to his senses he will want to kill you.” Claire paused. “You know, you played them well. You know, don't you, about the problem with the pregnancy?”

“Yeah.” She grinned. “I also know they've been fighting, Jack's hormones are making him jealous and possessive and that they haven't had sex in over a week. Something that's not helping in any way, in fact all those extra hormones are just exacerbating everything.”

“You little bitch.”

“If I have my way their happy little family will be in tatters.”

“Why? Why are you doing this to them?”

“Now wouldn't you like to know.” Teyla smirked.

Claire couldn't help herself, she lifted her arm and whacked Teyla around the head with the gun knocking her unconscious.

“Fuck.” Claire swore loudly, never in a million years had she expected to have to use the weapons and self defence training both Jack and Ianto had given her over the years.

Chloe ran to the kitchen and grabbed a tea towel from the kitchen drawer along with a ball of strong nylon cord and returned to the dining room. First she used the tea towel to gag Teyla and then bound her more firmly to the chair with the cord, after checking all the windows were closed she removed the keys and then left the dining room, locking the door behind her.

Leaning against the door she took a few deep breaths wondering what the hell to do next, finally she grabbed the phone and called Gwen, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

“Claire?” Gwen asked, answering her mobile. “What's wrong?”

“Jack and Ianto have had a huge fight caused by Teyla, I have Teyla unconscious and restrained in the dining room.”

“What did she do?”

“Made Jack think she and Ianto had slept together.”

Gwen gasped out loudly in shock at the other end. “And Jack believed it?”

“Bloody pregnancy hormones are playing hell with his emotions.”

“Shit! You have no idea where they are?”

“No, Jack ran out and Ianto followed shortly afterwards.”

“I'm at the hub, neither of them are here.”

“I'm here with the twins, they're in their room and I have no idea what to tell them.”

“Right, I'm going to get Damien to try and trace their mobile phones and I'm coming to get Teyla.” Gwen told her.

“You can't put yourself at risk, she could hurt you or the baby.”

“I'd really like to see her try.” Gwen growled. “I'll be there soon.”

Claire put the phone down, made sure the gun's safety was on and then stuck it in the waistband of her jeans, hiding it under her t shirt and headed up to the kids bedroom.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Ianto's feet pounded hard on the pavement as he ran through the streets wishing he had taken the time to grab the car keys, turning another corner he came a halt panting hard and he scanned around.

There was no sign on Jack, he pulled his mobile from his pocket and tried to call him again but it went straight to answer phone. Ianto flipped it closed angrily and shoved it back in his pocket, trying to work out where to head next.

Setting off again Ianto sprinted towards the building he had last found Jack on, knowing in his heart it was too obvious but needing to reassure himself that he wasn't there.

As he had thought the rooftop was empty, Ianto sat on the low wall that edged it and gazed down on the city. Pulling out his phone again he dialled the hub, waiting impatiently for someone to answer his call.

“Ianto.” Damien answered sounding a little distracted.

“Is Jack there?”

“No, look Claire called, we know ... we know there's something wrong.”

“You know that Teyla is a scheming, home wrecking bitch?” Ianto asked, his voice full of venom for the young woman.

Damien nodded not thinking that Ianto couldn't see him. “Claire has her restrained, Gwen is on her way over to the house.”

“The kids?” Ianto asked worriedly.

“They're fine, Claire got them to stay in their room while she confronted Teyla.”

“I need to find Jack, before he does something stupid.” Panic was rising in Ianto's voice.

“I'm trying to track his mobile, should have a location in a few minutes.”

“I can't believe he'd think ...” Ianto broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

“Chloe said it seems Teyla was waiting for the perfect moment to carry out whatever her plan was, Claire said that she somehow knew about the pregnancy problem and ... well some more personal stuff and laid her trap.”

“Little bitch, Jack's hormones are all over the place. Damn her.” Ianto replied sadly. “If he or the baby come to any harm because of her I will kill her.”

“Wouldn't blame you mate, mind you, she's going to have Gwen to contend with very soon.”

“That probably shouldn't make me as happy as it does.”

“Teyla has no idea what she's let herself in for, Gwen won't take any shit from her.”

“I want to kill her Damien, I haven't felt like that since ... since ... we were all kidnapped when the twins were babies.”

“You concentrate on finding Jack, we'll deal with her until then.” Damien told him. “Okay, I know where he is.”

Ianto stood up from his perch on the edge of the roof. “Where is he?”

“He's the other side of Cardiff, he's moving but not fast.”

“Then he's still on foot, give me his exact location as of now.”

Damien named a street, Ianto told him he'd call back and ran across the hub as he cut the call and headed into the city, running through the streets in the direction he should find Jack.

Half an hour later his heart was pounding and his breath ragged as he came to a stop again, surveying the street as he pulled out his phone and rang Damien again.

“Where is he?” Ianto said, panting hard into the phone.

“He's not gone far, you need to go about three streets south.” Damien told him, naming another street.

“Thanks.” Ianto said before flipping the phone shut again, gathered all his energy reserves and began to run again.

Ianto's eyes widened in horror as he entered the road he was heading for, there was a car crashed into a lamppost at the end of long tire marks on the road. A man looking like he was in shock was talking to a couple of police officers beside the car and another climbed into the back of the ambulance a couple of yards down the road.

Ianto started to walk towards the officers when something caught his eye, moving over to the kerb on the far side of the road Ianto picked up what he knew was Jack's mobile phone before running over to the officers.

“Torchwood, what happened?” He demanded.

“Just an accident sir, nothing for your lot to get involved in.” One of the officers replied.

“Was someone hurt?” Ianto asked, pointing to the ambulance that was now driving away.

The policeman nodded. “A man, he ran across the road in front of this car by all accounts and it knocked him flying.”

“Name?”

“No ID on his sir.”

“Description?” Ianto asked, trying to keep his cool.

“Early forties maybe, air force blue trousers, blue shirt and braces.”

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed loudly. “How badly hurt?”

“Knocked unconscious, we think his ankle maybe broken.” The policeman answered. “They've taken him to the hospital for x rays.”

“Shit shit shit.” Ianto replied, running back to way he came to where he knew there was a taxi rank, threw himself in the back of the first one and told the driver he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

One the cab was moving Ianto called Chloe on her mobile. “Looks like Jack's been hit by a car, he's on his way to hospital.”

“I'll met you there, whatever happens they can't be allowed to do blood tests or x rays on him.”

“I guessed that much.” Ianto snapped. “Sorry.” He apologised instantly.

“Just get there and stop them giving his any medical help.” Chloe shouted, running out the cog door of the hub.

“You can count on it.” Ianto told her as the taxi pulled up outside the hospital.

Shoving some cash in the hand of the driver Ianto ran through the doors of the A&E department and up to the desk.

“I need to see the man that was just brought in my ambulance.” He demanded, giving the woman behind it a description.

“You'll have to wait here while I find someone who can help you.”

Ianto pulled out his wallet and flashed his Torchwood ID. “Now!”

“Just give me a moment sir.” She sighed, leaving the desk and heading out through a door behind her.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

The five minutes Ianto was pacing the hospital waiting room seemed like five hour, he turned sharply as he heard the door that lead to the A&E area opened.

“Sir, would you come this way.” A young nurse said to him.

“Has anyone touched him, done any tests?” Ianto asked as he followed the nurse down a corridor.

“No sir, he's just been transferred from the stretcher to a cubicle.”

“No one is to go near him, okay?” Ianto told her as Jack came into view, laying on the small hospital bed looking almost as white as the sheets beneath him.

“He needs treatment, we can't just ...”

“And he'll get it, our own medic is on her way, please show her straight through when she arrives.”

“Of course sir.”

“The police officer said he had been knocked unconscious and maybe had a broken ankle?”

“That's the assessment of the paramedics, his vitals are all fine.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, effectively dismissing her.

Ianto moved slowly over to Jack, there was blood on his face but despite the fact he couldn't see anything major he knew something life threatening could be going on inside his head.

After pulling the curtains closed around Jack, Ianto lifted the sheet and blanket covering Jack, placing his hand on the small bump of Jack's belly he prayed the baby was unharmed.

“Was this an accident or did you deliberately run out in front of the car?” Ianto asked Jack knowing he wasn't going to get an answer until he woke. “Wake up Jack, please wake up.”

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled the hard plastic chair that was in the cubicle close to the bed, holding Jack's hand as he sat on it.

“I love you you big idiot, how on earth could you think I'd cheat on you? I wouldn't cheat on you with anyone let alone a sixteen year old, and your daughter to boot.” Ianto paused. “I can't lose you Jack, I love you, I love my family.”

Ianto let his tears fall for the first time and rested his forehead on the edge of the bed next to Jack, he had to fix this, he had to make Jack believe that he hadn't done anything with Teyla or she would succeeded in ripping their family apart completely.

“Ianto.” Chloe's voice said softly as she entered the cubicle.

“Chloe, we have to get him out of here.” Ianto told her, lifting his head and wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper.

“They haven't done any tests?”

“No, I want to get him back to the hub as soon as possible, check the baby's okay.”

“I can do that now.” Chloe told him, pulling the hand held scanner from her bag.

“Do it, before anyone comes.” Ianto told her.

Chloe quickly loosened Jack's clothing, she didn't have any gel with her but she knew all she needed for the moment was a heart beat. Placing the scanner on Jack's bump she turned the volume down so not to attract attention but they could both hear the beating of the baby's heart.

“Oh thank god!” Ianto exclaimed. “If they baby hadn't survived this I really would have killed Teyla.”

“I think we're all thinking along the same lines.” Chloe reassured him.

“Right, lets get him out of here, we'll need a stretcher.”

“Let me see what I can find.” Chloe vanished through the curtain, reappearing a couple of minutes later with just what they needed. “I couldn't find a stretcher, this wheelchair will do though.”

“Help me move him.” Ianto said, moving the chair our the way and putting his arms under Jack's armpits.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Jack's hips and between them they manoeuvred him off the bed and into the wheelchair, then they were out the cubicle and heading for the exit.

“Hey wait, you can't just take him.” The nurse from earlier called after them.

“We can and we are.” Ianto shouted back.

“But he needs x rays, probably a plaster cast on his ankle, just let us do that.” She said, chasing after them.

“We can do that ourselves.” Chloe told her as they left through the exit doors.

They raced across the car park to the SUV, laying Jack on the back seat they stowed the wheelchair in the boot and sped off to the hub. Using the wheelchair they got him inside and lay him on the sofa, Chloe telling Ianto it would have to do for now as they'd have trouble getting Jack down into the medical bay.

“How is he?” Damien asked, rushing over from his workstation.

“Okay, I think, he just needs to wake up.” Chloe replied as Ianto knelt on the floor beside Jack.

“Have you heard from Gwen, or Claire?” Ianto asked.

“Not yet, but between them they can handle Teyla.” Damien replied.

“She's going to wish she was never born.” Ianto hissed.

There was a small groan from Jack causing them all to turn their attention to him, Jack's eyes flickered open as he tried to focus before he let out a loud moan and clutched his lower stomach.

“Jack, oh thank god you're awake.” Ianto said, relief flowing through him.

“Get out of my sight.” Jack hissed at him. “Go!”

“Jack ...”

“Argh!” Jack yelled in pain before glaring at Ianto and telling him to piss off.

Ianto got up from his knees and ran for the archives, tears pouring down his face.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Claire heard a car pull up outside, pulling aside the net curtains he saw Gwen reversing the SUV up the driveway and come to a screeching halt. Feeling more than a little guilty about bribing the twins with a promise of sweets if they stayed in their room to play Claire ran down to the front door to let Gwen in.

“Where are the kids?” Gwen asked concerned.

“Playing in their room, don't worry, they'll stay there.” Claire reassured her.

“Teyla still in the dining room?”

“Yeah, I've not heard a peep out of her so I think she's still unconscious.”

“Right.” Gwen replied, striding towards the kitchen, Claire following closely behind. “I need a bucket.”

“Under the sink.” Chloe told her.

Gwen found the bucket and three quarters filled it with cold water. “Time to wake the scheming little bitch up.”

“I like your alarm clock.” Claire told her as they headed out the kitchen and to the dining room.

Claire unlocked the dining room door and pushed it open, Teyla was still on the chair with her chin slumped on her chest, Gwen walked straight over to her and dumped the whole contents of the bucket over her head.

Teyla came to instantly, gasping in shock at the cold water as it drenched her completely. “What the fuck?!”

Gwen moved into her view. “Ready to explain?”

“None of your business.”

“You're hurting my friends, my family, that makes it my business.”

“Well, I'm not telling you anything.” Teyla sneered.

“Maybe I should just kill you now.” Gwen shrugged. “No one will miss you.”

“You wouldn't dare, my dad will.”

“Teyla sweetheart, after today I think you dad would happily kill you with his bare hands.” Gwen told her, running the barrel of her gun along Teyla's cheek.

“He's angry with Ianto, not me.”

“Oh he will be, once he calms down and sees sense.”

“If he loses the baby they'll never get over it.” Teyla smirked.

“You fucking bitch.” Gwen yelled, slapping her hard around the face with the palm of her hand so hard her head snapped sidewards.

“I've had worse.” Teyla told her blankly.

“Really? Not sure you'll be saying the same by the time I've finished with you.”

“Bring it on!”

“Oh Teyla, just tell me why you did this?” Claire pleaded. “Why?”

“You have no idea, no idea how much I hate this happy family.”

“Tell us?” Gwen asked her.

“No.”

Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled out another item, she held the stun gun up for Teyla to see and advanced even closer to her.

“This is on it's lowest setting.” Gwen told her, pressing it to her chest and activating it, sending a small shock through her soaked body.

“You bitch!” Teyla shouted at her.

“Talk.”

“Go to hell!”

“Fine.” Gwen turned the setting up a notch and repeated her action, Teyla jerking on the chair, straining against her bindings.

“Do that as much as you like, I'm not telling you, you sadistic cow.”

“You asked for it.” Gwen told her, turning the stun gun up to full power and putting it to her head. “Going to reconsider?”

“No.”

Gwen activated the stun gun, sending the volts through Teyla's head and rendering her unconcious again.

“I'm taking her to the hub, she's going in a cell until she decides to talk or Jack and Ianto get their hands on her, whichever happens first.” Gwen told Claire.

“I'll help you get her in the SUV, oh god, I hope Ianto's found Jack.”

“I'll call as soon as I know anything.” Gwen told her.

“Claire, Claire.” Both the twins were running down the stairs yelling her name.#

“Don't let them in here.” Gwen told her as Claire left the dining room, closing the door behind her.

“I thought I said to stay in your room?”

“But we heard screaming” Caden said.

“No one screamed.” Claire replied, trying to reassure them.

“It was Teyla, why did she scream?” Eloise asked, her bottom lip wobbling a little.

“She hasn't screamed sweetheart.” Claire told her gently.

“She did, in our heads!” Caden exclaimed.

“In your heads?”

“Tele ... tela ...” Eloise tried to think of the right word.”

“You think she's telepathic?”

“Yes.” Both Caden and Eloise nodded enthusiastically.

“But you haven't heard her in your head before?”

“No.” Caden told her.

“It was scary.” Eloise added.

“Teyla has been very bad and Gwen was talking to her, she's going to take her to the hub.” Claire tried to explain to them. “Can you read what's in her head?”

“No, we tried when she screamed in ours.” Eloise told her.

“Okay, I'm going to help Gwen get Teyla in the car. “ Claire told them. “If you go back to your room I'll talk to you when they're gone.”

“Did she do something bad to daddy and dada?” Caden asked.

“She's made them unhappy, now please, go to your room.”

Both Caden and Eloise turned and headed to their room without another word to her, but she knew they were still talking to each other in their own way that she couldn't hear.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

“Okay, enough.” Chloe told Jack sternly. “You in pain?”

“Yeah, it's bad.” Jack groaned.

“Well, at his exact moment in time I feel like seeing you suffer after the way you just treated Ianto, but ...”

“Fuck him.” Jack growled, interrupting her.

“Jack, if I was you I'd shut up.” She told him, taking the hypodermic from her bag and filing it from a vial. “This might sting.”

Jack winced as Chloe injected the painkiller into the top of his thigh, she placed it safely on the floor under the sofa and turned to Damien.

“Go check on Ianto.”

“On my way.” Damien told her, sprinting towards the archives.

“Feeling any better?” Chloe asked Jack.

“A little.”

“Good, maybe I can get you to listen to me. Have you any idea what your doing to Ianto?”

“That bastard? He slept with my daughter.” Jack seethed.

“No, Jack he didn't.”

“How the hell would you know, you didn't see them, her draped all over him.”

“First because I know Ianto would never do that to you and second because she all but admitted it to Claire and Gwen.”

“Why would she do that? She came looking for me, wanted to know her father.”

“Why would she sleep with Ianto if she wanted to play happy families?”

“Ianto and I ... we haven't had sex in over a week ...”

“So are you trying to tell me he was so desperate for sex he seduced a sixteen year old girl? That doesn't sound like the Ianto I know.”

“I'm not blind, I know she's beautiful ...”

“He loves you Jack, you're carrying his baby and there is no way he would jeopardize that for a quick shag with Teyla, or anyone else for that matter.”

“But she's my daughter ...”

“Jack she picked her moment perfectly, she found out somehow that there was a problem with the pregnancy and on top of that she knew you and Ianto were fighting, figured you weren't being intimate and set her scheme in motion.”

“Scheme?” Jack sounded a little confused.

“Jack I hate to break this to you but she's not here for the reasons she told us, I don't know what they really are but one thing is for certain, she's here to wreck your family.”

“I don't understand why she would do that?” Jack replied sadly.

“Because she can and only she can tell us why.”

“You really believe that Ianto didn't sleep with her?”

“Jack he's been scouring Cardiff for you on foot, when he found out you'd been hit by a car he raced to the hospital and kept the staff away from you and helped bring you here with Gwen.” Chloe paused. “He was so scared something had happened to the baby, terrified that you ran out in front of the car deliberately.”

Jack looked horrified. “No ... that was an accident, no matter how upset I was I would never have done anything to hurt the baby.”

“You have no idea how much you've hurt him.” Chloe told him.

“I think I do.” Jack replied, a guilty look crossing his face. “I'm going to kill her.”

“I think you'll need to get in line, mind you, once Gwen's finished with her ...”

Jack's eyes widened. “Where are they, Gwen and Teyla?”

“At your house, Claire restrained her and Gwen went there to interrogate her.”

“Really?”

“Really, we couldn't let that little bitch fuck up your ... our family.”

“I want to see her, I need to know why.” Jack said, moving into a sitting position.

“You aren't talking to anyone except Ianto, for now anyway.” Chloe told him.

“I should go and find him, where did he go?”

“The archives, Damien went to find him.” She gave him a hint of a smile. “Not going to accuse him of shagging Damien now are you?”

“I've been a idiot, haven't I?”

“Yes! Ianto understands the combination of the worry over the baby and the hormonal state you're in are to blame but he's going to take some convincing that you regret how you behaved.”

“I know.” Jack sighed. “Would it sound stupid if I told you I'm a little worried about going to talk to him?”

“Worried? I'd be bloody terrified!” Chloe grinned.

They were disturbed by the sound of the cog door opening and the alarms went off, a handcuffed and gagged Teyla was pushed though by Gwen who grabbed her arm and dragged her off towards the cells before she could make any move towards Jack.

“She's still alive then.” Chloe said as if she was a little surprised Gwen hadn't shot her.

“Maybe not for much longer.” Jack growled, his anger finally directed at the right person.

“First you go and talk to Ianto, then you both get to do whatever you need to get Teyla to talk.” Chloe told him.

“Would you check the CCTV, find out where he is?” Jack asked, wincing a little and pressing his hand to his lower abdomen.

“Do you need more pain relief?” Chloe asked.

“No, I'm okay.” Jack replied as she pulled up the CCTV on one of the computers.

“He's in the kids play room, with Damien.” Chloe told him.

“Right.” Jack said, getting to his feet. “Wish me luck.”

“You're going to need it.” Chloe said as he walked across the hub.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Jack stopped half way across the hub and turned to look at Chloe frowning. “My ankle feels weird.”

“I forgot!” Chloe exclaimed, clamping her hand to her mouth. “The paramedics thought you had broken it and the pain relief I gave you stopped your ankle hurting too. You're not in immense pain?”

Jack shook his head. “No, just feel a little ... odd. I don't think it could have been broken, maybe just a little fractured and it's been knitting itself back together.”

“Do you want me to take a look?”

“No, I can walk on it.” Jack replied. “And I really need to see Ianto ...”

“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Jack nodded as he continued his journey to Ianto in the kids play room, the nearer he got the more nervous he felt. He was feeling incredibly guilty and he knew Ianto would be feeling badly hurt by him, taking a deep breath Jack quickened his pace a little and walked into the play room.

Damien looked up from the chair where he was sat, not sure what to do and then glanced over at Ianto who lying on the rug on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Making a decision Damien got up and walked over to Jack, leaning close and whispering in his ear.

“He's been lying there, not crying, talking ... anything for a while. I hope he can forgive you.” Damien whispered solemnly before leaving the room.

“So do I.” Jack whispered to himself, moving further into the room.

“Ianto.”

No reply, Ianto just kept staring at the ceiling. Jack knelt down next to him and tried again.

“Ianto, I'm sorry.”

Ianto sat up suddenly and looked straight at Jack. “You're sorry? You accuse me of sleeping with your daughter, a girl young enough to be my daughter and refuse to believe me when I deny it? You took the word of a girl we barely know over me? I thought we knew each other better than that?” Ianto replied angrily.

“I know it's going to sound ... lame but I walked into the room and she was draped all over you wearing almost nothing and the thought you had slept with her just filled my head. I couldn't help but think that the reason you hadn't pushed me for sex when we hadn't slept together in over a week was because you were after her.” Jack admitted.

Ianto got to his feet. “The reason I didn't push you for sex is because I knew you were worried about the baby, as am I and I'm not some kind of animal that would force to to have sex when you weren't in the mood, I'm a grown man and capable of controlling myself.” Ianto hissed.

“I can see that now, I've hurt you so badly, please, I need you to forgive me.”

“Look, I know your hormones played a huge part in this, along with the worry about the baby but it was the fact that you obviously don't trust me that upset me. I'm sorry Jack but it's going to take more than just a couple of words to fix this.” Ianto began to walk towards the play room door.

“You're leaving me?” Jack's voiced hitched with emotion as he began to panic.

“No, not now ... but I just need some time to think, to make myself believe you won't do this again. I don't think I could go though anything like this ... ever. I need to know that you trust me completely, or I'm not sure we should...” Ianto paused. “... I love you so much but if you can't than I think we'd have to ... part.”

“Ianto please, stay and talk to me. I am more sorry than you could ever know.” Jack told him, rushing to his side and putting a hand on his arm. “Please?”

“I'll call you.” Ianto told him, brushing off Jack's hand.

“Where are you going?” Jack's panic was mounting by the second.

“My parents cottage, they're away.” Ianto told him, heading for the door again.

“When? When will you call me?” Stopping him again in his tracks.

“I don't know ...”

“What about the twins?”

“They'll be fine with Claire, they're used to one of us not being there because of work.”

“You don't have to go to your parents, go home, I can stay here in the hub.” Jack was almost begging.

“It's not good for the baby for you to sleep here, you need a proper bed.” Ianto told him firmly.

“Come home with me, let me show you how sorry I am.” Jack said as he closed the short distance between them and tried to kiss Ianto.

“This isn't going to be resolved by a quick snog Jack, or a fuck for that matter.” Ianto told him, trying not to lose it as he controlled himself long enough to finish what he was saying. “I'll call you.”

Ianto ran from the room before Jack could see the tears that began to pour down his face, the last thing he wanted was to leave Jack and the twins but he needed to know that Jack knew just how hurt he was feeling and that Jack was prepared to show him how sorry he was, that he trusted him completely and would do anything to fix it.

Jack couldn't believe what had just happened, his life appeared to be in tatters. Knowing he would stop at nothing to get Ianto back, make him know he trusted him completely Jack walked purposely towards the cells.

The person who was responsible of this was going to wish she had never been born he decided as he came to a stop in from of the cell Teyla was now residing.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Ianto let himself into his parents cottage via the kitchen door, dumped his keys on the table and slumped down onto one of the chairs laying his head down on his folded arms.

Now he was there he was already regretting the fight with Jack, he was just as scared of losing Jack as Jack was of losing him.

What he really wanted to do was go straight back to the hub, kiss Jack senseless and then beat the shit out of Teyla for all the trouble she had caused.

Sighing to himself Ianto stood up and moved over to the pantry, pulling out a bottle of red wine he gazed at it for a moment before putting it back. It was barely lunchtime and getting drunk wasn't going to help.

Ianto made his way upstairs, he decided to try and have a relaxing bath and then he would go back to the hub, and Jack and they could talk properly without shouting and fighting.

*

Teyla was sat on the hard floor of the cell when Jack got there, seeing him she got to her feet and moved close to the transparent wall that separated them.

“Hello daddy.” She smirked.

“I'm no more your father than you are my daughter.” Jack told her. “I want you out my life for good.”

“But we're flesh and blood, the test proved it.”

“Doesn't mean I have to accept you, you are an evil, calculating bitch.”

“Did Ianto tell you how great I was in bed?” Teyla sneered.

“You never slept with him, I know you didn't.”

“He tell you that did he? Well, he wouldn't wouldn't he?”

“Because it's the truth.”

“Why do you believe him now when you didn't this morning?”

“Because I love him and I know he would never do that to me, our family.”

“You're sure about that? Where is he now?”

“Busy.” Jack seethed.

“Liar.”

Jack pressed a button on his wrist strap and the door to the cell unlocked, before Teyla had a chance to react Jack was in there with her, his hand around her throat as he pushed her up against the wall.

“You will admit nothing happened and you will tell me why you are doing this.” Jack spat at her.

“Go to hell!”

“Been there, done that.” Jack told her. “But I get to come back, how about you?”

“You wouldn't dare.” Teyla taunted him.

“You know nothing about me, I have lived a very long time and done some very questionable things.”

“You wouldn't hurt your own daughter though, would you?”

Jack tightened the grip on her neck just a little more. “Yeah, compared to Ianto and the twins you are nothing to me.”

“You're chocking me!” Teyla panted.

“I know, ready to talk?”

“Never, I'll die before I admit anything.”

Jack pulled his webley from it's holster using his free hand and placed the end of the barrel on her forehead. “You sure you really mean that?”

“You won't shoot me.”

“Who's going to miss you? You don't belong here and I certainly won't be mourning for you.”

“You bastard, my mum was right!”

“Ah, so were getting somewhere are we? You mum wasn't okay with me not being around?”

“I never said that.”

“Sounded that way to me, start talking.” Jack demanded.

“Fuck off!”

“You know language like that in a young woman is very unbecoming.”

“Get off me.” Teyla hissed. “I'm not telling you anything.”

“I wouldn't be quite so sure about that.” Jack told her, releasing her neck and pulling out a pair of handcuffs and attaching them to her wrists. “Come with me.”

“You know, I've been knocked unconscious, drenched and electrocuted already today and I haven't talked.”

“Really? That was just a warm up.” Jack replied as he dragged her along the corridor and into the interrogation room. “Sit.”

“No!” She replied defiantly.

“You know I've never had any pleasure in hitting women, but you really are trying my patience.”

“Dare you.”

“Sit down!” Jack shouted at her, his fisted hand at his side.

He really didn't want to hurt her but the more angry he got the harder he was finding it to control himself, he just wanted to find out why she had done this and then go and find Ianto.

“I'll yell for help.”

“Even if anyone could hear you they wouldn't come, you hurt everyone here as much as my family and I.”

“But I'm just a girl.”

“No you're an bitch.” Jack shrugged, reaching under the table for the box that was kept there.

“How would you like me to start?” Jack asked, opening the lid and pulling out some items. “With the thumb screws? They can be very effective. Or maybe I should go straight to cutting off a body part, would you miss an ear?”

Jack pulled out a long sharp knife and lay it next to the thumbscrews on the table before lifting out a small whip with multiple leather straps hanging from it, watching her shudder silently as he view the items before her.

“I think a good whipping might loosen your tongue.”

“Had worse.” Teyla snarked.

“Really? How about we test that theory?”

“Won't help.”

Jack yanked her up from the seat with one hand, grabbing her shoulder and shoved her over towards the wall of the room, the whip in his hand.

“I'm not playing around Teyla, I really will hurt you.” Jack warned.

“Yeah, right!” Teyla snarked again.

Jack raised the whip and brought it down on her t shirt cover back, trying not to grimace as she let out a small yelp.

“Ready to talk?”

“No!”

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” Jack told her, ripping the fabric of the back of her t shirt with his hands before raining blows down on it with the whip as he tried to block out her cries of pain.

“Stop, just stop.” Teyla yelled. “I'll tell you everything.”

“The truth?”

“Yes.”

“I'm listening.” Jack told her, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms as he ignored the welts forming on the skin of her back.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Jack winced as Teyla sat back down on the hard wooden chair, but not because she winced in pain but because the pain relief Chloe had given his was beginning to wear off and the pains in his lower abdomen were starting to creep back.

He knew he couldn't let Teyla know he was in pain, if she was going to finally tell him the truth he wanted nothing to distract her from it. He would just have to grit his teeth and bare it until he could get to Chloe, for more pain relief and so she could check on the baby.

Focusing on the job in hand he waited for Teyla to explain, mentally shutting out thoughts that he might be causing harm to his unborn child.

“It was a lie, Ianto never slept with me.” She finally admitted.

“I know he didn't.”

“You really do trust him don't you, despite your first reaction?”

“Yes, I should never have doubted him.”

“He's still angry with you, isn't he?”

She was trying to wind Jack up and he knew it, Jack ignored her.

“Why, we did nothing but take you into our family.”

“I lied about everything.” Teyla shrugged.

“Explain.” Jack told her bluntly, a no nonsense tone to his voice.

“My childhood was bad, so bad, nothing like I told you.”

“Tell me.”

“My mum hated you with a vengeance, she fell for you instantly and you just treated her like a one night stand and vanished.”

“I don't remember her, not because I felt so little for her but because I had two years of memories stolen.”

“While she was pregnant with me she did everything wrong, drank, smoked ... anything she shouldn't. It was a miracle I was born without any problems.”

“She told you this?”

“Took great delight in telling me how I was an accident, that she hated me, that I should never have been born.”

“And when you mum died you decided it was my fault?”

“She did nothing but slag you off, tell me that if it wasn't for you she'd have a better life.” Teyla paused. “She barely cared for me, fed me when she remembered and used to beat me for the hell of it.”

“So you thought it would be a good idea to come here and fuck up my life?”

Jack was trying hard to keep his temper, the pain in his belly was getting more and more painful. Despite her confession he still wanted to kill her, even the urge to just slap her face was getting harder to control.

“My life was shit, and you were the reason.”

“No I wasn't, your mother didn't have to treat you like that. She is the one to blame for your childhood not me.” Jack shouted at her. “My marriage could be over and it's all your fault.”

Jack realises his mistake the moment the words are out of his mouth.

“I win.” Teyla smirked.

“No, you don't. I will do everything in my power to make sure Ianto doesn't leave me, it's not going to happen.” Jack told her resolutely.

“I wish I had slept with him, no idea why my pheromones didn't have the desired effect on him though. He's cute for an old guy.” She baited him. “I bet he great in the sack.”

That was the last straw, Jack strode the couple of feet separating him and Teyla and his hand slapped her face with a loud thwack.

“You little slut.” Jack's tempter was back, there was no way he could contain it any longer.

“Take after my father so I hear.” Teyla sneered. “Are you faithful to Ianto?”

“It's a very long time since I was that man, not that it's any of your business.”

“I should have told Ianto I'd slept with you, that would have fucked things up beyond all expectations!”

“Enough!” Jack yelled at her, yanking her up from the chair. “I want you out of my sight.”

Jack dragged her out the interrogation room and back towards the cells, pushing her into it so hard she fell onto the hard floor. His face was one of pure hate as he pressed the button on his wrist strap to lock the door.

“For now I'd be grateful you're still alive.” Jack told her before storming out, running back to the main hub.

By the time he reached the railings at the top of the medical bay he was in agony, looking down he could see Chloe below.

“Chloe.” Jack gasped before dropping onto the ground and clutching his belly in agony.

Chloe bounded up the steps, painkiller already in her hand and dropped down by his side. Without a word she injected it into him, watching his face as it began to work.

“I spoke to Teyla, she came here to break up my family.” Jack finally managed to tell her. “Her child life was crap and she blamed me.”

“I'll kill her!” Chloe raged.

“I nearly did myself, she's locked back in the cell.” Jack looked Chloe in the eyes. “She'll need some medical attention.”

“What did you do Jack?”

“I tortured her, I had to.” Jack told her, a little guilt creeping into his voice.

“Don't go feeling guilty Jack, she deserved everything she got.”

“Did she?”

“Yes. I will see to her, but she can wait, I want to scan the baby.”

Jack got to his feet, the pain was still there but it had subsided considerably and followed Chloe down into the medical bay. He loosened his clothing and laid back on the examination table as she got the scanner and computer ready.

Chloe squirted the gel onto Jack's belly and placed the scanner over his tiny bump, the reassuring sound of the baby's heart beat filling the room. After quickly checking the rate of it's beats she turned the computer monitor so Jack could see the image and froze it.

“The baby's fine Jack, I want you to stay away from Teyla. Let us handle her.”

“She's my responsibility.”

“No, we all took her in and you can't afford the stress.”

“I'll try, that's all I can promise.”

“Then I will accept that for now, just remember that baby in there needs you.”

Jack nodded. “I never forget that.” He told her as he readjusted his clothes and got off the table. “Now I need to go and see Ianto.”

“He'll forgive you Jack, he loves you too much to leave you.”

“Lets hope so, eh?” Jack replied as he walked up the steps that led from the medical bay.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Jack pulled up outside the cottage and hesitated for a moment, what if Ianto hadn't calmed down, told him to go? From what he could tell Ianto was in the living room, there was a soft glow escaping around the edges of the curtains from the lamplight inside.

Grabbing the bottle of wine he had purchased, Ianto's favourite Jack left the car and walked over to the door and knocked hard. He had his own key like Ianto but he felt he shouldn't just walk in unannounced.

“I'm sorry.” Jack said the second Ianto opened the door and held out the bottle of wine.

Ianto took the bottle. “You know this isn't going to solve anything don't you?”

“Ianto please, just let me in so we can talk.”

“I want that more than anything.” Ianto told him, opening the door wider. “In fact I was going to find you if you hadn't turned up here.”

They walked into the living room, Jack sat on the edge of one of the sofas nervously as Ianto sat on the one opposite him.

“I never should have believed her Ianto, I should have more faith in you and our family.” Jack told him quietly.

“You should, but I can't say I blame you, after what I did before.”

“What? When?”

“When Eloise was taken and I ... I kissed Jenny ....”

“That never even entered my head, I just saw her draped all over you and saw red. I overreacted, I know I did and I will keep saying sorry till you believe me.”

Ianto stood up and moved over to the sofa Jack was sitting on, sitting beside him.

“I did too, the very second I told you I was coming here, to the cottage to think I knew I had made the wrong decision and when I got here I knew I would never leave you.”

“Teyla played us so well, I never saw it coming.” Jack told him sadly.

“She had us all fooled.”

“I know why she did it.”

“She told you?”

“Yeah ... but not willingly.” Jack admitted. “I ...”

“What did you do Jack?” Ianto asked as he saw Jack's expression.

“I tortured her, my own daughter. I ... I used the whip.”

“If you'd left me along with her I can't say I wouldn't have hurt her.” Ianto replied.

“I didn't see her as a child or my daughter, just someone who had tried to hurt my family.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, Chloe's going to tend to her back. You know she didn't show a single flicker of remorse for her actions, she still wants to break us up.”

“Why did she do it?”

Jack told her everything Teyla had told him.

“And she blames you for the way her mam treated her?”

“I don't know what she thinks would have happened if I had stayed around, her mum obviously didn't want a child. I think now her mum's dead she needs someone else to blame for her being his she is now.”

“And revenge buy breaking up our family.” Ianto replied angrily. “Where is she now?”

“Locked back in the cell.”

“She can stay there and rot for all I care.”

“But she's still my daughter, maybe I could talk to her rationally and offer her a loving home. She's only sixteen, surely it's not to late for her to change?”

“Do you really want to trust her around us, the twins? What about the new baby? I don't.”

“You're right, I know you are.” Jack told him. “What the hell are we going to do with her?”

“Living in a cell seems to good for her.” Ianto replied. “When I get my hands on her ...”

“I don't want her locked in a cell, I want her far away where I never have to see her ever again.”

“Send her back home?”

“Is it that simple though? What's to stop her coming back and causing havoc again?”

“I don't know Jack.” Ianto shrugged.

“She's not going to ruin our lives, is she?”

“No, she almost succeeded though and I got scared that we might not get through this.” Jack told him honestly.

“Our love is stronger than her hate.”

“I do love you, even though I can act like a total idiot at times.”

“We can both do, and have done stupid things.”

“We're okay?” Jack asked, reaching out and taking Ianto's hand in his.

“Yep, I think so.” Ianto replied as he squeezed Jack's hand. “We need to decide what to do with Teyla and then concentrate on the baby, it has to survive after all this.”

“The baby comes first, I was in such pain earlier but the baby is okay, Chloe checked.”

“If she had done anything that caused ...”

“She wouldn't be alive now if her actions had killed this baby.” Jack told him.

“I think we should stay here the night, Claire called earlier to say the twins were upset, said that they heard Teyla screaming in their heads.”

“They don't know why though?”

“No, they can't see into her head, I don't think Teyla knows she projecting.”

“What did you tell her?” Jack asked him worriedly.

“I told her to tell the twins that Teyla had hurt herself but she would be okay, she called again later to say they had accepted the explanation and they were okay.”

“We should go home to them, spend some quality time with them.”

“Claire is taking them to her boyfriends for the night, they're going to spoil them rotten.”

“She doesn't have to do that.”

“No, but she wants to.” Ianto told him.

“She's hoping we sort things out tonight, isn't she?”

“Yep.” Ianto gave him a small smile.

“And are we?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Do I get to pamper you and show you just how much I love you?”

“I'm counting on it.” Ianto's smile turned into a huge grin just before he kissed Jack softly on the lips.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Chloe made her way down to the medical bay to collect her doctors bag, she wasn't sure what she would need to treat Teyla but she was sure it couldn't be as bad as Jack had told her. As she made her way back to the main hub she heard the sirens alerting her that someone was entering via the cog door.

“Chloe, Jack still here?” Damien asked her.

“No, he's gone to find Ianto.”

“'Bout bloody time!”

“Hopefully they've talked, sorted everything out and are now making up.”

“Don't wish to think about that thanks.”

“About what?”

“Their making up!” Damien groaned. “Was just going to tell him I think the nightclub is a loss, I have a feeling the alien may have moved on to another hunting ground.”

“Well I wouldn't disturb him now, unless it's a matter of life and death.” Chloe chuckled.

“It'll keep, I'll go again tonight, just in case.” Damien paused. “My mate thinks I'm becoming addicted to clubbing!”

“He's happy to keep going with you though? Want me to come instead once I've sorted Teyla out?”

“What do you mean, sorted Teyla out?”

“Jack interrogated her ... tortured her.”

“You're kidding, right?”

“No, but surely it can't be as bad as he suggested, he'd never do something that radical, would he?” Chloe speculated.

“No ... no!”

“That's what I thought, anyway, I need to go and see to her.”

“Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing much. My mate is fine with all the clubbing, he works afternoons so he doesn't have to get up for work in the mornings and he's enjoying meeting a different girl every night.”

“Just him?” Chloe chuckled.

“Not hating it myself.” Damien admitted. “Right, I'll leave you to it then.”

“Sure, see you tomorrow, unless you find it and all hell breaks loose.”

“Night.” Damien called out over the sound of the alarms as he exited the hub again.

Chloe continued her way down to the cells, thinking about what she was going to do when she got home.

Approaching the cell she almost dropped her medical bag in shock at the sight before her, Teyla was lying on the floor curled into a ball, her back a mess of welts and streaked with blood.

Unlocking the cell Chloe rushed it, dropping her bag on the floor beside Teyla she knelt down next to her.

“Teyla, let me help you.”

“Why would you want to, after what I did.” Teyla's muffled reply came.

“You're hurt, no matter what you did I'm a doctor and I can't leave you in this state.”

“I deserved it.”

Her answer threw Chloe a little, Jack had told her that Teyla had shown no sign of remorse.

“You really think that?”

“I was bad, my mother always told me so, evil she said.” Teyla replied as she finally uncurled and sat up.

“Your mother used to beat you, didn't she?”

“For anything and everything, she hated me.”

“Then why do something so nasty to Jack and Ianto, all they did was take you into their family?”

“I wanted to get even, why should they have a happy family when mine was so shit?” Teyla replied, her true colours beginning to show again.

“It's not their fault you had a bad childhood, why didn't you tell someone, you could have been taken away from her.”

“She was my mum and who else would want someone like me?”

“Someone would have taken you in. Jack had no idea you existed, if he had I'm sure he would never have left you with her.”

“He was a one night stand, a slut, not the man you know today.”

“How could you know that?”

“My mum told me.”

“And you believed her?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Because she hated him and could have told you anything about him with him not there to defend himself.”

“But I know it's true, he was known for his ... ways.”

“I don't believe you.” Chloe told her.

Teyla shrugged. “Don't really care.”

“You know this isn't the end of it, we won't let you stay here.”

“What you going to do, kill me?”

“No, I'm sure both Jack and Ianto would love to but they wouldn't. No, I don't know yet, but for now your home is this dank cell.”

“Like I care!”

“Let me see to your back.” Chloe told her, intending to give Jack a piece of her mind in the morning, she couldn't believe what Jack had done to Teyla.

“Whatever.”

Chloe turned to reach for her bag, as she turned back to Teyla a fist made contact with her jaw sending her sprawling backwards across the cell. Teyla jumped to her feet and moved towards her, kicking her in the side and making her yell out in pain.

“I am not staying here, I have to finish what I started.”

“You bitch, leave them alone.” Chloe gasped.

“Where are they?”

“If you think I'm telling you that ...” Chloe was cut off when the pain of Teyla foot kicking her again shot through her.

“No matter, I'll find them.”

“Not if I stop you first.” Chloe warned her, reaching for her gun but Teyla kicked it from her hand.

Reaching down Teyla grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head upwards as she lowered her won face to Chloe's.

“Not. Going. To. Happen.” Teyla told her, then dropped her head back down onto the hard concrete floor and punching her hard in the face over and over again until rendering her unconscious.

Teyla picked up Chloe's discarded gun, gave her one last glance and walked out the cell door Chloe had neglected to close behind her. After locking Chloe in the cell Teyla calmly left the cells and wandered thoughtfully back up to the main hub, sat herself down at Jack's desk and rummaged through his desk looking for anything that might tell her where they were.

She had a feeling they wouldn't be at home, none of them would be feeling safe there.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Jack got to his feet, realising he hadn't even removed his coat and slipped it from his shoulders.

“Stay there, relax and I'll be back in a moment.” Jack told Ianto, pressed a small kiss to his lips and headed out the room.

Jack hung his coat in the hall and removed his boots before heading for the kitchen, taking two wine glasses from the cabinet he made his way back to the living room.

Ianto watched him quietly from where he was still sat on the sofa as Jack placed the glasses on the coffee table beside the bottle of wine and then moved to the fireplace, expertly starting the coal and log fire that was set perfectly inside it.

Pulling a box of matches from his trouser pocket Jack lit the candles on the mantelpiece and then turned off the lamps, the fire and the candles casting a warm glow over the room and then moved over to Ianto, holding out a hand he pulled him to his feet.

After pressing a button in his wrist strap soft music filled the room, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist as Ianto's arms wrapped loosely around Jack's neck, their bodies pressed close and they danced on the spot.

“You don't have to seduce me you know.” Ianto whispered softly.

“I want to, after yesterday I feel like I need to.”

“Well, I'm not going to object.”

“I could stay like this for hours just holding you close and we dance.”

“We're barely moving on the spot, I'm not sure it could be classed as dancing.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“You know, the Doctor uses dancing as a euphemism for sex ...”

“Please, no stories now of your past lovers.” Ianto groaned.

“I never slept with him, however I did dance with him, and Rose.” Jack smiled at the memory. “And I mean actually danced before you ask if it was a threesome.”

“Do you ever wish you were still with him?”

“No, this is where I belong.” Jack replied, kissing him tenderly.

“Good, 'cos if you ever go off with him again the kids and I will be going too!”

“Way to dangerous ...”

“If it ever happened I'm sure the TARDIS is a safe place for the kids?”

“Well, when you put it like that ...”

“Good, no arguing.” Ianto grinned.

“Wine?”

“Please.”

Jack released Ianto from his embrace and uncorked the wine, pouring one generous measure and a smaller one into the glasses he handed the larger one to Ianto and then led him over to the fireplace by the hand, placing the bottle on the hearth.

Jack sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, resting his back against the sofa and parted his legs so Ianto could sit between them, resting his back against Jack's chest in the warm glow of the fire.

“Mmmm, gorgeous.” Ianto stated as he took a long sip of his wine, savouring it before swallowing.

“I know it's your favourite.” Jack murmured in his ear before taking a sip of his own.

“Goes straight to my head, red wine.”

“I know, shame I can only have half a glass.” Jack replied. “But I'm not going to risk drinking any more.”

“Half a glass won't hurt but I'm already feeling tipsy.”

“You don't get tipsy often enough, I like you tipsy.” Jack replied huskily.

“I know.” Ianto replied, taking a huge sip of his wine before twisting his head around and kissing Jack softly on the lips.

“I've missed this, we haven't relaxed like this in a long time.”

“Kids, work, they all seem to take over.”

“Especially when one of them is trying to wreck your life.” Jack said bitterly.

“No talk of Teyla allowed this evening, she can't do anything to anyone where she is and we need this time to ourselves.”

“I just can't get her out of my head, I don't know just what we're going to do with her.”

Ianto sat up and turned so he was on his knees facing Jack.

“Tonight she doesn't exist, just the two of us. No Teyla, no Torchwood, no problems, no children. We are the only ones in the universe, the world revolves around us.” Ianto told him.

“With you tipsy? I think I can agree to that.”

“I think I need more wine.” Ianto grinned.

“That's easily arranged.” Jack told him, reaching for the bottle and topping up Ianto's glass.

Ianto took a sip before placing the glass on the hearth next to the bottle and placed a hand on Jack's belly, feeling the small but blossoming bump beneath his shirt.

“Fourteen weeks pregnant, yes?”

“Yeah, I'm going to start looking fat soon.”

“No, not fat, pregnant and gorgeous.”

“Well at least I know you won't go off me when my belly gets all big.”

“I find it so erotic I would keep you barefoot and pregnant constantly.”

“And chained to the kitchen sink?” Jack chuckled.

“Of course!”

“Thought as much, I hope Chloe ...”

Ianto put his finger to Jack's lips. “No problems, remember?”

Jack nodded. “Just the two of us in the universe.”

“Good.” Ianto lent forwards as kissed Jack deeply.

“You're parents aren't going to walk in on us are they?”

“Nope, they're not due back for another couple of days.”

“Then I do believe that I want to make love to you in front of this fire.”

“Good, as I think the wine may have gone a little to my head.”

Ianto shuffled backwards on his knees as Jack slid forwards until he could lie flat on the floor in front or the fire, reaching up he pulled Ianto down on top of him and wrapped his arms around him as they lost themselves in each others mouths.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Damien got two bottles of water from the bar, wiped his brow with his forearm and made his way through the throng of dancers to the table his mate had grabbed for them at the other side of the club.

“Here.” Damien held out the bottle to him as he sank onto the padded seat.

“Cheers.” He drank half the water in four long gulps. “So, are you ever going to tell me why we're clubbing every night?”

“If I told you, I'd have to kill you.” Damien laughed. “Look Pete, all I can tell you is the same as before, it's work related.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, special ops. You know how rubbish that actually sounds?”

“A little.” Damien admitted.

“How in earth can clubbing be work related, what do you really do?”

“I'm in the drug squad.” Damien replied, trying to put him off the scent.

“Rubbish, I've seen all sorts of dodgy deals going down here and you've not taken a blind bit of notice.”

“Shit!”

“I thought we were good mates, I've been coming here with you every night and you still feel you can't tell me why?”

“Pete.” Damien sighed. “Okay, I'm looking for someone, someone in particular.”

“Well, how hard was that?”

“More than I should say, so don't ask me anything else, okay?”

“Woman, man?”

“Pete!”

“I could help, two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“Oh god, look if my boss finds out he will kill me.”

“Then I won't tell him I know.”

“Okay, both.”

“Both? You're looking for someone who's both male and female?”

“Sort of ... okay, probably twins.”

“Now that makes more sense.”

“Blonde, white blonde, tall and gorgeous.”

“The girl?”

“Both.”

Pete cocked an eyebrow at his mate. “Since when did you start describing men as gorgeous?”

“My boss is apparently a bad influence on his employees!”

“Please don't tell me you're involved with your boss?”

“No no, not that much of a bad influence. No, he's just ... well he doesn't believe in categories.”

“You mean he swings both ways?”

“And some.” Damien chuckled. “Anyway, I am still straight but I am able to see a good looking guy for what he is.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah beautiful.”

“Wha'.” Pete replied flabbergasted.

“You really should see your face, your cute face.” Damien laughed.

“Okay, enough, back to the persons you are looking for, what did they do?”

“Now that I can't and won't tell you, no matter how much you try and bug me.”

“What if I pout and try and look cuter?”

“Won't work.” Damien laughed again.

“Dammit! Okay, anything else I should know about how they look?”

“Just that the girl has curves in all the right places, she has long hair, down to her waist and the guy has short, funky hair. Facially they look very alike.”

“Easy to spot then?”

“They're never seen together.”

“But both are guilty, of whatever it is?”

“Yes.”

“The count me in, if I see anyone I think is one of them you'll be the first to know. So why exactly are you staking out a nightclub in particular?”

“Seems to the the place they ... they do what they do.”

“Okay, I give up, no more questions about their crime.”

“Thank goodness for that, that cute brunette over there is giving me the eye.”

“Then go dance.” Pete told him. “I'll keep watch.”

Damien shot out of his seat and moved onto the dance floor, within seconds he was dancing with the young woman.

Pete watched them for a few minutes before his eyes began to stray around the room, settling on a cute redhead across the room. He gave her a beaming smile when she caught his eye and he watched as she giggled with her friends before making her way over to him, sitting down on Damien's vacated seat.

“Hi, I'm Pete.” He introduced himself.

“Vicki.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Vodka and Red Bull thanks.”

“Be right back.” Pete replied, getting up and heading for the bar.

Glancing over at Damien as he made his way across the crowded dance floor he grinned as he saw Damien now had his hands resting on the brunettes hips and was dancing considerably closer to her.

He ordered a drinks for Vicki and herself, leaning against the bar and scanning the room as he waited for them. As he turned back to face the bar something caught his eye, a very blonde head moving through the crowd towards the dance floor, stopping in the middle and then moving to the music.

Pete forgot about the drinks, he moved into Damien's line of sight and signalled him to come over to him. Damien whispered something into the ear of the girl he was dancing with then made his way over to Pete.

“What's wrong?” Damien asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

“Middle of the dance floor, white blonde hair.”

Damien looked, his eyes settling on the head of the person Pete had suggested just as she turned around, his eyes widening in the realisation that he had just found their alien.

“Is it her?” Pete asked excitedly.

“Yes, I'll have to get back up.”

“I can help.”

“Not that simple.” Damien replied, activating the tiny comm inside his ear. “Chloe, are you there?”

Nothing but silence filled his ear. “Chloe.” He said a little louder.

“What the hell ....” Pete frowned.

“Dammit!” Damien muttered, ignoring him.

Pulling out his mobile he dialled Gwen's phone, knowing she was home and wouldn't have her comms on.

“Damien, where are you?” He voice came as she answered.

“Nightclub, hence the noise. I think I've found her, him, it.”

“The alien?” She replied excitedly.

“Yes, but I can't get hold of Chloe, she told me she'd always keep her comms on in the evening while I was clubbing so I could get in touch instantly, something's wrong, I know it.”

“Want me to call Jack? Ianto?”

“No, leave them be for the moment, I'll keep an eye on it, can you go to the hub and check on Chloe?”

“Sure.”

“Gwen, be careful, don't go in there unarmed and don't take any risks.”

“No worries on that front.” She told him, pulling her weapon from her bag and checking it.

“Call me when you find Chloe.”

“Will do.” Gwen told him, then cut the call. “Rhys, I have to go out.” She shouted to him from the living room.

“Work? Stupid question, of course it's work.” Rhys grinned. “You're still confined to the hub though, right?”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“Okay, see you later love.”

“Bye.” She called as she walked out the front door, closing it quietly behind her.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

It was a while before they pulled apart for air, both of them panting softly as Jack rolled them so they were lying side by side.

“You're wearing too many clothes.” Jack told Ianto as he slid his hand beneath Ianto's jumper.

“I'm only wearing jeans and a jumper, if anyone's wearing too many clothes it's not me!”

“Any clothes are too many when you're wearing them.” Jack told him as his hand slid back down to the waistband of Ianto's jeans and popped the button open. “No underwear!”

“I had a bath, no clean underwear here, look, no socks either.” Ianto waggled his toes.

“I think you thought you were going to get some and deliberately left off the underwear.” Jack chuckled.

“You would!” Ianto grinned. “Are you going to finish the job in hand or shall I just come in my jeans?”

“I'd rather you came in my mouth.” Jack replied huskily.

Ianto lifted his hips off the floor. “Jeans off now!”

Jack pulled them down slowly, Ianto's erection bobbing into view as they cleared his hips. Yanking them off over Ianto's ankles Jack tossed them across the room, his eyes never leaving the sight of Ianto's engorged cock in front of him.

Ianto lifted his arms, Jack pulled his jumper off over his head and threw it in the general direction on his jeans as he took it the sight of Ianto laying naked before him in the firelight.

“Your turn.” Ianto told him, reaching for the zip of Jack's trousers.

“No, you just lay there and look beautiful.” Jack told him, removing the lube from his pocket and placing it beside the hearth before getting to his feet and unbuttoning his shirt.

Ianto gave a sly grin as he parted his legs wide, trailing his fingertips down his own chest and not stopping until they reached his balls. Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes as he cupped them, seeing a look full of lust, love and emotion as he cupped them.

Jack sped up his action, undressing as fast as he could as he watched Ianto laying there looking totally wanton as he played with his own balls, moaning softly at his own touch.

“You're killing me!” Jack moaned as he yanked his t shirt over his head and fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

“What if I did this?” Ianto asked, his hand leaving his balls he ran a finger up the length of his cock, dipping the tip of it into the leaking tip and then tasting himself.

Jack's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, muttering as his trousers seemed to tangle around his feet until he finally kicked them across the room. With one swift movement his briefs were down his legs and off his ankle and joining the rest of his discarded clothes.

Jack sank to his knees between Ianto's legs. “Now, where was I?”

“You mentioned something about me coming in your mouth I believe.” Ianto told him, canting his hips upwards.

“I'm going to drink you dry then shag you senseless.” Jack purred.

“Less talking, more sucking!”

“Yes sir.” Jack chuckled, lowering his head and using the very tip of his tongue to taste the leaking pre come. “Mmmm.”

“Jack.” His name escaped breathlessly from Ianto's mouth.

Jack's tongue laved all over the head of Ianto's cock before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking on it before releasing it again and using his tongue again as Ianto moaned softly beneath him in pleasure.

Ianto reached down with his hand and tangled it in his hair, pulling on it a little.

“Please!” Ianto murmured.

“Please what?” Jack asked, stopping his ministrations and looking up at Ianto.

“Suck me, fuck me, anything, just stop teasing me!”

“Like this?” Jack asked as he took Ianto's full length into his mouth, relaxing his throat as Ianto made a strangled sound of pleasure.

“Yes, yes, oh god, yes!” Ianto moaned loudly, thrusting his hips as he fucked Jack's mouth.

Jack made no attempt to control Ianto's thrusts, his hand cupping Ianto's balls, rolling them in his hand as he felt Ianto's orgasm mounting. His other hand slid between the cheeks of Ianto's arse, pressing a finger to his hole as Ianto reached his peak sending him tumbling over it, his come spurting down his throat.

Jack kept sucking until there was nothing left to swallow and then let Ianto's spent cock slip slowly from his mouth this a small plop before moving up his body and kissing Ianto, his tongue sliding into Ianto's mouth so he could taste himself in Jack's mouth.

“Make love to me Jack, I want to feel you inside me.” Ianto told him, breaking the kiss, handing him the lube.

“Nowhere I'd rather be.” Jack replied, pressing a tender kiss to his lips as he coated the fingers of one hand.

Jack sat back on his heels and teased the small tight hole with a finger, feeling the muscle begin to relax beneath it he slowly slid the digit inside his lover.

Ianto pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached for the lube, coating his own hand he reached for Jack's cock, preparing it as Jack prepared him, stroking him time with Jack's finger as it moved inside him.

Ianto's hips canted back and forth in tiny movements as Jack added a second finger, moaning softly as he clenched his internal muscles around the digits trying to draw them deeper inside his body, letting out a loud gasp as they swept over his prostate.

“Ready Jack, so ready.”

“So I see.” Jack grinned at the sight of Ianto's cock beginning to spring back to life, hardening with each swipe if his fingers over Ianto's prostate.

“Now Jack!” Ianto groaned as he gave a firm stroke to Jack's cock, his thumb pressing to the sensitive head.

“Damn!” Jack muttered, batting Ianto's hand away before he came there and then.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body and aligned his cock with the entrance to his body, pushing in slowly until he was fully seated, his balls flush against Ianto's arse taking a couple of moments to revel in the right head that surrounded his cock.

“Move dammit.” Ianto muttered, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, his heels digging into Jack's buttocks.

Jack began to thrust very slow, very deeply and very deliberately as his cock brushed over his lovers prostate with each thrust.

Pressing himself down flush to Ianto's body he could feel Ianto's cock rock hard again between them as he claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion into it as their movements gathered pace.

Moving just enough so he could reach between their bodies Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, faster and faster as Ianto matched them.

Jack's orgasm was close, he was reaching the point of no return as he felt Ianto's cock swell slightly more in his hand, the small pulsations running through it as he approached his own orgasm.

“Gonna come, come with me Jack.” Ianto told him, knowing Jack much be close too.

Jack let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he felt the muscles of Ianto's arse clench deliciously around his cock as he came, Jack following almost instantly as he finally let go, his come shooting deep inside Ianto's arse as Ianto's coated both their bodies.

“You made me all messy.” Jack panted, their torso sticking together.

“Mmmm, should be some tissues by the side of the sofa, mam always has them to hand.”

“Do I want to know why?” Jack asked as he reached about the sofa and dragged the box towards them.

“Habit, from when we were kids.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“Phew!” Jack joked as he cleaned them up as best he could, finally letting his cock slip from Ianto's body.

“We should go up to bed, maybe shower?”

“I want to stay here, by the fire just holding you.” Jack told him, kissing him softly. “This rug is comfy, we should be able to get some sleep.”

“I'll get a blanket.”

“No, warm enough, no one is going to see us, you're not going anywhere.” Jack told him, holding him tight.

“Feels a little odd, sleeping naked in front of the fire in my parents cottage.”

“You think too much.” Jack told him.

“Okay, we'll sleep here.” Ianto conceded, resting his head on Jack's chest and his hand on his bump.

“We should ...”

“Don't say it Jack, on our own in the universe remember.”

“Yeah, we are.” Jack kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. “Sleep well.”

“You too, round two in the morning.” Ianto replied with a yawn.

Jack smiled softly to himself, no, nowhere he'd rather be.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Gwen reached the outside of the cog door and checked her gun for the sixth or seventh time, she had given up keeping count. Knowing the door alarms would alert her presence she knew she would have to be very aware of her surroundings, taking a deep breath she opened the door.  
As it rolled sidewards her gun preceded her, cautiously she peered around it and allowed herself a small sigh of relief when she found the immediate space empty.

She moved quickly across to the hub, eyes darting everywhere as she headed straight for the medical bay. Finding it completely empty with no signs of a struggle she hesitated for a few moments wondering where to head next.

Glancing up at Jack's office she couldn't see anyone through the glass walls so she headed down towards the cells, not stopping until she reached the one that housed Teyla and then came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Chloe unconscious on the floor inside.

“Chloe! Chloe!” She shouted, trying to rouse her as she went for the release mechanism, then ran through the door and dropped to her knees beside her.

Feeling the side of her neck for a pulse she realised she could see Chloe chest rising with each shallow breath she was taking, carefully she brushed Chloe's hair where it had fallen across her face and gasped in horror.

One side of Chloe's face was covered in purple bruising as if she had been struck repeatedly and there was a dried dribble of blood trailing from her lips, down her chin and neck and staining the top of her t shirt.

“Chloe sweetheart, come on, wake up for me.” Gwen told her as she stroked her bruised cheek gently. “We need you, and we have to catch the bitch that did this to you.”

Chloe let out a small moan, her eyes fluttering open. “Ow!” She exclaimed softly.

“What happened?”

“Teyla, I came to help her, she was hurt.” Chloe told her. “Oh god, she's going after Jack and Ianto, we have to find her.”

Chloe sat up suddenly and wish she hadn't, her head span. “I feel sick.” She groaned, clasping her hand to her mouth.

“I'll get you some water, don't move.” Gwen told her, getting to her feet.

“No need to worry on that front.” Chloe replied, clutching her head.

Gwen was back a few minutes later with a glass of water and some painkillers, Chloe took them gratefully and downed the whole glass of water with the pills.

“Teyla was hurt?” Gwen asked.

“Jack ... tortured her, to get her to tell him why she was here.”

“One of his many talents.” Gwen replied. “I'm going to fucking kill her when I get my hands on her!”

“I'm not a psychologist but I'd say she has the makings of a sociopath, she has no remorse or morals from what I've seen. I could he wrong, but I'd say it's a possibility.”

“And that means what, for Jack and Ianto?”

“She'll do whatever she can to ruin their lives, even if it means killing them.”

“But she knows Jack can't die.” Gwen stated.

“Yeah, but Ianto can. Damn, we have to find them.”

“Slight complication, Damien thinks he's found the alien, he needs back up.”

“Damn, I'm going to have enough trouble finding Jack and Ianto, I'm not in any state to help Damien.” Chloe groaned.

“I know, I'm going to call him and tell him to just track it, see where it goes and we'll deal with it later.”

“Do it, then we should try and contact them.”

Gwen pulled out her mobile and called Damien, explaining to him how she had found Chloe and what had happened. He was all for abandoning the alien and going after Teyla but Gwen insisted he follow the alien and do nothing but try and find out where what it was using as it's lair.

After getting him to agree and cutting the call she helped Chloe to her feet and they made their way back up the the main hub, Chloe spotting her handbag on the floor and the contents spilling out of it.

Making Chloe sit on her chair Gwen gathered up the bag and the items on the floor then handed it to Chloe to check everything was there.

“My keys are missing, did you see my car in the garage?”

“I didn't really look to tell the truth, but thinking about it I think it was missing.”

“Shit!”

“She's only sixteen, she can't drive, can she?” Gwen stated.

“No idea, I mean, who knows what happens in the future, dammit!”

“On the plus side, we can track your car and find out where she's gone.”

“Good, 'cos when we find her I'm going to kill her before you can even draw your gun.” Chloe growled.

“I'm not sure you should be going anywhere ...”

“Just you try and stop me.” Chloe replied. “Fuck, I think she has my gun too.”

Gwen pulled out her mobile again and tried both Jack and Ianto's phones, both went directly to the answer phone.

“Okay, lets find that car!” Gwen told her, pulling up the tracking system on the computer.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Jack's eyes shot open, he didn't know what had woken him but he knew from experience it wasn't just his imagination. Holding his breath he listened for sounds, any sign of someone being in or around the house.

Before he could react he watched almost stunned as the door to the living room was pushed wider open, gasping as he realised he was still holding his breath and stunned when he saw Ianto's sister standing there.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed loudly, causing Ianto to become suddenly awake, her hand flying to her mouth.

“Rhiannon, what the hell are you doing here?” Ianto asked, blushing bright red as he tried to cover his nakedness with his hands and failing miserably.

“I could ask you the same question.” She replied, averting her eyes from the two naked men spread out in front of the fireplace, mainly because one of them was her brother. “I'm here to water da's plants.” She finished, raising an eyebrow while maintaining her stare at the space near their heads.

“We, Umm, had a ... disagreement.” Ianto muttered.

“A fight? And you came here to make up?”

“Not exactly, well, I did.” Jack babbled slightly, trying to take the heat off of Ianto.

“Maybe you could make some coffee, tea, anything?” Ianto suggested.

“Oh right, yes.” Rhiannon replied, almost sprinting from the room to the kitchen where she burst into giggles as she switched on the kettle.

Ianto was muttering under his breath as they hurriedly dressed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Like some kind of mantra as Jack listened to it somewhat amused, with a grin on his face.

“It's not funny Jack!”

“No? Well, the look on her face was rather amusing, you have to admit that?”

“No, I don't!” Ianto replied, but a smile was trying to tug the corners of his mouth.

“Life's too short to let things like this worry you, what did I say about you thinking so much?”

“Fine, we'll go and drink tea with Rhi and pretend she never caught us naked.”

Jack laughed loudly. “I don't think she's that bothered, judging by the giggles I can hear.”

“Yeah, well ... I need socks, I'm going to borrow a pair of my da's.” Ianto stated to the still half dressed Jack and headed up to his parents room.

Ianto grabbed a pair of socks from his dads drawer knowing he wouldn't mind, pulled them onto his feet and ran back down the stairs in time to find Jack in the hall pulling on his boots.

“Rhi won't object to you in your socks.” Ianto told him.

“I know, but I guess we should get back to the real world soon.”

“Yep ... can we just go now?”

“You just want to avoid your sister.” Jack laughed.

“Well ...”

“Tea's ready you two.” Rhiannon called, sticking her head out the kitchen door.

“Thanks.” They both called back.

“Too late.” Jack grinned as they walked to the kitchen.

“So, come on, what were you fighting about? I take it you've sorted out your differences now?” Rhiannon asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

“A misunderstanding.” Jack told her.

“And yes, it's all resolved.”

“Is that all you're going to tell me?”

“Yep!” Ianto replied, knowing he was blushing a little again.

“I'll tell mam where I found you and how.” Rhiannon grinned.

“Trust me, she won't be shocked.” Ianto replied, burying his head in his hands to stop himself giggling at how many times their mother had almost caught them.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jack chuckled.

“Can we change the subject now?” Ianto pleaded.

“Okay ... how are my niece and nephew?”

“Both just perfect.” Jack beamed.

“All parents say that about their kids.” Rhiannon laughed.

“Mostly perfect?” Ianto offered.

“That's more like it.”

“Where are your kids?” Ianto asked, relieved she hadn't brought them with her.

“Home with their tad, thankfully!”

The peace was shattered by the sound of a large crashing noise, making them all jump.

“That sounded like the front door.” Rhiannon stated as they all got to their feet and ran out the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of the flames licking the front door from inside and out, the small window in it completely smashed.

“What the hell?” Jack shouted as there was another loud crash at the back of the house. “Stay there.”

Jack ran back to the kitchen, he was met by the same sight as that of the front. The flames were high, obviously something had been used to accelerate the rate of the fire he thought seconds before the smell of petrol fill his nose.

“Shit.” Jack shouted, running back to the hall where Ianto was trying to kill the flames with the fire extinguisher his parents kept under the stairs.

“It's not working!” Ianto shouted at Jack as he was beaten back by the flames.

“We have to get out of here!” Rhiannon shrieked.

“They got the back door too.” Jack shouted back.

“Who did? What's going on?” Rhiannon demanded.

“Long story, first we get out.” Jack told her. “Ianto stand back, I'll ram the door.”

“No!” Ianto told him, refusing to move, to risky.

“You'll be burnt to a crisp.” Rhiannon told him horrified.

“I'll be fine!” Jack told her, glaring at Ianto. “Move.”

“You can't Jack, you could get seriously hurt, think of the baby!” Ianto yelled at him, moving so he was stood right in front of him.

“Baby?” Rhiannon asked confused. “There's a baby in the house?”

“The baby will be fine.” Jack told Ianto.

“It's not worth the risk Jack, not after all we've been though.”

“But we could all die!” Jack replied, panicking a little at the fact he might have to choose between his lover or their child.

“Baby?” Rhiannon shouted again.

“Fuck.” Ianto swore loudly realising at last that Rhiannon had heard every word. “Not now Rhi.”

“But ...”

“We have to find a way out of here, Ianto, Rhi, think, best route of escape?”

“I can't think.” Ianto shouted.

“Ianto's old room, we can climb out onto the sun lounge roof.” Rhiannon told them.

“Upstairs now!” Jack ordered.

Running into Ianto's old room ahead of the other two Jack grabbed the handle to open the widow but it didn't budge.

“Key?” Jack asked, frantically trying to turn the handle.

Ianto pulled open the drawer of the bedside table and reached inside, grabbing the small key he handed it to Jack.

Jack unlocked the window and flung it wide open as a shot rang out form outside and a bullet hit the masonry beside it.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

“It's Teyla!” Jack exclaimed as he peeked out the window.

“How the hell did she escape?” Ianto replied as he peered over the window ledge to see for himself just as a second shot rang out and shattered the window showering them all in shards of glass.

“Will someone tell me what the fucking hell is going on?” Rhiannon yelled at them. “That's that girl, the one you were shopping with!”

“I'd say at the moment she was trying to kill us.” Ianto snarked.

“Don't you get pissy with me.” She snipped back.

A third shot was fired, straight through the broken window and hitting the wall beyond. Jack edged his way along under the window, stood up and peered around the edge of the wall.

“Teyla, you don't have to do this, it's not going to resolve anything.” Jack shouted down at her.

“You should have thought of that before you abandoned my mother!”

“I didn't know, you know she never told me.”

“You didn't stick around long enough to find out, just fucked her and left. She never knew your reputation until after your bedded her, intergalactic slut was one of her favourite descriptions of you.”

“You don't know what I would have done if I had know, I might have stayed.” Jack shouted, knowing it wasn't true as he said it.

“Liar, you lived for yourself, no one else. You were a con man daddy dearest, one who wanted nothing more from life than money to fuel your fun.”

“I'm a changed man, you can see that for yourself.”

“The legendary Jack Harkness tamed and domestic, what would your friends back then say if they could see you now? Married with kids and another one on the way, if it lives.” She sneered.

“You bitch!” Jack snarled as he heard the sound of sirens nearing.

She fired another shot, narrowly missing Jack's head. Without another thought Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

“You won't shoot me, not your own daughter.” She taunted.

“You are not my daughter.” Jack told her, taking aim. “You lost the right to call me dad when you started your assault on my family.”

“Do it!” She moved her feet, widening her stance and placing her hand on her hips.

“Jack!” Ianto saw the look of pure hate in his eyes, he knew that if he shot Teyla he would never forgive himself for killing his own daughter no matter what she had done to them. “If you shoot her she'll still win.”

“Shit!” Jack fired, shooting the bullet into the air in frustration as a fire engine screeched to a halt outside.

Another shot came through the window and hit the wall only inches from the last one, when Jack peeked out the window again Teyla was gone and the house was surrounded by firemen working furiously to put out the blaze.

“She's gone.” Jack told them, slumping to the floor beside Ianto.

“We have to find her before she tries something else.” Ianto panicked, thinking of the twins. ““How the fuck do I explain this to my parents?”

“Maybe the truth?” Rhiannon yelled. “When we get out of here I want an explanation.”

“If we get out of here!” Ianto muttered.

“Oh believe me, we will because I'm not dying before I find out what is going on.”

“Jack, Ianto?” Gwen's voice shouted loudly from outside. “Where are you?”

All three of them got to their feet, seeing Gwen below with Chloe who looked like she would keel over if Gwen hadn't been holding onto her.

“Chloe, oh my god, what did she do to you?” Ianto shouted down.

“Beat me senseless, took my gun and came looking for you.”

“Can you get out?” Gwen shouted up. “The firemen have the blaze under control.”

“We'll climb out, like we intended.” Jack replied, knocking the sharp fragments of glass from the window frame to the floor and moving so he was sat on the edge of the widow before twisting around.

Carefully he lowered himself so he was dangling from the frame, his feet only a couple of feet from the sun lounge roof. Taking a few steadying breath he let go and dropped onto the roof, bending his knees and rolling as if landing via a parachute.

“Jack, you okay?” Ianto called down as Jack got to his feet.

“I'm fine, we're fine.” He told Ianto, his hand touching his belly briefly. “Rhiannon, you next.”

Rhiannon copied what Jack had done minutes before and let out a small scream as she let go of the ledge, Jack catching her in his arms before lowering her to the flat roof.

When he looked up Jack found Ianto already perched on the edge of the window, waiting for Rhiannon to be out the way.

“Now Ianto.” Jack told him.

Ianto moved into position and dropped down towards Jack's waiting arms, sending them both tumbling onto the roof.

“You're heavier than your sister.” Jack smirked as they got to their feet.

“Well I would imagine I am.” Ianto deadpanned. “Now, can we get off this roof?”

“There's a ladder behind da's shed.” Rhiannon told Gwen and Chloe.

Gwen helped Chloe sit on one of the garden seats and ran to the shed, dragging the ladder back to the building and propping it up against the wall and held it steady as the three of them descended one at a time.

Jack rushed over to Chloe as Ianto went to talk to the firemen.

“I'm so sorry.” Jack told Chloe seeing the bruised mess on the side of her face.

“I don't blame you, I was too trusting, she took advantage.”

“Where is she?”Gwen asked. “Did you ...”

“No, she ran when the fire engines arrived.”

“She better keep running, if I see her again I will kill her!” Gwen stated.

“I had a clear shot, I couldn't do it, despite everything I couldn't shoot her.” Jack admitted.

“She's still your daughter Jack, it's understandable.” Chloe told him.

“But I feel nothing but hate for her.”

“We'll find her Jack and when we do, she won't just wish she hadn't come here, she'll be wishing she hadn't been born.” Gwen told him.

“I'm not sure I can be a part of that.”

“Then you don't have to be.” Chloe reassured him.

“If there's some way we can deal with her, without killing her that will get her out of her lives then that's the option we choose, okay?”

“Of course Jack, killing someone isn't something any of us would be proud of.”

“So, she is your daughter then?” Rhiannon asked.

“Yeah, I knew nothing of her existence until just over a week ago. She had a bad childhood and blames me, she's out to cause me and my family as much harm as possible.”

“She could have killed us all!” Rhiannon shrieked. “You should have told us.”

“We thought she was locked away, I'm sorry.” Jack told her as Ianto came back into view.

“One of the neighbours called 999, luckily for us. The fire chief said the fire is almost out, the house has suffered a lot of damage around the areas the fires started obviously and he says it's uninhabitable until the damage has been corrected.”

“Mam and da are going to freak!” Rhiannon exclaimed.

“We'll pay to have the work done and put them up in a hotel until they can move back in.” Jack told her.

“We should get back to ... Rhi, you okay to drive yourself home?” Ianto asked his sister.

“You don't get rid of me that easily, wherever you're going I'm coming to and I'm not leaving until I get the truth.”

“Truth about what?” Gwen asked.

“The baby.” She replied, glaring at Jack and Ianto in turn.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

“We have to get out of here.” Jack stated. “Teyla could still be nearby and she has Chloe's gun.”

“Where do we go, we can't go back to the hub she knows how to get past all the security protocols and we shouldn't go home either.” Ianto replied.

“Are the twins still with Claire, at her flat?” Chloe asked.

“Shit, if she found us here she could find them there, I don't trust her not to hurt them.” Jack answered pulling out his phone and calling Claire on her mobile.

“Come on, come on.” Jack muttered impatiently as he waited for her to answer. “Claire, it's Jack.”

“Jack, what's happened?” Claire asked, picking up the panic in his voice.

“Teyla, she's escaped and tried to kill us, you have to get out of there.”

“Where to? The hub?”

“No, even that's not safe, go to a hotel, any hotel and book yourselves in under fake names.” Jack told her. “Once you're all safe call and let us know where you are.”

“Consider it done Jack.” Chloe replied and then cut the call to carry out his instructions hopefully in a way that wouldn't scare the twins.

“Ianto what the hell is all this about?” Rhiannon was getting more confused and yet intrigued with every minute that passed. “What's the 'hub' and why are you all carrying guns? I thought you worked at the tourist office?”

“Rhi, please, this can wait.” Ianto pleaded, just wanting for them to all get somewhere safe.

“Right, Chloe are you okay to drive?”

“I think so Jack.”

“You take the Ianto's car, Gwen you yours and Ianto and I will take Rhiannon with us in the SUV.”

“Where to?” Gwen asked.

“Nowhere, for now just drive around until we know where Claire and the twins have gone. Where's Rhys?”

“Away, he driving a load to the south of England to cover a driver that went sick today.”

“He's safe then, okay, lets go.”

They split up and headed for the various cars, as Rhiannon glimpsed the SUV her eyes widened. “Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me?” She said, turning to Jack and Ianto.

“What?” Asked Jack as they climbed into the SUV, Rhiannon stood her ground outside it.

“Torchwood? Bloody Torchwood? You work for Torchwood?”

“We are Torchwood, now get in the bloody car!” Jack shouted at her.

Rhiannon got in the back without another word wondering if she was just having a bad dream, as they drove aimlessly around the streets of Cardiff waiting for the phone to ring she just going over the recent events.

“So, do mam and da know you work for Torchwood?”

“Yep.” Ianto replied simply.

“And they didn't think to tell us?”

“They found out by accident, they promised to keep it a secret and they did.” Jack responded.

“Which they would.” Ianto added.

“Yeah, I know they would never break a confidence.” Rhiannon agreed reluctantly. “Shit, I just realised my brother isn't the sad Muppet I thought it was.”

“Thanks a bunch.”

Jack chuckled loudly and Ianto slapped his on the arm playfully before he realised Jack was trying to hide a grimace, as both Jack's hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel it was obvious Jack was experiencing pain again.

“So, any more secrets you want to share with me?” Rhiannon asked.

“Not now, Jack, are you okay?”

“I'll be fine once we're somewhere safe.” Jack tried to reassure him.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Ianto told his sister firmly.

“Doesn't sound like nothing to me.” She replied as Jack let a small moan of pain escape his lips.

“Enough Rhi, we can talk later, right now we just need to be with our kids and safe from the little bitch.”

“But ...”

“Drop it Rhi or we'll leave you at the side of the kerb with no memory of today.” Ianto threatened.

“Ianto.” Jack said, warning him he was going too far.

“Fine.”

Rhiannon fell silent again, her brother had just threatened her with who knows what and she was wondering if she really wanted to know more than she already did. The thing that was intriguing her most was the talk of a baby, and for that reason alone she would wait patiently.

Finally Jack's mobile rang, Ianto fished it out of Jack's pocket and answered. After a brief conversation he cut the call and turned to Jack.

“They're in a B&B away from the main tourist area, Claire thought it would be best. I'll text the location to Gwen and Chloe.” Ianto told him as he told Jack the name of the B&B.

Jack pulled over and put the details in the satnav and then sped away again towards it.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Almost as soon as Ianto sent the texts to Chloe and Gwen that his mobile rang, glancing at the display before answering he wondered why Gwen was calling him back.

“Gwen, what's up?”

“The cars, if we take the cars to the B&B she can trace them.”

“Damn! Let me talk to Jack and I'll call you back, call Chloe and tell her to hold off going to the B&B for now.” Ianto told her then cut the call.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked, sweat becoming visible on his brow from the pain he was in.

“Jack stop, I can't drive, I'm over the limit but Rhi could.”

“I'm okay.” Jack insisted.

“You're in pain Jack, this isn't doing you or .. anyone any good, pull over.”

“Let me help, whatever it is, let me help?” Rhiannon said leaning forwards as Jack took a corner a little fast.

“Pull over Jack now!” Ianto told him forcefully.

“Fine, whatever.” Jack pouted and screeched to a halt by the kerb. “Now what did Gwen want?”

“The cars, if we leave the cars at the B&B Teyla will be able to find us.”

“Shit!” Jack muttered under his breath. “Okay, call Claire and ask her if she used her or her boyfriends car, if they used his they will be okay.”

Ianto flipped his phone open but Jack stopped him. “This B&B it's the other side of Cardiff to the multi story car park isn't it?”

“Yep, but how does that help us?”

“If he used his car he can meet us there and we can leave the cars far away from our location.”

“He's a genius!” Rhiannon blurted.

“He has his moments.” Ianto told her as he dialled Claire's mobile. "Jack, get in the back.”

Rhiannon climbed out the rear door as Jack got out the drivers seat and they swapped positions as Ianto spoke to Claire and discovered that they had in fact used her boyfriends car. After arranging for him to meet them on the top floor of the car park he called Gwen and told her the same followed by an identical call to Chloe.

“Okay, lets go.” Ianto told his sister.

Jack groaned quietly from the back seat. “Damn it hurts.”

“Get in the back with him.” Rhiannon told Ianto.

“You'll be okay driving this?”

“It's just a car Ianto, despite all the seemingly strange added extras I'm sure it still drives the same?” She snarked as she turned the ignition key and started the engine.

“Yep.” Ianto told her as he got out the passenger seat and into the back with Jack.

“Hold on!” Rhiannon told them, putting her foot down and driving in a way that could rival Jack's.

“We'll be there soon, Chloe will have something she can give you for the pain.” Ianto told Jack as he pulled his close and kissed the top of his head softly.

“As soon as this nightmare is over we have to resolve this, it's ruining what should be a wonderful time for us and I can't bare to think that we could lose ...”

“Shhh, it's going to be okay, I promise.” Ianto whispered to him softly.

“You can't promise that.”

“I will do everything in my power to make it okay.” Ianto told him, holding his tighter.

“I know you will ...” Jack trailed off.

“We're nearly there.” Rhiannon told them as she entered the car park at the ground level.

“Claire's boyfriend should be waiting for us.” Ianto said to them both as they sped upwards.

“What's his name?” Asked Rhiannon.

“Joel.” Ianto told her as they spotted him stood by his car with Chloe and Gwen.

Rhiannon parked the SUV with more care that her driving would indicated and they all exited it and headed over to where the others stood.

“Joel, thanks for this, you must be wondering what the hell is going on?” Ianto said, his hand clutching Jack's tightly.

“I've learnt never to ask questions I know I won't get a straight answer for.” Joel chuckled. “It's a good job I have a big car!”

“Everyone in.” Gwen instructed. “Lets get out of here before she tracks the cars.”

Once they were all seated in the car Joel drove them to the B&B, Jack admitted to Chloe he was in pain when she questioned him and was promised some pain relief once they had reached their destination.

Claire was waiting for them in the foyer with the twins when they arrived, as soon as Jack and Ianto walked through the door the twins ran to them excitedly.

“Daddy, dada.” They both called out excitedly.

“We have a big room with three beds in it.” Eloise told them.

“Is that so sweetie?” Ianto replied, hugging her close as Jack did his best to hug Caden.

“Yep, a big bed for you and daddy and two smaller ones for me and Caden.”

“And it has a huge bath!” Caden exclaimed.

“I booked their biggest room for you.” Claire told Jack and Ianto. “And a room for Joel and I, one for Chloe and James and another for Gwen, I hope that was okay?”

“It's fine, we're going to need one for my parents too, but I'll sort that out. Thank you.” Ianto replied gratefully.

“What about me?” Rhiannon asked.

“You'll be going home.” Ianto told her.

“Not just yet though!” She told him as she watched Jack go off with Chloe and her doctor's bag. “I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers out of you two.”

“Okay, lets get this over with. Claire, can you keep the kids amused for a little bit longer please, while we talk to my sister?”

“Sure, it is my job.” She replied brightly, leading the kids away with promises of something to drink.

Jack and Chloe reappeared a few minutes later, Jack already looking less tense.

“Lets go to our room, you can relax on the bed while we talk to Rhi.” Ianto suggested to Jack.

“Sounds good to me.” Rhiannon replied before Jack could and walked off towards the lift with her brother and his husband following her.

“What do we tell her?” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“As little as possible.”

“Somehow I don't think we'll get away with anything less that the truth.”

“Lets play it by ear.” Jack told him as they got into the lift with her and the doors closed.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

“So you just have to wait here till she leaves the club?” Pete asked Damien.

“That's about the size of it, I can't get any back up and I daren't tackle it on my own.”

“You should try phoning again, see if there's any news about that friend of yours.”

“I'm sure someone would have called me if there was.”

“Maybe they'll been too busy to think to call you?”

Damien sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket again and dialled Gwen's number not expecting an answer, a little surprised when she answered after only a couple of rings.

“Gwen, did you find Chloe? What's going on?”

“She's okay, Teyla beat her badly and left her unconscious but she's doing fine.”

“Where's Teyla now?”

“We don't know, she tried to kill Jack and Ianto by setting light to Ianto's parents place.”

“But they're okay?”

“They escaped without injury but she got away and we have no idea where she is.”

“Shit, where is everyone now?”

“At and B&B, don't go back to the hub it's not safe and don't use your car to drive here, I'll text you the information. Anything to report on the alien?”

“It's still here, dancing with a guy.”

“You're okay to stay there and follow when it leaves?”

“You know I am, and don't worry, I won't try and apprehend it on my own.”

“Jack's in pain again so I'm hoping they'll take some time to get some rest before they resume looking for Teyla.”

“Is there any way she can track down where you all are?” Damien asked worriedly.

“No, the cars are parked the other side of Cardiff and we're all booked in under false names.”

“Okay.”

“The only person not here is Rhys but he was leaving to cover a driver this evening not long after I left him earlier so he should be well out of her reach. Call us, me if you need anything.” Gwen told him.

“Will do.” Damien replied before cutting the call.

“She okay?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, thankfully. So, I'm still on my own.”

“I can help.”

“Not a good idea.”

“I'm not an idiot Damien and I know how to look after myself.” Pete replied indignantly.

“I know, it's just ...”

“Special Ops business.” Pete snarked.

“Pete, lets not get into that again.”

“I'll get the drinks in.” Pete replied changing the subject.

“Water for me, I need to keep a clear head.”

“Back in five.” Pete told him as he headed for the bar.

Damien turned his attention back to the alien on the dance floor, as a woman she was very attractive and he could see the allure it was having on the young man she was dancing with. A thought crossed his mind about trying to take it's attention off of the other man onto himself but he knew Jack would kill him if he got himself captured and it didn't kill him first.

Glancing at his watch he realised there was still another four hours till the club closed and going by the CCTV video's from the other occasions it wasn't going to leave until they were kicked out with the stragglers so he decided he might as well make the most of the evening as long as he kept an eye on his target.

“There you go mate.” Pete said, handing him the bottle of water.

“Thanks.”

“So, this Chloe, you and her just friends or something more?”

“Just friends.”

“What's wrong with her then?”

“Nothing.” Damien laughed. “She already has a boyfriend that she lives with.”

“Wouldn't stop me from trying!”

“Fortunately, I'm not you.”

“And when was the last time you had a girl?”

“Well, I don't have the time, what with my job and everything.”

“Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses.” Pete laughed earning his a playful punch on the arm.

“No, not really.” Damien replied a little sadly as he turned back to watch the alien dancing once more.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Rhiannon followed them into their family room and closed the door softly behind them, watching the two men quietly for a few moment.

Ianto slid Jack's coat from his shoulders as Jack toed off his boots, from the look on Jack's face he was still in some pain.

Ianto collected the pillows off the two single beds and piled them on the larger one so and settled Jack sitting against them so he was comfortable and then sat down beside him.

“Sit down Rhi.” Ianto told his sister, she was still hovering by the door.

Rhiannon chose to sit on the one chair in the room, turning it to face them, wanting to ask them a million questions but having no idea where to start.

“What do you think you know about Torchwood?” Jack asked her.

“Only what the rumours say, that they catch aliens.” She replied, letting out a nervous laugh.

“We catch aliens, we keep you and the rest of Cardiff safe.” Jack replied.

“You both really work for Torchwood?”

“Yep. Jack's the boss.” Ianto told her.

“You married the boss?” Rhiannon laughed again.

“Stalked me, seduced me and yes, finally married me.” Jack chuckled.

“He didn't take much seducing.” Ianto told her.

“He's just so beautiful, how could I resist.”

“We seem to be getting a little sidetracked here!” Rhiannon stated.

“Sorry.” Jack replied. “What do you actually want to know?”

“Don't try that one, I want to know what Ianto meant when he stopped you charging through the fire to break the door down, when he said something about a baby?”

“You must have misheard.” Ianto told her.

“Ianto, I am neither deaf or stupid and since I've been sat here Jack has been rubbing his hand over his stomach.”

“Which means what, he has a pain.” Ianto shrugged.

“Truth Ianto, or should I wait for mam and da to come home and ask them?”

“What makes you think they know anything?” Ianto countered.

“You told them about Torchwood, I get the feeling they know even more somehow.”

“If they knew anything, and I'm not not saying they do, they wouldn't betray us.” Jack replied.

“Look, I know it's completely impossible but everything I've heard and seen this evening leads me to believe that Jack is somehow pregnant, that's impossible isn't it?”

“How can a man be pregnant?” Ianto laughed.

“See, now I know your lying. That fake laugh to cover your tracks hasn't changed since we were kids.”

Ianto looked at Jack and he nodded in answer.

“There's some things you should know about Jack.” Ianto told her.

“So he is pregnant?”

“Yep.”

“You're fucking kidding me, right?” Rhiannon's eyes were as big as saucers.

“Nope.”

“Oh my god, he's an alien, you're an alien!!”

“No, not an alien, just not from this time.” Jack replied, a little amused at the look on her face.

“Another time? How is that possible?”

“Long story, short version is I jumped through time and got stuck here.”

“And men can get pregnant, from wherever you're from?”

“The 51st century, yes.”

“Shit, so you have a baby growing inside you?”

“That's the usual definition of being pregnant.” Ianto replied.

“But how, how does a man get pregnant?”

“Well, they do the same thing as you and ...”

“Okay, okay, I get the picture, fuck! You had the twins as well, didn't you?”

“Yeah, pregnancy from hell number one.” Jack sighed.

“And this one too?”

“It's not easy going, that's for sure.”

“That's what's causing the pain, the baby?” Rhiannon asked concerned, trying to ignore the though of how unreal all of this was sounding in her head.

“Not the baby, a growth that shouldn't be there.” Ianto told her.

“Can it be removed, without harming the baby?”

“We don't know, we're just hoping Chloe can find a way to remove it now.”

“It could harm the baby?”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, his voice dropping a little.

“I'm so sorry.” Rhiannon replied, her eyes shining with threatened tears.

“We have every faith in Chloe to find something, we have to think positive.” Ianto told her firmly.

“I won't tell anyone, I mean it, not even ... anyone.”

“You can't, if anyone found out ...” Ianto broke off and grabbed Jack's hand as they both relived one of the worst times in their lives at the thought.

“What happened?”

“It's in the past, but we can't risk ANYONE finding out that Jack can have children.”

“But you've told me now, I know.”

“We could make you forget, you wouldn't remember the last few hours.” Jack replied.

“You weren't joking then, back in the car?” She asked Ianto.

“You have no idea.” Ianto told her.

“I'm beginning to wish I had gone to water the plants earlier.”

“It's done now, do we have to make you forget?” Jack asked.

“No, if you're having another niece or nephew of mine then I'll feel privileged that I am one of the few people who know the truth.”

“Okay, but even a hint of it to anyone and you and they and anyone else will find themselves missing some memory.” Jack warned.

“Agreed.” Rhiannon replied sincerely.

“At least it's someone else we can talk to about it cariad.” Ianto said to Jack.

“Yeah.”

“So, how far gone are you, are you showing yet? Can I see?”

“About fourteen weeks, showing very slightly and yes, you can see.” Jack replied with a small chuckle as pulled his shirt from his trousers.

“Can I touch?” Rhiannon asked as she reached the bed.

Jack nodded and she placed a hand gently on his belly. “Wow, there's really a baby in there?”

“Yes!” Both Jack and Ianto told her.

“You know, I often thought the twins looked like both of you but I thought I was imagining it.”

“Nope, they take over both their fathers.” Ianto grinned proudly.

“It's amazing, utterly amazing.” She told them as her hand brushed back and forth over the tiny bump.

We know.” Jack beamed at her.

“I should go, you should be resting.” She told them, reluctantly removing her hand from Jack's belly. “Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Just keep it to yourself, please.” Ianto asked her.

“I will. Do you want me to send the kids up?”

“Would you ask Claire to bring them up in about an hour, so Jack can get a little rest first?”

“It's very late, they should be in bed.” Rhiannon told them.

“We know, but one late night won't hurt them.” Jack replied.

“I guess, okay, I'm going to go home now. I won't be able to sleep though.” She laughed softly.

“Night sis.”

Bye Ianto, Jack.” Rhiannon told them as she slipped from the room.

“Do you think we did right, telling her the truth?” Ianto asked Jack.

“Yeah, I think she can keep a secret.”

“She always did when we were kids, my parents still don't know most of the stuff I got up to back then.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope, my silly childhood escapades are going to stay secrets.”

“Go on.” Jack pouted.

Ianto silenced him with a tender kiss. “No!”

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Jack pulled back from the kiss and pouted at Ianto.

“What?”

“Go on, tell we what you got up to when you were a kid, it'll help me relax.”

“You just want me to admit what a naughty little boy I was really.” Ianto chuckled.

“As opposed to the naughty boy you are now?” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, there was this one time, at band camp ...”

“You went to band camp?”

“No, sorry, it was a joke.”

“I don't get it?”

“Doesn't matter. Okay, I was about eight or nine and out with my mate David, as you know my parents live surrounded by fields?”

Jack nodded.

“We found this old tyre, huge like one off and tractor in the middle of a corn field. We thought if we filled the middle with corn we could make a camp fire.”

“This isn't going to end well, is it?”

“So, we filled the middle with corn and wondered how we were going to light it, David remembered he had a magnifying glass in his pocket and we used it with the sunlight to start it burning.” Ianto paused, took a small gulp and then continued. “What we didn't know was that tyres burn, before we knew it the tyre was blazing and back smoke was streaming up into the sky.”

“You burnt the whole field of corn didn't you?”

Ianto nodded looking ashamed. “Rhi appeared from nowhere telling us to get away from it and ran off to dial 999 from the phone box. But it was too late, but the time the firemen arrived the whole field was ablaze.”

“They never knew it was you?”

“No, not to this day and they never will.” Ianto glared at Jack.

“Hey, your secrets safe with me.”

“My patents would kill me, even now, the farmer is a good friend of theirs.”

“Keep going.” Jack urged.

“Only if you get undressed and into bed, then I'll tell you more.”

“I can do that.” Jack got off the bed with a small wince.

“Still painful?”

“Nowhere near as bad as it was, didn't hurt until I moved.”

“All the more reason to be resting.”

“I know, I know.” Jack replied stripping down to his briefs and heading to the bathroom.

“I just realised, we only have the clothes we're wearing.” Jack said as he emerged a few minutes later.

“Then they'll just have to do for now, bed.” Ianto told him, holding up the duvet.

Jack climbed beneath it and lay on his side facing Ianto who was still on top of the bedding and fully dressed.

“You could join me.”

“When the kids are back and settled.”

“Okay.” Jack replied resignedly. “Now, where were we?”

Ianto slid down into a lying position on his side facing Jack. “My parents would drop us, David and I off at the cinema on a Saturday morning with enough money to get in and buy popcorn.”

“And?”

“We wanted drinks too so one of us would go in and buy one ticket, drinks and mountains of popcorn and then let the other in through the emergency exit.”

“Sounds like this David was a bad influence on you?”

“More like the other way around.” Ianto admitted making Jack burst out laughing.

“We never did anything else as bad as the field fire, we used to skip the fare on the bus and train all the time and that shoplifting offence in my records?”

“Yeah, I remember it.”

“It's a wonder there weren't more, we were chocoholics without the funds to feed out addiction.”

“And there was me thinking you must have been a good kid, your parents have no idea about any of this?”

“Nope, Rhi caught us a few times but she never told.”

“And what was in it for her?”

“Free chocolate and magazines and the odd free trip to the cinema.” Ianto chuckled, aware that his face was a little flushed after his confessions.

“She blackmailed you?” Jack chuckled.

“Yep, she was just as sneaky as me.”

“What about your brothers?”

“They didn't have a clue as far as I know.” Ianto shrugged. “Which is good 'cos neither of them can keep a secret.”

“Then we should be grateful it was Rhi who caught us and neither of them.” Jack chuckled softly.

“No one would have been better!”

“At least we were just sleeping, it could have been worse.”

“I don't want to even think about that. How the pain?”

“Much better.” Jack replied before letting out a huge yawn.

“You should get some sleep, tomorrow we have to find Teyla and work out how to deal with her.”

“So much for our own little universe this evening.” Jack replied sadly. “I can't believe this is happening, it's like some kind of bad dream. I find I have a daughter and she turns out to be the bitch from hell.”

“It's not your fault Jack, none of this, you had no idea her mother was pregnant and you're certainly not to blame for the way she was brought up.”

“If I hadn't been such a jerk back then ...”

Jack, if you had settled down with her mam, which I doubt considering your lifestyle we would never have met.” Ianto replied softly. “Despite what's happened, happening I don't blame you in the slightest.”

Jack reached up and touched Ianto's face. “I sometimes think I don't deserve you.”

“Never ever think that Jack, you deserve to love and be loved as much as anyone else and you make me so happy that I'm so glad you chose me.”

Jack didn't reply, he just reached out and pulled Ianto close, pressing his lips to Ianto's in a small chaste kiss before looking deeply into his eyes and kissing him again.

Rolling onto his back Jack pulled Ianto with him so Ianto was lying in top of him, Ianto's mouth opening as soon as he felt Jack's tongue seeking entrance.

Tongues tasted and tangled in each other mouths as they held each other as tightly as they could with the duvet between their bodies.

The kiss lingered on and on, neither of them wanting to break the connection, both of them pouring every inch of their love for each other into it until there was a soft tap on the door.

“That'll be Claire with the twins.” Ianto panted softly as they finally parted.

“We should get them to bed and once they're asleep we can continue kissing, this time with you on my side of the duvet.”

“I think that's a great idea.” Ianto replied, getting off the bed and straightening his clothes as their was another sightly louder knock on the door.

Opening the door Ianto found both Claire and Joel outside, each with a sleepy twin in their arms all ready for bed in their pyjama's.

“Luckily we grabbed the twins overnight bags on the way out, I suspect they're the only two with a change of clothes.” Claire told him as they Ianto moved aside so they could carry them into the room.

“Thanks Claire.” Jack said, sitting up slightly in bed. “We'll all meet in the dining room in the morning for breakfast and try and work out what to do next.”

You're welcome.” Joel replied for both of them. “This pair are a delight to have.”

Ianto pulled back the duvets on the two single beds and Claire and Joel slipped the twins into them, as soon as the duvets were pulled back over them they both snuggled into them and fell into sleep.

“We'll see you in the morning.” Claire said as they headed back towards the door. “Try and get some sleep, both of you, she has no idea where we are, we're all safe.”

“We will, thanks again.” Ianto replied as he closed the door behind them.

“Come to bed.” Jack pouted.

Ianto chuckled softly. “I'll just need a few minutes.” He replied, heading for the bathroom and wearing just his briefs when he reappeared.

Jack lifted the quilt as Ianto approached the bed, sliding in beside Jack Ianto gave a small sigh as he sank into the mattress.

“Now, where were we?” Jack asked as Ianto curled into Jack, his hand sliding down Jack's chest to rest on the small swell of his belly.

“About here.” Ianto replied, claiming Jack's mouth with his own in a tender kiss.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Neither Jack or Ianto slept much, they spent the majority of the night just kissing and whispering as they just took comfort in each others arms.

They tried to keep Teyla out of their whispered conversation but inevitably she got mentioned, both of them scared of what she might try next to harm them or their family as she was completely unpredictable.

The sound of the TV being turned on in the morning woke them both simultaneously with a jump, the volume when it first came on being rather loud.

“Hey kids.” Ianto groaned, burying his head in Jack's chest.

“Too early for noise.” Jack added, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

“Sorry.” Both Caden and Eloise parroted as they turned the sound down with the remote until it was barely audible.

“Better.” Ianto murmured into Jack's chest. “What's the time?”

Jack opened one eye and glanced at the TV, which had a clock built in to it. “A little after seven.”

“We should get the kids washed and dressed for breakfast.” Ianto replied, without moving, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of Jack's arms.

Jack chuckled softly into his hair. “Soon, we don't have to get up just yet.”

“Good.” Ianto replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Jack.

The following half an hour seemed to speed past and it was with great reluctance they dragged themselves from the bed and got the kids washed and dressed for the day, then themselves before heading down to the dining room for eight o'clock.

They found everyone else there tucking into the buffet style breakfast that was laid on for them, grabbing plates for the twins first they settled them at one of the tables before collecting food for themselves and copious amounts of coffee.

“For now we eat and sleep here, we can't risk going home or to the hub.” Jack told them. “She can easily find out where any of you live, like she found Ianto and I at his parents.”

“How are we going to find her before she finds us?” Gwen asked. “After what she did yesterday I think she'll stop at nothing to harm you, and us for that matter.”

“She's a trouble maker, she'll slip up and make her whereabouts known sooner or later.” Jack replied. “The sooner the better, when I get my hands on her ...” He trailed off as Ianto clasped his hand and whispered something in his ear.

“Sorry, I was just reminded to not let myself get stressed. Not easy but I'll try.” Jack told the others with a wry smile.

“Has the pain gone?” Chloe asked, concerned that away from the hub she had no way of checking him or the baby except with the conventional items in her doctor's bag.

“For now I'm fine, but the sooner we sort out this problem the better.”

“What are you doing to do with her, when we find her?” Gwen asked.

“That I don't know, we can't leave her locked in a cell forever although it seems like a fitting place for her and I really don't want to have another family member frozen in the vaults.”

“Frozen? In the vaults?” Joel asked, looking at Jack in confusion.

“Sorry, a little secret there that shouldn't have spilled out.” Jack told him as way of explanation.

“Consider it forgotten.” Joel replied. “I'll take the kids into the communal living room to watch some cartoons.”

“Thanks Joel.” Ianto told him.

“I could get Andy to put out an APB on her, but ask him to just let us know when she's sighted and not approach her?” Gwen suggested after Joel left the room with the twins.

“Good idea, just give him a description and tell him she's dangerous but Torchwood business.” Jack replied.

Gwen took her phone from her bag and slipped out into the grounds of the B&B to call him, she was back minutes later.

“Done, he'll get on it straight away.” Gwen told them, sitting back on her chair.

“I sometimes wonder if we should have him working for us but he's so much use while he's working with the police that I don't want to lose the link with them.” Jack told the others.

“He's a good cop, even more so since his promotion, I agree, we're better off having him where he is than employing him.” Ianto replied.

“Could you imagine his face if he was suddenly part of Torchwood and realised that the rumours about us were actually true?” Gwen laughed.

“It'd be a picture.” Jack grinned. “Onto other business for a minute, where's Damien?”

“OMG, I totally forgot to tell you, he found it, the alien in the nightclub.” Gwen replied, mentally kicking herself.

“He wasn't going to try and tackle it on his own was he?” Ianto asked concerned.

“No, no, when he called me he said he couldn't get hold of Chloe which was when I found her unconscious and in Teyla's cell and all hell broke loose.” Gwen admitted. “I told him to just keep it under surveillance, try and find out where it's lair was and then report back in.”

“So, did he?” Jack asked.

“No.” Gwen replied, a worried look spreading across all their faces as she added. “I haven't heard from him since.”

Ianto pulled out his mobile and called Damien's, it rang and rang until it eventually went to answer phone. Ianto left a short message telling him to call them urgently before cutting the call.

“Where the hell is he?” Gwen almost shouted. “I told him to come here, that nowhere was safe. Why hasn't he at least called?”

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

“We need to ...” Jack trailed off before changing what he was going to say, his frustration clear in his tone. “This is ridiculous, all of us hiding out here scared of one teenage girl.”

“One psychotic, vengeful teenage girl.” Chloe replied, carefully touching the vivid bruises on her face.

“We need to get to the hub, if she's there we deal with her, if she's not we change all the security codes and lock her out.” Jack told them. “We have no resources here, we need to find Damien.”

“You don't think he's followed the alien do you?” Gwen asked.

“I seriously hope he's got more sense than that.” Ianto replied.

“Whatever's happened we can't do anything from here, we can't even use out cars!” Jack told them. “Claire, would Joel drive us to the Plass?”

“Of course, no questions asked. I'll go and get him.”

“Wait a minute.” Ianto told her. “Jack, if she's at the hub then you can't be, she could kill you and ....”

“Just as much as she could kill you.” Jack countered. “I could lose ... but I'll come back, you die and I've lost you forever.”

“I'm not risking out baby!”

“I'll go.” Chloe told them.

“No one's going on there own, who knows what she might have rigged up.” Jack told her.

“If you're going then I'm going.” Gwen told Jack, her hand resting protectively on her pregnant belly.

“Look, the kids will be okay here with Joel and I and of course James, all four of you should go, safety in numbers.” Claire told them. “Just be damn bloody careful, if you let that bitch kill you ...”

“Chloe and I will lead us in.” Ianto told Jack. “You two will be OUR back up and that's final.”

“But ...” Jack began.

“No arguments Jack, you and Gwen are both pregnant and we're not taking any risks with the unborn babies lives.” Ianto told him bluntly.

“Okay.” Jack replied resignedly. “Claire, can you go and ask Joel for that lift please.”

Claire nodded and headed off to find Joel and the kids, Joel appeared in the dining room a few minutes later with Claire staying with the twins.

“Just tell me exactly where you want to go?” Joel said, keys dangling from his finger.

“Just down to the Plass, thanks.” Ianto told him as got up to get their coats from their various room. “Meet you in the lobby in five.”

Everyone agreed and separated, when Jack and Ianto got into their room Ianto closed the door behind them and pulled Jack into a tight hug.

“No heroics.” Ianto told him. “Whatever happens don't do anything to risk the baby's life.”

“Only if I need to save you.”

“No, you could lose us both.” Ianto replied sadly. “It's not worth it.”

“You're worth it.”

“And the baby?”

“I promise no heroics.” Jack told him, not sure if he could actually keep his promise.

“I love you.” Ianto told him, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

“Same goes for you, you know.” Jack told him. “No risking your life for me, or Gwen and Chloe for that matter!”

“I can die, I won't de anything stupid.”

“As much as I want to believe you, I'm not sure I do.”

“That makes two of us then?” Ianto replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“So we both agree to at least not to do anything stupid?”

“Yep.”

“Good, 'cos I love you too.”

After sharing a tender kiss they headed down to the foyer to find everyone else waiting for them.

“Well, even they didn't have time to shag so I suspect there was just a little snogging.” Gwen chuckled.

“Not exactly.” Ianto retorted, flushing a little pink.

“I rest my case.” Gwen grinned.

“Okay, lets get out of here, work to do.” Jack told them, letting Joel lead the way to his car.

Once in Joel's car nervousness settled into all of them, they had no idea what they might be walking into. Joel dropped them off as near to the Plass as he could get, telling them to call if they needed him for anything else and then left them as they walked slowly towards the invisible lift.

“Are you sure this is the best route?” Chloe asked Jack.

“The cog door alarms will alert her the minute we step inside if she's there, this way's quieter.”

“But we'll be exposed with nowhere to run.”

“We'll just have to take that chance.” Jack replied. “Okay, Ianto and Chloe first as agreed.”

Ianto and Chloe stepped onto the slab, drew their weapons nodded to Jack. Jack nodded back and pressed the button on his wrist strap and watched as they vanished out of sight, listening carefully for any sounds of gunfire.

Jack's mobile rang, he pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open relieved to see Ianto's name as the caller.

“Ianto?”

“No sign of her, at least not in the main hub, the slab is on it's way up for you.”

“See you in a minute.” Jack told him, cutting the call and turning to Gwen. “Fingers crossed.”

As soon as the slab reappeared Jack and Gwen stepped onto it and descended into the hub, they could see Ianto and Chloe over the far side of the main hub crouched down beside something on the floor.

When the slab came to a standstill they leapt off and ran over to them, Gwen's hand flying to her mouth as the sight before them.

“She's been here, she shot Myfanwy.” Ianto told them, his voice thick with anger.

“She's alive, she's been shot through the wing and has lost a bit of blood but she should be okay.” Chloe added.

“Why? Why would she hurt Myfanwy?” Gwen asked, horrified.

“Because she's going to anything she can to hurt us.” Jack replied. “Lets get her to the medical bay.”

“It's going to take all four of us to lift her, she's grown since we first captured her.” Ianto told him.

“At least she's unconscious, it'll make it easier.” Chloe added.

“Okay, everyone lift.” Jack instructed as they positioned themselves around the dinosaur.

Carrying her as carefully as possible they took her to the medical bay, lying her main body on the examination table and moving two chairs closer to rest her wings on.

“I'll start cleaning her wound.” Chloe told them. “You should check the rest of the hub.”

Sticking together they made their way into the lower levels, there was still no sign of her as they headed to their final destination, s they walked past the cells they all came to a stop suddenly.

“Oh my god!” Gwen exclaimed.

The looked on in horror as Janet lay groaning on the floor with at least four bullet wounds to her body and one to the head, stunned.

“When we find her, I am going to fucking kill her.” Gwen told them before rushing off out the cells.

“First things first, lets get the security codes changed.” Jack told Ianto.

“I can do that, you get Chloe to help Janet, if she's finished with Myfanwy.” Ianto told him, taking his hand and leading him away from cells. “All we've been though, all those aliens that have threatened us, even the Dalek's, they all pale into comparison compared the Teyla.” 

“Yeah.” Jack agreed sadly. “They do, this is personal.”

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

It was more than two hours later when Chloe emerged from the lower levels of the hub, she had taken Gwen with her and between them they had sedated Janet without any resistance and cleaned her wounds as best they could.

“Janet should be fine, it'll take a while for her to get over the trauma but weevils are made of sterner stuff than us humans, her body will already be digesting the bullets.” She told Jack as she entered his office.

“Good, I've grown quite fond of Janet over the years.” Ianto replied, he was sat in Jack's chair using his computer while Jack perched on the desk next to him.

“The wound in Myfanwy's wing should heal fine too, she didn't do as much damage as she could have but we'll need to keep her sedated for a while so she can rest it.”

“How long?” Jack asked.

“Couple of days, maybe three, we might have to hook her up to a drip too so she doesn't get dehydrated.”

“I'm going to wring that cows neck with my bare hands when I find her.” Gwen growled as she stormed into the office.

“Get in line.” Chloe told her, heading for the office door. “I'm going to check on Myfanwy.”

“She really will be okay, won't she?” Ianto asked. “She's more than just a pet ...”

“She'll be fine.” Chloe reassured him before bounding off down the steps into the main hub.

“So, have you found Damien yet?” Gwen asked.

“That's what I'm trying to do now, his car is parked in the multi story car park, same as ours but on a lower level but that's where he's been parking it when he was going to the nightclub anyway so that doesn't help at all.” Ianto replied. “Just checking the police data base now, make sure he wasn't arrested for anything stupid.”

“Surely he would have called one of us if he had?” Gwen replied.

“Yeah, no harm in checking though.” Jack told her.

“Nope, no sign of him on the police data base, hospitals next.” Ianto replied, logging out of one system and into another.

“Do you think ... if she's hurt Damien ...” Gwen ranted, expressing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

“Whether she has or not she's done too much now for an apology to make things right, she will be punished.” Jack replied.

“How? What are we going to do to her? Retcon? Freeze her along side Gray?” Gwen asked.

“Both of them are far too good for her.” Ianto responded before Jack could answer.

“So's death!” Gwen growled.

“I don't know, I just know she has to be stopped and I can't let myself think of her as my ... daughter ...” Jack floundered.

“She is Jack, and yes that fact might affect how you treat her but you treated her harshly before and you can do it again.” Gwen told him.

“What did you do?” Ianto asked, glancing at Jack, then Gwen and then back at Jack.

“You didn't tell him?”

“No, it never came up.”

“Someone tell me?” Ianto asked angrily.

“I tortured her, before she hurt Chloe as escaped. I'm not proud of it but it was the only way to get her to talk.” Jack replied quietly.

“You did what you had to do and you'll, we'll do it again.” Ianto replied, turning away from the monitor and looking directly at Jack.

“I want to kill her.” Jack told him sadly. “I want to kill my own daughter.”

“She's not your daughter, biologically maybe but that's where it ends.” Ianto replied, getting to his feet and pulling Jack into his arms as Gwen slipped quietly from the office. “She is evil, a sociopath, we have to stop her at all costs. Once we have her in our custody again then we can decide what to do with her.”

“If Gwen doesn't find her first.” Jack replied with a wry smile.

“Lets try and find Damien first, she doesn't know where the kids are and she can't get back in here, we're all safe for now.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's softly before reluctantly letting him from his embrace and turned back to the computer, sitting back down on the chair and began scrolling through the admissions of the local hospital.

“Anything?” Jack asked, his hands resting on Ianto's shoulders and he peered at the screen.

“Man admitted with a bullet wound to the shoulder but he's listed as a Peter Swan, no reason why Damien would use as alias so it can't be him.”

“Wasn't his mates name Pete something?” Jack replied.

“Shit!” Ianto muttered clicking on the name to get further details. “We should check this out, says he was admitted with another man but he discharged himself ... about half an hour ago.”

“Does it say what his injuries were?”

“No, he's down as an unknown.”

“So where the hell is he?” Jack replied, his voice frantic with worry.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

“We should check the CCTV, start with the club as Damien was staying there until the alien made it's moved and then we was meant to follow it until he found it's lair.” Ianto told him. 

“Of course!” Jack exclaimed, bringing up the programme on his computer and hacking into the various CCTV cameras around Cardiff starting with the one outside the club hoping they wouldn't have to go and get the tapes. “Right, we can't actually get into the clubs CCTV but there's a council one opposite that's pointed to almost the same spot.”

“Can you rewind the footage, to late last night?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, they're all set to record.” Jack told him, pressing few keys until he got into the computer system that recorded the footage digitally and rewound to about half an hour before the club closed.

“Just a few people outside snogging.” Ianto stated as Jack began to fast forward the recording a little. “Stop!”

Jack pressed the play button, the footage was a little hazy but he could clearly see the aliens image on the screen, disguised as a woman. It was standing in clear view of the camera, Jack and Ianto watched closely as the young guy it was with kissed it desperately and then they walked off hand in hand down the road.

As the alien and her victim moved out of sight of the camera Damien and his friend emerged from the club, the saw some kind of exchange between the two men which seemed to become a little heated and then his mate stomped off seemingly in a huff.

Damien moved quickly down the road in the direction the alien had taken, vanishing from the CCTV, Jack pressed some more keys on the keyboard and moved to the next CCTV camera, relieved then he could see both the alien and her prey and Damien.

It seems Damien was doing as instructed, he was following them, keeping to the shadows. They watched the screen until they vanished from sight once more and then Jack moved again to the next camera.

This was when things started to get a little hairy, Jack and Ianto watched in horror as Teyla appeared out of nowhere from either a alleyway or just a gap between two buildings and planted herself in front of Damien.

Before Damien had a chance to draw his gun she had the gun she had stolen from Chloe pressed against his temple, she didn't attempt to take his gun and even through the picture quality was grainy Damien looked scared.

Then out of nowhere someone tackled Teyla to the ground sending all three of them flying, Teyla rolled back onto her feet just as Damien managed to draw his gun. They watched on as both Teyla and Damien fired shots, Damien's missed Teyla but as Damien flinched and clutched his arm the other man, who they could now see was Damien's mate dropped to the ground.

They could see Damien yelling at Teyla as he fired more shots at her, Teyla firing back but it seemed she had run out of bullets. When one of Damien's bullets hit the road within an inch of her foot she turned and ran as Damien turned his attention back to his friend, pulling out his mobile to obviously call an ambulance.

“That little bitch.” Ianto seethed as they watched until the ambulance arrived.

“We still don't know where Damien is, try his mobile again.” Jack told him, saddened by what he had seen on the screen.

Ianto dialled Damien's number and let it ring, a little surprised when he answered.

“Damien?” Ianto asked, worried someone might have the phone.

“Ianto, you'll never guess what happened to me last night!”

“You'd be surprised, where are you?”

“A few of minutes from the hub, I called the hotel earlier and Claire told me you'd all gone back to change the entry codes. It's taken me a while to get here from the hospital as it seems there's a lack of cabs today and I've had to try and make sure Teyla wasn't waiting anywhere to try and finish what she started last night.”

“We saw the footage, how's your mate?”

“He's going to be okay, he's a little confused as to why a cute young girl would have a gun and want to kill me but he has no idea about what's going on, we won't need to retcon him.”

“If you're sure?”

“Yeah. I'm at the tourist office door now, you'll have to let me in.”

“Be there in a second.” Ianto told him, cutting the call and turning to Jack. “Damien's here, I'm going to let him through.”

“Sure.” Jack replied distractedly, glancing at the computer monitor Ianto realised Jack was staring at the screen, he had frozen the image of when Teyla had her gun to Damien's head. She appeared to be looking straight into the camera, as if she knew exactly what they would do.

Ianto returned with Damien soon after, as he removed his coat they could see that his arm was bandaged but he didn't seem to be in pain.

“She got you too?” Jack asked.

“The bullet that got Pete grazed my arm before hitting him.” Damien replied. “Barely a flesh wound.”

“You didn't give your name at the hospital?” Ianto asked.

“Didn't see any point, I just told them I was Torchwood and they patched me up. I discharged myself once I knew Pete was going to be okay.”

“She's been here, she shot Myfanwy and Janet.” Ianto told him.

“Are they ...?”

“Both will be okay.” Jack told him. “Fortunately.”

“But were safe in here now, all the codes have been changed, she can't get in.”

Damien looked at the image still frozen on Jack's monitor. “I was terrified, she caught me completely off guard and we still don't know where that damn alien is hiding out.”

“But we will find it, and her and they will both get what's coming to them.” Jack told him before getting to his feet and leaving them behind in his office.

“He's having a hard time dealing with this, Teyla is his daughter and his feeling are conflicted, he feels bad for hating his own flash and blood despite what she's done.” Ianto told Damien sadly. “But he will do what ever is needed to punish her, as much as it will hurt him inside.”

“Then Jack shouldn't be the one to stop her, no matter what it take, it should be one of us.” Damien replied. “And by that I mean me or Chloe, you and Gwen are far to close to Jack.”

“I can't ask either of you to do that.” Ianto told him.

“You don't have to ask.” Damien told him firmly.

“Then I may just take you up on that offer when we find her.”

“If worst comes to worse and it ends up and an us or her situation then Jack can't be responsible ... for her death, we will do what's necessary, I know Chloe agrees with me, we discussed it before she even escaped.”

“You know you are more than just team mates to us, me and Jack, don't you?”

“Yes, and that is why we will do anything to protect you and your family.”

Ianto nodded slowly. “If she causes Jack to lose the baby I will kill her with my bare hands.”

“Only if I don't get there first.” Damien told him. “That bitch is going down one way or another.”

“Thank you.” Ianto told him, his eyes welling with all the emotions he was feeling for his friend.

“Not needed.” Damien told him, suddenly pulling Ianto into his arms as hugging him affectionately.

“Something you're not telling me?” Jack's voice came suddenly.

They pulled apart to find Jack with a amused smile on his face and one eyebrow cocked.

“No Jack, just a friend giving another a hug.” Damien told him. “I'll leave you two too it.”

As Damien left the office Ianto moved to Jack and wrapped his arms around him, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I was feeling a little emotional, he just hugged me.”

“I guessed, you okay now?”

“Even better now you're in my arms.”

“No better medicine.” Jack chuckled softly. “Now, lets see if we can track that evil daughter of mines movements on the CCTV and stop her.”

“Yep. I want my life back to normal, well, as normal as it ever is around here.”

Breaking their embrace Jack moved back to his chair, patting his lap inviting Ianto to join him.

“I need coffee, I'll be back in a minute and then I'll help you.” Ianto told him, giving Jack a small smile before leaving the office and running down the steps towards the kitchenette.

 

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

When Ianto returned with two coffee's and perched on the edge of his desk shortly after he found Jack already scanning through CCTV footage, he had tracked her movements from the scene and back past the to the nightclub.

At this point she managed to flag a taxi down and from there they lost track of her, the taxi must have used the back streets as try as they might they couldn't find any image of it or her afterwards.

“Can you enhance the taxi, if we can see the umber plate or which company it works for we can trace the drive.” Ianto asked, noticing the hand Jack placed what he thought was discretely on his stomach.

Wordlessly Jack did as Ianto suggested, enhancing the part of the image they needed. They couldn't see the name of the company but the number plate was readable despite the fuzziness of the picture.

Ianto wrote it down on a scrap of paper and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

“Gwen can all Andy, he can find it quicker than us, even by hacking into the police or council systems.”

Jack nodded, his hand pressed to his belly a little harder as he tried to keep calm. “Yeah.”

Ianto moved the the door off the office, he could see Gwen below and called to her to come up.

“Teyla used a taxi last night, we need to trace the driver.” He told Gwen when she reached the top of the steps.

“You want me to call Andy, consider it done.” Gwen told him, taking the scrap of paper and heading straight back down as she pulled her mobile from her pocket.

Ianto listened from the door way until he heard her speak. “Hey Andy, I need a favour.” Before closing the door softly and moved back to Jack.

“We'll find her.” Ianto told Jack without a shadow of doubt in his mind.

“I know, but to tell the truth I never want to see her again, even to punish her.” Jack winced as a small stab of pain went through his stomach.

“Then you don't have to, we can find her, deal with her.”

“Deal with her how?”

“I really don't know at this point but what I do know is the whole team feels the same way about her. She will be stopped one way or another and she will never hurt us or our family or friends again.” Ianto paused. “What happens depends on what she does when we confront her.”

“She could ... die?”

“That's a possibility.”

“As evil as she is, I could never kill my own child.”

“You won't have to, you are not going to put yourself in the position, or endanger our unborn child which already has the odds stacked against it.”

“Or you, this baby can't lose it's dada either.”

“Are you willing to leave it to Damien and Chloe to deal with her in whatever way they see fit?”

“We can't ask them to do that.” Jack told him.

“We don't have to, Damien made it perfectly clear to me earlier that both he and Chloe think we shouldn't have to deal with her, whatever happens to her.”

“They'd risk their lives for us? For our children? We can't let them.”

“Jack, to them we are more than work colleagues, we are friends, family. Without ever realising it they've become as close to us as Owen and Tosh ever were and they love us and I don't think they'll give us any choice in the matter.”

“Okay, we find them, they go after her but any sign it might turn nasty and they call for back up, even if that means making up some story and calling the cops to help.” Jack told him firmly.

“I'm not going to argue, but hopefully it won't come to that.”

“Do you want Chloe to look at you? I can see your in pain.”

“I'll be okay, I'll get her to give some pain relief if it doesn't subside soon.”

“Come here.” Ianto told him, reaching out a hand to him.

Jack stood up from his chair and Ianto pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around him tightly and kissing him tenderly.

“Sit down, let me help you try and relax.” Ianto told him, releasing his embrace and leading him to it.

“Massage?”

“Yep, lay down.”

Jack lay down on his front grateful his bump was still small enough to do so and tried to relax, just feeling Ianto's fingers working on his neck and shoulders through his shirt was already beginning to make him feel a little better.

“Okay?” Ianto asked.

“Getting there.” Jack replied as Gwen tapped on the door.

Ianto glanced up. “She's learning.” He chuckled before nodding at her to enter.

“I have a name and address of the driver, want me to go and talk to him?”

“No, we can handle that.” Jack told her, sitting up and taking them off her.

“Jack, we agreed ...”

“We will do this, when we have an address for her then we call Chloe and Damien.”

“What's going on?” Gwen asked.

“Damien and Chloe are going to deal with Teyla, in whatever manner is required.” Ianto told her. “They want us, all three of us to stay out of it.”

“You can't deny me the satisfaction of wringing her neck, after what she's put you though ...”

Jack cut her off mid rant. “They have a point, if any of us has to ... kill her we'll never forgive ourselves.”

“I ... I guess so.” Gwen replied. “I never thought of it like that.”

“It won't be easy for them either but they will do what's needed without family emotions being involved in the consequences.” Ianto added.

“But the sneaky bitch could kill them.”

“It's a risk but they're good at their job and this time we'll have the upper hand.”

“Right.” Gwen replied decisively. “Lets go and talk to this taxi driver.”

“You're coming?”

“You bet your arse I am Jack!”

Jack got to his feet, the three of them stood quietly watching each other for barely a moment before they ended up in a three way hug until Jack pulled back.

“Lets go before we end up in a threesome.”

“In your dreams.” Gwen chuckled, their banter making their true feelings of the task ahead.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

They sat in the SUV not moving, all three of them looking wordlessly at the house where the taxi driver lived. His taxi wasn't parked outside or in the drive, he was obviously still working.

“Did you find out what company he worked for?” Ianto asked Gwen.

“He's private hire, self employed.”

“Damn.” Jack muttered under his breath. “We have no idea when he could come home, we could be sat here all evening.”

“And he could be home in the next five minutes.” Gwen replied trying to be positive.

“Then I guess we're going to sit here and wait.” Ianto said, reaching over and taking Jack's hand in his own. “You okay?”

“Yeah, the pain's subsided mostly now.”

“I want you to let Chloe do another scan when we get back, I need to hear the baby's heartbeat.” Ianto told him, squeezing his hand.

“Yep, me too.” Jack agreed.

“Have you got a bump yet?” Gwen asked. “One we can actually see?”

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed proudly, using his hand to smooth his shirt over his still pretty small bump so she could see.

Ianto reached over and stroked his hand lovingly over Jack's bump, leaning towards Jack and pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's lips knowing he was flushing a little pink involuntary as he did so even though he was way past most of his shyness about showing his affection for Jack in public.

“You two.” Gwen chuckled softly.

“You have no idea what my bump does to Ianto, he ...”

“Jack!” Ianto warned.

This made Gwen chuckle again. “The same effect as it's having on Rhys I imagine.”

“Very possibly.” Ianto admitted as a taxi turned into the drive outside the house they were watching.

“He's home.” Jack stated, reaching for the door handle.

Ianto put a hand on his arm. “Jack, remember, this man has done nothing other than pick up a fare, we're not going in there guns blazing. He's innocent in all this.”

“I guess, okay, lets go and talk to Bill Graham.” Jack conceded.

The three of them walked up the path to the door and knocked, waiting quietly for the few minutes it took the man to answer the door.

“Can I help?” Bill asked.

“We'd like to talk to you about a young woman you had in your taxi late last night, well, early hours of this morning.” Jack told him.

“And why would that be?”

“She's dangerous and we need to find her.”

“I get a lot of people in my cab, can you give me a description?”

“Would you mind if we came in?” Ianto asked politely.

“Do have any form of ID? I don't just let anyone in you know.”

“We're Torchwood.” Gwen told him, already flashing her ID.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Torchwood er?” He chuckled as he opened the door wider and allowed them entrance.

They followed him through to his living room, taking a seat when he offered but declining coffee.

“I think I know who you're looking for, but if I could have a description first, I wouldn't want to send you after the wrong person.”

“Young girl, sixteen, white blonde hair and ...”

“Yep, that's the one.” Bill cut Jack off.

“Can you tell us where you dropped her off?” Ianto asked.

“I can tell you were she did a bunk without paying her fare, she told me she wanted to go to Splott to a friends house but didn't know the address. Told me she would know it on sight and tell me when to stop.”

“And then?” Gwen pressed when he paused.

“I slowed down at a junction and she was gone, before I knew it she was out the door and running down an alleyway, I had no chance of catching her.” He told them, his tone one of annoyance.

“Dammit.” Ianto spat. “She could be anywhere.”

“There's somewhere she might be, I wasn't going to go and look for myself, you never know what low life you might bump into.” Bill told them.

“Where?” Jack asked.

“There's four houses in a row in one the the roads at the back of the estate, abandoned due to fire but I'm told there's all sorts squatting in them, I bet anything she mixed up with them somehow.”

“Thank for your time Bill, it's much appreciated.” Jack told him, offering him a hand.

Bill shook Jack's hand. “Hope you catch the little thief, what's she guilty of?”

“You name it, she probably did it.” Jack told him wryly.

“Good luck.” Bill bid them as they left, closing the door behind them.

Gwen reached the SUV first and climbed into the drivers seat.

“Hey, I'm driving.” Jack told her.

“Not a hope in hell Jack, you drive and we'll be in the back street of Splott in no time and there's no way that's happening.”

“She's right Jack, we're going back to the hub with the information, talking to Damien and Chloe and formulating a plan that won't get any of us killed.” Ianto told him, getting into the back seat with him.

“Fine.” Jack muttered as Gwen started the engine, adjusted the seat and pulled away.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's belly and stroked it comfortingly. “Think of the baby.”

“I know, I am, that's why I'm not arguing.” Jack told him.

“We are going to get through this, we will find that bloody alien somehow and we will have a perfect baby.” Ianto told Jack before kissing him fiercely, knowing that Gwen was watching them in the rear view mirror and not caring.

Gwen was indeed glancing in the mirror, a smile on her face as she told herself that she wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them.

Not matter what.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

The first thing they did when they got back to the hub was to tell both Damien and Chloe that they had information that might lead them to where Teyla was hiding out and that there would be a team meeting on half an hour, then they asked Chloe to do a scan on Jack and the baby.

Jack loosened his clothes and lay back on the examination table, Ianto holding his hand as he waited for Chloe to get the scanner and set up the computer.

“We just need to hear the heartbeat.” Jack told her.

“Might as well do a proper scan while you're here, I want to keep a close eye on that growth and see if the baby's growth is still in an accelerated state.” Chloe told him firmly.

“Good idea, even if it gets him to just stay still for five minutes.” Ianto replied.

“I can stay still.” Jack pouted.

“Sure you can.” Chloe chuckled as she squeezed the cool gel on his exposed belly. “Your bump seems to be a little bigger than I expected.”

“It does seem to be becoming more and more apparent quickly, just like when I was carrying the twins.” Jack told her.

“Probably due to the growth, ready?”

“Yep.” Ianto replied as Jack nodded, both of them waiting for the sound of the heartbeat to fill the hub.

“There you go.” Chloe smiled as the baby's heartbeat echoed around them. “And here it is on the screen.

Chloe turned the monitor towards them, watching their faces as they looked at the image on the screen, there was no mistaking it was a baby at all.

“Still don't want to know the sex?” Chloe asked as Gwen walked down into the medical bay.

“Go on, I want to know if I need to buy pink or blue.” Gwen told them.

“Then buy white or lemon instead.” Ianto grinned at her.

“Spoilsports.”

While they were chatting Chloe froze the image and took measurements of the baby again and then scanned to growth, repeating the same actions.

“How many weeks are you now Gwen, sixteen?” Chloe asked her.

“Yes, the birth date seems like forever away.” Gwen replied.

“Well, if this baby keeps growing the rate it is it could very well be born first, judging by the scan and the measurements it's about another week ahead of it's self Jack.”

“Fifteen weeks?” Jack asked.

“Yes, I asked Gwen when she was due because your bump seemed to be catching hers up.”

“And the growth?” Ianto asked.

“Barely grown, a little but not much.”

“Maybe the baby is fighting against it?” Gwen suggested.

“No idea as I've never come across anything like this before, but for now I'd like to hope so.” Chloe replied.

“But we still need to find a way to remove the growth?” Ianto asked.

“Yes, if possible I'd like to, rather than risk it suddenly rapidly growing and squashing the baby.”

“Once we've dealt with Teyla we'll concentrate on that along with finding that alien, as far as I'm concerned the baby comes before it.” Jack told them as Chloe wiped off the gel and rearranged his clothes. “Okay, time for that team meeting.”

“I'll get coffee and see you there.” Ianto told them, bounding off up the steps out of the medical bay and across the hub, pausing briefly to tell Damien to head for the conference room.

When Ianto reached the conference room some ten minutes later Jack, Chloe and Gwen were only just getting there themselves, Damien was already there waiting for them.

Ianto handed out the coffees as the others sat at the table and waited for Jack to talk.

“According to the taxi driver he believes that she might be hiding out in some abandoned houses at the back of Splott, what we need is the element of surprise so she can't make a run for it.” Jack told them.

“No SUV then.” Damien said. “Use one of our cars?”

“No, she knows them too well, I think we should ask Joel if we can borrow his.” Ianto suggested.

“Good idea, phone Claire and ask to speak to him, make sure the twins are okay too.” Jack replied, wanting to speak to the kids himself but needing to carry on with the meeting.

“Back in a minute.” Ianto replied, taking his phone from his pocket and leaving the room to go down to the main hub.

“What do we do when we find her?” Chloe asked.

“Whatever's necessary, alive or dead I want her here, she is going to pay for what she did one way or another.” Jack told her, his conflicting emotions clearly on his face as he tried not to think of her as his daughter.

“Damien and I are going and we're not listening to any other suggestions.”

“I understand why but I don't like you both putting yourselves at risk like this for us, this is personal, not Torchwood business.” Jack told Chloe.

“Which is why we are doing it, we feel like we're part of an extended family, your family and we will do anything to protect you all. If she kills you, you lose the baby, if she gets Ianto the kids lose their dada, not going to happen.” Damien interjected. “And the same goes for you Gwen, you're not putting that baby at risk.”

“You have no idea how much we appreciate this.” Jack replied. “One day we will be able to repay you in some way.”

“Not expected.” Chloe replied, getting up from her seat and moving over to Jack, kissing him on the cheek.

“We won't take any risks, but we will do all we can to bring her here alive.” Damien added.

“Thank you.” Jack told them, not sure he wanted her to be alive if and when they returned with Teyla.

“Kids are fine.” Ianto announced as he walked back into the conference room. “Joel says using his car is no problem, Claire is going to bring it over to the parking garage.”

“Is she bringing the kids?” Jack asked.

“No, Joel is going to stay with them at the B&B, she thinks it'll be safer for them there if Teyla comes back here alive and I think she has a point.” Ianto replied.

“Okay, when will she be here?” Jack asked.

Ianto looked at his watch. “In about ten minutes.”

“Damien, Chloe, I want you to go as soon as she does, comms on at all time, any time it looks like things are going to get out of hand you tell us and we'll call Andy and have back up there for you in minutes.” Jack ordered, hand pressed to his belly as he tried to remain as calm as possible.

They were interrupted by the sound of Ianto's mobile ringing, Ianto answered it and after a 'Hello' and a 'Okay' he cut the call again.

“Claire is here with the car waiting for us.” Ianto told them before dialling a taxi to come and pick her up to take her back to Joel and the twins.

“You two, follow me.” Jack told Damien and Chloe as they went to meet Claire. “Back in a minute.” He told Ianto and Gwen as they walked towards the cog door, Chloe and Damien checking their weapons and other items they might need.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

“Just entering the Splott estate.” Damien told Jack, Ianto and Gwen via the comm in his ear.

“The four burnt out houses are at the back of the estate somewhere, sorry the taxi driver didn't give us a road name.” Jack replied.

“We'll find it.” Chloe assured them all.

“I know, I know.” Ianto replied as Jack walked from the room without saying a word to any of them.

Ianto disconnected his comm. “I'll be back in a minute.” He told Gwen and rushed off after Jack.

When Ianto caught up with Jack he was sat on the battered old sofa in the main hub staring upwards watching Myfanwy in her nest stretching her wings as if she was testing them and letting out small sounds which to Jack sounded like they were of frustration.

Ianto sat beside him and, Jack's hand in his and waited for Jack to speak.

“I can't separate them Ianto, that evil bitch is my daughter and if they bring her back here I'm not sure I'll be able to ... after I tortured her the first time I couldn't believe I had done that to my own flesh and blood once I had calmed down.”

“We will find a way to punish her for what she's done Jack, whatever way you feel comfortable with.”

“I have no problem with that, she deserves what she gets but how ... that's another matter.” Jack replied sadly.

“If she makes it back here alive we'll introduce her back to her cell and she can stay there and rot for as long as it takes.” Ianto's voice was full of the hate he felt for the young woman.

“Okay.” Jack agreed. “Will our life ever be simple and easy?”

“Nope, I doubt it but then would you really want it to be?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Yep, me too.” Ianto replied, pressing a small kiss to Jack's lips. “Lets go back to your office, Gwen's worried about you too you know.”

Hands entwined, giving each other some comfort they walked back up to Jack's office.

“They've just arrived at the burnt out houses.” Gwen told them as both Jack and Ianto reactivated their comms.

“Damien, Chloe, be careful.” Jack instructed.

“We will.” Damien replied for the both of them. “The comms will stay open but we won't talk to you directly unless we need too, okay?”

“Understood.” Jack replied as listened to what followed via the comm.

“Where do we start?” Chloe asked.

“We should split up, you start that end, I'll go in this.” Damien replied, glad of the cover of darkness as they drew their weapons. “Be careful.”

“I have no intention of that little cow killing me.” Chloe stated.

There was a few moments where all they could hear were dull footsteps and then double sounds of breaking glass and what sounded like scrabbling over rubble and other debris before anyone spoke again.

“This ones just a shell.” Chloe whispered. “ceilings gone in all the rooms, as is the roof.”

“Ceilings still in this one but the stairs are missing and the ceiling doesn't look like it could support any extra weight.”

“Thank god for terraced houses, the fire means we can just move through them.”

“What is that smell?” Damien asked as they moved further into the house.

“I think it's gas, but surely the gas company would have sealed any leaks off?”

“You're right, it does smell like gas.”

“Surely no one can be living here, it's completely uninhabitable.” Chloe stated.

“The homeless will doss down anywhere.” Damien replied, moving into another room. “I think the fire must have started your end, it's not so bad down here, shit!”

“What's wrong?” Chloe asked worriedly.

“Pile of blankets in the corner of this room and the boots on top of them look more than a little familiar.” Damien replied, the beam of his torch concentrated on them for a few seconds before he swept the light around the room.

A piercing scream filled the air startling Damien and the rest of the team back at the hub.

“Chloe, Chloe?” All four of them were shouting into their comms as they heard the sounds of a scuffle.

“Get off me you bitch.” They heard Chloe shout, followed by another yell, this time from Teyla.

“Damien, find them.” Jack shouted down the comm, thumping his fist on his desk.

“On my way already.” Damien yelled back.

“Why the hell are you doing this?” They heard Chloe ask Teyla. “All Jack wanted to do was be your dad, he wanted to get to know you, take care of you.”

“Because I can!” She sneered. “I'm going to kill all of you along with him.”

“This can stop now Teyla or you are going to be punished, do you understand me?”

“Jack going to get his whip out again is he? That's nothing, you have no idea what happened to me as a kid.”

“Hey!” Damien shouted, finally tracking the pair of them down. “Lower the gun.” He demanded, pointing his own at Teyla.

“You shoot me, I shoot her.” She replied, her eyes wild in the torchlight.

“Do it.” Chloe told him.

“No.” Damien told her.

“Chicken!” Teyla spat at him.

“No, just not a sociopath or a murderer.” Damien replied.

“No risks.” Ianto hissed down the comms. “Let her go if you have to, don't let her kill you or Chloe, we can find her again.”

Back at the hub they heard the sound of something falling and a shout of pain from Chloe.

“What's happening?” Jack ordered loudly down the comms.

“She had Chloe at gunpoint, she just shoved her to the floor.” Damien told him.

“Ooh, taking to daddy dearest are we? Is my dada there too? And auntie Gwennie?”

“You don't have the right to call them that.” Damien told her, cocking his gun.

“I wouldn't if I was you, you smell that? Big boom time if you do.”

“Get out of there!” Gwen shouted to them.

“No, she's not getting away again.” Chloe replied, nursing an arm that she had landed on.

“Wanna bet?” Teyla grinned.

“Move and you're dead.” Damien told her.

“I don't think so.” Teyla told him, sniffing the air as she made a bolt for it.

“Damien no!” They heard Chloe shout.

There was nothing but the sound of a gun being fired followed by a loud scream of pain and then the deafening sound of a huge explosion.

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

Damien could feel a heavy weight pinning his leg down as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes trying to wipe away the dust and grit he knew had settled over them before slowly and carefully opening his eyes, having to blink a few times before be could see properly.

The dust from the fallen masonry was hanging heavy in the air as he scanned his intimidate area trying to see Chloe and Teyla, worried that Teyla had escaped or that Chloe was badly hurt or even dead but he couldn't see much more than the dust and the small fires that had broken out randonly about the demolished building.

“Chloe, Chloe!” Damien shouted as he pulled himself into a sitting position, closing his eyes again as his head swam a little until the feeling past again. “Chloe if you're okay just give me some kind of sign.”

There was silence as he looked to see what was pinning his leg down, a pile of bricks and rubble. Reaching down with hands that were covered in scrapes and scratches he removed them as quickly as possible, stretching his leg out and checking for any major damage but it seemed he had escaped with minor injuries.

As Damien carefully got to his feet he could hear the sound of sirens approaching outside, all the emergency services by the sound of it the thought as he picked his way through the rubble to where he had last seen Chloe.

He spotted her hand first, pale and bloody sticking out from under a piece of fallen ceiling, taking a steadying breath he moved closer and realised most of her body was visible just covered in thick dust but she was not moving.

Damien reached down and brushed his fingers down her face, relieved that she still seemed warm and then noticed that her chest was rising and falling still, albeit shallowly. Because she was laying in an odd position he didn't dare move her, she could have been injured in so many ways not visible to the naked eye.

Suddenly wondering why Jack and the others weren't talking in his ear Damien tried his comm but it was completely dead, pulling his mobile out of his pocket he found it cracked from impact and completely useless and threw it at a pile of rubble in frustration and swore loudly.

“Sir?” A voice asked.

Damien span round and saw a fireman and a paramedic standing a few feet from him.

“Are there any other casualties or than you?” The paramedic asked.

“Yes, yes, my work ... my friend.” Damien replied, realising they couldn't see Chloe clearly from where they were standing and moving to one side. “She's unconscious but breathing.”

The paramedic moved towards her as another fireman joined the first and they set about putting out the small fires.

“She may have broken something, including her spine, I'm going to get the spinal board, neck collar and help.” The paramedic told Damien. “What's her name?”

“Chloe.”

“I'll be back in a few moments, she's going to be okay.” The paramedic told him, rushing off from the site.

Damien knelt down beside her and took her hand in his.

“I'm so sorry, if only I hadn't fired that shot but I couldn't let her escape.” He told her, knowing she probably couldn't hear him anyway.

“The police would like to talk to you.” The paramedic said as he returned with his equipment and his colleague.

“Well they can bloody wait a few more minutes.” Damien snapped. “There's something I have to do first.”

Damien kissed Chloe's hand and then got to his feet leaving her in the capable hands of the two paramedics and went to find Teyla, after he had shot her he hadn't seen if she had fallen or run as he wasn't sure where his bullet had hit her in the commotion. 

“Shit.” Damien muttered loudly as he searched through the rubble becoming more and more sure that the little bitch had escaped capture again.

As the paramedics carried Chloe out on the stretcher Damien was all set to stop searching and follow them out when he realised that he could see Teyla's hair, now grey with dust protruding from under a large piece if broken masonry, even before he looked he knew what the outcome would be.

Carefully lifting the heavy bricks off of her he could see his bullet wound in her back, she was lying on her front, her limbs tangled around her, a pool of blood had formed under her head and total silence.

Pressing his fingers to her neck Damien gulped hard as he confirmed his suspicions, Teyla was dead.

“Damien?”

Damien span round at the familiar voice. “Andy? Oh thank god it's you.” He almost sighed with relief.

“What happened?”

Damien told him what he could, telling him they had been tracking the girl, a shot was fired and a gas leak caused the explosion injuring Chloe and killing the suspect. When he told Andy he needed to take the body back to Torchwood Andy didn't disagree, he had learnt long ago not to challenge the actions of Torchwood.

“They've taken Chloe to the local hospital, anything I can do to help?” Andy offered.

“Mobile ... can I borrow your phone?”

Andy took it from his pocket and handed it to him, dialled Jack's number and waited for him to answer.

“Andy?” Jack's voice was full of a mixture of worry, concern and panic.

“No, it's Damien.”

“Damien, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Chloe? Do you have Teyla?”

“There was an explosion, I'm okay, Chloe's alive but unconscious and on her way to the hospital.”

“And Teyla?”

“She's dead Jack, she died in the blast.”

“Jack?”

“Jack are you still there?”

“Jack?” Damien asked for the third time before the line went dead.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

Jack flipped his phone closed and let it drop from his hand onto his desk and then slumped back in his chair with a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

“Jack, what is it, what's happened?” Gwen asked.

“She's dead.”

“Who's dead? Chloe?” Gwen asked horrified.

“Teyla. My daughter is dead.” Jack replied blandly.

Gwen glanced over worriedly at Ianto before speaking again. “Jack she was warned, Damien told her not to run.”

“He didn't have to kill her.”

“There was a huge explosion Jack, it might not have been his shot that killed her.” Gwen tried to reason.

“Chloe told him not to shoot, I heard her.”

“So did we Jack but that's what she was counting on, if he had allowed her to escape imagine what she could have done next, to you or the twins.”

“All I wanted to do was be her dad, was that so wrong?” Jack asked, looking directly at Gwen for the first time.

“No, but she didn't want you to be, all she wanted was revenge for her childhood and to be honest I don't think she would have ever stopped until she found a way to hurt you.”

“She was still my daughter.” Jack told her sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“I know Jack, I know.” Gwen replied before moving over to Ianto and whispering in his ear.

“He needs you.” She told him, squeezing is shoulder with her hand before leaving the office.

Ianto moved around the other side of Jack's desk and crouched down in front of him, taking Jack's hands in his.

“I don't think Damien meant to shoot to kill, I think it was an accident if it was his bullet that killed her caused by the explosion.” Ianto told him gently.

“I should have been there.”

“No Jack, if you had, what if you had been the one to end up having to shoot at her, you'd never have forgiven yourself.”

“I wouldn't have shot at her.” Jack replied adamantly.

“Think about what she's done Jack, she tied to burn us to death in my parents house for one thing, how would you have felt when you revived from that to find you'd lost both me and the baby?”

“Devastated.” Jack replied honestly.

“It had come down to a case of us or her Jack, she wasn't going to stop until she killed or maimed one of our family, and I don't just mean you, me and the twins, she was gunning for all of us in the end. She attacked Damien, she stopped being choosy.”

Ianto straightened up and pulled Jack to his feet and into his arms holding him tight.

“Yes, she wasn't a nice person, evil even but she was your daughter Jack and it's okay to grieve.”

“I knew her less than two weeks, our kids will never turn out like that, will they?”

Ianto moved a hand and placed it on Jack's belly.

“No, they have two brilliant parents who will never cause them hurt or harm.”

“It wasn't me was it, the way she behaved, it wasn't my fault?” Jack asked.

“No Jack, it wasn't your fault at all.”

“I'm not going to blame Damien for her death, it might be hard but I promise not to.”

“He'll be feeling enough guilt of his own.” Ianto replied. “Without you piling more on.”

Jack nodded. “Chloe got hurt, she's been taken to hospital.”

“Badly?”

“Damien didn't say so I'm taking that as good news for now, I can't handle anything else going badly.”

“Then we should check on her, go to the hospital.” Ianto replied. “If you're feeling up to it?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.”

“You're not in pain?” Ianto asked.

“Strangely, no, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

Ianto pulled back, Jack's cheeks were streaked with tears. He had expected him to fall apart but for now he seemed to be mostly holding himself together, he suspected it would come later once it had sunk in properly.

“Now we can concentrate on the baby and finding a way to get rid of that growth, the accelerated growth of the baby is worrying me too.” Ianto told him.

“It never happened with the twins, I think it might have something to do with the growth and all the extra hormones that come with it.”

“You could be right, the sooner it's gone the better.”

“We may have to call in Martha, if Chloe's badly hurt.” Jack replied thoughtfully.

“She'll come if you call her, hell if she's not here for the birth she'll be pissed off big time but lets see how Chloe is first.”

The sound of the sirens going off announcing that someone was entering the hub disturbed them, Jack untangled himself from Ianto's arms and moved to the glass wall of his desk watching as Damien emerged through the cog door carefully carrying Teyla in his arms.

As Damien walked across the main hub towards the medical bay Jack's resolve to stay strong crumbled, Ianto barely caught him as his legs gave way and held him tightly as Jack's sobs shook through his body, Ianto's own tears falling silently for Jack.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

Ianto could see Gwen running across the hub after Damien and down into the medical bay, he was still holding Jack tight as he heard her voice come over the comm still in his ear over Jack's sobbing.

“Ianto, get Jack out of here, I don't want him to see Teyla like this.” Gwen told him. “Let us make her ... you know what I mean.”

“Yep.” Ianto replied.

“What is it?” Jack asked shakily, raising his head and looking up at Ianto.

“I'm taking you home, we need to get out of here.”

“No, I need to see Teyla.”

“And you will, but not yet, you're not ready for that.”

“You mean Gwen has taken it upon herself to clean her up and make her look less damaged?”

“Something like that.” Ianto admitted as he brushed tears from Jack's cheeks.

“Okay.” Jack agreed, a little more readily than Ianto expected.

“Wait here, I'll be back in a moment.” Ianto told him, steering Jack to the sofa on the other side of his office and sitting him down, pressing a kiss to his brow before running down to the main hub and into the medical bay.

“Does he blame me?” Damien asked as soon a Ianto appeared.

“Not as much as he seems to blame himself but it's going to be okay Damien, I think he now sees it was a matter of life and death, ours.” Ianto replied.

“I should stay away for a few days, maybe?”

“No, you did nothing wrong. How bad was Chloe hurt?”

“I think it was mainly cuts and grazes but she hit her head I think, she was unconscious when they paramedics took her.”

“I'll check on her.” Gwen replied. “You just need to take Jack away from here for now.”

“What are you going to do?” Ianto asked, finally letting his eyes settle on Teyla's body, the sight upsetting him more than he thought it would.

“Clean her up, change her clothes, make her look like she's sleeping.” Gwen told him. “Jack can't see her battered and bloody like this, it'll just make it worse.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied. “Both of you. Gwen would you do something else for me? Well, two things actually”

“Sure, anything?”

“Call my mother's mobile, they're due back in the morning and I haven't had the chance to call them and tell them not to go home. Tell them they're booked into the same B&B we were in for now and that I'll explain the first chance I get, please?”

“Not a problem, and the other?”

“Call Claire, tell her they're safe and can go back to Joel's flat with the twins. You can tell them what's happened but ask them not to tell the twins.”

“Of course, just take care of Jack. Anything else I can do, just call me.”

“Thanks Gwen.” Ianto replied and then left the medical bay in the same hurried way he had arrived and went back to Jack.

“Gwen's going to check on Chloe, she'll let us know how she is and she's also going to call Claire and tell her they are all safe now.”

“Is she going to bring the twins home?”

“Later.”

“Okay, lets get out of here.”

Ianto helped Jack with his coat and after donning his own they headed out the hub and home, remembering that all Teyla's possessions were in the living room he steered Jack straight upstairs.

“Bath first.” Ianto told him, leading him into the bathroom.

Jack undressed silently as Ianto turned on the taps and added some relaxing bubble bath.

“Are you going to join me?” Jack finally asked.

“No, you need to relax and there's a couple of things I need to do.”

“I feel numb. I keep thinking I should be angry and breaking things but I don't have the energy.”

“Anything you feel will be normal, from numb to rage to guilt, you need to let yourself grieve in whatever way you feel.” Ianto told him, pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's lips and placing the palm of his hand to Jack's bare belly.

“You make me feel calm.”

“Then I will be back very soon and I'll get in the tub with you, if it'll help.”

“It will.”

Jack stepped into the bath and lay back, closing his eyes as the water soothed his body if not his mind.

“I won't be long.” Ianto told him, leaving the bathroom and going downstairs.

Ianto blitzed the living room, collecting Teyla's belongings together and putting them in the small case Chloe had lent her before hiding it in the cupboard under the stairs in the hall. Once that was done he headed back up to Jack, Jack was how he left him.

“Still want me in there with you?” Ianto asked.

“Always.”

Ianto stripped quickly, Jack parted his legs so Ianto could settle between them and sat up a little. As soon as Ianto's back rested against his chest Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him and rested his head on the back of Ianto's shoulder.

“I don't blame Damien, not now I've had time to think about it, he did it for us.” Jack said so quietly Ianto barely heard it.

“He did, he would never done it unless he felt it was necessary, he's upset too.”

“It's still going to be hard to come to terms with what's happened.” Jack replied.

“It won't happen overnight, but it'll get easier.”

“I've loved and lost so many people, even in such a sort time, before she turned on us I loved her, I'm never going to get used to losing people I love.” Jack told Ianto as he hugged him even tight, Ianto understanding exactly what he was thinking.

“You not going to lose me anytime soon Jack.” Ianto replied, feeling Jack's tears on his back.

“I plan on keeping you, the twins and the baby for as long as humanly possible.” Jack told him brokenly.

Ianto twisted in Jack's arms and kissed him tenderly. “I love you so much.” He told him.

“Can we get out of here, go to bed, I just need to hold you?” Jack asked.

“Anything you want, or need.” Ianto replied, pulling the plug and getting out the bath, wrapping a towel around himself as Jack followed and then handing him one.

“Will Claire keep the twins till the morning?” Jack asked.

“Until we call and ask her to bring them home.”

“I need to see them but for now I just need to be with you.”

“I understand.” Ianto replied, entwining their hands they walked to the bedroom, climbed into bed and curled around each, taking comfort in each other presence other until sleep finally overtook them.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

When Ianto woke the next morning Jack was sprawled on his back snoring softly, Ianto loved how Jack actually needed a normal amount of sleep when he was pregnant as it meant more time in bed together and not waking alone.

Ianto reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his mobile, sending a text to Claire asking her to bring the twins home in a couple of hours and setting it to vibrate only so when she replied, which she did almost instantly to say she would, it wouldn't disturb Jack.

Resting his head on Jack's chest Ianto let his hand linger gently on Jack's bump, even though he couldn't see it touch alone told him it was growing and becoming more evident. It wouldn't be long before Jack was unable to disguise it as just a 'beer gut', which would make things a little awkward but Ianto couldn't wait.

He'd been stroking it slowly for over half an hour as he thought before he felt Jack begin to stir, Ianto didn't move, just kept stroking his hand over Jack's belly.

“Hey.” Jack said softly.

Ianto then raised his head, pressed his lips to Jack's in a small kiss and responded.

“You okay?”

“I can't believe I slept to well, after ..”

“You were exhausted, we all were and I think the fact that we weren't in danger anymore overrode the grief.”

“I guess, I still can't believe how this all turned out.” Jack replied sadly.

“I know cariad, no one could have seen what was coming.”

“Maybe, I some way it's for the best, I have no idea what I would have done with her if they had brought her back here alive, except frozen her next to Gray.”

“If it was the best option then no one would have blamed you.”

“I know ... am I ever going to meet a member of my family that doesn't want to kill me?”

“The twins, our unborn baby, me.” Ianto reassured him. “And the chances of something like this happening a third time are about a zillion to one.”

“I thought that after Gray came here.”

“Anyone else comes looking for you from your past ... future, I personally will shoot first and ask questions later!” Ianto told him.

“Makes me wonder what else I did during those two missing years, did I get anyone else pregnant, do I have anymore offspring I know nothing about?”

“We'll probably never know and somehow I hope it stays that way.”

“Can't say I blame you.” Jack told him.

“I know it's going to take a while for you to come to terms with this, promise me you'll talk to me whenever you need to?”

“I will, I promise.” Jack replied with total sincerity. “Have you heard anything from Gwen about Chloe?”

“No, but if there was bad news she would have called.”

“We'll check on her in a while, I need to see the twins.”

“They'll be here in a little while, I sent Claire a text a while before you woke up.”

“You think of everything.” Jack told him fondly.

“It's my job, as your husband.” Ianto gave a small chuckle.

“What are we going to tell the twins, about Teyla?” Jack asked, turning serious.

That she had a accident, they don't even know she's the reason they went to the hotel, Claire just told them it was to do with daddy and dada's job.”

“That's good, her death is going to upset them enough without them knowing Teyla was trying to hurt or even kill us all.”

“They're only little, it'll scare them even though she can't hurt any of us now.” Ianto agreed.

“We should get out of bed, be ready for when the twins come home.”

Ianto glanced at the alarm clock. “Not for about ten minutes.”

“Good, I like it here, safe and with you.”

“You big softie.” Ianto told Jack before kissing him softly.

“Just don't tell the others.” Jack replied before kissing him back.

“I think they already have an inkling.”

“I ...” Jack stopped as he heard the sound of the front door open and the chatter of their children. “They're early.”

“Yep!” Ianto replied as the sound of little footsteps were heard pounding up the stairs.

“Don't run.” They heard Claire call up after them, even though she would know they wouldn't listen and a few moments later they barged into their parents room and leapt onto the bed.

“Daddy, Dada.” They shouted in unison.

Hugging and kissing the kids tight as if they hadn't seen them in weeks they both prepared them for what they had to tell them.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

“Daddy.” Eloise said when they had finally settled down a little. “It was Teyla wasn't it, the reason we were in the hotel place?”

“The B&B? What makes you say that sweetheart?” Jack asked as no one had actually told the kids who or what they were hiding from.

“We could sense it, her.” Eloise replied.

“In what way?” Ianto asked.

“Her anger, she was so angry.” Caden told them.

“But you couldn't talk to her, in her head like you can with each other?” Jack asked.

“No, just what she was feeling.” Eloise replied. “Then she was in pain but it stopped and we can't sense her al all now.”

“What happened to her daddy? Dada?” Caden asked.

“It turned out she wasn't a nice person bub, she wanted to hurt us.” Ianto replied, wanting to be as honest as possible but wanting to scare them.

“Why?” Eloise asked.

“He mummy wasn't very nice when she was a kid and she blamed me.” Jack told them.

“But ... she was her mummy, she should be nice to her daughter.” Caden replied, clearly confused.

“Not all parents are nice to their children bub, they should be, but they're not.”

“That's so sad daddy.”

“Yes, it is sweetheart.”

“So where is she now daddy? Why can't we sense her?” Caden asked.

Ianto looked at the pain growing in Jack's eyes and took over the conversation.

“She had an accident and got hurt.”

“Is she dead dada?” Eloise asked, tears forming in her eyes.

“Yes sweetheart, there was an explosion and ... and no one could save her.” Ianto told them.

Huge tears rolled down Eloise's face as Caden tried to fight his back but it didn't last long before they were both sobbing in their fathers arms with both Jack and Ianto letting their own tears flow, partly for the situation but mostly for the hurt their children were feeling, they had lost a sister they had come to love no matter what she had tried to do to them all.

“Has she gone to heaven dada?” Eloise asked as her sobs began to lesson some while later, still wrapped him his arms.

“I hope so sweetheart.” Ianto replied, not wanting to upset her more by telling her that from what Jack had said there was nothing after death, she was too young and it would just scare her.

“Will she be an angel?” Caden asked.

“I don't know bub, she wasn't a nice person and I think only nice people get to be angels.” Ianto told him.

“But she can't be mean to anyone anymore?” Caden replied.

“No, she can't hurt anyone now.” Ianto told him.

“I liked Teyla.” Eloise said, her voice quiet and sad.

“We all did sweetie.” Ianto replied, watching Jack trying to keep his emotions under control for the twins sake. “We all did.”

There was a tap on the door and then Claire peered around it with mugs in her hands.

“I made you coffee. I thought you might need it.” She told them. “There's chocolate milk in the kitchen kids.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, Jack laying silently beside him as he held Caden in his arms.

The twins extracted themselves from their parents embraces and headed down to the kitchen for their milk.

“Kids are amazingly resilient.” Claire remarked as she put the coffees on Ianto bedside table, glancing at Jack who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, his cheeks wet with tears. “They'll be okay.”

Ianto gave her a look of thanks as indicated towards Jack's prone figure with his eyes, Claire nodded and left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was firmly closed Ianto reached over and pulled Jack into his arms, Jack instantly buried his head in Ianto's shoulder and began to sob.

Holding his tightly with one arm Ianto ran his fingers soothingly through Jack's hair and kissed him softly on the top of his head.

“Let it out Jack, let it all out.” He told him tenderly.

Even after Jack's sobs subsided they didn't move, the coffee going cold on the bedside table. Ianto knew that despite the way Teyla had acted, what she had done it was going to take quite a while for Jack to come to terms with losing the daughter he had just found.

But he would be there for him, in any way he needed him to be and he was sure once the new baby was born it would help heal the wounds.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

Ianto held Jack until he'd cried himself into sleep, carefully he rolled Jack onto his side of the bed and slid carefully from it, threw on a pair if jeans and a t shirt and headed downstairs.

“Where's daddy?” Eloise asked as Ianto entered the living room.

“He's having a sleep sweetie, the baby makes him tired.” Ianto told her, ruffling her curls with his hand.

“Daddy was upset.” Caden pouted. “We felt it.”

“Can you feel what I'm feeling?” Ianto asked, interested in what seemed like a new development.

Eloise screwed up her little face in concentration. “Nope.” She replied, shaking her head.

“Could you feel what daddy was feeling before?”

“No, today was the first time.” Caden replied.

“Maybe it's because of the baby?” Claire suggested.

“It could be I suppose.” Ianto replied, they wouldn't know for sure till the baby was born.

“So was daddy upset about Teyla?” Eloise pressed.

“Yes sweetheart, he's sad his daughter died.”

“We're sad too.” Caden told him.

“Everyone's sad, it's okay.” Ianto reassured them both, kissing them both on the brow in turn. “I'm going to phone auntie Gwen and tell her we won't be in today unless we're needed, we'll stay at home together.”

“Yay!” Both kids shouted excitedly at the idea, the need to be with their parents overriding their grief for the moment.

Ianto left the room and called Gwen from his mobile.

“Hi Ianto.” She answered.

“Hi Gwen, are you at the hub?”

“Yeah, just Damien and I.”

“Did you go and see Chloe? Is she okay?”

“Cuts, bruises and concussion, nothing broken, they said she can go home in forty eight hours. I said I'd go back this evening to see her.”

“Does she know that Teyla is dead?”

“She does, and she doesn't blame Damien for the shot that caused the explosion, she realises he had no choice.”

“Have you told Damien this?”

“Yep, I'm not sure he believes me though, he feels guilty that she got hurt.” Gwen replied. “You should see the huge bouquet of flowers he sent her at the hospital.”

“Did you, you and Damien ... take care of Teyla?” Ianto asked hesitantly.

“We've cleaned her up, rinsed the dust from her hair and dressed her in clean clothes. She's in one of the drawers in the morgue until Jack's ready to see her and decide what he wants to do with her body.” Gwen replied, her voice full of sadness for her boss.

“Thank you, if he had seen her like ... thank you.”

“Not a problem Ianto, it's what friends are for.”

“We won't be in today, Jack needs to spend some time with the twins and he's more than a little emotional as you can imagine.”

“Sure, Damien and I can cope, looks like the rift is behaving for now.”

“Call if you need me, okay, I don't want you taking any risks in your condition and Chloe's out of action.”

“Rhys would kill me if I took risks in my condition.” Gwen sighed. “I can't wait till this baby is born.”

“Trying to wrap you in cotton wool is he?” Ianto chuckled softly.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Good for him, I would try with Jack but I know he wouldn't let me!”

“Not a hope in hell.” Gwen agreed. “And called earlier, wanting to know if we had any news on what's cocooning people and killing them.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That as soon as we found out where it was hiding and caught it he would be the first to know.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Ianto replied. “Has Damien got any idea where it was heading before Teyla attacked him and his mate?”

“No, it could have been heading anywhere, they didn't get far from the nightclub when she appeared.”

“Tell him to take a few nights off and then we'll have to start all over again and hope it turns up at the club again.”

“I will and Ianto, give Jack a hug for me, okay?”

“I will, I better go.”

“Bye Ianto.”

Ianto replied and then cut the call, heading back to the living room he found the twins watching a Disney DVD with Claire.

After sitting down in the middle of the sofa the the twins moved and sat either side of him, Ianto wrapped an arm around them both and held them tightly to his sides as he watched the film with them, not really seeing what was on the screen but just wanting to be close to them.

The film was nearly at an end when Eloise spoke. “Daddy's awake dada.”

“You can tell?”

“Yep, he's sad.”

“I'm going to go up to him, you two stay here with Claire, okay?”

Eloise nodded as Caden replied. “Yep.”

Ianto left the room and moved quickly upstairs and back to Jack, who was indeed awake and lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“You okay?” Ianto asked, getting on top of the bed beside him.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“I called Gwen, told her we were spending the day with the twins, as a family unless something came up.”

“I'd like that.” Jack agreed.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I'm going to have a shower and then maybe we can all go out for brunch somewhere?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Claire can come too if she wants.” Jack added.

“I'll ask her.”

Jack slid naked from the bed as Ianto got back off it and moved straight into Ianto arms, kissing him tenderly.

“What was that for?” Ianto smiled.

“Just because I love you.” Jack told him, kissing him again, this time more fiercely.

“Better go and have that shower.” Ianto panted softly when they parted, reaching up and touching Jack's cheek.

“Yeah.” Jack sighed, grabbing his dressing gown and heading off to the bathroom.

Ianto went back down to the living room, as he did his mobile rang. Pulling it from his pocket and seeing Gwen's name of the screen he flipped it open quickly in case something was wrong and spoke.

“Gwen, what's wrong, do you need me to come in?” Ianto asked praying silently he was wrong.

“No, but it just struck me, I don't know why none of us thought of it before.” Gwen babbled.

“Thought of what Gwen? What are you talking about?”

“The singularity scalpel.”

“What's that got to do with anything?” Ianto asked thinking hard and then suddenly remembering the item she was referring to.

“The baby, the growth, Jack, we can use it to get rid of the growth!” Gwen exclaimed excitedly.

“Even if it was possible none of us knows how to use it.” Ianto replied.

“Shit! No, hang on, Rhys does!”

“Gwen, I don't think Jack would risk it ...”

“You don't trust Rhys to do it? He got that thing out of me?”

“It's not that, it's just we don't know if it would have any effect on the baby.”

“Just think about it, talk to Jack.”

“I will, I promise.” Ianto told her. “Don't say anything to anyone yet, okay?”

“Okay.”

After they cut the call Ianto stood staring at his phone, so far it was the only idea anyone had come up with. He would talk to Jack about it after brunch although he had a feeling Jack would feel the same as him, that it was too risky.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

By the evening Ianto still hadn't told Jack about Gwen's suggestion, he had been mulling it over in his mind all day but the opportunity hadn't arisen.

While Jack settled the twin into bed Ianto tided the kitchen and turned on the dishwasher before starting to make coffee for them.

“Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?” Jack asked as his hands snaked around Ianto's waist from behind.

“It's nothing.” Ianto told him, happy that Jack couldn't see his face.

“Whatever it is has been distracting you all day, don't think I haven't noticed.” Jack replied, turning Ianto in his arms to face him.

“Just some Gwen said.”

“Said when?” Jack asked frowning.

“She called this morning, while you were in the shower.” Ianto admitted.

“And she said?”

“That she had an idea how to remove the growth from your belly.”

“So why not tell me?”

“I don't think it's a good idea, dangerous for the baby in fact.”

“Come on.” Jack told him, taking Ianto's hand and leading him into the living room and sitting them both down on the sofa.

“Right, tell me what it was and then we can both make the decision.”

“The singularity scalpel.”

“The what?”

“Took me a few minutes to remember what it was, Owen used it to save Martha's life when that parasite was growing inside her and ...”

“And Rhys used it to save Gwen when the she had the alien egg in her belly, I remember now.” Jack finished for him.

“It's not been used for anything since ... since Owen died, it's packed away deep in the archives.”

“It's too dangerous Jack, what if it removed the baby, killed the baby too?”

“It's very accurate, it only removes what it's focused on.” Jack tried to reason.

“Owen's gone Jack, we have no idea how to use it.”

“Rhys knows.” Jack replied, seeing that Ianto already knew that in his eyes.

“It's not that I don't trust Rhys not to harm the baby, it's just ...”

“You're scared the baby will be harmed through no fault of his?”

“Yep.”

“We don't even know if Rhys would be willing to do this, he might not even agree.” Jack argued. “But before we even contemplate it surely we should ask him?”

“You want to contemplate it? No Jack, I'm completely against this.”

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Jack raised his voice a little. “The growth could kill this baby and so far we've not come up with anything else that could help.”

“I'm scared, scared of losing the baby, we should see if any other options present themselves first.” Ianto insisted.

“I am too, but we should explore the option even if we decide against it.” Jack told him. “I'm calling Rhys.”

“Fine, do whatever you want.” Ianto replied, standing abruptly. “I'm going for a walk.”

Without another word Ianto stalked out of the room and a few moments later Jack heard the front door slam, sighing softly to himself Jack reached for the phone, he would call Rhys and ask him and Gwen over and then go and find Ianto, he had a good idea where he would find him.

“Hello.” Rhys said, answering the phone.

“Rhys, how you doing?”

“What do you want Harkness?”

“A favour, are you and Gwen busy this evening?”

“Depends, what kind of favour?”

“Personal, we need to talk to you, both of you.” Jack told him.

“I guess we can come over, when?”

“Give us an hour or so, something I need to do first.”

“See you then.” Rhys replied and then cut the call.

Jack replaced the receiver and headed upstairs, tapping softly on Claire's bedroom door where she had gone to read after dinner.

“Come in.”

“Hey.”

“Is everything okay? I heard the door slam?”

“We had a bit of a ... tiff, I need to go and find Ianto and try and make amends.”

“Go, the kids and I will be just fine.”

“Thanks.” Jack replied, closing the door behind him again before bounding down the stairs, only pausing long enough to slip in his boots and grab his coat.

Ianto hadn't taken the car which meant he was probably right as to his destination, running down the road Jack veered off right and headed towards the bay slowing as he saw the familiar figure sitting on the bench that overlooked the bay.

Jack sat down next to him without saying a word and put an arm around his shoulders, Ianto didn't even try to resist, leaning back against Jack.

“Sorry.” Ianto said quietly.

“Sorry for what, caring about what happens to our baby?”

“You're right, we shouldn't just dismiss it out of hand, we should talk to Rhys before we even think anymore about whether or not it's a viable idea and Chloe for that matter.”

“Yeah, and if we decide it's the wrong decision what have we lost?”

“Nothing.” Ianto replied, twisting to look at Jack. “Sorry, I hate fighting with you.”

“Just means you care.” Jack told him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“We can't lose this baby, not after everything that's happened.”

“We won't.” Jack told him resolutely.

“We need to decide what to do with, with Teyla's body.” Ianto said hesitantly.

“I don't want to think about that at the moment, lets just concentrate on this for now.” Jack replied sadly. “I take it Gwen and Damien put her in the morgue?”

“Yep, you don't have to see her, do anything until you're ready.” Ianto reassured him.

Jack kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips, letting it linger a while until they heard the sound of footsteps nearing.

“Rhys and Gwen are coming over, is that okay?” Jack asked. “I can call and cancel if you want?”

“No, lets get it over with.”

Getting to their feet they walked the short distance home, hands entwined and both a little lost in their thoughts.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

By the time Gwen and Rhys arrived at Jack and Ianto's house it was getting late, neither Jack nor Ianto had said much on the subject while they were waiting for them to arrive worried they would fall out again before their friends even arrived.

Jack let them in while Ianto vanished off to the kitchen and appeared a few minutes later to welcome them with mugs of coffee.

“So, what's so important you had to drag us from or flat?” Rhys asked before sipping his coffee and sighing with contentment.

“Jack glanced nervously at Ianto before looking at Rhys. “Remember when Gwen got pregnant by the Nostrovite?”

“Our wedding day, how could I forget!” Rhys exclaimed as Gwen looked suddenly nervous when she realised they were thinking of acting upon her idea.

“You save the day.” Jack grinned.

“Yeah, well, it was all a bit of a panic to tell you the truth mate, I mean Owen had shown me how to use it but I was terrified I was going to do it wrong and hurt Gwen.”

Gwen reached over and took his hand in hers. “You were brilliant.”

“You were.” Jack agreed.

Rhys frowned. “Is there something you're not telling me, about our baby?”

“No no, there's nothing wrong with your baby, but we'd like you to use it again for us, as you're the only one who knows how to use it.” Jack told him.

Rhys looked at Ianto, there was something about the expression on his face and the fact that he hadn't said a word that worried him a little.

“Cards on the table Jack, what exactly is this about?” Rhys asked.

“I'm sure Gwen has told you about the problem I'm having with my pregnancy?”

“Sure ... oh my god, you can't be serious?!” Rhys replied suddenly realising where the conversation was heading.

“I just want you to consider it Rhys, that's all I ask.”

“You want me to remove the growth with that scalpel thingy?”

“Yep.” Ianto said finally.

“I could kill the baby.”

“The growth could kill the baby before we manage to find a way to get rid of it.” Jack replied. “We know there's a risk but we need to explore every option.”

“What does Chloe say?” Rhys asked.

“We haven't spoken to her yet, we thought we'd wait until she was out of hospital.” Ianto told him.

“Well, I promise to think about it but I'm not saying I'm going to do it.” Rhys told them.

“That's all we ask.” Jack told him.

“It's been a long time since I used it, I'd need to practice, remember what I was doing.”

“We have to get it from the archives before that could even happen, does that mean you are contemplating it?” Jack asked.

“As I said, I'll think about it, even practice but I won't agree to do it unless I feel I can do so without harming the baby.”

“Fair enough.” Jack told him. “We'll take it out of storage in the morning and get it to you.”

“And we'll collect Chloe from the hospital tomorrow if they're ready to discharge her and ask what she thinks.”

“Does she even know this things exists?” Gwen asked.

“Nope.” Ianto replied. “I'm not sure she will agree to it being used either.”

“If she can't come up with anything else then at the end of the day it's up to Rhys to decide.” Jack told him.

“Bloody hell, talk about piling the pressure on.” Rhys groaned.

“What about Martha, she's had first hand experience of it being used on her?” Gwen suggested.

“Wouldn't hurt to ask her opinion.” Ianto said to Jack.

“I guess, I'll call her in the morning too.”

“Have you considered asking the Doctor for help? Couldn't he take you somewhere that could deal with this, in the future?” Gwen added.

“If there's no other way it's something to consider.” Rhys added, trying to take the pressure off himself.

“Only as a last resort.” Jack told him.

“I need more coffee.” Ianto said, getting to his feet and gathering the empty mugs. “Anyone else?”

They all replied in the affirmative and Ianto left the room, watched by three sets of eyes.

“He's not happy with this idea at all, is he?” Rhys asked Jack.

“No, he's only letting it go this far to keep me happy, we had a bit of a falling out over it earlier.” Jack admitted.

“Only because he loves you and is scared for the baby.” Gwen replied.

“I know, I'm scared too, bit I'm also scared it will kill the baby before we can remove it.”

“Jack, as I said, I can't promise I will do it but if you give that thing to me tomorrow I will practice using it until I'm as perfect with it as I know I can be.” Rhys told him, his face serious.

“I know you will, and for that alone I think you.” Jack told him, getting to his feet. “Just going to help Ianto with the coffee's.”

Jack found Ianto in the kitchen staring out the window, the four mugs of coffee standing steaming on the counter before him. Wrapping his arms around him from behind Jack kissed him softly on the back of the neck and then rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

“Whatever we do, it will be for the baby. I can't promise there will be no risk involved in whatever way we decide but we will do everything to save it's life.” Jack told him.

Ianto twisted around in Jack's arms to face him.

“I know, I know.” Ianto replied simply allowing Jack to kiss him softly in comfort.

“I think we should get those two their coffees and then throw them out politely and go to bed and take our minds off things for a little while.” Jack suggested.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Ianto agreed, wanting to be alone and close to his husband.

Jack answered him with a kiss, deepening it until they heard a small cough and parting to see Gwen grinning at them.

“We're getting thirsty.” She told them trying not to giggle.

“Just coming.” Ianto told her, untangling himself from Jack's arms.

“Not yet, but later.” Jack retorted with a wink to Gwen making her clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle the oncoming giggle and walked back to the living room with them.

“What?” Asked Rhys seeing the amused looks on their faces and the slight flush to Ianto's pale skin.

“Nothing.” Gwen told him. “Believe me, you really don't want to know.”

Rhys just shook his head not even to wanting to dare to think about what had just been said and took his coffee with just a simple thank you.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

The second they had said goodbye to Gwen and Rhys and closed the door Jack pressed Ianto to the hall wall and devoured his mouth, his tongue claiming Ianto's mouth as he opened it with a small moan of pleasure as Jack's body pushed hard against his own.

Ianto would have ripped Jack's clothes off there and then as it had been so long since they had last been the slightest bit intimate with each other and if Jack wanted sex to help block out the events of the last few days he wasn't going to deny him it.

For one thing it wasn't just about distraction, they needed each other in more than a few ways and just Jack's touch was enough now for coherent thought to flee his brain, his final thought was how they needed to move to the bedroom before the kids discovered them in a way that would be hard to explain to a five year old.

“Jack, bed!” Ianto panted, pulling out of the kiss.

Jack gave what sounded like a small growl of pleasure and then grabbed Ianto by the waistband of his jeans and practically dragged him upstairs and into their room, closing and locking the door quickly before pressing Ianto to it and opening his jeans as he kissed him passionately.

“God I need you.” Jack told him breathlessly as he pushed Ianto's jeans and briefs down to his ankles, Ianto toeing off his shoes so Jack could pull them from his legs.

“It's been so long.” Ianto replied as Jack grasped his t shirt and yanked it over his head.

Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's cock and began to stroke it slowly but firmly causing Ianto to let out a low moan of pleasure and reached for Jack's braces, pulling them from his shoulders and then dragging both his shirt and t shirt over his head in one fluid motion.

“What do you want?” Ianto asked Jack as he set to work on his trousers.

“Ride me, you won't be able to.” Jack mumbled as he trailed kissed down the side of Ianto's neck.

Ianto still Jack's hand. “Too close.” He panted, dragging Jack's trousers and briefs from his body along with his boots and socks. “Prepare me.”

Jack dragged him to the bed and kissed him sloppily. “On your knees.”

Ianto crawled up the bed giving Jack a birds eye view of his arse before stopping and resting on his forearms, arse high in the air.

After crawling up behind him Jack reached for the lube and coated the fingers of one hand before dropping it on the bed beside him and parted the cheeks of Ianto's arse, taking in the sight of his tight hole before lightly trailing his fingers over it and feeling the muscle quiver under his touch.

“Jack.” Ianto sighed so softly Jack barely heard it.

As his teased the hole with one fingertip he could feel the tight muscle relaxing beneath his touch, slowly he slid the digit into his lover as Ianto let out small sounds of pleasure.

Jack added a second one with ease, fucking Ianto's arse with his fingers as Ianto pushed back to meet them, clenching his internal muscles to draw them in deeper.

Ianto let out a groan of disappointment as he pulled his body from Jack's fingers, sitting back on his heels and twisting his head 'round to kiss Jack desperately.

“Lay down.” Ianto told him, moving to one side so Jack could stretch out on his back.

Ianto straddled Jack as soon as his body hit the mattress, bending forwards to kiss him again before searching out the spot on his neck that he knew drove him wild and sucked hard as he reached for Jack's cock, spreading the leaking pre come over the head with his thumb.

“Lube.” Jack panted.

“No, I want to really feel you inside me, believe me, I my arse couldn't be more ready for this.” Ianto gave him a small grin.

“Stop if it hurts.” Jack told him but knowing exactly what he meant.

Ianto raised himself upwards and positioned himself over Jack's cock, using his hand to guide it into position and then impaled himself on it ball deep in one quick movement with a loud moan of ecstasy.

“Kids.” Was all Jack was able to utter in his attempt to quieten Ianto, not managing to get another word out as Ianto began to move, his head thrown back and his hands pressed to his thighs as he rode Jack's cock fast.

“Oh shit.” Jack mumbled knowing he wasn't going to last long, just the sight of Ianto looking so wanton and decadent as he rode his cock was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Jack thrust his hips to meet Ianto's, not taking his eyes off of Ianto as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached for Ianto's cock, wanting him, needing him to come first so he could feel him come around him first.

Nothing but their moans and pants filled the room, accompanied only buy the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as their bodies moved as one, Jack's hand wanking Ianto's cock faster and faster as he felt it begin to pulsate in his palm, the tell tale sign as it swelled just that little bit more in his hand before Ianto let out his name in a strangled groan of pleasure and his come coated Jack's body in white hot streams.

As Ianto's arse contracted deliciously around his cock Jack's hips thrust upwards faster and faster, losing all rhythm as his own orgasm approached, holding back until it became impossible to do so any longer and with a final deep thrust he shot his own load inside his lovers body.

Ianto fell forwards onto Jack's chest, not caring about the sticky mess he had made and their lips met in a long, languorous tender kiss, Jack's arms wrapping around him tight. Reaching over to where the duvet had ended up in a piled beside them Ianto pulled it haphazardly over their bodies as they rolled into their sides facing each other.

“Doors locked?” Ianto asked, not sure if he remembered Jack doing so or not.

“Yeah.” Jack mumbled into his hair as Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest.

“Good, no moving or cleaning up till the morning.”

“Couldn't move if I wanted to.” Jack yawned.

“Not an issue, I think we're stuck together.” Ianto let out a quiet chuckle.

“Sounds like heaven.” Jack replied softly before letting out a soft snore. 

“Sleep well gorgeous.” Ianto whispered, knowing they would have to face what life was throwing at them again in the morning.

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

The next morning they found the singularity scalpel in the archives easily despite the number of years since it's last use thanks to Ianto's meticulous archiving and took it around to Rhys.

They told him to use whatever he wanted to to practice on and that they wouldn't be upset or offended if he decided he didn't want to take the risk of hurting the baby.

What the didn't know was Rhys had already been preparing for it, in the kitchen he had various items lined up including a waste paper bin with a tennis ball in it, a cup containing a tomato and other vessels containing items of around the same size.

But he also had fruit, everything from large melons to small grapes. If he successfully with the larger items he was going to use it to try and remove the stones and pips from the fruit, if he could do that he could do anything he had told himself.

Taking the largest item, the waste paper bin with the tennis call in it he put it on the coffee table and picked up the singularity scalpel and began to make adjustments. Taking a deep breath he aimed it and finding that how to work the controls came back easily to him he took activated it.

*

When Jack and Ianto arrived at the hospital to pick Chloe up they found her dressed and sat on her bed waiting for them, as soon as she spotted them she jumped off and ran to hug them both tightly.

“I'm sorry, so sorry.” She told them.

“Hey, none of this was your fault.” Jack replied.

“I know, I meant I'm sorry for the way it turned out, that we couldn't ... change her, stop her.”

“It's over now, that's all that matters.” Ianto replied, seeing the sadness back in Jack's eyes.

“Get me out of here, please.” Chloe said as she grabbed her bag. “I hate hospitals.”

“Doctors make bad patients.” Ianto chuckled softly as they hurried after her.

“You're really okay?” Jack asked as they drove back to the hub.

“I'm fine, just cuts, scrapes and bruises.” She assured them.

“And the bang on the head?” Ianto asked.

“Might have knocked some sense in.” She joked. “But the x rays say all is okay and I have nothing to worry about.”

“We're still be keeping an eye on you though.” Jack told her.

“As if you wouldn't.” Chloe sighed.

“When we get back to the hub are you up to doing a scan, of the baby?” Ianto asked.

“Is something worrying you?” Chloe replied.

“We just want to see where the baby is in comparison to the growth, see how close they are and then we need to ask you something.” Jack told her as Ianto reached over and put a comforting hand on his thigh.

“Is this something to do with removing the lump, have you come up with a way of doing it? Did you call the Doctor?”

“Lets get the scan done first, then if we think it's still viable then we will talk about a possibility Gwen thought of.” Ianto told her.

*

Rhys was very pleased with himself, after only half a dozen or so mishaps he had now successfully removed various amounts of tennis balls from the bin and nearly a dozen tomatoes from the cup.

Now he was about to start trying to remove smaller items from egg cups before starting on the stones and pips from the fruits, if he could do that without any problems he knew he could help Jack with his problem.

As to whether he would actually have the nerve once it go to that point he had no idea, but he was going to make she he could do it without any problems if it came to it.

*

Jack lay back on the examination table, trousers loose and shirt pulled up his chest as he waited for Chloe to get everything ready.

The baby bump was now clearly viable when the view was unhindered by clothing, Ianto stood close holding Jack's hands with one of his own, the other was resting on Jack's stomach it seemed he was unable to not stroke the bump whenever he saw it.

“Ready?” Chloe asked, grinning at Ianto.

“Yep.” They both replied as Ianto removed his hand from Jack's belly.

The first thing Chloe did was let the sound of the baby's heartbeat fill the hub, she watched their faces as they heard the strong sound of it.

Leaving the sound on Chloe manoeuvred the scanner so they could first see the baby on the screen and then the lump before freezing it on an image that showed the two.

“The baby is still growing well.” She told them. “The growth has grown too but nowhere as much as the baby which is good, I think you and Gwen may well be giving birth within days of each other, if not hours!”

“Gwen has to have hers first, we can't steal her thunder after she's waited so long for this.” Jack replied.

“That's up to the babies and your bodies, nothing I can do about nature.” She grinned. “Right, as you can see the lump is still far enough from the baby to not cause any problems but I estimate that in maybe another eight to ten weeks at the current rate they are both growing things will start to get a little cramped in there.”

“How big is that gap?” Ianto asked.

“I'd say a couple of inches, they're getting closer and closer gradually.”

“That settles it then.” Jack told her as she handed him a wad of tissue to wipe the gel from his belly.

“I'll do that.” Ianto told him, grabbing it from his hand and carefully cleaning every trace of it from Jack's stomach.

“That is so cute, you know that?” Chloe chuckled as she watched Ianto.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“The way you're so protective of Jack's bump.”

“He can't keep his hands off me when I'm pregnant.” Jack grinned making Ianto blush a little.

“Jack!” Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes making Chloe chuckle again.

“Okay, what's this plan then?”

We have this thing, Owen called it a singularity scalpel.” Jack told her. “It can remove foreign objects from the body without surgery.”

“Why has no one mentioned it before?”

“No one thought of it, it's been years since it was last used, Gwen's wedding to be exact.”

“Did any of you know how to use it, except Owen?”

“None of us, but Rhys knows.” Ianto replied.

“The Nostrovite egg, how could I forget, Gwen told the story of her wedding and how Rhys saved her life but she never actually went into detail about how it was done.” Chloe replied. “Does Rhys know about this?”

“He has it, with strict instructions to practice, practice, practice.” Jack told her.

“I'd have to see a demonstration of how it works before I can even contemplate letting it be used.”

“We wouldn't expect any less of you.” Jack told her as he finally got off the bed and rearranged his clothes.

“Get Rhys and the scalpel thingy here tomorrow, tell him to bring whatever he's been practising on and I'll tell you if I think it can be done safely.”

“Thanks.” Jack told her. “You should go home now, get some rest.”

“I've had enough rest in the last two days to last me a lifetime, I'm going to catch up around her with Gwen and Damien and then I promise to go home, okay?”

“Just promise us you'll take it easy?” Jack asked.

“Yes sir.” She told him with a mock salute as Jack and Ianto turned to walk away. “Oh and Jack.” She called out, stopping them in their tracks.

“Chloe?”

“You should be resting too you know.” She grinned as they entwined their hands and headed up to Jack's office and closed the door behind them.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

The following afternoon when Rhys walked into the hub with Gwen he had a carrier bag in his hand and a smug look on his face.

“What?” Jack asked him, a little bemused.

“I am brilliant!” Rhys announced.

“He hasn't told me anything, wouldn't let me watch him practice, which he was doing half the night before I made him go to bed.” Gwen told everyone.

“You remember what to do?” Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand in his own and squeezing it softly.

“Not only remembered but I'm bloody amazing at it.” Rhys beamed.

“What's in the bag?” Chloe asked.

“Fruit.”

“You must be feeling very hungry to need that much.” Damien frowned, looking at the bulging bag.

“It's not to eat, you need to see this.” Rhys told them, pulling the singularity scalpel from the inside of his Jacket and a apricot from the bag. “Where can put this?” He asked, holding it aloft.

“Everyone to the conference room.” Jack told them, leading the way and dragging Ianto along with him by the hand.

Rhys put the apricot on the table, pulling out more fruit from the bag he put them in a line. Next there was a plum followed in order by a peach, an apple and finally a grape.

“Watch.” Rhys told them, turning on the singularity scalpel and aiming it at the apricot.

The others all gathered behind him so the could see the screen, watching as it locked onto the stone within before Rhys activated it and the stone vanished from view.

Rhys did the same with the plum and the peach before stopping.

“See.” He boasted.

“That's amazing!” Chloe exclaimed. “Can you do it with the apple and the grape too?”

Ianto and Jack were speechless, watching as Rhys lined the scalpel with the apple making one of the pips vanish before repeating the action with the grape.

“You can do it, you can remove the lump.” Jack said, his voice so quiet with emotion that he was barely heard.

“Now that thought make me incredibly nervous.” Rhys admitted. “Removing stones and pips from fruit is one thing, a lump next to a baby in a human being, well that's an entirely different matter.”

“Gwen, Damien and Chloe, could you give us a minute alone with Rhys please.” Ianto asked. “Please.” He repeated when they all just stood there.

“Sure.” Chloe replied for them all and ushered the others from the room, closing the door behind them.

“Sit Jack.” Ianto told him, pulling out a chair for him before sitting beside him.

“You can do this Rhys, you were right when you said you were brilliant.” Jack told him.

“When Gwen first came up with the idea I was against it, I thought it was far to risky but from what I've just seen I agree with Jack, you can do this.” Ianto told Rhys honestly.

“I want to, I really want to mate, anything to help, I mean if anything happened to our baby ... but I'm so scared of hurting the baby.”

“Chloe did a scan yesterday, the baby and the growth are still far enough apart for this to work, if you focus it on the lump it won't affect the baby at all.” Jack replied.

Rhys thought for a moment or two before replying.

“Before I agree to do this, if I agree to do this I want to see the scan for myself and then I want to sleep on it, I promise to let you know by tomorrow either way.”

“Rhys, please.” Jack felt like he wanted to drop to his knees and beg him.

“If I decide I can't do this, then I will train Chloe how to.” Rhys suggested.

“But that will take more time, I really just want to get this over with.” Jack told him, willing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Jack, let him do this okay?” Ianto said softly, kissing him softly on the forehead before turning to Rhys. “Would you go and ask Chloe to prepare the scanner and we'll be down in a few minutes.”

“Sure mate.” Rhys told him, heading straight out and down to find the others.

“Jack, I'm convinced, without a shadow of a doubt that this can be done after seeing Rhys use the singularity scalpel today and if Rhys feels he can't do this then I'll bloody learn how to do it and get rid of the growth.” Ianto told him. “But for now Rhys is our best hope and if he needs to see the scan for himself and take the night to think about it then we have to give it to him, okay?”

“How can you stay so calm?” Jack whispered softly.

“One of us has to be.”

“It's always you.” Jack chuckled softly.

“Luckily I don't have the hormones to deal with.”

“Don't count on it.”

“You ... what?” Ianto stuttered.

“You're DNA is evolving remember, who knows what could happen.”

“No, no way, never happening, we're buying condom tomorrow, tonight.” Ianto spluttered.

“I thought you wish you could carry my baby?”

“That was when I thought it could never happen.” Ianto replied aghast.

Jack looked at his face and burst out laughing.

“You bastard!” Ianto shouted at him but laughing at the same time.

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.”

“It's not likely, is it?”

“No, you have nothing to worry about Ianto, you're DNA isn't evolving fast enough for anything like that to happen.”

“Maybe we should, you know, take precautions, just in case.”

“You will not get pregnant.” Jack told him. “Seriously, it was just a joke.”

“Fine.” Ianto replied, still a little worried. “Come on, lets go and do this scan for Rhys and then he can start deciding if he's going to do it.”

“Yeah.” Jack agreed, getting to his feet and pulling Ianto into a tender kiss before they headed down to the medical bay.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

“Holy cow!” Rhys exclaimed when the image of Jack's baby came up on the screen. “knowing that you're pregnant, even seeing you with a bump is nothing like seeing the baby inside you.”

“You've seen our baby inside me.” Gwen replied.

“Yeah, but you're not a bloke.” Rhys told her. “Where the hell did the womb come from?”

“It developed when I fell pregnant.” Jack chuckled. “Where on earth did you think it was growing?”

“Never really thought about it, blimey!”

“And something we'll never have to worry about.” Ianto replied, giving Jack what he called 'The Look'.

“What?” Jack asked, feigning innocence.

“So, where the growth?” Rhys asked, diverting his attention away from Ianto, who had lent down and whispered something in Jack's ear before kissing him softly on the lips.

Chloe moved the scanner lower and showed Rhys first the lump and then the gap between them.

“It's the size of a bloody tennis ball!” Gwen exclaimed. “Rhys, if you can get a pip out of a grape you can get that out of Jack love.”

“I don't know love, that gap between it and the baby seems so small ...”

“Rhys Williams, you got that alien egg out of me with no practice at all, you can get that thing out of Jack no problem.” Gwen told him, hands on hips, no nonsense look in her eyes.

“Rhys, we have no other option at the moment, we trust you to do this, if we leave it much longer the baby is in danger of being crushed by it and will die in the womb, it won't be old enough to survive outside it.” Jack told him bluntly.

“I need a coffee!” Rhys replied, turning and leaving the medical bay.

“Back in a minute.” Ianto told the other and chased after Rhys, catching him up. “I can arrange that.”

Together that walked to the kitchenette and Ianto turned on the coffee machine, pulling out six mugs.

“I think we could all do with one.” He told Rhys as Rhys sat on the small chair nearby.

“I really want to do this for Jack, you but I'm so scared I'll hurt ... kill the baby.” Rhys admitted.

“The only one who doesn't have faith in you in you.” Ianto replied. “You can do this.”

“Gwen's right, about that Nostrovite egg.” Rhys replied. “Owen only showed me quickly how to use it and I did it without any practice at all and in a much more stressful situation.”

Ianto abandoned what he was doing and turned to face him.

“If I have to beg I will, now his stress levels have reduced the pain has gone but who knows what will happen when the lump gets bigger.” Ianto pleaded, his eyes welling up.

Rhys got to his feet and pulled Ianto into a hug, holding him tight until he felt him relax a little in his arms.

“You make the coffee, strong coffee and I'll do it.” Rhys told him, making his decision.

“Tomorrow?”

“No, today.”

“I ...”

“Don't say anything, just give me my coffee and go and prepare the others before I change my mind.”

“OMG! Thank you, thank you.” Ianto exclaimed extracting himself from Rhys' hug and pouring the coffee into a mug.

“Here.” He told Rhys, handing him his mug and abandoning the other he ran from the kitchenette, across the hub and into the medical bay as Rhys sank back onto his seat and tried to control his nerves.

“He's going to do it.” Ianto burst out as he bounded down the steps to the medical bay two at a time. “He said yes.”

Ianto ignored everyone and screeched to a halt at Jack's side, Jack was now sat up on the examination table but his clothes were still loose and kissing him hard on the mouth leaving Jack panting.

“When?” Chloe asked for Jack who seemed a little speechless.

“Now, today, when he's drunk his coffee.” Ianto blurted out.

“Okay, everybody out the medical bay except Ianto and I, the less people there are watching the less nervous he will be.” Chloe said, directing her order at Gwen and Damien.

Reluctantly they made their way up the stairs as Chloe told Jack to lay back on the table and turned the scanner on again.

“I know he can see it in the screen of the singularity scalpel but maybe seeing it on the monitor will make him feel more confident.” Chloe told them.

“Can you give us a minute.” Ianto asked Chloe, seeing the nervousness he felt mirrored in Jack's eyes.

“I'll come back with Rhys in a few minutes.” Chloe said, quickly making herself scarce.

“It's going to be okay.” Ianto told Jack, taking his hands in his own.

“I wish you sounded as confident as your words are trying to make you seem.”

“I admit it, I'm so scared something will go wrong but I know we have to do this.”

Jack nodded. “It's that baby's only chance.” A tear running down his cheek.

Ianto brushed it away. “Yep, and we're going to be left with a happy, healthy baby that's not at risk anymore.”

“I love you.” Jack whispered.

“I love you, both of you.” Ianto told him, putting his hand on Jack's small bump and kissing him tenderly.

“Oy, none of that.” Rhys' voice filled the hub as Ianto pulled out of the kiss.

“Ready?” Chloe asked all of them.

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Lets do this.” Rhys said picking up the singularity scalpel and turning it on.

Taking a deep breath Rhys moved closer to Jack, using the screen to locate the growth as he turned the controls.

“Okay, this is it.” Rhys told them, activating the device.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

All of them held their breaths without even thinking about it as the device zapped the growth and it vanished into thin air followed by a strange kind of squishing sound as Jack's body arched off the bed before falling back down onto it with a thud.

Eyes wide open, Jack didn't move.

“Jack Jack!” Ianto yelled frantically as it as he suddenly let out a loud gasp back into consciousness.

“Oh shit, I forgot it did that.” Rhys panicked, staring at the image on the monitor as Chloe turned the sound on.

“The baby?” Jack shouted, clutching his belly and bursting into tears of relief as the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

“Thank fuck for that.” Rhys replied before leaning back against the wall of the medical bay.

Ianto pulled Jack up so he was sitting on the examination table and held him close, Jack's tears soaking the fabric of his t shirt as he stared at the frozen image of the baby and only the baby that resided in Jack's belly.

“Thank Rhys, thank you.” Ianto told him, kissing the top of Jack's head.

“Not a problem mate.” Rhys replied, still a little shaken by the experience,

“Lets leave them alone.” Chloe whispered to Rhys and he followed her from the room.

“Hey.” Ianto said softly to Jack, brushing his fingers through his hair slowly. “It's okay, the baby's going to be fine.”

Jack lifted his head and looked at Ianto, eyes red rimmed and smiled softly. “Yeah, damn hormones.”

“Happy tears?”

“Happy tears.” Jack replied, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeves.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's, soft gentle tender kisses until Jack grasped the back of his head and kissed him back desperately, his tongue sliding straight into Ianto's mouth and tangling with his own as they vented their emotions in the way they did best.

“We should celebrate, take everyone out for lunch, thank Rhys properly.” Ianto suggested.

“We could just go home and celebrate, just the two of us.” Jack replied, wrapping his legs around Ianto, pulling him close.

“We can do that later, as much as I'd love to.”

“I guess, damn we owe Rhys big time.” Jack replied. “So much more than lunch.”

“I'm not shagging Rhys!”

They both burst out laughing.

“We'll think of something.” Jack replied. “Come on, lets put the hub on automatic and go eat.”

“You might want to dress yourself properly first.” Ianto told him as they untangled themselves from each others arms.

Jack tucked his shirt in and fastened his trousers and then taking his hand they went to find the others, noticing for the first time since Myfanwy had been shot she was swooping around the hub high above them.

“Even Myfanwy is feeling better.” Ianto smiled happily.

They barely got halfway across the hub before Gwen pounced on them, hugging them tightly with tears streaming down her face, her emotions having got the better of her too.

“The baby's okay, oh god I was so worried something bad would happen, not that I thought Rhys would hurt it, but I just ...” Gwen babbled.

“It's okay, we know.” Jack reassured her. “If the baby's accelerated growth was caused by the lump then now it's gone it should slow back to normal again which is also good.”

“We could have them together.” Gwen replied excitedly.

“At least you're having yours in hospital, I won't have to worry about delivering both of you.” Chloe said, more than a little relieved.

“They'll grow up together, be friends.” Rhys beamed happily.

“Or more than friends.” Gwen grinned.

“Oh boy!” Rhys sighed with a smile still on his face.

“Okay everyone, lunch is on us.” Jack announced.

“Where we going?” Chloe asked, collecting her jacket.

“Somewhere expensive, indulgent, decadent ... “ Jack replied happily, trailing off to grab Ianto and kiss him soundly.

“I know just the place.” Damien spoke for the first time, moving forwards as they broke the kiss and hugging them tightly, his actions speaking louder than any words.

“Lead the way.” Jack told him, grabbing his coat on the way out and using his wrist strap to set the hub on automatic.

They all exited through the tourist office entrance, none of them caring that it looked a little odd that so many people were leaving it on one go and walked happily along the bay towards their destination.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

Four days later Ianto found Jack sat in the hall, the contents of the small suitcase packed with Teyla things spread about him with his arms wrapped around his knees as he sobbed.

“She's dead Ianto, really dead, my daughter is dead.” Jack said as Ianto sat on the floor next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

“I know cariad.” Ianto replied softly as he pulled Jack towards him into his arms and held him tight.

“I barely knew her, things should have ended how they did, how did my daughter grow up so ful of hate for me?” Jack mumbled into Ianto's shoulder.

“Her mam Jack, you are not to blame for any of this, you hear me?”

“If only I had been there for her ...”

“Don't Jack, if you had we would never have met and I would be missing out on the best things in my life, you and our children.” Ianto told him firmly.

“I'm sorry.” Jack whispered as Ianto kissed the top of his head.

“It's okay cariad, it was only a matter of time before this happened.”

“I need to see her, say my goodbye's.”

“Any time you want.”

“Today, I need to do it today.”

“Do you want to freshen up first, splash some water on your face?”

Jack nodded against his chest.

“Come on then, before the kids get home and see you like this, they probably already know you're feeling upset.” Ianto got to his feet, pulling Jack up with him.

“Yeah, I hope that stops when the baby is born.”

“I think it will, I think it's the baby that's causing them to sense your emotions.”

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes with his own red rimmed ones and gave him a small smile.

“Never doubt that I love you and the twins, the baby, more than anything else in the universe.” Jack whispered.

“I never have Jack.”

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's in a brief but tender kiss before pulling back and running up the stairs to the bathroom, Ianto picked the scattered items up from the floor and put them back in the suitcase making a mental note to stash them in the loft later before putting it back in the cupboard under the stairs as Jack made his way back down them again looking a little better.

“Okay, lets go before I change my mind.” Jack told Ianto as he grabbed his coat.

“You don't have to do this today.”

“I need to.” Jack replied as he opened the front door.

“Lets do this now then.” Ianto said as he closed the door behind them.

The hub was strangely quiet when they arrived, Gwen had the morning off for a hospital appointment and Damien was on nightclub duty so he wasn't expected in before midday unless something happened that required his assistance but Chloe should have been around.

There was no sign of her as they made their way through the hub to the lower levels to the mortuary, Jack's steps getting slower the closer they got until he came to a complete standstill a few feet away and reached for Ianto's hand.

“Stay with me.” Jack said quietly.

“Always.” Ianto told him with a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

Jack took a deep breath. “I'm ready.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

Together they moved the short distance towards the bank of doors that held the body of his daughter, Ianto reached to open the door.

“No, let me do it.” Jack stopped him.

Ianto stood to one side as Jack slid the drawer from the wall, the sight of his daughter lying there made his legs buckle and Ianto caught him before he fell to the floor as he let out a sob.

“She looks like she's just sleeping, as if I could defrost her and she'll be okay.”

“I wish it was true Jack, I really do.”

“No, it's better this way, how could we ever wake her again, she wouldn't have changes.” Jack replied, trying to convince himself more than Ianto than anything else.

“Do you, I mean, we could bury her?” Ianto asked.

“Closure?”

“Yep.”

“I don't know, I need to think about that for a while, it seems so final.”

“Take all the time you want.” Ianto told him, moving behind him and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, his chin resting on Jack's shoulder. “She was beautiful.”

“She was, wasn't she.” Jack smiled softly as fresh tears ran down his face, reaching out the touch her glass coffin. “I wish I could have got you to love me Teyla, as I loved you.”

“She knew you loved her and even though she couldn't show it back because she was so angry I think in some small way there was a tiny part of her that loved her father.” Ianto told him.

Jack turned him his arms to face him. “Thank you.” He told him before kissing him tenderly. “Lets go.”

“Only if you want to, we can stay longer.”

“No, it's over.” Jack replied, disengaging from Ianto's arms, pushing her encased body back and closing the door firmly. “Time to move on and think about our future.”

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's belly. “Yep.” He smiled at Jack and brushed away the last remaining tears. “Want to go back home?”

“Yeah, but she should find Chloe first, she must be here somewhere.” Jack replied.

“Lets check the lower levels, the cells and the archives and then make our way upwards.” Ianto suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack smiled weakly as he took Ianto's hand and they headed towards the cells.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

They didn't have to go far before they found Chloe, and they were more than a little surprised when they did, spotting her almost as soon as they entered the cells.

“Chloe?” Jack said, using her name in the form of a question. “Is everything okay?”

She gave him a beaming smile. “Couldn't be better.”

Chloe was sat on a wooden backed chair facing Janet's cell, as they approached they could see that Janet was sat on the floor of her cell.

The amazing thing was that Janet was actually holding a cup and drinking from it instead of lapping it from a bowl like an animal.

The mug looked tiny in her huge clawed hands but she seemed to have mastered it perfectly, as she saw them come into view she tilted her head a little and seemed to give them a look as if to ask why they were staring at her.

“But ... how?” Ianto stuttered.

“We seem to have formed a bond of some kind, ever since she was shot by ... Teyla.”

“She's never shown any inclination to act, well, human before.” Jack pondered.

“When I was treating her for the bullet wounds I forgot to give her more sedation, it wasn't until I finished I realised she was conscious and just letting me help her.”

“So ... how did you get her drinking from a mug?” Ianto asked, curious.

“I've been visiting her almost every day since I got out of hospital, she seemed to take a great interest when I drank my coffee or tea, watched me intently, so I started bringing an extra mug with me.”

“You've been giving her coffee and tea?” Ianto asked worriedly.

“No, her mug just contains water.”

“And she mirrored you?” Jack asked.

“She tried, at first she dropped a few, and got more than a little agitated with herself and for a while I thought I was going to have to give up.” Chloe replied. “But I persevered and eventually she got it.”

“Bloody hell, you'll have her completely domesticated before we know it!” Ianto exclaimed.

“No, I don't think it will ever go past simple things like drinking from the mug, I can't see her using a knife and fork to eat her dinner.” Chloe replied, giving a small chuckle.

Janet let out a small, quiet growl as if she knew they were talking about her, a odd look on her face.

“I think I just upset her.” Chloe noted.

“But weevils don't understand us.” Jack frowned.

“She's been here a long time now Jack, all creatures have the capacity to learn. I'm not saying she'll become fluent in English or even be able to speak a simple word like yes or know, but I think she can understand us a little.”

“So, I won't be able to get her to do the housework around the hub then?” Ianto grinned.

“I'm afraid not.” Chloe told him, grinning.

“You said she let you treat her when the sedation wore off?” Jack asked.

Chloe nodded.

“You're not taking risks are you, going in her cell?”

“I'm not an idiot Jack, I think it was just that she knew I was helping her, I certainly wouldn't just put myself in that position on a day to day basis.”

“Just checking.” Jack told her, seeing the look on her face.

“We'll leave you too it then, I'm taking Jack home.” Ianto told her, wrapping his arm around Jack's waist.

“Good idea, the more rest the better.” Chloe replied, looking at Jack.

“I feel fine.”

“You're pregnant Jack, just look after yourself, rest, eat and sleep whenever you can.”

“Yes ma'am!” Jack grinned with a mock salute. “Be careful.”

“I will Jack, I'm going to check Myfanwy's wing again in a minute, it's almost completely healed.”

“We'll see you tomorrow.” Jack told her and they turned to leave, bidding their farewells to each other.

“The kids will still be out with Claire.” Ianto told him as they made their way out of the archives.

“You just want to worship my big belly.”

“Among other things.” Ianto replied with a grin making Jack chuckle.

tbc


	92. Chapter 92

Jack tied the RAF tie around his neck loosely before doing up the top button of his white shirt and tightening it beneath the collar, his hand running down the soft worn fabric before smoothing over the roundness of his swelling belly above the low waistband of his black suit trousers as he stared into the bedroom mirror.

Ianto wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed him softly on the back of the neck, holding him tightly to his body as Jack gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“How you holding up?” Ianto asked softly.

“I'm fine.”

“That's my line.” Ianto told him as Jack turned in his arms to face in. “And I know it means you're not.”

“I'm dreading this.” Jack admitted.

“I know, but we have to do this, we need to do this.” Ianto consoled him.

“She was only sixteen, such a waste of life.”

“Jack, she was your daughter, no matter what she did that fact won't change, you will remember her like anyone else ...”

“You shouldn't be comforting me, you should hate her for what she tried to do to us and not want to be any part of this.”

“She was an much a part of the family as the twins, for that short time and I grew to love her the same as you did, maybe we'll never forget what she did, but we can forgive her in death.”

“You're amazing you know that?”

“I have my moments.”

“Seriously, I wonder sometimes what I ever did to deserve you.”

“Nothing, nothing at all, we just got lucky.” Ianto told him, kissing his chastely on the lips. “The undertaker will be here soon.”

“Yeah, I'm trying not to think about that.”

“We do the right thing, didn't we, not letting the twins come to the funeral with us?”

“They're only five, they've got the rest of there lives for this type of heartbreak.”

Ianto nodded as there was a knock at the door, glancing at the window they could see the hearse outside containing the coffin that contained Teyla.

“Perfect day for a funeral.” Jack commented, the sky dark and overcast.

“Jack ...”

“You go, I'll be down in a second.” Jack told Ianto.

Ianto hugged him tight before leaving the room, words not needed to convey how either of them was feeling.

Jack picked up the suit jacket and slipped it on, allowing himself a small wry smile when it didn't fit over his belly. He hadn't worn it since their wedding and if he hadn't been pregnant it would have still fitted him perfectly, his bump was beginning to blossom nicely now he was nineteen weeks but he was still able to pass it off in public as just having a bit of a beer belly.

Walking down the stairs it seemed odd to Jack that the house was seemed to be full of people but was strangely quiet, the twins were out with Claire, wanting to spare them from the sadness of the day she offered to take them to the zoo and the cinema with Joel knowing Jack and Ianto were reluctant to take them to the funeral.

“Jack.” Gwen's voice came from behind him, as he turned towards her she pulled him into a hug.

“I'm okay Gwen, honestly.”

“Don't talk rot Jack.” She replied, her eyes verging on the edge of tears as she fought to keep them at bay.

“Yeah.” Jack replied sadly. “Complete and utter rot.”

“Ready to go?” Ianto asked as he approached them, followed by Rhys, Damien, Chloe, James and Andy.

Ianto's parents were meeting them at the church, even though they had never met her and in spite of the damage she had caused to their house they wanted to be supportive of Jack, not blaming him in the slightest for her actions.

“I guess.” Jack told him as Gwen moved to Rhys and buried her head in his shoulder, Rhys stroking her hair comfortingly.

Leaving the house Jack and Ianto climbed into the car provided by the funeral parlour and the others into Rhys' and they followed the hearse in a slow procession to the church where she was to be buried.

Ianto had faked all the necessary papers including the death certificate and arranged everything in the manner Jack had asked to save Jack as much heartbreak as possible, pulling up outside the church they reluctantly left the car and watched as the pall bearers carried the coffin towards the church yard before following hand in hand.

Standing at the graveside Jack barely registered what the priest said, his eyes were fixed on the coffin before him as tears poured silently down his face, Ianto's arm wrapped around his waist keeping him on his feet as much as in comfort.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground Jack couldn't contain his grief any longer and grabbed Ianto, holding his desperately as he sobbed loudly into his shoulder ignoring everyone around him.

Ianto didn't know how long they stood there after everyone else had left the graveside, most of them feeling upset for Jack rather than the loss of Teyla but they would never have expressed this to him. Ianto's tears fell onto the top of Jack's head as he tried to comfort him as much as he could.

The rain came in intermittent random drops at first, barely noticeable before the heavens opened and the spits and spots became a down pour.

“Come on, before we get drenched.” Ianto told Jack.

“Don't care.”

“Think of the baby Jack, you don't want to get sick.”

Jack let his words sink into his brain for a minute before replying.

“Okay, but I'm not ready to go back to the house yet.”

“We'll go anywhere you want to.” Ianto told him as they left the graveyard, the car waiting patiently for them.

“Home Sir?” The driver asked.

“No.” Jack replied before giving them the address of Ianto's parents house.

“It's empty.” Jack said in explanation.

“It's okay.” Ianto replied, holding his hand tightly in silence as they made their way there.

Telling the driver not to wait Ianto let them into the cottage with the spare key that was hidden in the shed and they shrugged off their sodden coats, hanging them in the hall.

“I need a drink.” Jack said sadly.

“Brandy?”

Jack nodded as Ianto got two glasses from the drinks cabinet in the dining room before picking up the decanter and pouring out two measure and then they moved to the living room and sat down on one of the sofa's, Jack gazed into the glass as he twirled the amber liquid around inside it.

“To Teyla.” Ianto said quietly.

“Teyla.” Jack replied, lifting his glass as Ianto did and they both took a sip.

“I had an idea, the baby, whether it's a boy or a girl I think we should give it the middle name of Teyla or Taylor.” Ianto suggested.

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Yep.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Jack told him before kissing him tenderly as fresh tears began to fall. "I love you so much."

Ianto held Jack tight until he fell asleep in exhaustion.

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

Jack stretched lazily as he woke, his hand reaching for his pregnant belly as if to reassure himself it was still there as his eyes fluttered open to find he was being watched by Ianto, who had a small grin on his face.

“I love watching you sleep, pregnancy give me so much more opportunity to do so.” Ianto told him, placing his hand on top of Jack's on that was resting on his belly.

“I'm beginning to get the beached whale feeling now, not that I'm complaining.” Jack added quickly.

“The next ten weeks will fly by, Chloe says your weight and blood pressure are fine and that there are no signs of gestational diabetics this time, hopefully that means the rest of this pregnancy will go without a hitch.”

“The last ten weeks have already flown by and after all the problems with the last one I deserve it.”

Ianto pushed the duvet down bearing Jack's swollen belly, it was far too big now to pass off as anything over than what it was which meant Jack was back to wearing jog bottoms and baggy t shirts, not a look he was fond of but practical.

He had turned down Ianto's offer of maternity clothes with a chuckle, although he wasn't quite sure if Ianto had been joking or not but he wasn't going to resort to wearing them, he would stick to what he had.

“You know, even though when you've had this baby and it's in our arms I'm going to miss this bump.” Ianto told him, his hand stroking back and forth over Jack's belly.

“I'll miss the effect it has on you.” Jack grinned.

“I don't need it to feel attracted to you, but it sure does something to me, it's erotic somehow.”

“So I've noticed!”

“In fact ...” Ianto trailed off and he shifted position slightly so he could place a sloppy open mouthed kiss to Jack's belly before moving back briefly to kiss Jack deeply before turning his attention back to Jack's bump.

Jack raised his arms and put his hands under his head, closing his eyes as Ianto kissed every inch of his belly, his legs parting slightly in anticipation as one of Ianto's hands closed around his balls, cupping and massaging them with his palm as Jack let out a soft moan.

Ianto moved again, nudging Jack's legs open wider as he settled between them in his knees, his kisses moving away from Jack's belly towards his groin, the tip of his tongue running teasing over Jack's balls as he held them in his hand as Jack released a hand from the back of his head and reached down, tangling his fingers in Ianto's hair.

Jack's hips canted as one of his balls was enveloped in the warm, moist heat of Ianto's mouth, feeling his tongue lave over it as his fingers continued to play and tease the other one for what didn't seem nearly long enough before it was released into the cool air of the room.

“No.” Jack murmured breathlessly at the loss before letting out a soft moan as Ianto paid the same attention to his other ball, hips thrusting slowly as his cock fucked the air above him.

Ianto reached blindly over to the bedside table for the lube, fumbling until his fingers felt the familiar bottle and then grasped it tightly, flipping the cap open he let Jack's ball slide slowly from his mouth as he coated his fingers.

Jack opened his eyes to find Ianto watching him once more as he put the bottle down on the bed, his back arching off the bed as the slick fingers trailed between his buttocks and pressed to the entrance of his body.

Releasing his fingers for Ianto's hair so he could move more freely Jack reached around his bump and wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly as one of Ianto's fingers breached his hole, sliding in easily as Jack rocked his hip in rhythm as it moved back and forth in his channel.

As he felt a second finger added to his body Jack pulled his legs up, bending them at the knee, feet flat on the bed as he parted them as wide as possible, briefly wishing his bump wasn't in the way and that he could watch the fingers penetrating him.

A third finger joined the other two, filling him, stretching him as Ianto found the spot that drove him wild, his hips moving faster as faster as Ianto finger fucked him, his cock thrusting into his own hand and he felt the first signs of orgasm building in his abdomen.

“Fuck me.” Jack begged. “I want you inside me when I come.”

“I'll never tire of that feeling, the way your gorgeous arse contracts around my cock when you come.” Ianto replied, his voice low and husky as he withdrew his fingers from Jack's body.

“One of the best feelings in the word.” Jack agreed, watching Ianto stroke his own cock as he coated it with lube.

“Yep, along with your tongue up my arse.” Ianto replied as Jack raised a leg and placed his foot on Ianto's shoulder making Jack gulp at the thought.

Grabbing a pillow Ianto put it under Jack's arse as he raised his hips, shuffling forwards on his knees and spreading them so he could raise Jack's thigh over his before pressing the head of his cock to Jack's hole, both of them letting out low moans of pleasure as he cock slid slowly into the warm, tight channel of Jack's arse.

Ianto raised Jack's other leg so they were both resting on his shoulders, placed his hands on Jack's thighs and began to thrust slowly and deeply as Jack's hips moved in time with his, Jack's hand still stroking his own cock as he felt his orgasm beginning to peak again.

“Need to come, faster.” Jack panted, his hand working faster and faster on his cock as Ianto sped up his thrusts, pounding hard and fast into his lover as Jack's come spurted over his swollen belly, the contractions of his arse around his cock propelling him towards his own orgasm.

Ianto held back until Jack was completely spent and then with one final deep thrust he groaned loudly as his come shot out into Jack's body, followed by slow shallow thrust as he prolonged the feeling for as long as possible before shuddering to a halt.

Pulling slowly out of Jack's body he moved back slightly and bent forwards, his tongue laving over Jack's belly, lapping up the spilt come before moving so he was lying beside Jack, kissing him deeply, his tongue delving into his mouth so he could taste his own essence before they parted panting.

“Love you.” Jack whispered softly.

“I love you too, both of you.” Ianto replied, placing his hand on Jack's belly again and being rewarded with a small kick from within. “I think we woke him.”

“Him?”

“I have a feeling it's a boy.”

“Not long until we find out.” Jack replied, pulling Ianto close for another kiss just as they were interrupted by the ringing of his mobile.

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

Jack reached for his mobile, seeing Chloe's name in the illuminated screen on the front he flipped it open immediately.

“Chloe, what's wrong?” Jack asked as he answered the phone.

“It's Damien, that alien finally showed up at the club again, this time disguised as a man.” Chloe began. “We waited until he left the club, when it closed and Damien followed on foot while I we to get the SUV.”

“And?” Jack asked, climbing from the bed, hand resting on his belly as Ianto followed suit and began to dress hurriedly.

“I lost him Jack, he's not answering his mobile and I've been driving around for hours trying to find him.” Chloe replied, her voice getting more and more distraught.

“You should have called earlier, damn!” Jack told her.

“I'm sorry, we didn't want to disturb you unless we had to. I need Ianto, I know the area they were headed to but it's too big to search on my own and I'm worried something has happened to Damien.”

“We'll meet you at the hub.” Jack told her, cutting the call before she could reply.

“Just where do you think you're going?” Ianto asked Jack as he pulled on his briefs.

“To work we have a missing team member.”

“Have you looked at yourself Jack, there's no hiding that bump.”

“Just bring the car right up the drive to the front door, I'll hold my coat draped over my arm and that should hide the bump for the minute or so it'll take to get out the door and into the car and we can enter the hub through the entrance in the parking garage.” Jack told him.

“You know what Chloe told you, you need to keep an eye on your blood pressure.” Ianto argued.

“I'm getting stir crazy Ianto, I need to leave the house.” Jack argued back. “And she said it wasn't high enough to panic about it.”

“She also said you should rest and keep away from stressful situations.” Ianto told him.

“I'm going to the hub and I'm going to do my job, if you refuse to take me then I'll get the fucking bus and show my belly for all to see.” Jack growled angrily.

“Don't Jack.” Ianto warned, trying to calm him down before the fight got out of proportion.

“Don't what? Get over excited and emotional? You try being thirty weeks pregnant and a man, believe me you'll feel the same way I do, I feel fat and useless!” Jack yelled.

“Jack, you are not fat, you are as you stated yourself pregnant, you are carrying our child and you are even more gorgeous than ever.” Ianto told him, moving slowly closer to his husband. “Neither are you useless, you are doing something for me that no other man could and believe me, I love you more than I ever did.”

“I need to get out of this house, I need to work.” Jack replied, feeling a little ashamed.

“I know, being cooped up in this house is getting to you but it's for your health, the babies.” Ianto told him. “If this pregnancy ends anything like the last I'm not sure I could cope again, I was so scared we were going to lose the twins ...”

Ianto trailed off, biting back a sob as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” Jack whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on Ianto's neck. “I don't want it to end like that again either.”

“This baby is the most important thing at the moment Jack, we, neither of us, does anything to endanger it's life.” Ianto told him, his tone serious.

“Never. I'd never do anything to hurt the baby, you know that.” Jack replied, hurt.

“How about a compromise?” Ianto asked.

“Okay?”

“I'll take you too the hub, you will do nothing more than keep in contact up via the comms and if there is any sign of you getting ... stressed or over excited I will call Gwen in to keep you company.” Ianto threatened.

“But ... she's driving me mad at the moment, I know it's their first, but the incessant baby talk is doing my head in.”

“Exactly!”

“Fine.” Jack agreed.

Jack finished dressing as Ianto went downstairs, finding the twins in the kitchen with Claire having breakfast. As soon as they saw him Eloise jumped from her chair and ran to him, jumping into his arms for a cuddle.

“Where's daddy?” Caden asked.

“Getting dressed, why?” Ianto asked, realising they looked a little upset.

“We heard you fighting, you're not going to get a divorce are you?” Eloise asked, her bottom lip quivering.

“No sweetheart, why would you think that?” Ianto asked, sitting down with Eloise on his lap.

“Molly at school, her parents are getting divorce and she said it's because they fight.” Eloise sniffed.

“Daddy and I just had a little disagreement, but it's all sorted out now, we won't be getting a divorce.” Ianto told them, kissing Eloise on the to of her head.

“Really.” Jack's voice came from the doorway. “Daddy was just being a little bit emotional.”

“Hormones.” Caden sighed making everyone chuckle.

Jack moved to where his son was sat and hugged him as best he could with his bump.

“Yes, I admit it, hormones.” Jack agreed.

“Daddy will be back to normal when the baby's born.” Ianto told them.

“And we'll have a baby brother!” Caden cheered.

“Or a sister.” Jack replied, wondering if the twins and Ianto were right about the baby's sex.

“It's a boy.” Eloise told him, pouting.

“Well, we shall see in about ten weeks.” Ianto replied, smiling to himself.

“We have to go now, we'll see you later.” Jack told the twins and Claire.

“Bye daddy, Dada.” Caden replied followed by Eloise.

After exchanging goodbyes with Claire they headed out, Ianto left first and reversed the car right up the drive to the front door as Jack collected his coat hung it over his arm and used it to conceal his bump as he had described and clambered a little inelegantly into the car. 

When they arrived at the hub Chloe was pacing about nervously, if Damien was in danger she felt like it was all her fault and was worried Ianto would feel the same, she was a little surprised to see Jack enter along with him.

“Jack, you shouldn't be here, you should be at home taking it easy.” Chloe told him.

“I've already had that argument, he's just going to stay here, I've threatened him with Gwen.” Ianto told her.

Chloe chuckled. “That'd work every time.”

“So, where were they heading?” Jack asked, meaning Damien and the alien and his 'friend'.

“Last time I heard from him they were moving along the coast, away from the docks.” Chloe replied.

“Seems that it's living somewhere near the sea, so it can easily dispose of the cocoon's.” Ianto replied. “Logical, so that's were we head too.”

“Find Damien and get him back here safe and sound, no matter what it takes.” Jack told them as Ianto and Chloe prepared to leave.

“We will, you rest.” Chloe instructed Jack as she and Ianto left the hub via the cog door.

Jack watched them go with a small pang of jealousy that he was stuck in the hub, left behind until a small kick reminded him why.

Making himself a cup of camomile tea to calm himself Jack headed to the sofa in the main hub and picked up a book he found on the coffee table, turned on his comm and waited for news.

TBC


	95. Chapter 95

“So, we just move along the coast hoping we notice something out of place?” Ianto asked Chloe as they moved on foot as close to the coastline as they could.

“Yes, other than the fact that was where they were headed I have no idea about how far they went.” Chloe replied, feeling a little guilty that she hadn't contacted Jack and Ianto sooner.

“It's okay Chloe, we'll find him.” Ianto replied. “Don't beat yourself up over it, Damien will be fine.”

“How do you know that? It could have him, inside one of those cocoons as we speak.” Chloe replied, panic rising in her voice.

“Panicking won't help Chloe, lets just do our job.” Ianto told her firmly.

“Don't let her fall apart.” Jack's voice came through Ianto's comm on their private channel.

Ianto knew he didn't need to answer him, Jack would know he had heard and wouldn't want to reply when she could hear it.

“I'm not panicking.” Chloe lied, striding ahead and Ianto had to run a few steps to catch her up.

“I'm guessing it's residing in an empty or abandoned property, this far away from the docks I'm guessing it's a house.” Ianto suggested.

“Somewhere with a boathouse maybe, easier to get the body into the current if they have the means to drop the cocoon further out.” Chloe replied.

“Good call.” Jack told them both over the open channel. “I'm going to search the property records on-line, see if anything is empty and up for sale or rent along the coast.”

“Thanks Jack.” Ianto replied, knowing he couldn't do himself any harm by sitting at the computer.

“Keep searching, I'll get back to you if I find anything before you do.” Jack replied.

“Is he driving you mad yet?” Chloe asked.

“A little, he's fed up with being stuck indoors all the time.” Ianto sighed.

“Not easy for anyone.” Chloe agreed. “But worse for Jack, he's used to being in the forefront of everything.”

“Hey, I can hear every word!” Jack exclaimed down the comms.

“Sorry Jack.” Chloe giggled.

“Forget it, it's true.” Jack admitted. “Shame this baby is now growing at a normal rate again, I could do with it being born early.”

“If all goes to plan maybe I can deliver at thirty eight weeks, that's within acceptable guidelines.” Chloe told him.

“That's two weeks knocked off the due date, I can live with that.” Jack replied before his tone changed and he added. “I think I've found something, what's your current location?”

“About a mile up the coast.” Ianto responded. “Properties very few and far between, nothing suspicious looking yet.”

“If I'm right you need to go another mile or so, there's a huge detached house up there.” Jack told them. “It's been empty for nearly a year and each time someone has arranged to view it they've left without seeing inside, reporting a strange and revolting smell omitting from it.”

“Didn't anyone investigate?” Chloe asked.

“Apparently two people so far have visited the house to try and find out where the smell is coming from.” Jack replied.

“And their reports?” Ianto asked.

“They were never seen again, the first was about three months ago and the second about four weeks later, the estate agents still have it listed but the price is ridiculously low.” Jack informed them. “Seems they can't find anyone will to enter the house, it's believed to be haunted.”

“Haunted?” Ianto scoffed.

“People will believe what they want to, you should know that by now.” Jack chuckled.

“Then we need to get moving.” Chloe stated. “If Damien is in there ...”

“Agreed, be careful and keep me informed.” Jack instructed.

“If it's got it's hands on Damien death won't be good enough for it.” Chloe growled as they upped their pace, seeing a lone house on the far horizon and guessing it was the one.

They were about half a mile from the house when Chloe spotted something lying on the ground, as they got closer they realised it was human, once they were within feet they realised it was Damien.

Chloe ran over to his inert body and pressed her fingers to his neck, letting out a small sigh when she felt the pulse beneath his skin.

“He's alive.” She told Ianto as she carefully examined him. “Breathing is okay, looks like he's hit his head and knocked himself unconscious.”

Chloe carefully parted his blood matted hair and examined his scalp.

“From what I can tell it's not deep, he's cracked his skull but the bleeding stopped pretty fast by the looks of it.”

“He'll be okay?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, he's freezing though, we have to get him out of here.” Chloe replied.

“I'll alert the ambulance service.” Jack told them. “Once it arrives let them do their job and you do yours.”

“Yes sir.” Ianto replied without thinking, something he still did now and then and then allowed himself a small smile at the though of what would be going through Jack's head now.

“Ianto.” Jack's voice came over the comms on the private channel. “I love it when you do that.”

“I know.” Ianto replied suppressing a huge grin as Chloe looked at him curiously.

“You know, we could ...”

“Later Jack!” Ianto scolded.

“Sure.” Jack replied, grinning widely.

“I can hear sirens.” Chloe said a few minutes later, shivering in the cold, her coat covering Damien.

“Good, they responded quickly.” Jack replied over the open channel.

They ambulance stopped on the main road the the paramedics ran over with the stretcher and a spinal board.

“What happened?” One of them asked.

“We just found him like this, I don't think he's done anything permanent but he needs to be checked over.” Chloe replied.

“And you are?” The second paramedic asked.

“Torchwood.” Ianto told them.

Ianto didn't miss the look the gave each other at the name but ignored it as they carefully moved onto the stretcher , knowing a snarky remark wouldn't help the situation.

“Take care of him.” Chloe called as they moved away towards the ambulance.

“Yes ma'am.” One called back.

Chloe slipped her coat back on and she and Ianto advanced once more towards the house, both of them drawing their guns and they got within a few yards of it, gagging as they got closer as the foul smell hit them.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

“I'll never get used to that stench.” Chloe said as Ianto slipped off the small back pack he was carrying.

“Hopefully we won't have to.” Ianto replied as he pulled two breathing masks from the bag and handed one to Chloe.

“Stick together, don't split up.” Jack told them down the comms. “We don't know how Damien got himself knocked out and I don't want either of you taking risks.”

“You can count on it.” Ianto told him and then turned to Chloe. “Ready.”

“Yes.” Chloe replied as she checked her gun and they advanced on the house.

Reaching the house they carefully edged up to the front windows and peered through, the room was completely empty apart from a sofa which even from that distance looked like it had seen better days and a TV.

Ianto indicated they should move to the front door with the barrel of his gun, Ianto was all set to kick the rotting wood of the door apart when Chloe reached out and pushed, the door swinging open easily on it's hinges.

“Spoilsport.” Ianto whispered with a small smile.

“Less noisy.” Chloe replied as they crept inside and slowly moved around the ground floor finding all the room as barely furnished.

There was a layer of dust an inch thick over everything, whoever or whatever was residing there had no concept or thought about cleaning Ianto thought as they reached the kitchen, all it contained was a huge fridge filled completely with dozens of bottles of water.

“Healthy.” Chloe said as they closed the fridge door.

“Anything?” Jack's voice came impatiently over the comms.

“Nothing yet, we're going to head upstairs now.” Ianto told him as they left the kitchen and headed back to the hallway.

The bare floorboards of the stairs creaked loudly in the silence of the house as they ascended them slowly, wincing with each sound they emitted until the reached the landing.

“I swear I can still smell that stench even with these masks on!” Chloe exclaimed as they headed for the first room.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Ianto told her as they found themselves in the bathroom.

There was no sign of any toiletries and the bath, sink and toilet were filthy. Giving each other a look of disgust they quickly left the room and moved to the next.

The next room was bare, nothing but bright blue walls and floorboards, leaving it almost as soon as they had entered they moved to another.

“Holy shit!” Chloe exclaimed at the sight in front of them.

The room contained just a bed, the bedding which judging by a few unsoiled bits used to be white were covered in what appeared to be the black goo that had been in the cocoons and on top of it was the still, naked body of the young man Chloe had seen the alien leave with from the nightclub.

“Do you think he's alive?” Ianto asked as they ascertained that there was nothing or no one else in the room.

“Talk to me people.” Jack told them.

“Body on a bed covered in the black goo, it's not looking good.” Ianto told him as Chloe pressed her fingers to the young man's neck.

“Dead.” Chloe said bluntly.

“Shit, we're too late.” Ianto replied. “Then where the hell is the alien, it's got to be here somewhere.”

“Does the house have a cellar, basement?” Jack asked them. “It must have somewhere for it's den, nest or whatever where it keeps it's victims once it's cocooned them.”

“We'll go and check back downstairs.” Ianto told him.

Chloe lifted up the man on the beds arm and dropped it again with a loud sound of revolution, both of them hearing the loud squelching sound that came from the body.

“Okay, that is disgusting.” Ianto said, putting his hand to his mouth as he swallowed back the bile in this throat.

“It's already preparing him to cocoon.” Chloe replied frowning. “From the looks of it some kind of sexual act happened before it killed him.”

“I so didn't need to know that.” Ianto told her. “Come on, lets go and find the bastard that did this.”

Chloe followed Ianto back down to the ground floor and with a little searching they found a small door they had missed previously in the corner of the kitchen that when opened revealed wooden steps that lead down into the darkness.

“After you.” Chloe told Ianto.

Reaching into the back pack again Ianto pulled out two torches, handing one to Chloe before crouching down and stepping through the small doorway, moving slowly and carefully downwards with Chloe so close behind him he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

“We're heading into the cellar.” Ianto whispered into the comms to Jack.

“No risk taking, remember.” Jack told him as he rubbed his hand over his belly.

“We know, we know.” Ianto replied, feeling a little annoyed with Jack but knowing he was only saying it out of concern for their welfare.

“Okay, I know I can smell that pong with this thing on now.” Chloe grimaced as they reached the bottom of the steps.

“If it gets any worse I'm in danger of losing the contents of my stomach.” Ianto told her, fighting back the bile again.

They moved further into the cellar, moving their torches around they couldn't miss the cocoons around them, a dozen or so of them.

“Definitely the right place then.” Ianto snarked.

“Come on.” Chloe urged, moving deeper into the cellar, both of them stopping suddenly when they heard a loud scraping noise form the far end.

“It's here.” Chloe whispered.

“Lets go and get the fucker.” Ianto whispered back as they advanced in the direction of the noise.

Shining their torches into the darkness they saw it, what looked like a six foot tall spider crossed with a fly. It stopped, stunned like a rabbit caught in the headlights for a split second before dropping the cocoon it was dragging with it's two upper legs and letting out a high pitch scream charged towards them without warning.

TBC


	97. Chapter 97

“Roll.” Ianto yelled, throwing himself to the ground and rolling quickly to one side, Chloe following his order and rolling in the opposite direction as the alien lunged at them.

“Where the hell did it go?” Chloe shouted as they got back onto their feet and span around with their torches checking every corner before hearing a sound above them.

“Fuck, it's running!” Ianto exclaimed loudly. “After it.”

Ianto led the way, bounding up the steps from the cellar two at a time with Chloe following close behind, hearing the front door slam they headed for it and ran out into the light.

“There!” Chloe shouted, seeing a barely dressed figure with white blonde hair a couple of hundred yards in front of them. “It's taken human form.”

“Easier to run maybe.” Ianto replied as they set after it. “Maybe it's wings aren't powerful enough for flight.”

“Or it thinks it can put us off killing it by looking human.” Chloe replied, starting to pant. “God, it's fast!”

“Jack, call Andy, tell him the suspect in the case with the cocoons is heading in the direction of the docks. Tall, male and very blonde.” Ianto shouted down the comms. “We need his help or it's going to get away.”

“Consider it done.” Jack told them, picking up the phone and calling Andy's personal mobile phone as Ianto listened to the conversation as they chased after it.

“Morning Jack.” Andy answered cheerfully.

“Andy, we need your help, the suspect in the cocoon case is heading on foot for the docks, male Caucasian, blonde, white blonde and barely dressed.” Jack told him. “Ianto and Chloe are after it but they're worried they'll lose when it nearer to civilisation.”

“What direction are they coming from?” Andy asked.

“East, we need to stop it, then deal with it.” Jack told him urgently.

“Right, we catch it and hand it over to you, it?” Andy suddenly realised Jack was referring to it as an it and not a him.

“Don't ask questions you don't want to know the real answer to Andy, just do what I ask!” Jack retorted.

“Whatever.” Andy replied. “I'm on it.”

“Thanks.” Jack told him, cutting the call.

“Ianto, Chloe, talk to me?” Jack asked, desperate to know they were okay.

“We're still after it, but it's getting further and further ahead of us.” Ianto panted back.

“You should hear sirens soon, Andy's going to send help.” Jack told him.

“I hear them now.” Chloe replied with relief, a pain in her side threatening to slow her down.

“Where is it?” Jack asked.

“Barely half a mile from the docks, lets hope they stop it.” Ianto replied, panting harder.

“Just keep it in sight!” Jack told them.

“Yes sir.” Ianto replied, thinking he would roll his eyes if he had the energy.

Ianto heard a small purr like sound down the private channel on the comms and let out a half pant, half chuckle.

“The police have it in their sights and are trying to corner it.” Jack told them, listening in to the police band.

“We're nearly there.” Chloe replied as they reached the edge of the docks, running around a corner and seeing half a dozen police cars with twice as many armed officers with their guns trained on the alien, which had reverted again to it's natural form.

“Ianto.” A voice shouted from a short distance away.

Ianto turned his head as they slowed and began to advance on the creature, seeing Andy.

“What the hell is that?” Andy asked, his own gun trained on it.

“How long have you lived in Cardiff Andy?” Ianto asked. “If you've not worked it out by now ...”

“You mean it's an alien?” Andy asked.

“Yup, oh shit.” Ianto replied, discovering that the aliens wings were indeed strong enough for flight as it began to raise slowly up from the ground.

“Oh no you don't!” Chloe exclaimed, opening fire on it, the officers joining in with her and Ianto and peppering it with bullets.

The creature let out a loud, high pitched buzzing noise before it dropped like a stone to the ground with a loud thud, dead.

“Don't tell me, coffee's all round?” Andy asked knowingly as they moved to the alien.

“Yep!” Ianto grinned.

“I'll get them then.” Andy replied. “Then I'll let you add your secret ingredient.

“I have no idea what you're talking about mate.” Ianto grinned as Andy headed into a nearly café to buy everyone, which was mostly police officers, but himself a cup of coffee.

“I guess we take this back to the hub, take the necessary samples and then incinerate it.” Chloe said as she looked at the ugly creature at their feet.

“The we have the fun job of cleaning out that house.” Ianto grimaced.

“We could hire a cleaning company and then retcon them all?” Chloe suggested as Andy reappeared with a large tray containing takeaway cups of coffee and handed them to Ianto.

Andy walked away without a word as Ianto slipped a short term retcon pill into each cup and then handed them out with Chloe telling everyone it was for the shock but they had no problem getting everyone to drink the free hot beverage on the cold morning.

“I'll go and get the SUV.” Ianto told Chloe. “Get it as close as possible.”

“Yes, I don't fancy carrying this far.” Chloe replied.

“Great work.” Jack said over the comms. “Couldn't have done it better myself.”

“We know Jack.” Ianto chuckled.

Twenty minutes later Ianto and Chloe were back at the hub, having dragged the alien through the hub it was now residing on the autopsy table awaiting Chloe's attention while they were in the conference room with Jack.

“I called the hospital, Damien has woken up and seems fine, they just want to keep him in for forty eight hours to keep an eye on him.” Jack told then.

“Has he said what happened?” Chloe asked.

“I asked the nurses but apparently he seems a little reluctant to tell.” Jack grinned.

“He managed to knock himself out somehow, didn't he?” Ianto guessed.

“I'd say that's probably what happened.” Jack agreed.

“Right, I have a disgusting alien to deal with.” Chloe said, wanting to get it over with and headed out of the room. “A coffee would go down wonderfully.”

“Hint taken.” Ianto told her. “Give me five minutes.”

“No hurry.” Chloe told him, vanishing from view.

“So, are you over the fact that you couldn't be there to run the show?” Ianto asked Jack with a grin.

“I might be, it depends.” Jack replied.

“Depends on what?”

“If you spend the evening calling me sir when we get home.”

“I think I can arrange that.” Ianto chuckled, giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips before going to make them all coffee.

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

Ianto straightened his tie as he looked in the bathroom mirror, it had been such a long time since he had worn a suit to work and he only had this one to satisfy a whim of Jack's when he took ... no, he wouldn't let thoughts of Teyla invade him mind he thought as he slipped on his jacket and headed out of the on-suite bathroom and into their bedroom.

Ianto could hardly believe that Jack had got to thirty seven weeks with any major problems this time, well, at least since the molar problem had been solved, apart from a slight rise in his blood pressure, but after being forced into bed rest three weeks earlier it seemed to have settled.

When he had slipped out of bed early, about half an hour beforehand Jack had still been fast asleep, lying on his back and snoring softly with his hand resting on his now very prominent bump.

Now Jack was still lying on his back staring at the ceiling and the look on his face was not a happy one, for which Ianto knew exactly why. He was fed up with being stuck at home and Ianto didn't blame him and it was made worse today for the very fact Ianto was dressed in a suit, Ianto was heading out to a meeting with the PM and Jack felt he should be there despite knowing that Ianto was perfectly capable of handling it on his own.

Ianto moved closer to the bed and spotted the tear rolling down Jack's face, he wasn't surprised as Jack was becoming more and more emotional as the pregnancy progressed and the slightest thing set him off and he was desperate for the baby to be born but Chloe had told him she wouldn't deliver it before thirty eight weeks unless he went into labour early.

They had tried everything that was suggested, from caster oil to hot curries to rampant sex, although that wasn't as easy now Jack was so big. Ianto tried to tell him he should think about how frustrated Gwen was too, she was a week ahead of him and stuck in hospital with a water infection and they were monitoring the baby. Jack had tried to sympathise, he really had but he was more concerned with himself.

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking his hand over Jack's bump.

“Just the thought of another day stuck at home.” Jack replied, turning his head to look at Ianto.

“At least you get to spend time with the twins, that's a good thing, surely?” Ianto asked.

“It would be if their daddy didn't resemble a beached whale and had to dress like some kinda tramp.” Jack moaned. “I feel fat and ugly.”

“The baby will come soon, in a week if nothing happens beforehand.” Ianto said, ignoring Jack's grumbles, there was only so many times he could reassure him that he wasn't either.

“Not soon enough, and don't you dare mention Gwen!” Jack whined. “I should be going to this meeting with the PM, it's my job.”

“You hate meetings with the PM Jack, you should be happy you have an excuse not to go.” Ianto replied.

“Anything to get me outside this bloody house.” Jack said, raising his voice a little.

“Might cause more than a few raised eyebrows though.” Ianto chuckled, trying to lighten the tone of the conversation.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed reluctantly with a wry smile. “I thought the meeting wasn't until after lunch, why are you all dressed up so early?”

“There seemed little point in going to the hub dressed in jeans and then having to change again later.” Ianto shrugged.

“I guess.” Jack agreed, reaching up and running his fingers down the silk of Ianto's tie. “You know, you should stay home for a while longer, we could have some fun.”

“I wouldn't want to crumple my suit.” Ianto grinned.

“You wouldn't have to, I'm quite happy to watch you remove it, just leave your shirt and tie on.” Jack suggested, sliding his hand down Ianto's thigh.

“I hope you're not just using me to try and induce labour?” Ianto asked as he slid his jacket off and laid it over the chair in the corner of the room.

“Now would I do a thing like that?” Jack asked, trying to look offended but failing miserably.

“Yep.” Ianto chuckles, Jack's eyes fixed firmly on his as he unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers and slowly slid them, along with his briefs down to his ankles before pulling them off over his feet.

“So if I said you you wouldn't be mad at me?” Jack asked as Ianto slid into the bed beside him.

“Nope, I want this baby born too.” Ianto told him, kissing Jack softly as his hand rubbed over Jack's belly possessively.

“Make love to me Ianto.” Jack told him. “Not just because of the baby, but because I need you too, you make me feel wanted when I feel so ... huge.”

“I think you look gorgeous.” Ianto whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his neck as Jack let out a soft moan.

Jack's hand moved to Ianto's head as he pressed butterfly kisses to Jack's neck and throat, along his jaw and then capturing his mouth. His tongue teasing Jack's lips before sliding between them and into his mouth, tasting him as his hand slid down over Jack's belly to his cock, already hard and leaking.

Moving his hand lower and cupping Jack's balls as Jack spread his legs wider, giving Ianto easier access as the kiss grew more heated, teeth clashing as they fought for dominance, almost devouring each other until they broke apart panting heavily.

Reaching over to the bedside table Jack grasped the lube that had only been used the night before and handed it to Ianto, knowing he was probably still pretty much prepared still from then.

Ianto coated his cock quickly and this trailed a finger along the crevice of Jack's arse, brushing over the entrance of his body before dipping the tip of his finger inside, sliding it in easily he added a second quickly as Jack let out long gasps of pleasure.

“Please.” Jack moaned, pulling away so Ianto's fingers slid from his arse and turning on his side, grabbing a pillow and slipping it under his bump as Ianto spooned against his back, raising his knee as high as he could.

“Stop me if I hurt you.” Ianto told him, pressing the blunt head of his cock to Jack's hole and pushing in slowly.

“You never hurt me.” Jack mumbled as Ianto's full length filled him.

Reaching around under Jack's bump Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and as he began to thrust slowly and deeply his stroked Jack's cock in time to his movements.

Jack moved his hips, pushing back onto Ianto's cock as he thrust forwards and then into Ianto's fist, matching Ianto's thrusts.

“Ianto.” Jack sighed as their movements began to increase.

“Love you, love you so much gorgeous.” Ianto panted, his fist working faster and faster on Jack's cock as he thrust into his lovers body. 

“I need to come, make me come my beautiful husband.” Jack gasped, feeling his cock beginning to pulsate in Ianto's hand.

Ianto brushed his thumb over the sensitive, leaking head of Jack cock causing Jack to moan out loudly as it threw him over the edge, his come spurting out in long white hot streams over Ianto's fist and the bed as his orgasm overtook him.

Feeling Jack's arse contracting around his cock Ianto lost all control, hand on Jack's hip he thrust harder and faster into Jack, letting out his name in a strangles cry as his own essence spilled into Jack's body, jerking for a few moments until he was spent and rested panting against Jack's back, kissing his neck softly.

“I'm going to have to shower again now.” Ianto mumbled. “Not that I care.”

“When you get home later I'm going to crumple that suit.” Jack replied, moving forward a little so Ianto's cock slid from his body and rolled onto his back.

“You are insatiable.” Ianto chuckled and then kissed Jack on the lips.

“You love it.” Jack grinned.

“I'd be lying if I denied it.” Ianto laughed. “I should go and shower.”

“I wish we could just stay here all day, like this.” Jack sighed.

“Yep. I'll try and get home early, we can have dinner with the twins, maybe shower together and see where we go from there?” Ianto suggested.

“Only if I get to undress you and crumple your suit.” Jack replied.

“Okay.” Ianto agreed, he sometimes missed wearing suits when he thought about the effect they had on Jack, mind you, the thought, the jeans he wore now had pretty much the same effect.

“Good.” Jack yawned.

“Get some more sleep, I'm going to shower.” Ianto told him, pressing a kiss to Jack's brow and sliding out the bed, loosening his tie.

“Mmmm ...” Jack murmured in reply.

Ianto was just about to enter the bathroom when Jack emitted another sound. “Argh ... shit!”

“What's wrong?” Ianto asked worriedly, rushing back to Jack's side.

“A pain, it's gone now, was probably nothing.” Jack replied. “Those bloody braxton hicks things again.”

“Probably.” Ianto agreed, Jack had been having them on and off for the last couple of weeks.

“Go and have your shower, I'm okay.” Jack told him, snuggling down on his side with the pillow under his bump again.

“If you're sure?” Ianto asked.

“Positive.” Jack told him, closing his eyes.

Ianto watched him for a second or two before retreating to the bathroom again, turning on the shower before removing his tie and shirt.

When he emerged from the bathroom for the second time a little later Jack appeared to be asleep, Ianto dressed quickly, kissed Jack on the cheek and ran downstairs.

As the door closed behind Ianto Jack's eyes shot open, shouting in pain as he clutched his belly in pain, he knew in his mind they weren't just braxton hicks, they felt completely different.

He was in labour and completely alone in the house until Claire got back from taking the twins to school, if she came straight back home that was.

Jack was caught completely unaware by the next pain when it came so close to the previous one, panicking he got out of bed and headed across the room to where the job bottoms he had been wearing the day before were, intending to dressed and phone Chloe but he never made it far as a violent pain shot through him and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain before passing out.

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

Jack wasn't out long, the pain of the next contraction brought him back to conciousness with a yelp and a string of expletives as he heard the front door open and slammed shut again followed by the sound of someone running up the stairs and yelling his name.

“Jack? Jack? Where are you, are you okay?” Claire shouted, bursting into his bedroom without stopping.

“Claire.” Jack replied weakly, relief flooding through him seconds before the next pain hit.

“The twins, about ten minutes ago as I was just leaving them at school they suddenly made a huge fuss, telling me I had to get back to daddy.” Claire told him, ignoring the fact that he was sprawled completely naked on the floor grabbed a pillow and put it under his head as she continued. “They said the baby was coming, they wanted to come with me but I insisted they stayed at school.”

“Good ... don't want them to ...” Jack yelled out on pain again before finishing panting out his sentence. “See me like this, shit!”

“I've called Chloe and Ianto, I guessed you must be home alone, they should be here soon.” Claire replied, dragging the duvet from the bed and putting it over him.

“I won't make it to the hub, the contractions are too close.” Jack said with a loud groan as Claire sat down on the floor beside him and took her watch off.

“I think they're only about two minutes apart, how long have you been in labour, you should have called sooner.” Claire admonished him.

“Only about fifteen minutes, they hit hard and fast, I thought the first one just before Ianto left was just another braxton hicks.” Jack explained, squeezing Claire's offered hand as the next contraction shot through his body. “Oh fuck, it hurts.”

“Did you do something to ...” Claire trailed off when she saw the look on Jack's face and felt herself blush a little. “No, don't tell me, I don't want to know.”

Jack made a noise that sounded half like a groan and half like a chuckle in reply as he squeezed her hand again, making her whimper in pain.

“Sorry.” Jack said. “Where the hell are they!”

“They'll be here, I literally called them as I got here. You're going to be okay Jack, you and the baby.” Claire said reassuringly.

Hearing the key in the lock of the front door again Jack shouted out. “Ianto?”

“I'm here Jack, with Chloe.” Ianto yelled back as he ran up the stairs two at a time ahead of Chloe and into the bedroom.

Claire let go of Jack's hand and moved out the way as Ianto dropped to his knees beside his husband, kissing him softly and then brushing the strands of hair, damp with his perspiration from his brow.

“Why didn't you call me?” Ianto asked.

“I tried, I passed out from the pain and as I came too Claire came home.” Jack told him, grabbing Ianto's arm tightly as pain flooded his body again.

“How's he doing?” Chloe ask as she entered the room.

“His contractions are less than two minutes apart.” Claire told her. “He's in agony.”

“Good job I came prepared.” Chloe replied, opening the bag she had brought with her and handing Claire a large folded sheet of thick plastic. “Put this over the bed and cover it with clean towels.”

Claire nodded in response and did as Chloe asked, laying the plastic sheeting over the bed and running out the room to the kitchen where she knew there were clean towels in the dryer and yanked them out, running back upstairs again and laying them on the bed.

“Help me get Jack to the bed.” Chloe instructed Ianto.

Reaching down and each hooking their hands under one of Jack's shoulders they pulled him upright as Jack groaned in protest, half dragging him to the bed and lying him down on it.

“This is going to be too quick for a epidural Jack, but I can give you lots of pethidine, are you okay with that or do you want me to anaesthetise you?” Chloe told him, giving him the choice, knowing operating without anaesthesia would be extremely painful but she needed to get the baby out fast.

“Pethidine.” Jack panted. “I want to be awake when this one's born, after last time.”

“Alive is good enough for me.” Ianto told him, kissing him softly as Chloe prepared the injections.

“I'm going to give you a double dose, it might make you a bit sleepy but you should witness the birth before it makes you sleep, and believe me, you'll need it.” Chloe told him as she administered the first dose.

Jack felt the drug flowing through his body, the pain subsiding a little as she injected the send dose and then the pain became a dull ache.

“Ianto, this is going to hurt, you'll need to hold him down.” Chloe told him, pulling out her sterile operating kit and taking out the scalpel.

“Can't you ever just have a nice, simple birth?” Ianto asked Jack as he moved onto the bed, kneeling by Jack's chest so he could lean down and use his body weight to restrain him.

“Maybe third time lucky.” Jack mumbled.

“Yeah, right!” Ianto exclaimed, wondering why he was putting himself through this again as Jack let out an excruciatingly loud yell as Chloe made her incision.

“It's okay Jack, it'll be over soon, I promise.” Ianto told him, kissing Jack tenderly to try and distract him a little but Jack just yelled in to his mouth, tears rolling down his face as it contorted in pain.

“Can you get another towel?” Chloe shouted at Claire, preparing to lift the baby from her daddies belly, Jack's blood already beginning to clot and slow the rate at which he was losing it from the incision.

“Already and waiting.” Claire replied, unfolding the towel she had in her hands.

“One sharp tug and this will be over.” Chloe told Jack and she reached inside him with gloved hands and grasped the baby, pulling it free with a loud slurping sound and placed it in the towel in Claire hands.

“It's a boy.” Chloe grinned as Claire wrapped the baby in the towel, Chloe cutting the cord and removing the placenta and cleaning Jack up as best she could before beginning to stitch him up just enough to hold the flesh in place knowing his body would start to heal almost instantly.

“I'm okay, I'm okay.” Jack insisted to Ianto who was still holding him down. “Let me see my son.”

Ianto took their son from Claire's arms and moved over to Jack, sitting down on the bed beside him he placed the softly whimpering bundle on Jack's chest and then moved to lay beside him, an arm resting on the baby's back as Jack looked down at their baby.

“He's beautiful, just like his dada.” Jack smiled, trying to ignore the niggling pains the pethidine wasn't quite killing.

“He has your eyes.” Ianto grinned, feeling so proud of Jack, and himself for that matter for not panicking more than they had.

“Do you want some more pain relief?” Chloe asked, smiling down at the little family before her.

“Not if it'll make me pass out.” Jack replied. “I already feel sleepy.”

“Okay, but you tell me if you need it okay, the baby will still be here when you wake up.” Chloe told him.

“Is he okay, I mean, Jack was only thirty seven weeks?” Claire asked, a little in shock at the events she had witnessed.

“He seems fine, we'll let his daddies have some time with him and then I'll give him a complete check over.” Chloe assured her. 

“Coffee?” Claire offered, thinking they should leave Jack, Ianto and the baby to themselves for a while.

“Sounds good to me.” Chloe replied, checking Jack's already healing wound quickly before they left the room.

“You was right, it's a boy.” Jack told Ianto.

“The twins kept insisting and I thought if anyone would know for sure they would.” Ianto grinned.

“If it wasn't for them ...” Jack trailed off.

“Yep, Claire told me when she phoned that they knew you were in labour. I feel a little bad, we must have induced the labour this morning.” Ianto replied.

“Don't feel bad, our expression of love made this baby and it help him on his way to being born.” Jack smiled as the baby snuffled against his bare chest.

“Yep, You're right.” Ianto replied. “How are you feeling?”

“More than anything, sleepy.” Jack admitted. “And dirty.”

“I'm going to fetch a flannel, okay?” Ianto told him. “Clean off as much as the blood that I can.”

“Thanks.” Jack replied, still smiling down at their new son.

Ianto was gone only a couple of minutes, when he returned Jack had dozed off, the baby still sleeping on his chest. Putting the flannel down on the towels he carefully lifted his son from his daddies chest and sat down with him in his arms.

“Hello there gorgeous, I'm your dada. You're daddy needs his sleep now, giving birth to you has taken it out of him but he'll be awake again soon before we know it.” Ianto told the sleeping infant softly. “Just you wait till your big brother and sister meet you, they'll love you instantly.”

Ianto just sat gazing at the little bundle in his arms, knowing despite what he had said to Jack a few months ago about being glad he couldn't have babies he really did wish he could do the same for Jack as Jack had done for him twice.

“I need to clean your daddy up now.” Ianto said, getting to his feet and carrying the baby over to the Moses basket in the corner of the room where it had been waiting patiently for the baby's birth and settled him carefully into it and whispered. “Welcome to the world Dylan, your daddies love you so much.”

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

Ianto cleaned up Jack as best he could without waking him, having to rinse the flannel out two or three times before he had managed to clean off most of the blood.

He was just returning from the bathroom after putting the flannel in the laundry basket when Chloe and Claire came back upstairs, wanting to check on both Jack and baby Dylan.

“They're both asleep.” Ianto replied when Chloe asked how baby and daddy were doing.

“I want Jack to rest for a long as possible, I know he heals fast but even if he's in pain he won't ask for more pain relief so I'm going to give him some while he's still asleep.” Chloe told him, preparing an injection of pethidine. “Once I've given him this we'll make him more comfortable.”

Chloe injected Jack in the top of his thigh and between the three of them they rolled Jack onto one side of the bed and folded the plastic sheeting and towels over, then the other way so he was now lying on the actual bed.

“I'll take those.” Claire said, taking the blood soiled towels from Chloe, running them down to the washing machine and putting them on a boil wash before returning back upstairs.

Jack had rolled onto his side and was snoring softly as Ianto covered him with the duvet, still completely naked from when he went into labour.

Ianto and Claire watched as Chloe lifted Dylan from the Moses basket and carefully laid him on the other side of the bed, checking his fingers and toes and his vitals before pronouncing him fit and healthy despite his early birth.

“Can we clean him up?” Claire asked, not liking seeing the newborn baby covered in blood.

Chloe nodded. “Yes, but it'll probably wake him and I expect he'll be hungry.”

“You bathe your son, I'll make up some feeds.” Claire told Ianto, knowing that the baby's first bath was something a little special. “I'll run some water into the baby bath for you first.”

“Thank you.” Ianto replied, lifting his son into his arms with the towel wrapped tightly around him.

“Have you got something for him to wear?” Chloe asked, glancing around the room.

“Bottom drawer of the chest of drawers, there are some some vests and babygrows in there, nappies are on the top shelf of the bathroom cupboard.” Ianto replied gratefully.

“Allow me.” Chloe replied, collecting together the items Ianto had mentioned plus a clean towel to dry the infant.

Between the two of them Ianto and Chloe got Dylan quickly bathed as he woke an started to fuss, dressing him as fast as possible they headed back to the bedroom where Claire was waiting with a bottle for the baby.

“It's almost time for lunch break for the twins, I'll go and find them and tell them they have a little baby brother.” Claire told Ianto. “They'll be so excited by the time they get home from school.”

“Just remind them that they can't tell anyone that their daddy actually gave birth.” Ianto replied, settling down with Dylan in his arms and putting the bottle to his mouth, a little relieved when he started sucking instinctively. “They know the story, about him born via a surrogate.”

“I will, you just enjoy your son.” Claire told him, leaving the room and grabbing her car keys.

It was like the second she walked out the door the phone rang, Ianto groaned and went to stand but Chloe told him she would get it. She was smiling madly when she came back, phone still in her hand.

“Who is it?” Ianto asked, putting Dylan against his shoulder and winding him softly.

“Rhys, Gwen's in hospital, she went into labour about an hour ago, all is going well.” Chloe replied, before talking to Rhys again.

“Yes, Jack's fine, he's resting and Ianto's feeding the baby.” She told him. “Dylan, yeah, a good Welsh name.”

She paused again while Rhys spoke to her and then replied.

“Give Gwen our love and tell her I'll be along to see her soon, it's not quite lunchtime, she could have the baby on the same day!” Chloe exclaimed.

Chloe went quiet again for a moment.

“Okay Rhys, I'll see you soon, bye.” Chloe said, cutting the call.

“Gwen's doing okay, just having gas and air at the moment, I think Rhys was a little in awe of her pain threshold.” Chloe chuckled to Ianto.

There was a small groan from the bed as Jack rolled onto his back, he opened his eyes and they gradually focused on Ianto sat on the edge of the bed next to him with their newborn son in his arms.

Jack smiled softly at the sight and whispered his name. “Dylan.” 

“Hey, look, your daddy's awake.” Ianto said softly, shuffling around and moving so he was lying down on the bed beside Jack with Dylan on his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“My head's a little fuzzy.” Jack replied.

“That's the pethidine, it'll wear off soon.” Ianto reassured him. “Do you want to hold your son?”

“Daft question.” Jack chuckled softly as Ianto carefully lifted the baby off his chest and onto Jack, grinning as Dylan snuffled against the bare skin of Jack's torso.

“Has someone told the twins?” Jack asked.

“Claire's gone to tell them not and guess what?” Ianto asked him excitedly.

“What?” Jack replied.

“Gwen's in labour, Dylan and their baby might share a birthday.” Ianto replied.

“They'll be growing up together.” Jack smiled, baby Dylan sucking on the tip of his little finger as he slept on top of his daddy.

“I'll be off then.” Chloe told him, wanting to leave them alone with their new baby. “I promised to go and see Gwen at the hospital, I'll call as soon as I have any news.”

“Thanks Chloe, for everything.” Jack told her.

“You're welcome.” Chloe replied as she went on her way, closing the door softly behind her.

Ianto snuggled against Jack's side, kissing him on the lips softly as they gazed down at their son.

“He's gorgeous, I'm so glad we decided to do this again.” Ianto told Jack.

“Yeah, although I'm happy it was only one this time.” Jack replied with a loud yawn.

“I'm going to put him back in the Moses basket.” Ianto said, moving off the bed and lifting the sleeping baby off of Jack, holding him carefully as he carried him to his bed and lay him down.

“Come back to bed.” Jack told him.

Ianto lay on top of the covers and put an arm over Jack. “You should get some more sleep, giving birth wears you out.”

“I will, I just need a kiss first.” Jack replied, turning on his side and kissing Ianto tenderly.

“We need to get that contraceptive device fitted again soon, I'm not sure I want to risk having another one just yet.” Ianto chuckled.

“I know I'm insatiable, but I'm not quite up to sex yet!” Jack exclaimed.

Ianto laughed. “Don't worry, I'm not going to jump your bones just yet.”

Jack was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, they knew it wouldn't be Claire as she had her own key, or Chloe as she had gone to the hospital. Ianto pecked Jack quickly on the lips and went to find out who it was, hoping he could get rid of them soon so he could be alone with Jack and the baby.

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

“Rhi?” Ianto said as he opened the door.

“Oh, so you are still alive then.” Rhiannon replied, brushing her way in past him without being invited in.

“What are you on about?” Ianto asked.

“I've barely heard from you since that bombshell that Jack was pregnant, mam and da still don't know exactly why someone tried to burn their house down.” Rhiannon replied. “Don't look at me like that, it's not my job to explain it, although the builders did a great job repairing it.”

“They're the best in Cardiff.” Ianto replied.

“Anyway, I guessed Jack must be nearly full term now and I couldn't resist the chance to see a pregnant man.” Rhiannon grinned.

“You're too late.” Ianto replied, beaming all over his face.

“You mean he's had the baby and you didn't tell us?” Rhiannon scowled, slapping her brother hard on the arm.

“Ow, that hurt!”

“Well?”

“He's only a few hours old, we wanted some time to ourselves with him before we had visitors.” Ianto admitted.

“Well, I'm here now.” Rhiannon grinned. “Let me see him.”

“I'll just fetch a bottle, he'll probably be waking up hungry soon.” Ianto replied, heading into the kitchen, Rhiannon following him/

“So Jack can't breastfeed then?” Rhiannon asked.

“Nope!” Ianto replied, the look on his face at the thought making her laugh loudly.

“Not very masculine I guess.” She replied as Ianto took a bottle of baby milk from the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer. “Then again, a pregnant man can't have been either.”

“Oh you'd be surprised.” Ianto smirked.

“I really don't want to know!” Why replied, holding her hands up in front of him.

“I'm going to miss that baby bump.” Ianto continued, loving watching his sister squirm.

“To. Much. Information Ianto.” She told him. “So, what have you called him?”

Ianto took the bottle from the warmer and tested the temperature of the milk on the back of his wrist.

“Dylan.”

“Oh gorgeous, mam and da will approve.” Rhiannon said as she followed Ianto out the kitchen and upstairs.

Ianto put his head round the bedroom door. “Are you decent?” Ianto asked, smiling at the sight of Jack sitting up in bed holding the baby.

“Never!” Jack chuckled softly, startling the infant slightly in his arms. “Shhh little one.”

“We have a visitor.” Ianto told him as he pushed the door open wider and entered the room with his sister who immediately rushed to the side of the bed and cooed over Dylan.

“He's gorgeous.” She sighed. “Can I hold him?”

“Take a seat.” Jack told her, patting the bed with his free hand.

Rhiannon slipped off her coat and sat where Jack had indicated, smiling broadly as Jack handed her the baby.

“Can I tell mam and da?” She asked.

“If you promise to keep it to yourself till this evening, we want the twins to meet him first, before we're invaded by family and friends, not that we don't want to see them.” Ianto told her.

“I can do that, I'll tell them Jack needs his rest but that they can visit tomorrow?”

“That would be perfect, thank you.” Jack replied.

“I think he's hungry.” Rhiannon said as the still sleepy baby tried to suck at the air. “I'll leave you all alone, but I'll be back, you can count on it.”

“I'll see you out.” Ianto told her.

“I know the way, you stay here with your family. “Rhiannon replied. “Can I bring anything for you when I come back?”

“Doughnuts and Danish pastries.” Jack replied earning him a look from Ianto. “What? They were banned while I was pregnant, I'm a new daddy, I need feeding up!”

“I guess, okay, doughnuts and pastries it is.” Ianto told Rhiannon. “Thank you.”

“Consider it done.” Rhiannon told them as she left them alone.

“We have so many people to tell, we have to let Martha know, she'll be sad she missed the birth.” Jack said.

“We'll, it was a bit of a surprise for us!” Ianto grinned, handing the prepared bottle to Jack to feed Dylan who was now awake and fussing loudly.

“And the Doctor and Donna, they'll be upset if we don't tell them.” Jack added. “Was Damien at the hub when you were there earlier?”

“No, I didn't see him, maybe Chloe's told him.” Ianto replied.

“We'll call him later, let him know if she hasn't.” Jack said, watching Dylan suck on his bottle.

“He sure likes his milk.” Ianto noted, watching as the recommend amount of ounces on the bottle diminished rather quickly.

“Like his food, just like his daddy.” Jack grinned proudly.

“How is daddy now? Have you healed? Any pain?” Ianto asked, taking the sated baby from Jack and winding him.

“Slight niggling pain but the incision seems to have healed perfectly.” Jack replied, lifting the duvet and inspecting the now flat plains of his stomach.

“Claire seems to have been gone a long time.” Ianto pondered as he lay Dylan in his Moses basket.

“I suspect she's leaving us alone to bond with our son.” Jack replied.

“Yep, no problems with bonding here.” Ianto said, realising he was still wearing the clothes he had put on that morning except the jacket, he undid his tie and slipped it off.

“What about the meeting with the PM?” Jack asked, remembering it suddenly.

“Chloe left a message before we left the hub earlier, saying an emergency had come up and that we would reschedule.” Ianto replied, unbuckling his belt and removing his trousers.

“Why are you bothering to change?” Jack asked.

“I'm not, I want to cuddle my husband and I don't want to wrinkle my suit.” Ianto smiled as he lost his shirt and climbed in beside Jack in just his briefs.

“I like that idea, I like it a lot.” Jack replied, Ianto spooning against his back and kissing his neck.

“I love you Captain Harkness-Jones.” Ianto whispered in his ear.

“I love you too Mr Harkness-Jones.” Jack replied.

“I think we should have a nap while Dylan does.” Ianto suggested.

“Mmmm.” Jack replied, already half asleep in his husbands arms.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

Having shifted in their sleep Jack and Ianto were curled around each other when Dylan woke them some three hours or so later, demanding attention and milk and bringing them out of their slumber.

“Someone's hungry.” Ianto murmured in Jack's ear and then unravelled his arms from Jack to go and get their son.

Jack slid out of bed and slipped his dressing gown on.

“Are you sure you should be up?” Ianto asked him.

“I feel fine.” Jack replied, showing Ianto his belly to prove he had healed properly, at least on the outside.

“No pain?”

“Not really, I'm okay, honestly.” Jack smiled, reaching out for Dylan so Ianto could put his own dressing gown on. “I need to be out of bed.”

“Well, I never thought I'd ever hear you say that!” Ianto chuckled.

Jack just grinned, pressed a small kiss to Ianto's lips and led the way downstairs carrying Dylan carefully in his arms.

“I can hear voices.” Ianto whispered as they approached the living room.

“Claire must be home with the twins, did we really sleep for that long?”

“We must have, how on earth did she manage to keep them from waking us up?”

“Because she is the best nanny in the entire universe!” Jack laughed causing shrieks to come from the living room.

“Daddy, dada, daddy, dada.” The twins chanted as they walked into the living room.

“Would you like me to get his bottle?” Claire asked as they settled on the sofa, Dylan fussing as he sucked on his fist.

“Thanks.” Ianto replied as Caden and Eloise climbed on the sofa either side of them.

“He's so tiny.” Eloise said, sounding amazed.

“When can I play with him?” Caden asked.

“Dylan was born a little earlier than he should have been, which is why he's small, but all babies are small.” Ianto replied. “And before you know it, he'll be playing with your toys and driving you mad.”

Claire handed Jack the warmed bottle and the kids watched as the newborn sucked enthusiastically on the teat.

“Does he eat food daddy?” Eloise asked.

“Not yet, but he will so in maybe four or five months, but not proper food like you and me, we'll have to mush it up.” Jack told her.

“Can he have chocolate milk?” Caden wanted to know.

“No, he has to have special baby milk, it'll help him grow big and strong, like it did for you two.” Ianto replied.

“We're we really that small?” Eloise gasped.

“Yep!” Ianto grinned. “And look at you now.”

“Drink it all up baby.” Eloise told Dylan making Jack and Ianto laugh.

“Babies are boring.” Caden announced, watching the infant.

“Would you like to hold him?” Jack asked their older son.

Caden pondered this for a few moments. “Okay.”

Having finished his bottle Jack placed it down beside him on the floor and got Caden to sit right back on the sofa, placing Dylan on his lap and making sure he supported the baby's head.

When the baby let out a loud burp Caden was most impressed.

“I want to hold him now.” Eloise pouted.

“Sit back then.” Ianto told her, lifting Dylan from Caden's lap and settling him on hers.

“My baby brother is beautiful.” Eloise smiled.

“Girls are beautiful, not boys.” Caden told her.

“Oh I don't know about that.” Jack replied, reaching out and stroking his fingers down Ianto's cheek.

“See!” Eloise said, poking her tongue out at her brother.

“Hey, none of that.” Ianto admonished his daughter. “Lets be nice to each other, okay?”

“Okay dada, sorry.” Eloise replied, trying not to pout.

“Right, I think it's time for a nappy change.” Jack said, lifting Dylan from Eloise's arms. “You two go and have your bath and we'll order pizza for dinner.”

“Yay!” They yelled as they jumped off the sofa and raced each other upstairs, wanting to the the first to have their bath.

“You parents called my mobile, I gather Rhiannon came around while I was out?” Claire asked.

“Yep, she just turned up on the doorstep wanting to see Jack pregnant.” Ianto replied. “My parents called you?”

“My mobile, apparently Rhiannon told them to leave you both alone till tomorrow, so they just wanted to know everyone was okay, the baby's name and the like.” Claire explained. “They said they'd be around sometime tomorrow.”

“That's great, we meant to phone them but we fell asleep for a few hours.” Jack told her. “We need to call Martha and the Doctor too.”

“They know, I had a feeling you'd be too tired to think about it, Martha's going to be here as soon as she can.” Claire replied. “She's also going to call the Doctor.”

“Thank you, was Martha annoyed she missed the birth?” Ianto asked.

“No, I explained it was rather sudden but she can't wait to meet Dylan.” Claire replied.

“We can't wait to see her either.” Jack replied.

“Right, I should go and see to the terrible twosome.” Claire replied, knowing the twins wouldn't do anything silly like try and run their own bath but didn't like leaving them alone in the bathroom for two long, who knew how much bubble bath they would tip in the empty bath if they had the chance.

Jack held Dylan on his shoulder, stroking his back softly in case he had any more wind as Ianto snuggled close to him, putting his legs over Jack's so the three of them were cuddled together.

“I know we'll have a restless night, but I want him in with us.” Jack told Ianto.

“Who needs sleep.” Ianto chuckled softly.

“Well, you but I don't want to just give him to Claire to look after just yet.” Jack replied.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Ianto replied, taking Dylan into his arms as Jack passed the now sleeping baby to him.

“He's perfect Jack, thank you for our son.”

“Anything for you beautiful.” Jack smiled. “Always.”

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

Little more than three hours later, the twins bathed and fed and baby Dylan asleep in his Moses basket in the living room they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Jack glanced over at Ianto who shrugged at his unasked question about who it might be, pulling Caden who was sitting on his lap up and setting him down in his vacated space he headed to the front door a little annoyed that their peaceful evening with their kids was being disturbed.

“Jack!” Martha beamed as Jack opened the door.

“What ... how did you get here so fast?” Jack asked a little shocked to see their friend standing there.

“I had a little help.” Martha grinned as the Doctor appeared from just out of sight.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot.” Jack chuckled as Donna appeared next to them.

“So, where the new sprog then?” Asked Donna

“Sorry, come in.” Jack replied.

Jack let them past and followed them through to the living room after closing the door to excited squeals of the twins, little Dylan fussing at being woken by the commotion in Ianto's arms as he gave up trying to shhh them.

“Oh he's just perfect!” Donna exclaimed, her arms out to take him as she greeted Ianto.

“Uncle Doctor, uncle Doctor.” The twins were chanting, sitting one either side of him as he settled into the armchair.

“So, what do you think of your baby brother?” The Doctor asked them.

“He's so small.” Eloise replied.

“He's boring and cries too much.” Caden pouted.

“He'll soon get bigger.” The Doctor replied.

“That's what I told him.” Jack replied with a grin.

“How are you feeling Jack, all healed?” Martha asked.

“Yeah, some little twinges inside but I'm okay.” Jack told her.

“You may heal fast Jack, but you still need to look after yourself, okay?” Martha told him.

“Yes ma'am!” Jack grinned.

“So, do I get a hold of little Dylan now?” Martha asked Donna.

“He's such a sweetie.” Donna replied, carefully handing Dylan into Martha's waiting arms.

“I'll never get over the marvel that you had these children.” Martha told Jack.

“I'm more than happy he can.” Ianto replied, moving to Jack's side and winding as arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“You two are so cute.” Donna grinned, watching the Doctor interacting with the twins, seemingly like he was telling them some story the way his was gesturing with his arms.

“Look.” Donna whispered to Jack, Ianto and Martha. “At the Doctor.”

The Doctor, Eloise and Caden were all so engrossed in whatever it was he was telling them that none of them noticed they were being observed.

“Sometimes I wonder if he wants kids of his own one day, he's so good with them.” Donna said.

“He did have a family once, his granddaughter travelled with him, he told me once he couldn't bare to lose anyone that close again.” Martha replied.

Donna nodded. “I think that's why he never let Rose as close to him as he wanted to, the way he still speaks of her now ... he misses her more than he'd ever admit.”

“He loved her.” Martha agreed. “I used to be so jealous of her.”

“He's a skinny spaceman in a suit, an alien!” Donna replied. “I can't see it myself.”

“Oh I have to agree with Martha, and Rose for that matter.” Jack laughed.

“Oi!” Ianto retorted.

“He's not as beautiful as you.” Jack replied, kissing Ianto on the softly on the lips as he tried to redeem himself.

“Smooth talker.” Martha laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes at his lover.

“He loves me really.” Jack told her, giving his best pout.

“Always have.” Ianto admitted.

“Oh get a room!” Donna told them laughing.

“We did, you're in it.” Ianto retorted.

“So, when do you want that contraceptive implant put back?” Martha asked. “I can do it while we're still here, tomorrow?”

“The sooner the better.” Jack told her with a wink.

“You've just given birth!” Martha exclaimed.

“And?” Jack grinned.

“Daddy, dada!” Caden shouted, running over to his fathers before Martha could reply. “Uncle Doctor said he'd take us on a trip in the TARDIS.”

“Oh did he?” Jack asked.

“Yep, he said he would take us to see the dinosaurs!” Caden replied excitedly.

“You don't think that might be a little dangerous?” Jack asked the Doctor with a grin.

“They were telling me all about Myfanwy and how they wished they could see other dinosaurs.” The Doctor replied, Eloise now sat on his lap. “It wouldn't hurt for them to take a little trip, I'd make sure they were safe.”

“If they go and see the dinosaurs we'll be going with them.” Ianto told him. “It's not that we don't trust you or the TARDIS but, well, I want to go to!”

“I think Dylan's getting hungry.” Donna told them, Dylan trying to suck on her top. “And maybe a nappy change.” She added, wrinkling her nose.

“I'll take him.” Ianto replied, lifting the infant from her arms and leaving the room.

“Time you two were in bed.” Jack told the twins, glancing at the clock. “You have school tomorrow.”

“But daddy, we want to listen to the Doctor's stories.” Eloise moaned.

“We'll still be here tomorrow, when you get home from school.” The Doctor promised. “You go to bed and I'll tell you more stories then.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, climbing off the Doctor's lap. “Come on Caden.”

“Don't we get a kiss goodnight?” Martha asked, looking upset.

“Night auntie Martha.” They called out in unison, kissing her on the cheek then repeating it with Donna and the Doctor before heading up to bed.

“They're growing into great kids.” The Doctor said to Jack.

“The best.” Jack replied proudly. “Now, I'm going to find my husband and take over the baby duties so he can make us all coffee.”

“I thought you'd never offer.” Martha replied, sitting down on the sofa with Donna.

“I won't be long.” Jack replied, leaving the room.

Jack found Ianto in their bedroom, Dylan lying in the middle of the bed as Ianto tugged a jumper over his head.

“I thought I should get dressed.” Ianto said, eyeing the dressing gown Jack was still wearing. “As we have guests.”

“They don't mind.” Jack told him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him tenderly.

“But I do.” Ianto said as they watched their tiny son sucking on his fist.

“Would you make some coffee? I'll feed Dylan.” Jack asked. “I'm gasping for my first real cup of coffee on months.”

“I guess you deserve it.” Ianto grinned.

“Put a bottle in the warmer and we'll be down in a moment.” Jack told him, releasing him from his arms and picking up Dylan.

“Okay.” Ianto replied, leaving Jack with the baby.

“So Dylan, what do you think of the world so far?” Jack whispered to the infant.

Dylan appeared to look deep into Jack's eyes, neglecting his fist as he focused on his father.

“You have your dada's eyes.” Jack smiled at his son. “Those eyes will be in my memories for eternity.”

A tear ran down Jack's face as he thought about what that meant, brushing it away angrily Jack cuddled Dylan close.

“Nope, we can't think like that today, come on little'n, time for supper.” Jack smiled again, carrying him downstairs again for his feed, forcing any sad thoughts of the future from his head.

Reaching the kitchen he found Ianto just finishing pouring the coffee into the mugs and setting the pot back down, Jack moved over to him quickly, holding Dylan carefully and kissed him breathless.

“What was that for?” Ianto panted.

Jack shrugged. “I love you.”

“Are you okay?” Ianto frowned.

“One of the best days of my life.” Jack replied, giving Ianto his widest grin. “Go and take our guests mugs of your nectar.”

“Bottle in the warmer.” Ianto said, still frowning a little as he carried the mugs of coffee out on a tray.

Jack grabbed the bottle of milk and followed him, Martha and Donna sitting either side of him as he fed his son.

Within a few minutes Jack was back to his normal self, laughing a joking with the others and all his sad thoughts forgotten.

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

When the home phone rang at just after midnight The Doctor, Martha and Donna had just left and they were just about to head up for bed in the hope of a couple of hours sleep before Dylan woke them for a feed and they couldn't help but fear the worst, especially when Jack answered it and found it was Chloe on the other end.

“Chloe, what's up?” Jack asked, frowning at the phone.

“Nothing Jack.” Chloe chuckled. “I just thought you might like to know that Gwen had a bouncing baby girl at 11.52pm.”

“Are they both okay, she went into labour this morning, that's hours ago.” Jack replied, worried for their team mate and friend.

“She had a hard labour, Rhys almost begged me to use the Torchwood card to get her a C section as they wouldn't consider it unless the baby was in trouble but Gwen insisted she was going to give birth naturally.” Chloe replied. “She was amazing, she barely had any pain relief. Both mother and baby are doing fine, Gwen is more than a little exhausted though, so I did insist the baby should go into the nursery for the rest of the night so she could rest.”

“I can just imagine that, once Gwen makes up her mind about something there's no changing it.” Jack replied. “Does she have a name yet?”

“Jenni.” Chloe replied. “She's got her mum's colouring by the looks of it, she's beautiful.”

“And Rhys?” Jack asked.

“His ecstatic, since Gwen fell asleep exhausted he's been on the phone, I think he's calling everyone he knows.” Chloe chuckled. “He's been waiting to be a dad for so long he can't contain himself.”

“He'll make a great dad.” Jack replied as Ianto slid on the sofa beside him where he was sat and wrapped his arms around him. “I should go now, we need to sleep before Dylan wakes, give them our congratulations and tell them we'll see them soon.”

“Of course.” Chloe replied. “You do realise that they share the same birthday?”

“Yeah, it'll be good for them to grow up together.” Jack replied. “Goodnight.”

“Night Jack.” Chloe said, cutting the call.

“Gwen has had the baby I take it?” Ianto asked, snuggling against his husband.

“Jenni, born eight minutes to midnight.” Jack replied. “Mum and baby both fine.”

“That's great.” Ianto smiled. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Ianto Harkness-Jones I only gave birth this morning!” Jack replied with a chuckle as he stood, pulling Ianto up with him and kissing him softly.

“Jack Harkness-Jones you have a one track mind!” Ianto replied.

“You love me for it.” Jack grinned.

“True.” Ianto conceded. “Among other things, but I just want to sleep with you spooned against me, I've missed that.”

“I think I can oblige.” Jack replied, holding Ianto's hand tightly and leading the way upstairs.

They both made use of the bathroom and then undressed quickly, checking on Dylan quickly in his Moses basket before sliding in between the covers of the newly made bed wondering briefly how the fresh linen had got there and reminding themselves to thank Claire for doing it for them in the morning Jack spooned possessively to Ianto's back, wrapping his arms tightly around him and kissing the back of his neck.

“I've missed this too.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

“Sleep.” Ianto mumbled, yawning softly.

“Goodnight beautiful.” Jack whispered.

“Night Gorgeous.” Ianto murmured back, already half asleep.

Jack closed his eyes, he didn't think he would sleep now the baby was born but he didn't feel the need to leave the warmth of his lovers body and before long he drifted into sleep with a contented smile on his face.

It was almost four in the morning when Dylan started to whimper for a feed, Jack hearing his first slipped silently from the bed, pulled on his dressing gown and lifted his son from the Moses basket and took him downstairs so they didn't wake Ianto.

Jack soothed Dylan, bouncing him slightly in his arms while the bottle warmed and then carried him through to the living room, settling on the sofa to give him his feed. Studying his son's face a little more thoroughly Jack realised that he had Ianto's nose as well as his eyes, he was going to be the splitting image of his dada.

There was barely any sign of hair on the baby's head yet, just a few wisps of soft downy baby hair and he couldn't tell of they were like Ianto's or his own but he imagined he would have Ianto's hair also, a little mini version of his partner and that made him feel happier than he ever realised.

“I think we should give you a middle name, I think Dylan Ianto Harkness-Jones will be just perfect,.” Jack told the baby, a tear running down his face.

“You should have woken me.” Ianto's voice came from the doorway where he was standing.

“You need more sleep than I do.” Jack replied.

Ianto walked across the room and settled on the sofa next to Jack.

“You're crying, what's wrong?” Ianto asked.

“Tears of happiness, I realised just how much Dylan was going to look like his dada.” Jack replied, more tears moving slowly down his face.

“And that's a good thing?” Ianto chuckled softly as he took Dylan from Jack and put him to his shoulder to wind him.

“The best thing ever.” Jack replied, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips as the baby let out a loud burp causing them both to laugh.

Ianto brushed away Jack's tears with the pad of his thumb. “You're daft, you know that?”

“Yeah.” Jack admitted, looking at Dylan dozing off again in his dada's arms. “Let go back to bed.”

“Yep.” Ianto agreed. “More sleep is definitely required.”

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

One week later and both Jack and Gwen were back at work, despite the insistence of both Jack and Chloe that she should take more time off, having given birth naturally and not having the ability to be back to complete normal within hours like Jack.

Claire was acting a nanny for both Dylan and Jenni, insisting that now the twins were at school looking after the two babies was no more difficult than looking after the twins when they were babies.

They had freshened up the room that had been the nursery originally before it had become the twins playroom and put the two cots back in it along with the changing table and all the reliant paraphernalia the babies would need.

Gwen brought Jenni in with her every morning except for the odd day when Rhys was at home and Claire looked after them at the hub, or took them out for long walks in the double pram they had got for the twins to get them out of the hub and into the fresh air.

The rift had been behaving, mostly, just the odd piece of flotsam and jetsam coming through a couple of times and the odd weevil spotted somewhere it wasn't, which was where Ianto and Damien were, chasing a weevil when Jack snuck off home early after asking Claire if she and Joel would baby sit all the kids for one night.

When Ianto arrived home he was a little surprised not to be leapt on by the twins or hear Dylan fussing or a feed, he had been at the hub after subduing the weevil with Damien before going home to find no one there but Gwen who said she had no idea where everyone was but assumed they had all gone home.

As he walked through to the living room he became aware of the soft music playing in the background, smiling as he walked into the living room at the sight of all the candles, from huge pillar ones to little tea lights scattered around the room.

There was a log fire roaring in the fireplace and on the rug in front of it there were two empty glasses, a pile of cushions and Jack who was so busy stoking the fire he hadn't heard Ianto enter the house let alone the living room.

Ianto let out a small cough and Jack turned to face him with a happy grin plastered across his face.

“Hey beautiful.” Jack said, putting the poker in his hand back on it's stand and patting his hand on the rug next to him.

“Where are the kids, it's far to quiet.” Ianto laughed softly as he sank down next to Jack.

“Claire and Joel have them for the night.” Jack replied, kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

“I'm not sure Joel knows just what he's letting himself into.” Ianto replied, tilting his head sidewards so Jack could kiss his neck.

“I'm not sure I care.” Jack replied as he pulled Ianto down onto the floor with him so they were lying in front of the fire. “I think we deserve a night alone.”

“A baby in the bedroom has never stopped us before.” Ianto murmured, sliding his fingers down Jack's cheek and then onto his lips, touching them briefly before replacing them with his own lips and kissing Jack tenderly.

“Yeah, but this is out first time since Dylan was born, I wanted it to be special, without any worries about disturbing anyone or being disturb.” Jack replied. “No having to be quiet, I love it when you moan out loud.”

“I know.” Ianto replied as Jack's hand slid under his t shirt and teased his skin as they played over the soft hairs on his chest, brushing over his nipples briefly but enough to encourage them into hard peaks and making him let out a small gasp.

“I've missed making love to you so much, tonight is about making you feel wonderful.” Jack whispered in his ear.

“I'm not going to argue with that.” Ianto replied as Jack removed his hand and pushed the t shirt up his body, his mouth kissing it's way up the bare skin as it was revealed before pulling it off over Ianto's head and tossing it across the room.

Straddling Ianto's body Jack rubbed his hands up Ianto's arms, starting at his armpits and moving slowly along them as he pushed them above Ianto's head and stopping when he got to his wrists, leaning down Jack kissed Ianto.

Soft little butterfly kisses, on his brow, his eyelids and his nose and then settling on his lips. Ianto parted his lips in anticipation but Jack just kissed each lip separately, moving back and forth between the two before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it causing Ianto to let out a small moan of pleasure.

As Jack released the lip from his teeth his tongue swiped across it, soothing the worried, tender skin before sliding into Ianto's welcoming mouth as he tasted every inch of it's moist warmth while Ianto struggled to free his arms from Jack's grasp around his wrists, needing to touch him.

“Let me touch you.” Ianto mumbled, breaking the kiss. “I need to touch you.”

Claiming Ianto mouth with his own again Jack loosened his grip, Ianto's arms wrapping tightly around him as the kiss intensified, mouth devouring each other hungrily, lips bruising as teeth clashed with the passion that had been subdued for the last few weeks until they had to part for air, gasping as they rested their foreheads together.

“I've missed this so much.” Jack whispered, canting his hips and brushing their straining erections together through the fabric of their clothes.

“We need to lose some clothes, before one of us comes in out pants.” Ianto chuckled. “I need you Jack, I need to feel you inside me.”

“Don't move.” Jack told him, settling back on his knees, unbuttoning Ianto's jeans and then pulling them, along with his briefs slowly down his legs until they were hindered by his shoes.

Jack carefully unlaced the shoes, removing them and tossing them over his shoulder, along with Ianto's socks and pulling his jeans and briefs off over his feet.

Pulling his own t shirt off Jack bent forwards for a brief kiss, fumbling with the button of his jeans as he did so and then straightening up again to remove the rest of his clothing so they were both finally naked.

Spreading Ianto's legs wide with his hands Jack kissed his way up Ianto's thighs, stopping now and then to softly nibble or suck the skin into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth until the purple bruise blossomed boldly on the soft, smooth skin.

When Ianto felt Jack's tongue swipe over his balls Ianto let out his first loud gasp, his knees bending as his feet slid up the rug and his legs parted even further as the tongue trailed backwards and he felt the tip of it teasing at his hole.

Jack ignored the small spike of pain that went through him as Ianto's hand grabbed at his hair, dipping the tip of his tongue again and again into the tight muscle of his lovers entrance as he felt it relax under his touch, each time delving further and further into his lovers most intimate place.

“Oh god, Jack please.” Ianto growled, dragging Jack's mouth away from his body by his hair, leaning upwards to kiss him, tasting his own muskiness in his husbands mouth as he tongue pushed inside.

Reaching under one of the cushions Jack's hand curled around the lube he had put there earlier, popping the cap and coating the fingers of his hand without breaking the kiss. Closing it again and dropping it beside him Jack pressed a finger slowly into the already wet and loose hole, adding a second finger quickly as Ianto bit down on his bottom lip.

“Fuck me.” Ianto told him, eyes blown with lust as his hips thrust against the fingers buried inside him. “Fuck me and make me come.”

“How do you want it?” Jack asked, sliding his fingers out and coating his cock as Ianto watched through his eyelashes.

“Like this, I want to see you come.” Ianto replied. “It's been forever since we could do it like this.”

Jack shuffled close on his knees, aligning his cock with Ianto's hole he slid inside him quickly, his eyes closing as the tight heat of Ianto's channel enveloped his cock, letting out a long, low moan in complete sync with Ianto's.

He wanted to go slowly, he really did but he couldn't stop himself, knowing he wasn't going to last long Jack began thrusting fast as deep. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's back, his legs tightly around his waist as he met each thrust eagerly.

The room filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as their moans of pleasure got louder and louder, neither of them holding anything back as they both moved faster and faster, bodies pounding against each other as they reached for the edge.

Jack felt the warm streams of Ianto's come explode between their bodies as his arse contracted in time with the pulsations, the loud cry of Jack's name escaping Ianto's lips as his orgasm exploded within him.

Thrusting erratically Jack strived for his own release, feeling it flood through his body as Ianto clenched the muscles of his arse tight and coming with a loud tell as he fell over the edge, thrusting slowly until he was spent, panting as he lay his head on Ianto's chest.

“Love you.” Ianto panted softly.

Jack lifted his head slightly and looked straight into Ianto's eyes.

“Love you.” Jack whispered, head then falling back on Ianto's chest as they dozed in front of the dying fire.

TBC


	106. Epilogue

Three months later.

“Ianto, have you seen Jack?” Claire asked, appearing from the lower levels with Jenni in her arms.

“Dylan missing from his cot again?” Ianto asked with a small chuckle.

Claire nodded. “He's due a feed and his father's absconded with him again, it took me weeks to get these two into a routine and he seems determined to ruin it.”

“Not purposely, he just wants to spend as much time as possible with him, after what happened ... what happened to the twins when they were babies.” Ianto replied.

“Just like you, but you don't wander off with Dylan without saying where you're going.” Claire sighed.

“I'll go and find him.” Ianto told her. “He won't have gone far.”

In fact Ianto knew exactly where to find him, heading out of the hub Ianto headed straight for the tallest building that overlooked the bay, he could see Jack stood at the top.

Ianto broke into a run, heading into the building and straight into the lift before anyone could question why he was there and rode it to the top before using the stairs that led to the roof.

“Anyone would think you were a mother bird wanting to teach her baby to fly.” Ianto said as he approached Jack, causing him to turn around, his coat swishing out around him.

“It's peaceful up here, Dylan and I have the best chats on roof tops.” Jack grinned.

“He's three months old Jack, all he can do is gurgle.” Ianto pointed out.

“Yeah, like you don't have one sided conversations with our son.” Jack replied.

Ianto shrugged and gave Jack a coy smile, he couldn't argue with that.

“Claire's on the warpath, she says he's due for a feed soon.” Ianto told him.

“I guess we should head back then, shame.” Jack said more to Dylan than Ianto.

“At least you wrapped him up warmly.” Ianto replied. “She can't complain about about him catching his death of cold this time.”

“Once, once I forgot to bring a blanket ... but he was warm under my coat.” Jack replied as they headed for the stairs.

“I still love this coat.” Ianto said, taking Jack's free hand in his own.

“This coat has a lot to answer for.” Jack replied, stopping suddenly and pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips. “And I wouldn't change it for the world.”

“Come on you big softie.” Ianto chuckled. “Back to the hub.”

They found Claire in the nursery when they arrived back at hub putting Jenni down for her nap.

“About time to!” Claire said. “Poor little mite will be thinking he's being starved soon.”

As of on cue Dylan began to fuss in Jack's arms.

“Do you want to feed him?” Claire asked Jack, not really angry for him for wanting to spend quality time with his son.

“Of course.” Jack replied, anything rather than tackle the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

“I'll sort his bottle out for you then.” Claire said with a smile, taking one out of the mini fridge in the nursery and popping it in the bottle warmer.

Before Jack even got as far as sitting down Gwen's voice came over the comms in his ear.

“The rift alarm has just gone off, something very large has come through and appears to have landed in the bay.”

“We'll be right up.” Jack sighed, handing Dylan to Claire. “Duty calls.”

“Gwen, you with me and Ianto, Damien I need you to bring up the CCTV and let us know anything relevant.” Jack instructed. “Chloe, prepare the medical bay and be on standby for any medical emergencies.”

By the time they had checked their weapons Damien had the CCTV image up on the screen, they watched as a spacecraft the side of a double decker bus appeared as if from nowhere and plunged into the sea, surfacing after a few moments and bobbing on top of the water.

“Any ideas?” Ianto asked Jack.

“No, not a clue.” Jack replied, leading them out the hub. “Right, for now we treat whatever's in there as as hostile until we know otherwise.”

Running the short distance to the bay Damien came over the comms, letting them know that the inhabitants of the vessel were exiting and standing on the top of it.

“What do they look like?” Jack asked. “Not to worry, we can see them.”

Coming to a halt by the bay they observed the aliens, they were humanoid in stature but the visible parts of their bodies were covered in what appeared to be deep purple scales, their faces covered in the same manner framing their piercing red eyes.

But the most worrying thing was their hands, or what they had instead of hands. Even from where they were standing they could tell the long protrusions from their arms looked as sharp as knives and as long as swords.

Each alien had four on each arm and they looked lethal, when they leapt into the waters of the bay Jack knew it could only be a bad thing. He had no idea what the species was, he had never encountered it before to his knowledge but something was telling him they were his worst nightmare come true.

“Shoot to kill.” Jack ordered.

“Jack, what if they're not hostile?” Gwen asked.

“They are, I don't know how I know but I just know that if we don't kill them first they will without any doubt kill us.” Jack replied.

The aliens reached the edge of the bay and began to climb out the water.

“You have one chance to get back in your craft and leave this planet.” Jack shouted at them, not sure how he knew they would understand him.

The aliens didn't falter, they just kept climbing.

“Fine!” Jack exclaimed. “Shoot to kill.”

All three of them opened fire, killing them it seemed was a little harder than they anticipated as the scales seemed to act like armour but when Ianto got one in the eye it fell to the ground with a thud.

“Aim for the eyes.” Ianto yelled, killing his second one as Jack and Gwen felled the last three between them.

Moving closer Jack crouched down and looked more closely at the one nearest to him, there was sometime very very familiar about the alien but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Deciding that he was just imagining it and mixing them up with something else he had encountered the three of them finished the job, cleaning up the area expertly and leaving no one capable of being a witness in a few hours time.

Later that evening after all the kids were in bed for the night Ianto found Jack sat in deep thought on the sofa, totally ignoring what was on the TV screen before him.

“Something's wrong.” Ianto said, a statement, not a question.

“Those aliens, I swear I have no idea what they are or where they're from but ...” Jack shrugged.

“It doesn't matter now.” Ianto replied. “They can't harm anyone.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Jack replied. “Bed time.”

“Best idea of the day.” Ianto grinned, leading the way upstairs.

The End.

'Verse continued in 'Dreamscapes And Nightmares'


End file.
